ManOfTheHour
by maryl
Summary: After over two years, it's time for a new summary. What to know about MOTH? It's never ending... I think? It twists and turns, but at its heart it's all Naley. Nathan and Haley have a baby, and their life grows from there. Always and Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have posted this on a fan site, but thought I would post it here. I'm a little nervous about it, I'm not even sure if it is going to work. Fingers crossed.

Haley and Nathan are returning home to Deb's after visiting her parents. As they pull up the drive Nathan stops the car and once again looks at the box in Haley's lap.

Haley: What?

Nathan: I'm not wearing it.

Haley: My mom put a lot of work into these.

Nathan: No.

Haley: You know, you couldn't buy them in a store. They're one of a kind.

Nathan: I can see that.

Haley: They're in the Raven's colours.

Nathan: I don't care if they have Whitey's face sewn on the front. The three of us are not wearing matching wool hats.

Haley: My parents wanted to do something nice for us. They gave us those books on organic vegan food and instructions on how to make a diaper out of regular household items. The video of me being born was a little much, but they were just trying to help.

Nathan: There's a difference between helping us out and sensory torture. Besides it's not like my mom has crossed the line.

Just then Deb rushes out to the car. She opens the passenger door and starts helping Haley out.

Deb: How was your trip? Are you feeling okay? Are you tired?

Haley: I'm fine and I took a nap in the car.

Deb: Good, because I have a surprise for you!

Nathan: What's up mom?

Deb: Come on! You have to see it to believe it!

Deb is practically skipping and hoarding them into the house. They go upstairs to the hallway outside Nathan and Haley's bedroom. Deb leads them to the door next to their room. The door is closed. Nathan and Haley are confused but are kind of excited because, hello, a rich woman has a surprise for them.

Haley: What's going on?

Deb: Alright, I know the two-I meant three-of you will be heading off to University soon, but you don't have a new place to live yet, and the baby is due in just a couple of weeks.

Nathan: Yeah? So?

Deb: You never know what could happen, so while you were gone I changed the spare bedroom into a nursery!

Deb throws open the door.

Deb: Tah-Dah!! I call the theme "A Day At The Circus"!

Haley: Oh, my God.

Nathan: Whoa. That's a lot of clowns.

Deb: 87. Aren't they great! This one is my favourite. I call him Mark.

Nathan: Mark?

Deb: Yeah, I don't know why? With all this curly hair, it just seemed to fit. Haley, your eyes are still closed!

Haley: I'm just blown away.

Deb: Well, I'll just leave you two alone to look around. I've got to run. I'm heading to Charlotte to visit Cooper and I hear there's a big storm coming. Once, again it was my pleasure to do this for you.

Deb gives a very stiff Haley a hug before leaving.

Nathan: Are you alright?

Haley grabs the front of Nathan's shirt and pulls him in close.

Haley: Hell, no! You're going to drive up to Duke now, and find us an apartment tonight.

Nathan: Hales, I don't know? A storm is supposed to be coming in and I don't really want to be away from you when you're this close to having the baby.

Haley: Ah, that's sweet. But I just want to tell you, that if the clowns don't get you, I will. Go, start the car.

Nathan: Okay, okay.

Haley: You can drop me off at Luke's, because there's no way I'm sleeping in the Fun House alone tonight.

Haley let's go of his shirt and the two of them head for the door. Haley is backing out.

Nathan: What are you doing?

Haley: If you think I'm turning my back on them, then you're crazier then psycho Derek.

Okay, that was Part One. A little set up for the main event, you might say. Let me know what you think

P.S.-Pearl Jam rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. If you like my fiction, you are in luck. I've got like fifty chapters done, so I am just throwing them up here! I would love to hear what you all think.

Oh, and I see people have used disclaimers, so yeah, none of the characters are mine. If you love Tree Hill you know that!

Nathan and Haley are in their car driving over to Lucas'. It is overcast and starting to get windy.

Haley: What about Seth?

Nathan: Are we trying to give him a lisp? Say it three times fast.

Haley: Seth Scott. Seth Sott. Set Sott... I see your point. What do you think about Milo?

Nathan: Hey, I know that kid! He's the kid that gets stuffed into his locker on the first day of High School!

Haley: (Laughing) Okay. Fine. Milo is out, but we have to start getting serious about a name. We can't keep calling him "Him" for the rest of his life, because Him Scott is even lamer than Tiger Scott.

Nathan: All I said was that the name Tiger always looks good on the Sports page.

Haley: Yeah, yeah.

Nathan: Hales, I just think that when he's born we're going to look at him, he's going to look at us, and the right name is going to come.

Haley: Even if it's Wilbur?

Nathan: You're funny. You're very funny.

They pull up in front of Luke's house. Nathan grabs a few bags from the back seat and they hurry up to the porch because it's starting to rain. Haley opens the front door. Lucas and Mouth are sitting on the couch playing Playstation.

Haley: Knock. Knock. I have to pee.

Luke stands up and gives Haley a quick hug before she waddles down the hall. The boys watch her go and as soon as she disappears Nathan picks up one of the bags and throws it to Mouth.

Mouth: This thing weighs a ton. What's in here?

Nathan: It's extra food for Haley, in case you run out.

Lucas: Dude, my mom is a chef. We have a pantry that makes it look like Jamie Oliver lives here.

Nathan: Dude, I have a wife that is eating my mom out of house and home. Last week when we were a half hour late coming home with the groceries, she ate a box of animal crackers that was five years old.

Mouth: Seriously?

Nathan: It was the only thing left in the cupboard she hadn't eaten.

They hear Haley moving around at the other end of the house.

Nathan: Shhhh. Whatever you do, don't let her find out I brought food. She's kind of sensitive.

Lucas: Like how she dumped a plate of scrambled eggs over Dan's head last week when he said that by the looks of her, she was having twins?

Nathan: He's lucky she didn't hit him with the pan.

Mouth: How is your shoulder, by the way?

Haley walks down the hallway and into Nathan's arms. Mouth puts the bag of food behind a chair.

Nathan: I'd better get going... Are you sure you want me to go?

Haley: Yes! You need to sign the lease on that apartment I found on the web. You'll only be gone a couple of hours.

Nathan: Promise me, you'll take it easy and stay off your feet?

Mouth: I guess our game of Twister is out?

Haley: I'll be fine, Nathan. Just drive carefully and come back soon.

Nathan: I love you.

Haley: I love you, too.

Nathan kisses the top of Haley's head and looks over at Luke.

Nathan: Take care of her.

Lucas: Always.

After another kiss and a quick rub of her belly, Nathan leaves. Haley waves him off from the window before turning to the boys.

Haley: Okay, where's the food bag?

Well, that was Chapter two. I usually blather on and chat, but I don't think I am supposed to do that here. Oh, well. Please read and reply.

P.S.-I can't get the Inspector Gadget theme song out of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! Here is chapter three. I find it lovely, but then again I wrote it and if I thought it was wretched I doubt I would post it! Disclaimer, disclaimer… Tree Hill rocks and I just love their ideas and characters. Here we go…

Haley and Lucas are sitting on the couch (I hated writing playing Playstation the first time, it sounded lame. I didn't want to do it again, but that is what they're doing), and Mouth is going through Luke's concert ticket collection.

Haley: Did you see? Did you see that? Did you see how I totally kicked your butt?

Lucas: (Looking stunned) Yeah, I noticed. Since when did you get so good at NBA Basketball?

Haley: Since I'm like, 14 months pregnant, the size of a VW bus, and Nathan and I needed to do something new to entertain ourselves.

Lucas: Too much information.

Haley: Sorry.

Haley winces and rubs her side.

Lucas: You okay?

Haley: Yes, your nephew is just embarrassed that his tiny mom beat you.

Lucas: You're not that tiny.

Haley: (Eyes narrowed) Come a little closer and say that.

Thunder crashes, and the wind rattles the windowpanes. Haley looks towards the door. She seems worried, and Lucas looks at her concerned.

Lucas: Hey, he called when he got there safely.

Haley: We haven't heard from him since.

Mouth: He's probably on the road and can't call, because it's taking all his concentration to keep the car on the road. Not a Scott strong point, I might add.

Haley: Mouth, you have a piece of lint on your collar. I'll get it, just step a little closer...

Mouth: I'm suddenly glad she needs help getting up off the sofa.

Haley: Speaking of which, I'm starving. Help me up and we can make dinner.

They help Haley up and the little Mother-to-be does not appreciate their groaning noises. They go into the kitchen and the phone rings.

Lucas: Hello?

Haley: Is it Nathan? What hospital is he in? Is he going to lose his spleen?

Lucas: Hey! No, it's my mom.

Lucas moves into the living room.

Mouth: His spleen?

Haley: That's what everybody seems to lose on ER.

Mouth and Haley start taking food out of the cupboards and fridge. Haley surveys the food as she rubs her back. Lucas comes back into the room and hangs up the phone.

Mouth: So, how are your mom and the baby?

Haley: Did she sound like she'd just been through a horrific ordeal that she may never fully recover from? Say no, say no, say no.

Lucas: (Laughing) She sounded great. She and Camilla are both fine and safe at the hospital.

Mouth: And Whitey is with them?

Lucas: Yeah. I'm actually glad, since I couldn't because of that little incident.

Haley: You mean, you fainting when her water broke?

Lucas: That'd be the one.

They all start chopping vegetables and cooking type stuff (sorry I don't cook). Mouth pulls out a ticket stub from his pocket.

Mouth: So, Luke... When and why did you go to a Justin Timberlake concert?

Just then there's a rapid pounding at the door. Lucas opens it and a soaked Brooke enters. Luke has a hard time pushing the door closed.

Brooke: Oh, my God! I'm so glad your home! The roads are totally washed out and I kept getting this image of myself drowning in my car. Not a good look for me, I must say.

Brooke looks around and sees Mouth and then Haley. She smiles at Haley hopefully.

Brooke: Haley, hi.

Haley turns on her heel and walks down the hall.

Mouth: She's still not talking to you, huh?

The door to Lucas' bedroom slams shut.

Brooke: Nope.

Ta-dah!! Hope you enjoyed it! Once again, if you like my stories, you are in luck! Tones of UD headed to you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Wow. I wonder if people read my ramblings before and after the UD? It makes me want to write things like, corduroy red/blue jumpsuit in Bombay with a llama. Just to see if anyone notices. Anyhoo...Disclaimer, disclaimer. Chapter Four.

Brooke has pulled a chair up to Luke's locked bedroom door. She sits in it and stares at the door. Luke and Mouth sit on the floor.

Mouth: Are we sure she's still in there?

Lucas: We would have heard the back door and there is no way she could fit through the window.

The guys jump as something heavy is thrown against the door from the inside.

Mouth: I guess we know she's in there.

Brooke: This is ridiculous. She can't not talk to me forever. Yes, I slept with her husband like a million years ago, but I didn't know that his wife was going to be one of my best friends.

Mouth: His girlfriend was your best friend and judging from my view of the video, that didn't really slow you down.

Lucas and Brooke shoot Mouth a look.

Mouth: I didn't get that good a view. I don't know why I'm talking. I'll shut up now.

Brooke: (Looks back at the door) Look at all we've been through since. I put a roof over her head and saved her from a life of busking and park benches. I got her on the cheerleading squad-

Mouth: Didn't you have to threaten her?

Yet another "If-Looks-Could-Kill" glare sent over to Mouth.

Mouth: (To Luke) Seriously, I don't know why I keep talking.

Brooke: (Continues) Yes, I did accidentally get her arrested, but if you think about it, that can be quite the character builder. I made her not one but two wedding dresses. (In a loud voice directed at the door) And I let the whole school think I was pregnant when it was her that wasn't paying attention in Health class! Do you know how many guys asked me if they were the fathers? Come out here, call me a slut and let's move on!

Mouth: Listen, she's eating for two and the last time I checked Luke's room was not a Denny's. We can starve her out.

Lucas: Where's the Food Bag?

Haley: (From behind the door) Ha!

Mouth: Crap. All right, let's do the math. Pregnant girl, that side of the door. Washroom, this side of the door.

Lucas: Haley is not coming out until she's ready, so I really would rather not put that question in her resourceful little head.

Brooke jumps up and starts pounding on the door.

Brooke: Haley James Scott! You open this door right now!

Brooke kicks the door, resulting in a hum-dinger of a stubbed toe. She jumps up and down a few times before collapsing on the floor to rub her foot. She looks to Luke.

Brooke: You've been her best friend forever and I know you just love to hand out advice... So give it up. What should I do?

Lucas: You have to remember that she's not Peyton or Rachel. You won't solve this by fighting on the lawn or quipping at each other. It's a bad sign when she's giving you the silent treatment. You have to get her talking. If you can do that, and she'll work through the rest, Haley is forgiving by nature.

Luke puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles at her. Brooke looks into his eyes and smiles at him.

Brooke: So, Mr.-Backdoor-In-Your-Bedroom, you gotta key?

I know what you all are thinking..."What the Hell! When is she going to get to the arrival of the Naley Baby?" Never fear, my friends, the birth is imminent. I just like the relationships/friendships on the show so I couldn't resist a touch of Brooke and Haley.


	5. Chapter 5

Boo! Did I scare you? The first section is very action-packed, so I recommend sitting on the edge of your seat. Just a tip: once Luke lights the candles, sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter Five...

The storm is fierce. Wind and rain buffet the house. Tree branches scratch the windows and the storm howls. Lightening booms/the power goes out/Luke's back door crashes open and Brooke falls in and onto the floor! Haley vaults up in the bed!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screams Haley.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screams Brooke.

Lucas breaks down his bedroom door!

"What's going on?! Is everyone okay?!" Lucas.

Brooke lays on the floor in a soaking heap. She looks over to Luke.

"You couldn't have broken down the door before I walked through a Monsoon?" Brooke, more then a tad disgruntled.

Luke smiles as he shuts the back door and helps Brooke off the floor. Haley looks startled for a moment and then lies back down on the bed. Her back is turned on Brooke. Luke squeezes Brooke's hand, lights a few candles and leaves. Brooke walks over to the bed and carefully lies down next to Haley. The room is very quiet and still, despite the storm.

"Hales?" Brooke whispers.

"Tutor Girl?" Brooke whispers again into the silence.

"Oh, Gracious-And-Forgiving-One?"

The silence continues. Softly Brooke starts speaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I'm not psychic. I didn't know that you and Nathan were going to become Naley. I didn't know that this was going to hurt you so badly. It was just sex. Drunk and stupid sex, but just sex."

Haley stares at a candle flame. She shakes her head.

"You think that's why I'm so pissed off at you?" Haley.

"Umm, yeah." Brooke says with confusion.

With great difficulty, Haley rolls over onto her other side, so she can see Brooke.

"Nathan was with Peyton when I met him, and she was a bridesmaid at our wedding. My sister deflowered him and I got her a scarf for Christmas. Does it really seem like I'm holding a grudge?" Haley questions.

"Then what's this all about?" Brooke.

"Do you know what Principal Turner said to me after he fired me? He said, "Take a look at who your real friends are". Stupid me, I never thought I had to worry about you." Anger rings in Haley's voice.

"Haley you don't-" Brooke.

"You stole the test and then lied to my face about doing it." Haley confronts her.

"How did you-" Brooke.

"It doesn't matter. Do you know how much that hurt me? I hate when people aren't upfront with me. I trusted you, because I thought you were my friend. Did you and Rachel have a good laugh about it?" Haley.

"Oh, Haley, it wasn't like that." Brooke.

"Do you know what my secret was, to Skills? It was that sometimes I feel disconnected and that I don't belong. The rest of the time I feel like I have great friends and people who love me. When I found out one of them had deliberately lied to me, it felt like the rug had been pulled out from under me. I was the nerdy girl again, except now the only thing I can fit into is the poncho everyone hates." Vents Haley.

"I'm not going to lie to you again, Haley. I thought I was going to have to repeat senior year and I was terrified. Everything just happened so fast and Rachel seemed so sure that it was all going to work out." Brooke.

"Rachel! I hate that girl." Exclaims Haley.

"I know, but do you understand that she's the one who is disconnected and doesn't belong? That's why she went after Nathan. Not because she really wanted him, but because she wanted to be loved, like how he loves you. Like how we all love you." Brooke.

"You've been watching Dr. Phil again, haven't you?" Haley.

"You know what Haley James Scott?" asks Brooke.

"I can't wait to hear this..." says Haley, distracted.

"I've decided that you forgive me. I'm sorry, we've had a nice talk, and now we're friends again. Got it." Brooke says firmly.

"Okay...Fine..." Haley says, slightly panting.

"You know you could be a little more excited about having me back as one of your best friends?" Brooke.

"I'm jumping up and down on the inside..." Haley.

"Great! Let's hug it out." Brooke.

Brooke pulls them both into a seated position and gives Haley a hug.

"Don't hit me or anything, but Hales you're sweating like a pig." Brooke.

Brooke pulls the heavy blanket off Haley, and notices her wet clothes.

"I think my water broke." Haley.

"Oh, my God... Luke is never going to sleep in this bed again." Brooke.

Okay, I just changed the format as a reader requested I do. This may be the last chapter I post here, since it took a lot of effort to change, and I don't think the story reads as well in this format. My style is so it reads in your imagination and plays in your head like the show. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Oh, and also, Baley is one of my favourite friendships on the show, so they had to make up. Not to worry Peyton fans, she's in this story to, like a chapter or two from now. I love these characters, so I like to put them all in and let them shine!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, hello everyone. I am in a great mood. I hope you are to! I still can't breathe out of my left nostril, but other then that I am feeling awesome today! Here is chapter 6…

Haley sits down on the edge of the bed and looks at the floor. Brooke starts pacing around the room.

"Okay. Okay. This isn't so bad. Sure, the power is out, the roads are all blocked and none of us have delivered a baby before, it's fine. And I'm sure that everything will go smoothly, the baby won't be breach or anything...Oh, my God, I don't even know what "breach" means! I have to get Lucas!!" Brooke speaks quickly, more to herself.

"No!" Haley.

"Haley!" Brooke.

"No, you don't have to get Lucas. There's nothing to tell him. Everything is fine, because I'm not in labor." Says Haley calmly.

"Haley!" Brooke looks at her like she is delusional.

Haley starts out speaking calmly but starts losing it towards the end. "I am not in labor. Because if I were in labor, I would be in a nice clean hospital, with shiny monitors, drugs, and doctors checking me. Did I mention, drugs? And most importantly my husband would be with me! So, as you can see, I am not in labor!!"

Haley starts panting again and sits down on the edge of the bed. Brooke comes to stand in front of her and takes Haley's hands.

"Nothing ever goes as I planned. This should. It has too." Haley.

"Alright, I'm on board, you're not in labor." Brooke.

"Exactly." Haley.

Suddenly Haley doubles over in pain just as Lucas sticks his head through the door.

"Hey, you girls alright?" Lucas.

Brooke subtly moves to block Lucas' view of Haley.

"Totally B.F.F.s again." Brooke.

"Great. I got a text message from Nate. He's safe, the only open route was near Peyton's house, and so he's there. The phones are a mess but he'll keep trying to call. So, everything is fine." Lucas.

Brooke glances back at a sweating Haley, before looking at Luke. "Yep, everything's peachy."

Luke smiles back and leaves. Haley pulls herself up and starts moving about the room. Brooke watches her.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe he's doing this to me! Here I am about to give birth to his child and he's off living the high life with his ex-girlfriend! This is great. This is just great. I'll bet they're hooking up right now. I bet she gets pregnant too! Then it's just history repeating itself-Oh, my God! Am I Deb or Karen?!" Haley.

"Snap out of it!" Brooke.

"You're right. I'm totally Karen." Haley.

"Don't make me slap a pregnant girl." Brooke.

Haley stops and looks at Brooke. Brooke looks at Haley like she's lost her mind.

"You've lost your mind. Relax. Since he's been with you, Nathan is like, the most loyal puppy in the pound. If you hadn't noticed, Peyton only likes to mess around with my boyfriends." Brooke.

"I know. I'm just scared, because... Brooke, I'm in labor." Haley, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, news flash. Welcome back to the real world." Brooke.

Let's focus. Here's the plan... Labor takes hours, the storm should blow over soon and we'll have plenty of time to get to the nice hospital where all the doctor and drugs are." Haley.

"I guess we're looking at this from a glass half full perspective?" Brooke.

"Pretty much. We won't tell the guys since there is nothing to worry about. Right?" Haley.

"Right." Brooke.

"First things first, I need to change my clothes and we have to do something about Luke's sheets." Haley.

"He's an eighteen year old boy, I'm sure it's not the first time they've been wet." Brooke.

"Ewwe!" Haley.

"Sorry. I'll through them in the washer." Brooke.

"We've got a plan, we just need to stay calm." Haley.

Just then Haley doubles over with another contraction. She grabs Brooke by the arms.

"Owe! Owe! Owe!" Brooke.

"Screw the plan! I don't care about the hospital. I don't care about the sheets. I just want Nathan. Now!" Haley pants.

"Gottcha. Time for a new plan." Brooke.

Chapter Six was brought to you by… the letters O, T and H! And the number 3!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Am I the only one totally missing OTH? January is like so far away! I'll just start watching season one to pass the time. Love young Naley. Chapter Seven...

Haley and Brooke enter the candle lit kitchen, looking slightly nervous. Luke and Mouth stand around the kitchen table where they have laid out a bunch of food.

"I'm glad you girls are here. We have a critical situation... The ice cream is half melted and the pizza is half cooked. Just a suggestion, I would avoid the chicken wings, because we wouldn't want any medical emergencies. Ha!" Mouth.

Girls shoot Mouth a look.

"What?" Mouth.

Haley walks over to the cupboards and looks inside.

"None of that sounds good. I feel like cereal. You know us pregnant girls and our crazy cravings." Haley.

Haley pretends like she can't reach the cereal even though the boxes are only on the second shelf.

"Oh, drat! Luke, can you reach it for me?" Haley asks in an overly helpless voice.

"Sure." Says Lucas, his eyes narrowed.

Luke goes over to the cupboard and turns his back on the room as he looks in. Brooke immediately starts making gestures at Mouth to follow her. Mouth looks at her confused.

"What? What's wrong? Is there a spider on me?!" Mouth.

Mouth starts looking over his shoulders and brushing his arms. Luke turns; Brooke stops signaling and smiles innocently at Luke. Luke hands Haley the box of cereal. Haley and Brooke exchange a "what now" look.

"Luke, I'm kinda tired. I'm just going to go and sit on the couch. Can you carry the box for me?" Haley.

Lucas looks at her like he suspects something, but doesn't want to mess with hormonal Haley. "Okay."

Haley and Lucas head down the hall and into the living room. Brooke watches and once they are out of earshot she turns to Mouth, exasperated. She reaches out and quickly pinches him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Mouth.

Brooke whispers fast. "Was there a spider on you?! I was clearly making the universally known sign for follow-me-into-the-other-room-because-I-have-something-important-and-secretive-to-tell-you! Where did you get "is there a spider on me"?!"

"You know I'm totally Peter Parker-esk." Mouth.

"That's perfect because we're gonna need the Caped Crusader." Brooke.

"That's Batman." Mouth.

"Whatever. Haley's in labour." Brooke.

"WHAT!!!" Mouth.

Brooke covers Mouth's mouth (haha) with her hands. "SHHHHH!!!"

Mouth whispers. "What are we doing standing around here. We should be trying to get her to the hospital."

"It's safer if she stays here. The roads are all blocked or washed out and it's still raining like crazy. There are tree branches falling and when I was out on the porch, I think I saw a cow fly by. We'd be crazy to try." Brooke.

"Then we just wait?" Mouth.

"Not quite. (Air quotes)"We" just wait. "You" go over to Peyton's and get Nathan." Says Brooke.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!!!" Mouth.

"SHHHHHH!!!" Brooke.

Mouth whispers. "But you just said/it'd be crazy/the rain/What about the cow?!"

"You're not pregnant and it's just a little water." Brooke.

"Tell that to the Gulf Coast." Mouth.

"It's only like eight blocks, but fine, I'll give you two choices... You can go and get Nathan or you can stay here and help deliver his son." Brooke.

"I'll just grab my umbrella." Mouth.

"I thought so." Brooke.

Mouth takes his coat from the back of a chair and starts putting it on.

"So, why aren't we telling Luke?" Mouth.

"You wanna tell Heart-Condition-Boy that we're stuck in a storm with his pregnant BF/sister-in-law and she's about to pop?" Brooke.

"Good point." Mouth.

Mouth stands at the door with his hand resting on it. Brooke wrenches open the door and pushes him out.

"You'll be fine. You're rugged. You ride a bike." Brooke.

Mouth turns back to look at her with his head cocked to the side.

"Hurry!" Brooke.

Brooke pushes the door closed and leans against it with her eyes shut.

"I should have gone to Church Camp with Shelly." Brooke.

Alrighty! That was Part Seven. Seriously, I'm like a flower in the sun, I just love soaking up all your great feedback (as I reread that it sounded very lame, but true).


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone who likes reading this story. Okay, Chapter Eight takes place at the same time as Chapter Seven, except we're seeing what is going on with Haley and Lucas...

Haley and Lucas walk down the hall and into the Living Room. Haley walks over to the couch and looks down at it with a groan.

Lucas: What?

Haley: I hate this couch. It's too low to the ground and way to soft. Do Smurfs live here?

Lucas: I love this couch. I picked this couch.

Haley: Says the person who can still bend in the middle.

As Lucas helps Haley onto the couch, they hear Mouth yell "What"!!. Lucas looks at Haley questioningly, but Haley just nervously smiles and shrugs. He hands Haley the box of cereal before sitting down next to her. Haley starts to eat a hand full absent-mindedly. Lucas watches her with a smile.

Haley: What?

Lucas: I'm just remembering the first time we met. We were, what, like seven years old? I was minding my own business, reading The Amazing X-Men, in the schoolyard, when this girl plunked herself down next to me and started talking. I spent the whole lunch hour with her by my side. You've been there ever since.

Haley: (smiles at his story) These girls told me that if I wanted to play with them I had to wear pink and join ballet. I wanted to be a pirate, or a super hero. I told them that pink was the colour of pigs and that ballet made your toenails fall off. Needless to say, I did not feel the bonds of friendship. Then I looked across the yard and saw this boy... I knew by the end of lunch we we're going to be best friends. There were like a million people living in my house but no one to talk to, and I had finally found someone to whom I could.

Luke reaches over and squeezes her hand.

Lucas: You can always tell me anything.

Haley looks guilty. Lucas is about to ask her what's wrong when they hear Mouth shout "You want me to what!?", from the kitchen.

Lucas: What's that about?

Lucas looks like he's about to get up and Haley quickly grabs his arm.

Haley: Luke I have to ask you a question.

Lucas: Sure...

Haley: Nathan and I were talking about a name for the baby...

Lucas: Please, not Eugene.

Haley: (laughing) No. We were talking about how much Keith meant to both of us, and how much we loved him. We also thought that giving him the name Keith Scott might be hard on everyone. We should keep his memory special and unique, like him. So, we thought, maybe, if it was all right with you, we can make it the baby's middle name. ... Sort of like a tribute to Keith? If you don't think it's a good idea we've got some other choices.

Lucas: No, I love it. I think Keith would be honored.

Haley: Great, because I think I was going to end up caving on Shaquile.

Just then Haley gets another contraction and crushes the cereal in her hand.

Lucas: Whoa. What do you have against Toucan Sam?

Haley: (breathing a little heavy, shrugs, fake laugh) What... No... I just like it this way. Ha. Ha.

Haley proceeds to lick the crushed cereal off the palm of her hand. Luke looks at her like she's lost her mind. Then they hear the back door open and close.

Lucas: (looks concerned) I'll be back in a second.

Haley doesn't stop him because she's got a baby trying to come out of her (I've never experienced it but it seems very unpleasant). She manages to keep a smile on her face until Lucas is down the hall, before screaming into a pillow. After, she looks down at her stomach.

Haley: (talks softly and rubs her belly) Listen, Mister, your Dad's not here yet... Hopefully he's not off starting you a brother! Sorry, Mommy is a little crazy right now, so forget I said that. I know your Dad doesn't want to miss this, so if you could just relax and stay in there a little longer, I promise I will make your Grandpa buy you a car when you're sixteen.

Haley doubles over and covers her face with the pillow again. A minute later she sits up panting.

Haley: Fine! I hope you like the bus!!

That was Chapter Eight! It was not as funny as some other Chapters but I love the Lucas and Haley friendship. I think they're sweet. I also have no idea how you spell "Shaquile". Total guess.

P.S.-I can promise you that I will never, ever, ever write a Nathan and Haley breakup! The one in Season Two was more then enough. Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye. If you knew how scared I am of needles you would understand how serious I am about that promise. Also if this is the last chapter I am allowed to post here, please feel free to message me and ask the other site where my stories are posted! 


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke is the Queen of witty banter. I love to write dialog for her. The real OTH writers must have a blast with her character. Chapter Nine…

Lucas walks down the hall and into the kitchen.

Lucas: What was that?

Brooke: (vague) What was what?

Lucas: It sounded like the door?

Brooke: What sounded like the door?

Lucas: Brooke.

Brooke: (smiles) Yes?

Lucas: Where's Mouth?

Brooke: (shakes her head) Mouth?

Lucas: McFadden. Nice guy. Big hands. Your Prom date. Ring a bell?

Brooke: You forgot, great dancer.

Lucas: Did he go outside?

Brooke: What? No, of course not, it would be crazy to go out in this storm.

Lucas: (calling her bluff) Then where is he?

Brooke: Umm... Well... He's definitely in the house... You just can't see him, because... Ummm...We're playing hide and see? ...Yeah, that's it! We're totally playing hide and seek!!!

Lucas: What?!

Brooke: (talking fast) Yep! I'm "it", but don't worry nobody called "no new joiners", so you can play to. I'm gonna close my eyes and count to one hundred. You go and hide, and don't come out until I find you!

Lucas: Brooke. Enough. What is going on?

Brooke searches for a new plan in her head but comes up empty.

Brooke: (sighs) Oh, crap.

Brooke pushes Luke into a chair.

Brooke: Okay, I promised not to tell you and I don't want to risk the wrath of Hormone-Girl, but if you guess, it can't be my fault. You ready! Now stay calm. What is the worst-case scenario you could think of at this moment?

Lucas: Nathan and Peyton hook up tonight and history repeats its self?

Brooke: You two really are best friends. No, think realistic.

Lucas: (laughs) That'd probably be Hales, going into labor.

Brooke: Ding! Ding! Give the boy a toaster.

Lucas goes dead still.

Brooke: Luke? You're scaring me? How's your heart? Say something.

Lucas: This is just like her!

Lucas gets up and storms down the hallway.

Brooke: Okay, I didn't see that reaction coming?

TahDah! There is the chapter. I am a Naley fan. The whole Leyton/Brucas debate is beyond me. As long as Naley is together I am happy. I love all the characters individually (minus one), but Nathan and Haley are the only ones I HAVE to see together!


	10. Chapter 10

I like this chapter, because it has a nice little Laley bit going. And I am rather proud of some of the Brooke stuff to! I'd also like to thank everyone for their reviews, and the people who have been supportive of my stories. Thanks! Chapter ten (yahoo, double digits!)…

Lucas storms down the hallway and into the living room, followed closely by Brooke. Haley has heard them coming and is trying to look normal, although she is sweating and partially doubled over.

Haley: Hey, Luke. What's up?

Lucas: Not much. How are you doing?

Brooke attempts another hand signal message, but one squinty look from Lucas and she puts her hands behind her back. Haley looks from Lucas, to Brooke, then back again.

Haley: Fine...

Lucas: Awesome! You know what? Brooke had this great idea, that we could all play Hide and Go Seek. You can be "it", since it'll be hard for you to find a hiding place, and Brooke and I will go hide. We're not kids anymore so all spaces are open. You'll have to get up off the couch and look in the closets, the attic crawl space, the garage... but your fine, right, so it should be no problem?

Haley: (looks at Brooke) He knows, right.

Brooke: Yep.

Haley: (holds up her index finger, clutches her stomach and lets it rip) In that case... (Screams) Son of a-#$$#!!!!!(Gasps)&$$&!!!!!!

Brooke: (shocked) Impressive.

Lucas: You done?

Haley: (pauses to think) For now.

Haley leans back on the couch hugging her screaming pillow and Lucas begins to pace about the room. They both start yelling at each other.

Lucas: Good...This is just typical of you!

Haley: What! This? THIS is typical of me?!!! Going into labour??!!

Lucas: What?! No! This is you, having the worst timing in the world!

Brooke: (softly) Hey, guys maybe we should all take a breath?

Haley: (ignoring her) Excuse me?! What is wrong with my timing?!

Lucas: Nothing. If you don't count the fact that it sucks.

Brooke: Maybe we should walk away before somebody says something they regret?

Haley: It doesn't suck, but you sure do!

Brooke: Never mind.

Lucas: Oh, really?! Point one, remember when we were nine and my mom was going to take us to the Water Park? Three days before we were supposed to go, YOU, gave me the chicken pox! Point two, I told you to come home and work on your marriage, but no, you waited until Nathan was putting his life back together to show up. And finally, point three, you go into labour in the middle of a storm when we have no access to a hospital!!!

Brooke: Luke. Hales. Maybe you should both calm-

Haley: You're comparing this to that and the other thing? Jackass!

Brooke: Why do I bother? I should just talk to the lamp.

Lucas: I'm just saying, look at your track record!

Brooke: (turns to face a lamp) Hello, Mr. Lamp. Have I ever told you that you light up my life?

Haley: What do you want me to do? Keep my knees together and hope this situation goes away?!!

Brooke: (to Mr. Lamp) Between you and me, if she had kept her knees together a few months ago, none of us would be in this situation.

Haley: Brooke!!!

Lucas: Brooke!!!

Brooke: (to M.L.) Oh, sure, that they hear.

Haley and Lucas look at Brooke for a minute before eyeing each other again. They are both panting and the cut eye is intense.

Haley: (suddenly bursts into tears) I cannot believe you're yelling at me right now!!

Lucas is instantly contrite. He drops to his knees in front of Haley and takes her hands.

Lucas: I'm sorry. You're right. I'm an ass.

Haley: (sobbing) Not just an ass, a Jackass.

Lucas: I know. I'm just always here looking out for you, but you need to tell me something like this.

Haley: But (gasp)... you (sob)... have a HEART CONDITION (bawling)!!

Lucas: I'm okay. You're going to be okay to.

Haley: Don't speak too soon!

Haley squeezes Lucas' hands in a vice like grip and groans/screams into his shoulder.

Haley: This is all your fault!

Brooke: His fault? How is this his fault...? Oh, no. You didn't join the Scott Brothers Club did you? Peyton is President, I'm Vice, but you could be Secretary?

Haley: What? EWWWE! Gross! No. I really want to yell at Nathan, but he's not here, so Luke you'll have to do.

Lucas: (smiles at Hales) Whatever you need, Buddy.

Haley: (smiles back) Thanks...(deep breath) If you hadn't joined the Ravens, Nathan never would have come to me for tutoring, we never would have fallen in love, we never would have gotten married, we never would have had sex, and I sure as Hell wouldn't be sitting her with a very large baby sitting inside of me, trying to get OUT!!!!

As she screams "OUT!!!!" in Lucas' face she punches him in the shoulder with all her might! It kills because we all know Little Mrs. Scott can pack a punch.

Lucas: Owwwwe!!! (Looks at Brooke) Where the Hell is Nathan!

There is one section that, in my kind of dirty mind, sounds a little naughty, but it is totally unintentional. I admit that there are a couple of parts that are intentionally naughty, but I'll claim some class and say there is one that isn't.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope everyone is doing well today. At this moment I have just returned home from a great long weekend. Yea, Canada Day! I did what seems to be a preferred style. I will try to keep it up but I don't have a lot of time to do so. I am on chapter fifty something and that's a lot to change. Here is chapter eleven…

Peyton and Nathan sit on the floor of her bedroom. Candles surround them. Peyton holds her iPod in her hand and watches the stopwatch feature.

"Hurry!" Peyton encourages.

Nathan struggles a moment before holding Peyton's freshly diapered Cabbage Patch Kid up by one leg.

"Done!!" Nathan.

Peyton stops the clock and looks at Nate and then at a piece of paper in a folder.

"Well, how'd I do?" Nathan pants, slightly out of breath.

"According to "Haley's Diaper Change Check List", pretty good. You didn't put it on backwards this time, so points for that. But, you lost a mark for the lack of diaper cream." Replies Peyton.

"Not bad." Says Nathan with a nod.

"Now, this isn't on her check list, but I have a feeling that if you hold her baby upside down, by one leg, your kid's gonna be fatherless." Says Peyton dryly.

Nathan grimaces. "Good point. Let's just hope he has better hair then your doll.

Nathan tosses the doll into Peyton's closet.

"Watch it! Colleen Abigail is delicate, she survived my "let's experiment with scissors" phase, so she's a keeper." Peyton.

Peyton gets up, grabs one of her sketchbooks, a pen, and starts to draw. Nathan leans back against her bed and twirls his wedding band around his finger. Peyton looks at him from the chair by her computer.

"You're gonna do fine, Nate."

Nathan taking a big breath "...Yeah..."

"What?" Peyton doesn't look up but continues sketching.

Nathan looks at Colleen Abigail. "It's just... the difference of the things Haley and I worry about. She stresses about diapers, clothes, and how mid-evil a breast pump looks. Her words. All maintenance, stuff. I figure we'll learn that as we go..."

"What do you worry about?" Peyton asks.

"Screwing him up." Nathan looks surprised by his answer.

Peyton looks over at him.

"I just don't know how to be a good Dad."

You didn't know how to be a good husband, and you figured that out. You'll figure this out to, Nate." Peyton says with sincerity.

"Hopefully, before he turns into a psycho, that stalks girls on the Internet." Nathan.

Peyton narrows her eyes and throws a pencil at him.

Nathan laughs. "Too soon?"

"Pretty much."

Peyton picks up another pencil and sees Nathan check his cell phone again.

"Is the reception still out?" Peyton.

"Yeah. I just can't shake this feeling like... Haley needs me. (Shakes his head) Ah, Luke is with her. He won't let anything happen to her."

Peyton, not looking up from her sketch asks "Hey, Nate...?"

"Yeah...?" Nathan looks over at her.

"Do you ever wonder about those two?" Peyton.

"Haley and Lucas...? Do, you...?" Nathan hedges.

"I asked you first!" Peyton.

"I asked you second!"

Both pause to contemplate a question, as if it's the first time it's popped into their minds.

"Nah." Nathan.

"Yeah, me neither." Peyton replies quickly.

To get away from the slightly awkward subject, Peyton puts her stuff down and picks up the folder.

Peyton sit up and points a finger in his face. "Pop Quiz!!! Name three important things about preparing a bottle."

Nathan jumps up. "One, shake it. Two, check it. Three never put it in the microwave!

"Perfect! …Why, no microwave?" Peyton questions.

"I have no idea."

A rapid pounding at her front door startles them both.

"Who the Hell would be out in this weather?!" Nathan.

"I know this guy, that listened to his crazy wife and went out in this storm." Teases Peyton.

Nathan gives her a look before they both take off downstairs to the door. Nathan signals Peyton to stand back before pulling the door open. Mouth stumbles into the house and slumps onto Peyton's stairwell.

"Mouth?!" Peyton.

"I think I saw my Granny, she told me not to walk into the light...(shakes his head, as if to clear it) Wow... I'm gonna have to call her more often." Mouth.

Nathan and Peyton look at him.

"What? She lives in Maine. I'm talking serious long distance charges." Mouth.

"What's wrong?" Nathan.

"Haley's in labour." Mouth.

Peyton looks at Nathan impressed. "Dude, you totally have E.S.P!"

Nathan ignores her. " Is she okay? Luke's still with her, right?"

"Brooke's there to." Mouth.

Peyton says more to herself. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about them hooking up right now."

Nathan shakes his head at her as he grabs his coat and pulls it on.

"Nate, it's still crazy out there." Peyton.

Nathan opens the door and looks back at them.

"My wife needs me, she's having our baby and I'm not going to miss it." Nathan says firmly.

Peyton looks at him, and then grab her coat.

"I'm coming too!" Peyton.

"Peyton..." Nathan.

"Hey, this is all anyone is going to be talking about for months. Where were you when the Naley baby was born? I want to say that I was there, handing you the scissors." Peyton.

"Scissors?" Nathan.

Peyton looks at him. "You should have read page twenty-six of the folder."

Nathan asks Mouth. "You coming?"

"This leg of the Pony Express is done. I'm okay with, catching up with you guys at the hospital later." Mouth.

Nathan and Peyton head out into the storm. As Nathan closes the door, Mouth hears...

"#$. Haley has the worst timing in the world." Nathan.

Ta-Dah!!! I know a lot of people were wondering when Nathan was going to get there, well now he is on his way!

P.S.- I'd also like to say that my Cabbage Patch Kids' name was Colleen Abigail. May her memory live on.


	12. Chapter 12

Howdy! I feel now is the time to warn you all that I love to drive my readers crazy. In fact I am know for it. I have a title to live up to. Here is chapter 12…

Haley sits on the couch with Lucas in front of her, holding her hands. She pants through a contraction; Lucas stays quiet, waiting for Haley to be ready to tell him what she needs. Brooke does not.

"Is this another one? Didn't you just have one? Are you hungry? You want some cookie dough? Can I get you something? A blanket? An epidural? A hammer to knock yourself out? A-" Asks Brooke.

"Shut up! Shut up!" A panting Haley cuts her off.

The storm can still be heard but in the room you can only hear Haley's deep even breaths, and an occasional whimper. Finally she lifts her head and looks a Lucas.

"I want to take a shower." Haley.

"Hales are you su-" Luke worries.

"I want to take a shower." Says Haley firmly.

Lucas rubs her shoulders. "Okay. There should still be plenty of hot water left in the tank."

"Brooke can you help me get ready?" Asks Haley.

"Sure." Brooke nods.

Lucas helps Haley stand up. She leans against him as they walk down the hall towards the bathroom. Brooke gathers the things Haley asks for. Brooke starts the shower and shuts the door gently as she leaves. Lucas is sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall beside the bathroom door. His legs are stretched out and his posture is relaxed but it is clear that he has a lot running through his mind. Brooke leans against the wall on the other side of the doorframe and slides down to the floor. They both rest their heads against the wall and hear Haley get into the shower. A moment passes.

Haley calls out in a clear voice. "Would you both stop listening to me in the shower. It's freaking me out! Talk!"

"So, Hales, what kind of birth control were you on, so I know what to avoid in the future?" Brooke.

"Not to me, to each other!" Haley exclaims.

Haley starts singing softly to herself and the baby (Ooh Child by Nina Simon, just a thought but you can pick the song of your choice, possibly Slap That by Akon? Weirdo). Brooke rolls her head to the side to look at Lucas.

Brooke smiles over at him. "A priest, a rabbi and an iguana walk into a bar..."

Luke shakes his head, slightly smiling but not falling for her attempted levity.

"Okay, Broody, what's on your mind?" Brooke softly asks.

"I was just thinking..."

"Yeah, I could tell by the laser stare you were using to burn holes into the wall." Brooke.

Lucas goes on, still not looking at her. "If it had been you who was pregnant, I would be becoming a father right now, instead of an uncle and you would be becoming a mother."

"Ahhhhhh... The past rears it ugly head." Brooke

"Well..." Lucas.

"Well, what? It wasn't us." Brooke.

"Well, what if it had been? Are you telling me you never thought about it?" Lucas questions.

Brooke looks away. "Sure. Did you?"

"Yeah." Lucas.

"So, how'd we do?" Asks Brooke.

"I think if it had been us instead of Nathan and Haley we would have done all right, too. I know what kind of father I want to be. The kind of father Keith was to me. And, Brooke..." Lucas.

Lucas reaches across and takes her hand.

"I know you'd be a good mother." Lucas.

"Thanks." Brooke says smiling at him.

She pulls her hand out of his and is very serious.

"I know we could have, maybe, figured something out, but Luke it would have been so hard. There would have been so many uncertainties." Brooke.

"So. Nathan and Haley make it work." Lucas.

Brooke looks deeply sad. "We're not Nathan and Haley."

Lucas feels kind of ticked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I'm saying is that, yes, Nathan and Haley have uncertainties, but they're coming from a place we weren't at. They have a foundation. They deeply love each other." Brooke.

"I loved you." Lucas replies with earnest.

"And now you love Peyton." Brooke fires back calmly.

Lucas is shocked by the quick exchange, into silence.

"Luke, it's okay. This is the way it all worked out. And call me crazy, I want all of us to be happy, but would I want to throw a baby into out crazy triangle-thing. No. I'm sorry, but no."

They both sit silently, listening to their own thoughts and the sound of Haley's voice. A few minutes later they hear the shower stop, they hear Haley move around in the bathroom. They both jump up and are standing directly in front of the door when Haley opens it.

Haley jumps, and is startled. "#!$&#!!! What are you trying to do, scare him out of me!"

"Sorry!" Brooke.

"Sorry!" Lucas.

"How are you?" Brooke.

Haley takes a breath. She is suddenly very, very serious. She looks right into Lucas' eyes and takes hold of his hands.

"Chapter forty-seven." Haley.

Lucas is very intense, and nods. "Chapter forty-seven."

Lucas and Haley start walking into his bedroom, Brooke is highly confused.

"Chapter forty-seven? What are we gonna do, study? I know you two are book-wormy but do you really think now is the time?" A confused Brooke asks.

Lucas replies without turning around.

"Haley's folder."

They disappear into the bedroom and Brooke runs/skips into the living room. She digs through her bag and pulls out the folder Haley gave her weeks ago, but she never read. She starts quickly flipping through the pages.

"Chapter Eight...Diapers...Chapter Forty...Breast feeding..."

Brooke pauses for a moment to scan read that page.

"Ewwe!!! No, thank you... Okay, Chapter Forty-seven... Here we are..."In EMERGENCY CASE ONLY! Easy steps on how to deliver a baby at home"..."

The words sink in.

Brooke looks towards the bedroom. "Oh, my God... You're $!#$&#, kidding me?!!"

I am stalling. I should be finishing some very important work but I am hiding out here. Oops. The more I procrastinate the more chapters I post. Good for those who like my fiction, bad for me and getting stuff done!


	13. Chapter 13

The thing that I should be doing I have put off until Sunday. You all are a bad influence on me. Shame on you! Chapter Thirteen…

Luke plumps the pillows on his bed and pulls the covers back. He helps Haley sit down. He kneels in front of her holding her hands. Haley's head hangs low, her hair blocking her face. She is very quiet. He helps her lie back in the bed and pulls the blanket over her and then lies down beside her. For a long while they say nothing, just listen to the storm and each other's breathing.

Lucas: (not looking at her) So, is it out yet?

Haley: What??!!

Lucas: Is it out yet? It doesn't seem too hard. Take, Peyton's wall, there are like, six billion people running around in this world. All you just have to do is bring in one.

Haley: (smiles, shake her head) That's it?

Lucas: Yeah. My mom did it yesterday. You should have no problems. Besides, you told me when we were eleven that you could do anything.

Haley: I was talking about climbing to the top of Mrs. Michi's elm tree, not giving birth.

Lucas: Well, you did one. You can do the other.

Haley: Yeah...

Both fall back into silence.

Haley: I guess we're just not going to mention the fact that I fell out of that tree and broke my arm in three places?

Lucas: I thought it was better to quit while we were ahead.

Lucas sits up and pats her leg.

Lucas: I'm going to go get a few things. You should try to rest; I'll be back in a minute.

Haley nods. As Lucas leaves the room another pain starts, and Haley bites down on her lower lip to keep from calling out. She curls onto her side and wraps her arms around her belly.

Haley: (panting) Okay, I know you are a typical Scott boy, and like doing things your own way, but Mommy has a tiny favour to ask... Please, don't hurt me. Please, don't hurt me.

Lucas walks into the living room and finds Brooke pouring over the folder.

Brooke: Ewwe! (Flips page)...Oh, my God! (Turns page sideways) That's got to hurt...!

Lucas: Brooke.

Brooke: Have you read this?!

Lucas: Yeah. You missed the slide show version at the cafe last week. It was sort of "An Inconvenient Truth" without the drowning polar bears, but with a lot more gut wrenching inevitability.

Brooke: Luke, have you looked at the actual, like, physics of this. Let me break it down for you in mathematical terms. Big, big baby, not fit through tiny tiny space. It's a complete giant squirmy square peg meets delicate precious round hole, thing.

Lucas: Whatever it is, I think it's happening and we have to get ready.

Brooke: "WE" have to get ready?!!

Lucas: Haley needs our help.

Brooke: I'm just saying she got herself into this mess-

Lucas: Haley needs our help. Brooke, she's not a cat.

Just then they hear Haley scream from the other room.

Haley: I THINK HE'S COMING!!!!!!!!!!

Brooke and Lucas jump and look at each other.

Brooke: You get the stuff, I'll go to the girl and I'll meet you back at the end of the birth canal. Break on "Go Ravens"!!

Puts her fist out. Luke shakes his head, but puts his fist in.

Brooke: GO RAVENS!

Haley: (from bedroom, screams) Brooke!!! I cannot believe you're cheering now!!! Get the Hell in here before I shove your pompoms where the sun don't shine!!!!!

Brooke and Lucas look at each other.

Haley: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucas and Brooke take off running.

The storm rages on as Nathan and Peyton fight their way against it towards Lucas' house. They stick near the centre of the road in order to avoid falling tree branches and debris. Nathan leans into the wind, pushing forward, focused on getting to Haley. Peyton on the other hand is having a mite bit o' trouble. The wind pushes her off balance, every couple of steps and she has a hard time keeping up with Nathan's pace (come on, the girl is rather slender).

Peyton: Nathan!!

Nathan looks back, sees Peyton struggling and reaches out his hand. Peyton takes it and Nathan starts pulling her along. Just then, they hear the boom of thunder a split second before lightening strikes a tree a couple of metres away. They have just a heartbeat to jump out of the way of the falling branch. Nathan lands relatively safely on the shoulder of the road, but Peyton rolls down the embankment into a large puddle (Why, you ask would something happen to Peyton? Don't you watch this show? Something is always $# happening to Peyton).

Nathan: (yells) Peyton!!

Nathan hurries down the slope, and reaches her side just as she sits up.

Nathan: Are you okay?!

Peyton: (a little disoriented) Yeah? Yeah!

Nathan: Okay, then let's go!

Nathan reaches down to help pull her up, but as she puts weight on her leg, she cries out in pain.

Nathan: What's wrong?!

Peyton: It's my leg! I think I hurt it in the fall!

Nathan: Are you kidding me?!!!

Peyton: I really wish I were!

Nathan: What's wrong with you?!!

Peyton: Hey!! I'm still in physiotherapy! I was the victim of gun violence, if you'll remember?!! Geeze!!

Nathan looks around as if searching for the answer to this new quandary. He has to get to Haley, but he can't leave Peyton in a ditch during a storm. Peyton recognizes his dilemma.

Peyton: Nate! I'll be fine! Go on without me!!

Nathan: (looks at her like she's nuts) Yeah, cause that'll go over real well with my wife and brother! "Hey, Nate. Where's Peyton? I left her in a ditch." I'd like to live long enough to meet my son!

Nathan looks around again. He nods, knowing the only solution. He turns his back on Peyton, and kneels down.

Nathan: Hop on!

Peyton: What?!

Nathan: I'm not leaving you, and we can't stay here, so hop on!

Peyton: It's too far!

Nathan looks over his shoulder at Peyton.

Nathan: Trust me!

Peyton takes a deep breath, puts her hands on his shoulders to pull herself up onto his back. Piggyback style, YeeHaw! (Sorry, couldn't resist). Nathan braces her weight and stands up with a grunt.

Peyton: Sorry! I've been eating a lot of Karen's cooking lately!

Nathan says nothing and trudges up the slope. Once they're back on the road he tries to pickup the pace again.

Peyton: (squeezes his forearms) Wow! You really have been working out lately! You think you could get Luke into the gym? With no basketball, he's been getting a little spindly!

Nathan pauses, out of breath, and looks over his shoulder at her.

Peyton: Gotcha, not a good time right now! My, bad. Carry on!!

Nathan takes another breath and starts out yet again, with the determination of a man who needs to get to his wife.

Peyton: Ha! Ha!! "Carry on"! Get it?!!

Realizes she's being ignored and that now is seriously not the time.

Peyton: Never mind!

Alrighty! There is your chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it; Nathan and the baby are both on their way. I wonder who will arrive first?


	14. Chapter 14

Howdy! Anybody else wishing it was January? I am not even sure I'll watch because, once again I was so satisfied with the season four finale. Mark is brilliant. It was perfect. God, I love this show!

Back at the Scott House (Luke's that is)... Brooke and Lucas race down the hall to his bedroom after hearing Haley's cries. Lucas crashes into the doorframe and Brooke slides into him, her elbow finding his gut.

"Oooph" Lucas grunts.

"Sorry!" Brooke.

"That hurt." Complains Lucas, rubbing his stomach.

"Are you kidding me!!! I'm having a baby here!!!" Says a disgruntled Haley.

"Don't worry, Hales, we've got your folder." Brooke assures with a wave of the folder.

"&#$# the folder!" Groan Haley.

"Okay... Someone needs to go to her "happy" place." Brooke says snidely.

"Brooke!" Snaps Haley.

Lucas and Brooke approach the bed and stand near the foot. Brooke flips through the pages.

"Hales, I don't think you should be pushing yet." Brooke.

"I'm not pushing." Haley mumbles under her breath.

"Yes, you are." Brooke.

"No, I'm not." Strains Haley.

"You're turning blue."

"No I'm-Errrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Okay, maybe a little." Haley.

Lucas and Brooke flip through the pages both looking for the section on the birth.

"Okay, when the labour becomes intense, it may be time to push when you see...turn page..." Reads Lucas.

Lucas drops the folder on the floor after reading the page.

"Gross!!!" Brooke.

"Oh, God!!" Lucas.

"What are you two freaking out about!? You're just reading it! I'm living it!! Wanna trade places?!!" Asks Haley, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lucas takes a deep calming breath and starts to reach for the edge of the blanket. Haley kicks his hand away and tucks the blanket under her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?!!!" Gasps, a freaked out Haley.

"Somebody needs to look and see what's going on down there." Responds a calm Luke.

"I know what's going on "down there". I'm having a baby!"

"So... what? Are you going to deliver him yourself? You were on the cheerleading squad, not Circe de Solei" Lucas.

"Hey! We were a flexible group!" Says Brooke.

"Hales, you're not in this alone. I'm here for you." Sighs Lucas.

Lucas once again reaches for the edge of the blanket. Haley pulls her legs in and tucks herself into a ball. She grabs a book off the nightstand and hurls it at Lucas. It whacks him in the shoulder.

"Owwwe!!!! That was Moby Dick!!" Lucas.

"Listen, Captain Ahab, I'm gonna warn you one more time, to stop looking for this white whale!!!" Snaps Haley.

"Haley!!! Why, not?!!" Lucas.

"Luke, you really need me to tell you? You're my best friend, my husband's brother, and I know you're trying to help, but in all our years of friendship you have never seen me naked, and I'm not about to let you start now." Says Haley, breathlessly.

"She's got a point." Brooke.

"Really? You're taking her side?" Lucas.

"…Yes?" Responds Brooke, cautiously like she is walking into a trap.

"Fine. If I'm not doing it, then all I have to say is... Congrats!" Lucas.

Brooke looks at him then at Haley. "Crap... I just got a manicure."

Lucas goes and sits next to Haley on the side of the bed and takes her hand. Brooke lifts the edge of the blanket and takes a look.

"It would help if there was enough light to see." Brooke.

Suddenly the power comes on.

Brooke looks around. "And a date with Wentworth Miller!"

She looks at Haley and Lucas, and shrugs.

"Couldn't hurt." Brooke.

Brooke looks under the blanket, and then consults the folder, then yet another peek under the blanket.

"I'm no Dr. Quinn, but I don't think you should push yet. I'm gonna grab the last of the things on the list." Brooke.

Brooke pats Haley's foot and hurries out of the room. Haley and Lucas don't speak. Haley whimpers and mangles his hand because the pain isn't stopping now. Brooke rushes back into the room with an armload of stuff. She hands Lucas a damp towel and back under the blanket she goes. Lucas gently mops Haley's brow and face. Haley's eyes are tightly shut.

"Just breathe with me." Lucas.

They take several deep, slow breaths.

Haley whimpers, and a tear slips down her cheek. "I want Nathan. When is he going to get here?"

Lucas wipes it away with a long finger. "He'll be here, there's still time."

Brooke pokes her head out from behind Haley's knee and looks at Luke like he's nuts. Luke subtly shakes his head at her. Haley opens her eyes and looks at Lucas.

"If you had known when we were seven that our friendship would take us to this moment, I bet you would have never let me share your lunch." Haley.

"I wouldn't change a moment." Lucas smiles.

"Oh, sure. All he's doing is holding her hand. I'm holding a Hell of a lot more then that." Brooke says to herself.

Haley chokes on her laughter, and it turns into a moan. "Hah-Uhh!! Don't make me laugh right now."

"Sorry, stand-up's my side gig." Brooke.

Back under the blanket she goes.

"Haley I think its time. I think you can start pushing." Says Brooke gently.

Haley starts shaking her head violently back and forth. "No! No! No! No! No! NO! Nathan has to be here! I can't do this without him!!"

"Haley! I can already tell your son is going to be a brunette!!" Brooke.

Haley starts leaning foreword. Lucas puts his arm around her to support her.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to happen!!" Sobs a distraught Haley.

"It's gonna be okay." Says Lucas, trying to comfort his friend.

Just then they hear the front door smash open.

Nathan bellows from the living room. "Haley?!!!!!!!!!"

Haley lets loose a scream at the top of her lungs. "NATHAN!!!!!!"

Tah-DAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! That is the end of this Chapter. If this were really OTH world I would now announce a five-week hiatus in order to drive you all mad. But, since this is Fan world I won't make you wait nearly as long


	15. Chapter 15

Well, never let it be said that I am not a kind and generous person. This chapter was done, so I am putting it up tonight, so that no one is left hanging. I'm so sweet. Chapter fifteen…

Nathan runs down the hall to Lucas' bedroom with Peyton still on his back. He slams into the doorframe as he takes in the scene in front of him.

Nathan: Holy, $#!!

THUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In shock, Nathan accidentally drops Peyton on the floor.

Peyton: Owwwwwwwwwe!!!!!

Nathan: (half turns and starts to help her up) Sorry! Sorry!

Haley: (cries, sobs) Nathan!!!!!!!!

Nathan lets go of Peyton's hands and she falls back on the floor with a "whack!!!" and a "HEY!!!" Come on people we know where his loyalties lie. Nathan runs to Haley's side, sliding into the space beside her, not occupied by Lucas. Out of breath, Nathan gently pushes her hair away from her face and looks into her eyes.

Haley: (still crying) I didn't think you were going to make it.

Nathan: (sincere) Nothing could stop me from getting here.

Nathan places one of his hands on each side of her face, leans forward and kisses her lips and then forehead. Haley shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath, less afraid now that Nathan is with her. With a lightening change in mood, her eyes pop open as she knocks his hands away; she turns and punches Nathan in the arm.

Haley: What took you so long!!!!!!!

Nathan: (stutters) What- Do you know- I nearly- (sighs) I'm sorry.

Nathan smiles at her, takes her hand and squeezes it. Haley smiles back.

Brooke: Geeze. Anyone else can't wait for Haley to be back to normal again?

Lucas: You mean the hitting? She's always been a mini-Ali; she's just had an excuse these past months.

Brooke: (to herself) It's always the tiny ones that surprise you.

Peyton has now crawled over to Lucas' desk chair, pulled herself up into it, and rolled over to beside Brooke.

Lucas: (looks a Peyton) What happened to you?

Peyton: (looks at her lap, slightly bashful) I fell in a ditch.

Lucas: (smiles) Of course you did.

Brooke: Hey, at least you didn't get shot this time.

Peyton: Or nearly tazard, or-

Haley: Hello! Trying to have a baby here!!

Brooke: Right! Back under the blanket!

Peyton: (catches a glimpse under the cover, jumps, covers her eyes) Oh, GOD!

Haley: NOT HELPING!! NOT HELPING!!

Peyton: (taking deep breath) Gottcha! What can I do?!!

Brooke: Hold the folder.

Peyton: Yes! (Picking up the folder for Brooke to see) The folder... Man, I wish I'd read this thing!

Haley: OH!!! You see this is why I'm Valedictorian!

Brooke: (pops up and holds up a finger) Listen Miss. Snippy-

Haley doubles over with her most intense pain yet, and lets out a long scream.

Brooke: (snaps mouth shut on whatever she was going to say, and ducks back down) Never mind!

Haley cries out as she leans forward, each of her hands holds a Scott brothers. Nathan's arm comes around her back to support her.

Haley: (screams) I'm never having sex again! I'm never having sex again!!!!!!!!

Lucas: (looks over at Nathan) Guess you're back to Internet porn. Sorry, man.

Nathan gives him a look, but doesn't comment.

Brooke: Push, Haley! Push!

Haley falls back with a groan, out of breath.

Brooke: Again, Haley!

Lucas: Come on, Hales!!

Nathan and Lucas start to pull Haley foreword to help her, but she leans back further.

Haley: (shaking her head) I can't do this. I change my mind!!

Peyton: (looks at Haley, head to the side) Little late for that, don't cha think.

Haley glares at Peyton.

Peyton: Sorry.

Brooke: (cheer voice) Come on, Haley! You can do it! Put a little effort to it!

Peyton: Nice.

Brooke: (shrugs) Once a cheerleader, always a cheerleader.

Nathan rubs Haley's back and she looks at him panting.

Nathan: (softly) You're amazing. You can do this. I'm right here with you, so come on, let's meet our son.

Haley takes a few deep breaths and lets the guys help her lean forward. With new determination she pushes again.

Haley: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Brooke: He's almost here! One more push!!

Peyton: You can do it, Hales!

Haley screams as she uses all her strength to push her baby into the world. She is rewarded by the sounds of his first loud cries.

Brooke: It's a boy!!

Peyton: Way to go, New Mama!

Lucas: You did it!

Haley falls back onto the pillows and Nathan's arms wrap around her. They both let out relieved laughs as Brooke puts the baby on Haley's chest, as the folder instructed.

Peyton covers him with a baby blanket as Brooke ties off the cord.

Peyton: Oh, God! Is he supposed to look like that?! (Starts rapidly flipping through folder)

Haley: (sighs with great love and contentment) He's perfect.

The baby stops crying as Haley carefully wraps him in the blanket. Haley rests in Nathan's arms and the baby rests in hers.

Lucas: (whispers to Brooke and Peyton) Why don't we give the new family a few minutes?

Brooke: Great idea. I sooooo need to wash my hands.

The never-ending triangle takes their leave and softly shut the door. The room is quiet. The baby gives a tiny hiccup cry every now and then. His parents have tears running down their cheeks and they can't take their eyes off of him. He is the most perfect thing either of them has ever seen.

Nathan: Is it just me or does he look like a "Michael Jordan"?

Haley: (still looking at her son but deadpan) It's just you.

YaHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! The Naley Baby is here!!! The story is actually incredibly long. A question went out about how many chapters it was and the answer is in the high forties. I am kinda new on this site and was wondering if there was a length cut off? I could break the story into parts? End it and post it like a sequel? Thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I wrote this chapter before they named the Naley baby on the show, so I gave it a name of my choosing. There were a lot of people hounding me for the name so I picked one that I thought fit. I will defend my choice! I like it! Here we go. Chapter sixteen…

Lucas shuts the bedroom door gently, and leans against it, his head back. Peyton sits in the swivel chair that Lucas pushed her out in. Brooke stands in the hall and carefully looks under her nails.

"Oh, God! I don't even want to think about what that is!" Brooke exclaims.

Brooke rushes into the bathroom and slams the door. Lucas pushes Peyton down the hall and they can hear the "ewes" coming from the bathroom, fade away. Luke helps Peyton onto the couch, and puts her legs up on the coffee table. He sits down with a groan, beside her and lets his head fall back. He takes her hand in his and Peyton rests her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe Haley is a Mom." Says Lucas with disbelief.

"I can't believe that someone in this town is going to have two great parents… Crazy... This place does seem to make good uncles though." Reflect Peyton.

Lucas smiles and squeezes her hand.

Peyton sits straight up and looks Lucas right in the eyes. "You realize that after what I've seen today, we're not having sex for like a month."

"Hell, no." Lucas agrees.

Peyton leans back into Luke's shoulder and nuzzles her face against it. Both grow quiet, reflecting on the events of the day.

Peyton smiles to herself. "And people say I attract drama."

Lucas smiles but doesn't contradict her. "How's your leg?"

"The thing that sucks is that it's my good leg." Peyton.

"Ouch." Grimaces Lucas.

"On the up side, I'm keeping my physiotherapist in business." Peyton remarks with a shrug of her shoulder.

From down the hall they hear the bathroom door open and Brooke "Tigger" walk down the hall (The wonderful thing about Tiggers? Tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of springs! Sorry, couldn't resist!). Brooke walks into the living room.

"Luke, you're out of soap." Brooke informs them.

She picks her purse up off a side table and flops down on the other side of Luke (sing song voice in your head-kinda awkward!!). She takes her hand sanitizer out and pours it into her palm. She starts vehemently rubbing it into her hands.

Peyton looks around Luke at Brooke.

"Dude... You're pulling a Lady Macbeth." Peyton comments.

Brooke looks over, and raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Lucas rolls head towards Brooke. "Out damn, spot." He elaborates.

"What does a Mr. Clean commercial have to do with me?" Brooke.

Peyton shakes her head. "English class. You might want to try it. Just for kicks."

"Not being a skanky hoe. You might wanna try that, too." Says Brooke with a snide smile.

The girls glare at each other. Now that the emergency has passed, the unspoken truce is over. Lucas looks from one to the other and decides to get out of the way before he has to choose a side.

"If the power's back on, maybe the phones will be too. I'm going to try to call an ambulance again. You two play nice." Breaks Lucas.

Lucas pats Peyton on the knee, gets up and heads for the kitchen. The girls turn their glares onto his retreating figure.

"Chicken." Comments Brooke.

"Why do we like him again?" Asks Peyton with feigned confusion.

Brooke shakes her head. "I couldn't tell you right now."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, for who has to take him?" Peyton suggests.

"Deal."

Nathan and Haley lie together in Lucas's bed. Haley holds the baby cradled in her arms, the blanket pulled back from his face. They stare at their new son. He looks back at them, with an air of "your voices sound familiar, but I can't quite place you yet". You know, like when you're at a party and you know, you know someone but you just don't know from where... Yeah, like that. Just work with me people. Nathan and Haley speak softly to each other.

"Adam?" Tries Nathan.

"Nope." Haley.

"Daniel?" Teases Nathan.

"Such a comedian." Haley.

"John Stewart?" Nathan.

"Dailey Show, John Stewart or Green Lantern, John Stewart?" Questions Haley.

"Green Lantern."

Haley looks at the baby. "Uh uh."

"Dailey Show?"

"Nah." Haley replies with a shake of her head.

"Haley!"

"I'm sorry!! It's just a lot of pressure! He's going to have this name for the rest of his life... What if he hates it! What if he gets so mad at us for picking it, he doesn't call us when he goes away to school and then when he has kids, he doesn't bring them to visit! Nathan, we'll never see our grandchildren!!!!" Haley says with great exaggeration.

Nathan laughs and hugs her tighter. "Shhhh. It's okay, we have like eighteen years until that happens."

"That's not funny. I told you, if this pattern continues, we'll be Great-grandparents by fifty-four!"

Both look at each other and burst out laughing.

"You're so giving him the "safe sex" talk at like twelve." Laughs Haley.

Nathan smiles, but doesn't say anything. They both go back to looking at their son. A few minutes later, Haley fidgets and then cringes.

"You, okay?" Asks Nathan with concern. For a moment a shaft of fear shoots through him at the thought that she might not be okay.

"I just pushed another human being out of me... I'm not quite ready for cheer practice." Says a sarcastic Haley.

Nathan raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry! Hormones are really raging right now."

Nathan looks at his baby and then into his baby's mother's eyes.

"You ready to let me hold him, yet?" Asks Nathan softly, sensing her reluctance to hand over their son. Haley looks like she is about to argue what he says, but knows he's read her right. Nathan always knows what's going on with her.

Haley takes a deep breath. "It's just that I've had him all to myself for the past eight and a half months..."

Nathan smiles at her and can't believe how much he loves this girl. "I'll make you a deal... We'll share him."

Haley smiles back at Nathan, gives the baby a gentle hug and then carefully passes him to Nathan. Her eyes are teary, but she doesn't cry. Nathan holds him a little awkward, but perfectly. Haley leans against Nathan's shoulder, as she looks at father and son together for the first time. Her family. She takes a deep breath, and runs her finger along the baby's cheek. She puts on her best Tutor Girl voice.

"So, Mister, you want to help us out with a name, or what?" His mother asks him.

The baby lets out a tiny hiccup.

"I thought not." Sighs Haley.

The room grows quiet again around the new family. The storm has passed and a gentle rain can be heard against the windows. Nathan's head comes up and he looks out of the glass. His mind is flooded with memories of their life together and of some of the most important moments.

"What about Rain?" Nathan suggests tentatively.

"Rain?" Haley questions, not sure that he is serious, but something sounds right about his choice.

"Yeah, but we could spell it with an "e", so that it's not so "Hippie"." Says Nathan with greater confidence.

"My parents are Hippies." Gasps Haley, defensively.

"Exactly."

Haley pokes Nathan in the leg but laughs. She looks back at her baby to contemplate the name.

"Raine, huh?" Haley.

"What else would a pretty cheesy couple, who love bad weather name their kid?" Nathan.

Haley still looks a little skeptical, she touches the baby's blanket with her finger.

"What do you think, little man? Does that sound like a name that makes you want to live with your parent's forever..? In a good way, of course!" Haley asks.

As she speaks the baby reaches out and grasps her finger, not letting go.

"Well, I guess we've got out answer. Welcome to the world Raine Keith Scott." Whispers Haley with a smile through her tears.

There we go. You might think that now that the baby is here that the story is over… Oh contraire, you have no idea. Mwahahahhahaaha. (Evil laugh). Laur, don't tell anyone!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay. I had forgotten about this chapter until I went to post it. It now seems fitting given the flak I have taken regarding my choice of Naley baby name. lol You all took quite a risk coming out against it. I could be sitting at my computer crying because my grandfather, father and son all are named Raine. Lucky for you, that my grandfather's name was David, I don't have a father, and as yet I have no children. Still. Risky on your part! Chapter seventeen…

Haley and Nathan are still looking at their son. It's almost surreal that he is actually here. That they are parents.

Haley: Awwwe, he has your eyes.

Nathan: My hair.

Haley: (chuckles) And he definitely has your nose.

Nathan: (mock offended) What's that supposed to mean?

Haley: (pretends innocence) Nothing. You have a great nose... It just means that I'll be living with two, snorers instead of just the one.

Nathan: Hey! I don't snore.

Haley: (pats his leg, smirks) Of course not, babe, of course not.

Haley giggles and rubs her cheek against Nathan's arm.

Haley: So, lets see he has your eyes, your hair, and your nose, your-

Nathan: Hands. Don't forget hands.

Haley: (caving) Yes, yes. He has the hands of a future NBA all-star.

Nathan: (nods) Thank you.

Haley: (laughs) Well, we know he's definitely your son, but are we sure he's mine?

Nathan: (smiles, but is serious) He's yours.

Haley: (teasing) Oh, yeah? Other then the fact that you saw him come out of me, how can you tell?

Nathan: (sincere) First there's the way he's holding his head, kinda tilted to the side. You do that when you're thinking... Second, is how calm he is, he's not freaking out, he's just taking everything in... Like his mom does. But mostly it's his eyes.

Haley: Nathan, his eyes are blue like yours.

Nathan: Not the colour. Look... See that twinkle? That's all you, baby. He may look like a mini-me, but when I look at him all I see is you.

Haley: Awwwww, Nathan... I love you, so much.

Nathan: I love you too.

As Nathan talked he looked from the baby and into Haley's eyes. He leans down and Haley kisses him with great emotion. They don't hear the slight tap on the door, or Lucas open it and stick his head in.

Lucas: You see that's how you two got in this situation to begin with.

Nathan and Haley break apart, but laugh.

Lucas: So... Can I officially meet my nephew, now?

Before the new parents can answer, Brooke pushes the door fully open. We see her and Peyton standing directly behind Lucas.

Brooke: Us too! Hello! I like, brought him into the world!

Peyton: You don't think Haley had a lot to do with it?

Brooke: (grumbles) Fine... But mine was the first face he ever saw!

Peyton: I...ummm...held the folder?

Haley: (laughing) Come, in. Come, in!!

The three come into the room and join the new family on the bed. Peyton and Brooke settle in beside Haley and angle themselves to see the baby. Lucas sits at the end of the bed, facing Nathan and Haley.

Lucas: (to Haley) How do you feel?

Haley: I feel great! I'm a little tired, but I feel amazing!

Lucas: The phones are up. I called 911, and an ambulance is on the way.

Nathan: (relieved) Good.

Brooke: (whispers to Peyton) Thank, God.

Peyton: (whispers back) What?

Brooke: Thank God, he looks just like Nathan. I don't have to lie and pretend that he doesn't look like Chris Keller.

Haley: (looks at Brooke) Ha. Ha.

Brooke: Sorry. Couldn't resist.

The group goes back to admiring the baby.

Lucas: Sooo...

Nathan: So, what?

Lucas: Does he have a name yet, or am I going to have to go on calling him "nephew" for the rest of my life?

Nathan and Haley look at each other and then back at them. They pause a moment.

Nathan: Yeah, he's got a name now.

Brooke gasps and clasps her hands over her heart.

Brooke: It's Davis, isn't it!!

Peyton: Why, would it be Davis? It could be Sawyer, you know.

Brooke: Why would it be Sawyer? These hands caught him and welcomed him! All you did was hold the instructions.

Peyton: Yeah, well, those hands have caught and welcomed a lot of guys.

Brooke: OH!

Haley: (intervenes) You guys! As much as I love feeling like Lucas right now, it's not Davis or Sawyer.

Brooke: (disgruntled) So... What is it?

Another pause.

Peyton: Come, on! Cat got your tongue?! Spit it out!!

Haley: Okay! But when we tell you his name, we don't want any negative judgment. We think it's perfect for him and we're not changing it.

Brooke: Oh, God...it's Shlomo.

Nathan and Haley look at each other again, Haley nods to Nathan and he takes a deep breath.

Nathan: Everyone this is Raine Keith Scott. Raine, this is your family,

All the girls immediately tear up.

Brooke: Awwwwe. Tutour Mom, it's perfect.

Peyton: (subtly whipping her eye, says softly) Yeah, cause you guys have that weird rain fetish.

Nathan looks at Lucas.

Nathan: So, man, what do you think?

Lucas: (nods) I think it's a great name.

Brooke: Yeah... You can name the next one Davis Sawyer.

Haley: (jumps) Next one? Did you miss the part where I said I was never having sex again?

Lucas: (to Nathan) I hear Playboy has some great articles too.

Brooke: (to Haley) You have to. Scott boys come in pairs.

Peyton: (to Brooke) And you meant to say Sawyer Davis, right?

Brooke: No, Davis Sawyer.

Peyton: Sawyer Davis!

Brooke: Davis Sawyer!

Just then they hear the sound of the ambulance siren.

Haley: Whew! Saved by the bell!

You all are going to grow to love the name Raine. You'll have to if you plan on reading what is to come…


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, everyone. Are you all ready for a little MOTH UD? Here it comes! Chapter eighteen…

The paramedics have come in and are loading Haley and Raine onto the stretcher. They start to wheel her down the hall and out of the house.

Suddenly Haley startles. "Oh, my God! Nathan, I can't go to the hospital! I don't have anything!"

"Ummmm... You have a baby. I'm no bouncer, but I think that'll get you in." Brooke questions, less afraid of Haley and her hormones now that she is strapped down.

Haley casts a glare at Brooke, before launching frantically on. "No. I don't have my bag. Everything Raine and I are going to need at the Hospital and to come home, is in it... Camera...Clean clothes... Diapers... My sanity... Nothing is here!"

"Don't worry, Hales, we're on it." Peyton sooths.

The medics are now loading Haley into the ambulance. Before climbing in with her Nathan turns to Lucas and they give each other a giant manly hug.

"Thanks for everything, man." Says Nathan, pulling back to look his brother in the eye.

"No problem. I'll see you at the Hospital." Smiles Lucas.

Nathan climbs into the ambulance and as one medic starts to close the door they hear the other medic comment.

"Giving birth at home in the middle of a storm? #$, Kid, you got lousy timing."

The door slams as Haley gasps and in no uncertain terms, starts telling the medic just where to go.

"Wow. She's going to kiss her baby with that mouth?" Comments Brooke.

The ambulance pulls away and suddenly Brooke jumps and grabs Peyton by the arms.

"OH, MY GOD! Where IS Mouth??!!!!!!!!"

Brooke lets go of Peyton, and clasps her hands over her heart.

"Oh, crap! He blew away didn't he? What was I thinking? Anderson Cooper, he is not! This is all my fault!" An ever dramatic Brooke laments.

Brooke throws herself into Peyton's arms and presses her face into her shoulder. Just then, they hear the squeak of a rusty bike chain. They look down the street, and see Mouth frantically peddling towards them. He jumps off the bike while it's still moving, trips and almost falls. He stands in front of them, and doubles over, out of breath.

"You okay, man?" Luke questions, with surprised laughter in his voice.

"Anybody else have the urge to watch ET?" Peyton.

"I'm here! I read the folder. What can I do to help?" Wheezes Mouth, panting and out of breath.

Brooke is so happy to see Mouth all in one, un-torn apart piece she nearly tackles him with her hug.

"You're alive!"

"Cause this sort of feels like heaven." With disbelief, Mouth hugs her back.

Brooke laughs and gives him another quick hug before pulling away.

"When the storm let up I figured I'd head over here first. I hopped on Peyton's bike, and here I am." Mouth.

"Um, Mouth, I don't own a bike." Peyton comments with confusion.

Mouths looks down at the bike and then back at the group "Holy crap. I just stole a bike?"

"Don't worry when the news crews show up we'll be sure to tell them you were such a nice guy. We never suspected a thing." Laughs Brooke.

"It's always the quiet ones." Teases Peyton.

Mouth shakes his head to clear it. "Speaking of news, how's Haley?"

A smile creeps across Lucas' face. "Haley, Nathan... and baby Raine, are all on their way to the hospital." He looks to Peyton and holds out his hand. "Which is where we should be. I want to check on my mom."

Peyton takes his hand and smiles. "Sure. What about Haley's bag?"

Brooke claps her hands as she spits out a plan. "You two head to the hospital, Mouth and I will go and get Haley's bag and meet you there."

Peyton and Lucas walk into the house, hand in hand. Brooke watches them, Mouth watches Brooke.

"Are you okay?"

Brooke turns on her super extra sparkly smile. "Never better!"

Mouth doesn't quite believe her but bends down, rights the bike, and gets on.

"Your chariot awaits, my Lady."

Brooke climbs onto the handlebars and Mouth starts peddling them down the street.

"This reminds me of a fantasy I had once..." Remark Mouth, almost to himself.

Brooke peeks over her shoulder at him, raises eyebrow. "If this story ends with you "Brooking" yourself, I think we'd better change the topic."

Mouth pauses for a heartbeat. "So...Raine, huh?"

I have been listening to Billy Talent like crazy today and cannot get Surrender out of my head. My new plan is to listen to is like a million times and drive it out. It will either work or I'll go nuts. Either or.


	19. Chapter 19

I love reading all of your reviews… Okay, some more then others… And I feel like now is a good time to explain my style… Sort of. My favourite thing about One Tree Hill is the bond and connection between the characters. Yes, I love Naley, but I love the different friendships and connections on the show. Baley, Laley, the River Court boys, the brothers (Nathan and Lucas), Lucas and his mom, Nathan and Whitey the list goes on… My stories are all leading somewhere. I just like to enjoy the ride, and I hope you will to. Chapter nineteen…

Mouth peddles up the Scott's driveway, struggling with each stroke. Brooke laughs, having a great time. She jumps off when they stop and claps her hands. Feeling all of about seven years old.

"I've got to get a bike!" Brooke.

Mouth stumbles off the bike and collapses on the ground. He lies on his back starring up at the sky. Feeling all of about ninety.

"I've got to get a car." Mouth.

Brooke leans over Mouth, blocking his view of the sky.

"Are you gonna lie there all day, or can we get going?" Brooke questions with a quirk of a smile.

Mouth sighs, and reaches out his hands. Brooke takes them and helps pull him up. They walk to the front door, but it's locked.

"Oh, sure, send us to your house and don't give us a key... So, much for her being the smart one." Brooke.

"The "smart one" accidentally got pregnant at seventeen." Mouth points out.

"Good point. We're going to have to re-label the whole group." Brooke.

"Can I be the "cool one?" Asks Mouth hopefully.

Brooke smiles, but pats him on the shoulder. "You know what, we're leaving High School. Maybe we'll just leave the labels too."

"Okay...Hey!" Mouth.

Brooke laughs as she looks around the outside of the house. They go around the side and find a high window, just above their heads, that's open a crack. Brooke looks up at it, then at Mouth.

"Come on. Give me a boost." Brooke instructs with more confidence then she probably should.

Mouth shakes his head but locks his hands together and braces his knees. Brooke puts her foot in his hands and jumps as he lifts. She manages to open the widow wider and get her head and arms in. She puts her foot on Mouth's shoulder to get some extra height.

"Ouch! Heels! Heels! Very pointy heels!" Mouth exclaims.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. I kinda liked it." Mouth whispers, almost to himself.

Brooke glances back with a smile and a raised eyebrow, just before she turns and manages to pull her torso through the window.

"And I got a "B" in gym!" Brooke.

As she finishes speaking the window slides closed. She tries pushing it back up but in her current position of half in, half out, it is an impossible task. She tries to wiggle forward. Nothing. She tries to wiggle back. Nothing.

"Uh oh."

"What?" Mouth questions.

"I'm stuck."

"You're what?!" Mouth.

"I'm stuck!" Exclaims a frustrated Brooke.

"Well, can't you try to like, wiggle out?" Mouth.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?!" Yells Brooke.

"I don't know? You wiggle a lot when you're not hanging out a window. I thought maybe you liked it." Mouth.

"That's it! I just like hanging my butt out a window. Yeah, I'm catching a nice breeze... Would you just get me out!!!" Brooke.

"Okay! Okay!"

Mouth looks up at Brooke's back side, then down at his hands. Just then he looks along the side of the house.

"Hold on a second. Don't move." Instructs Mouth.

"Ha.Ha. Very funny" Brooke.

Brooke doesn't hear anything behind her.

"Mouth? Mouth... Are you there..?"

She kicks her feet.

"I can't believe he just left me here! Men! They're all the same! You think you can trusts them, then they fool around with your best friend or leave you stuck in a house! What a load of-"

"Hey." Mouth cuts in on her little tirade.

Mouth is now standing in front of her in the house. Brooke jerks is surprise, causing the window to tighten on her.

"Owe!"

"Careful!"

He turns away from her to pick up a chair. He positions it under the window, stands on it, and pushes the window open. Brooke leans foreword with her hands out, and slides along the wall to land in a heap on the floor.

"And for my next trick, I'll pull a rabbit out of my ass." Brooke.

Mouth laughs and helps her up.

"How did you get in?" Asks Brooke, impressed.

"The basketball net had blown over and broken through the back door. I walked in."

"Huh. The next time I break into a house, remind me to check the doors first." Comments Brooke.

They head upstairs to Nathan and Haley's room, snooping around a little as they go. They then walk into Naley's bedroom.

Mouth gestures over his shoulder, back towards the baby's room and laughs. "Did you see that nursery? That's a Hell of a lot of clowns! No wonder Haley wouldn't sleep in this house."

"What's with that anyway?" Hoping to finally get an answer to that Haley personality riddle.

"I was sworn to secrecy." Sobers instantly. He's no fool. Haley can be scary.

Brooke is about to speak when she sees a bunch of framed pictures on a long dresser. She walks over to it.

"Why don't you check the closet?" Almost absentmindedly.

"Sure." Mouth says, sensing that she needs a minute alone.

Brooke looks at the pictures of the important people in Naley's life. There are their two wedding photos. There's a picture of Raine's first sonogram framed. She gently touches a large one of Keith before looking on. One of Haley and Lucas, holding up glasses of Lemon Ade at their own sidewalk stand. They look about eight years old. One of Lucas and Nathan playing one on one at the River Court. Brooke smiles, because she remembers taking that photo. She looks at a picture of Haley's family, her, her parents, and like a million other kids.

"No wonder she couldn't figure out birth control. It must be genetic?"

She sees a picture of Nathan and Whitey at the gym. Whitey's arm is around Nathan's shoulders. She notices a small picture, sort of tucked behind it of Nathan and Dan. They are at the dealership; Dan sits at his desk with Nathan in his lap. Nathan looks about five years old. There's a picture of Nate, Haley and Deb taken in the backyard. She sees a picture of Haley and Karen at the Cafe. They are both very, very pregnant, balancing cups on their bellies, and laughing. You can see Skills in the background covering his eyes. Brooke smiles as she looks at the pictures, because you can feel the love and sense of family. She looks over and sees another photo that she missed. She picks it up to look at it closer. It's one of Haley, Peyton and herself. It was taken at Haley's slumber party, so they all are laughing and looking a mess. Brooke remembers the first time she saw it she told Haley to burn it. She told Haley "No, make up? No, hot outfits? No, way!". But, what had Haley done? She'd gone and had it blown up to like an eight by ten, and insisted they all sign it, so that when they were old and mothers, they could look at this photo and remember what they were like when they were young. Brooke touches each of the signatures. Brooke Penelope Davis. Haley Bob James Scott. Brooke shakes her head smiling, Hippie parents, go figure. Brooke rests her fingers on Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. A tear runs down her cheek.

'I found the bag." Says Mouth softly from the closet doorway.

Brooke quickly wipes the tear off her face and puts the picture down. She turns to Mouth; she has no idea how long he's been standing there. Form the compassion on his face; her guess is quite a while.

"Great! Let's go!" Brooke's million watt smile flashes up on her face, trying to put her cheerleader mask back into place.

Mouth walks out the door and Brooke follows. She pauses for a moment. Brooke looks back at the photos, especially the one of the three of them. They've all changed a lot since then, but Brooke smiles, knowing that her picture still belongs on that dresser.

Haley lies in the Hospital bed holding Raine. They've both been checked out by a doctor and are completely healthy. Nathan sits in a chair beside her bed, and they talk softly. A nurse enters the room and starts going over their chart.

"Hello, everyone! And how is our new family doing? How's mom?" Asks Nurse Lucy, her tone is cheerful, but you get the sense that could change on a dime. It also seems slightly familiar.

"Fine. Just a little tired." Responds Haley.

"Raine Keith Scott? That's a fine name." Lucy.

"Thanks. My choice." Responds Nathan, who makes no attempt to hide his gloating.

"Yeah, yeah. So, how long am I going to have to hear that one?"

"Only the rest of our lives." Smiles Nathan.

"Ah huh." Nurse Lucy looks at chart, then comes over to the bed and looks at the baby. "Wow. 10 pounds 6 ounces. That's a big baby."

Haley rolls her eyes and sighs. They say you forget the pain after the baby's born, but Mrs. Scott isn't there yet. "Tell me about it. I'm never having sex again."

"Don't worry, that's what they all say." Lucy looks at Nathan to reassure him, then back at the chart. "All natural? Good for you!"

"It wasn't planned that way." She rolls her head on the pillow to look over at Nathan. "I've never done drugs before. I was sort of looking forward to it in this case."

Nurse Lucy notices Haley's eyes are beginning to droop.

"Well, I can see here that Mom has given Raine his first feeding. So, why doesn't Dad take him and I'll help you give him his first diaper change?" Lucy.

Nathan looks over at Haley, who has fallen asleep, and is a little unsure.

"Me?"

"You're the Daddy... You are the Daddy, aren't you?" Questions Lucy.

"Yeah... yeah!" Nathan says quickly, standing up.

Nathan very carefully takes the baby from Haley's arms and follows the nurse to the change table. Nathan gently lays the baby down; he keeps one hand on Raine and looks at the Nurse.

"Okay...? Now, what?" Asks Nathan, slightly panting.

"Well, now you are going to unwrap him from his blanket, take the old diaper off and put a fresh one on. Then, voila! You're done!" Instructs Lucy with a smile.

Nathan looks back towards the bed and a sleeping Haley.

Nathan is unsure, and starts trying to make excuses. "Maybe we should wait for my wife to wake up? She wouldn't want to miss a lesson. She loves learning; it's sort of her thing."

"From what I can tell, she learned about labour and giving birth today. She also had the breast-feeding lesson earlier, and my ears are still ringing, by the way. Why don't we let her rest and you take this one." Says Lucy, on to him.

Lucy holds out a clean diaper to him. Nathan looks at Raine and at how large his hands are compared to his son's small body.

"I just don't want to hurt him." Says Nathan quietly.

Lucy smiles, understanding his reluctance now.

"You're going to do fine. I'm here to help you with this first run."

"If you say so." Says Nathan with a deep breath.

Nathan then starts to change his first diaper, with Lucy coaching him along. He sweats the whole time. When he's done, he finally lets out the breath he's been holding.

Nathan is shaking, he wipes his brow, one hand on Raine. "That was more ball busting then any Basketball game I've ever played."

"One down, only about eighty thousand more to go!" Lucy.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Nathan.

Raine starts fussing, and Nathan carefully scoops him up. He cradles him in his arms and starts bouncing a little.

Lucy looks at the new dad and smiles reassuringly. "You're going to do fine. I've been doing this a long time. You have good instincts, you didn't let him fall off the table, you got through his diaper change and you're responding to his needs right now. You'll figure out the rest. Trust me. Trust yourself."

Nathan nods and looks down at Raine.

"Now that you have everything under control, I'll go check on some of our other new arrivals."

"Wait! You're leaving me alone with him? A good coach never leaves a rookie on the court during his first game!" Nathan says, a little panicked.

Lucy starts moving towards the door.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do with him now?"

"Well, he's been fed and changed. That little boy has had a very busy day, and probably feels a lot like your wife. Go with your instincts." Smiles Lucy.

Lucy dims the lights in the room and walks out the door with a wave. Nathan looks around the room, very nervous. He walks over to the chair beside Haley's bed and sits down. He cradles Raine and gently rubs his back. Nathan watches his son, and his son watches him.

Nathan takes a deep breath, and starts talking to his son softly. "Hey, buddy. Can I let you in on a little secret? I have no idea what I'm doing... (Chuckles) I guess that's not really a secret..."

Raine looks up at him and blinks.

Nathan bites his lower lip, like he does when he's nervous, so sexy by the way. "I may not always know what I'm doing, but I'm gonna try to be the best Dad that I can be. I want you to know that... I love you. You and your Mom are the most important people in the world to me and I promise you that I'm always going to be there for you..."

Nathan sniffs, trying to hold back his tears.

"Now, it you could shut your eyes and go to sleep that would really help me out."

Nathan continues to rock Raine, and eventually he falls asleep. Nathan looks at his sleeping family and a wave of contentment washes over him. His whole life, all he wanted was a family. Now, he really has one. He feels like crying again and this time he doesn't fight it.

Just to touch back the next couple of chapters will start setting up the drama that is to come… But I still love humour, fluff and fun. Oh, and don't blame fanfiction about the accidental message thing. I posted the chapter and had to pull it. Sorry! My bad!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone who has been commenting! I really appreciate it. This chapter is a little slow, but it's the start of me laying the groundwork for things to come. Chapter twenty…

Lucas and Peyton arrive at the hospital and head for Karen's room. They find her in bed, holding baby Cammy, and Whitey sits on the chair at the side of the bed.

"Lucas!" Karen exclaims.

Lucas comes over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He then looks down at his new sister. Peyton perches on a dresser across from the bed.

"Hey Cammy. You ready to shoot a few hoops yet?" Lucas.

"I think you're going to have to wait a few years for that." Laughs Karen.

" I knew I should have asked for a little brother."

Peyton pipes in sarcastically. "Yeah, cause you and Nathan ALWAYS have sooooo, much fun when you play basketball."

"Speaking of which, Mom, I need a new bed." Lucas.

"Why?"

"Because Haley gave birth in it."

"What?!"

Whitey chuckles to himself as he thinks about his star player and his wife. "Leave it to toughs two, to be different."

"How?" Karen questions her son, shaking her head.

Lucas and Peyton launch into the full tale.

"Brooke delivered the baby?" Karen.

"I held the folder!"

"For a girl that's never late, she really does have horrible timing." Reflects Karen.

"Don't let her hear you say that." Peyton comments under her breath.

"How is she?" Karen.

"We were just going to find out, but I wanted to check on you first. How are you doing?" Lucas.

"I'm fine. Whitey is a great coach in all things, not just basketball."

Whitey and Karen smile at each other. They both lost their best friend in the hallway of Tree Hill High, but they know he would be glad that they were together and they're for each other when his daughter was born.

"You can stay here a little longer?" Lucas asks Whitey.

"Sure can." Whitey nods.

Lucas and Peyton exit the room, Lucas looks down the hallway and sees Dan get off the elevator with a huge bouquet of flowers. He turns and gently closes the door to his mother's room.

Lucas is still looking at Dan, but speaks to Peyton. "I'll meet you in their room."

"Okay... Are you alright?" Peyton questions, concerned with his change in mood.

Lucas wipes the intense look off his face and turns to Peyton with a smile.

"I have a healthy sister and nephew, great friends and a beautiful girlfriend... What could be wrong?"

Peyton smiles, but still senses something is going on with him. "Great... Okay, you're still acting kinda creepy."

"I'm fine." Laughs Lucas.

Lucas gives Peyton a brief kiss and she turns and disappears down the hallway. He stands in front of his mother's door and watches Dan approach. His gaze is more then intense. It simmers with rage. It's what fills their whole conversation.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Asks Lucas, his voice like steel.

"Not here, Lucas."

Lucas ignores his words. "I told you to stay away from her."

"I have. I'm just trying to keep up appearances. She would wonder if I didn't even stop by. Keith was my brother." Dan says, intense.

"And you're the man who killed him."

"Shhhhhhh! We had a deal." Whispers Dan.

"I keep my mouth shut and you keep your distance. Well, here you are."

Dan ignores last part. "I agreed to that, so you wouldn't upset your mother. Her pregnancy wasn't easy."

"And you don't think I know that. It's the only thing that stopped me from going to the police."

A triumphant smile spreads across Dan's face. "That... And you don't have any proof."

"Yet." Says Lucas, his voice full of promise.

Dan lunges foreword and shoves Lucas against the wall beside the door. The flowers are crushed against Lucas' chest and petals fall to the floor.

"Listen you little shit! I am your father and you'll do well to remember it." Dan growls.

Lucas tries to push Dan off of him.

"My father? My father's lying cold in a grave and will never get a chance to know his own daughter. You? You're nothing... I take that back. The Great Dan Scott is a murder."

Lucas' voice got louder at the end. Dan tightens his grip and looks like he is about to punch Lucas, when suddenly Karen's door opens and Whitey comes out. At first he was just checking on a noise he heard. Now, it seems like he's walked in on a war.

"Don't you ever get tired of beating up your sons, Danny?" Whitey asks, deadpan.

Dan looks from Whitey to Lucas before letting go.

"This isn't over." Dan tosses at Lucas.

"You can count on it."

Dan storms away, down the hall, he kicks an old lady's wheel chair before boarding the elevator. Lucas and Whitey watch him go, Luke still seethes with anger.

"You 'bout ready to tell me what that's all about?" Whitey asks in his slow drawl.

Lucas shakes his head, as if to clear it and takes a breath. "No."

"Well, alright then. When you are, I'll be waiting."

"Whitey can you do me a favour and stay with my mom, until I get back?"

"No problem." Whitey assures.

"Thanks." Says Lucas, still breathing heavy.

Lucas starts walking down the hall and Whitey watches him go. Ever since Whitey was a child he could tell when a storm was coming. Right now, all his senses were telling him that there were storms brewing... but then again, when it comes to Scotts, there always are.

Nathan sits in the chair holding a sleeping Raine. Someone drops a tray in the hallway and the baby startles and begins to fuss. An unsure Nathan tries to rock him back to sleep, as he glances at a napping Haley. He knows she needs her rest, so he stands up and starts pacing the room, gently bouncing Raine. The baby's fussing turns into a full-fledged wail.

Haley awakes, and smiles sleepily at her family. "Hi. You want me to take him?"

Haley rubs the sleep out of her eyes, and pulls herself up to a seated position.

"Sorry. I was trying not to wake you." Nathan offers her a sheepish smile.

"It's okay. He's probably just hungry, and for the next few months, I guess we're a package deal."

Haley adjusts her hospital gown and Nathan hands her the baby. He looks at her, a little awkward, not sure of his place right now.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, it's okay. Stay"

Nathan sits back down in the chair, still a little awkward and Haley starts to feed the baby. She gasps and cringes every now and then.

"Does it hurt?" Nathan asks with sympathy.

"Not as much as giving birth." Haley comes back snidely.

They sit quietly; Haley strokes Raine's head and hums softly. Nathan is blown away by how connected Haley and the baby are.

"Do you want to burp him?"

"Ummmm, okay. I'm just not sure how?"

Haley pauses for a moment, not a hundred percent sure herself. "I think you just put him on your shoulder and pat his back?"

Nathan takes the baby from Haley, both still a little unsure as they handle him. Haley fixes her gown as Nathan puts Raine over his shoulder and starts patting him.

"How do I know when to stop?"

Raine lets out a huge belch that startles both his parents.

"I guess there's your answer." Haley laughs.

A weird expression washes over Nathan's face. "Do I want to know why my shoulder's wet?"

Haley burst out laughing and shakes her head. "Probably not."

"Thought so."

Just then, there is a tapping at the door and they look to see Peyton standing there.

"Hey, is the Scott family ready for a visitor?" Peyton asks shyly.

"Of course!"

"Come in."

Peyton walks over to Nathan and looks at Raine.

"Hey, he doesn't look like an alien any more!" Peyton observes with a cheeky smile.

Haley smiles, and waves a finger in the air. "You know, I'm going to write that in his baby book."

Peyton smiles at Haley. "So, can I hold him?"

Nathan looks to Haley for the answer. Haley looks at Peyton, kinda suspicious.

"Alright... But be careful!!" A clear threat is in Haley's voice.

Peyton holds out her arms. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Nathan very carefully passes Peyton the baby.

"Watch his neck!!" Haley.

"Support his head!" Nathan.

"Dude, I have more experience holding one of these things then you do! I'll have you know that I never dropped Jenny once... Okay, there was that one time, but I caught her before she hit the ground." Jokes Peyton.

Haley face goes white, and she looks to Nathan dead serious. "Nathan, grab the baby."

Peyton laughs and dodges Nathan's grasping hands. "Kidding. Kidding. Where's your sense of humour?"

"The same place as my virginity... Gone." Haley.

Lucas gasps from the open door, and speaks in fake offense. "My nephew doesn't need to hear that kind of potty talk!"

They all look up and see Lucas enter. He walks over to Haley and they share a hug. He touches her hair and sees everyday they've spent together. She is and always will be his best friend.

"Hey, there little mama." Smiles Lucas.

"Hey, there big uncle." Haley's smile matches his.

Lucas smiles as he stands up and goes over to Nathan, and the guys shake hands. He then turns to Peyton.

"Let me get a better look at the newest Scott."

Lucas reaches for Raine.

"Just a friendly warning... If you drop my son, you're gonna be glad we're already in a hospital." Warns Nathan.

"They're a mite over protective of their boy." Peyton comments to Lucas.

Luke laughs as he gently holds Raine.

"Hey, buddy. Look at you! No slime! A definite improvement." Lucas smiles to his nephew.

"That's the last time I ever let any of you help me give birth." Haley.

"Amen to THAT!!!!"

There you are. I hope you all enjoyed that! I would try to write something witty right now, but my brain is kind of dead. Sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey, everyone! I am done my first week of my two-week vacation. For the next week I have absolutely zero plans. I am just going to decide what I am doing each day, when I wake up. Today, I'm posting a MOTH chapter. Yea!! Disclaimer for all the OTH stuff, and I call a disclaimer on the Ben Harper song, Happy Everafter In Your Eyes. Chapter twenty-one…

The group is still laughing when they hear the sharp click-a-dee-clack of Brooke's heels as she skips down the hospital's hallway. She bounces through the door holding the strings of at least a dozen giant cellophane balloons.

"TahDaH!!!!!"

Mouth follows shortly behind her carrying Haley's bag, a CD player, a large blue teddy bear, a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates and a large paper bag. He runs into the wall since his load obscures his view. Nathan comes forward and takes some of the stuff from Mouth and they exchange a smile. They start spreading things around the room.

"Only you could find all that stuff with the whole town still shut down." Peyton marvels to Brooke.

"I totally cleaned out the gift shop!" Brooke responds with a wave of her hands.

Nathan cocks his head to the side, reading the balloons; he can't help but point out something. "That one says, "It's a Girl"?"

"When I say, "I cleaned out the gift shop", what do you think that means, Nate?" Brooke teases him before looking to the room with a shrug. "Geeze, jocks?"

Brooke spots little Raine then and she rushes over to him. A heartbreaking smile spreads across her face as she looks down on the baby she helped deliver.

"Hey, Mister. Remember me? I brought you into this world.  
"Once again, I would like to point out that, that was mostly me." Haley comments dryly.

"Yeah, and don't forget me and the folder!" Peyton interjects.

"Enough with you and that folder!" Haley exclaims with a roll of her eyes.

They all start laughing. Haley looks at them with smile as she gets an idea.

"Nathan can you pass me the camera in my bag."

Nathan passes Haley the camera and she takes a picture of Lucas and Brooke standing with Raine. Well, then it's just a frenzy. They take pictures of Raine. Then him with his parents. Then him and the girls. Him and the guys. They take the blanket off Raine and Nathan poses him like he's shooting a basket. They take a few naked shots as Nathan changes his diaper (come on, everyone has at least one picture of themselves as a naked baby. Parents are weird that way) in another, Peyton pretends to be eating his foot.

Haley is in fits of laughter and is now holding her side. "Okay! Stop making me laugh! Just had a baby here!"

"Yeah, and enough with the flashes, you're going to blind him. He's gonna need to be able to see the hoop." Nathan adds.

Peyton shrugs and looks at the group, shaking her head. "Parents?"

"I thought this was a party?" Mouth.

"Yeah, it needs some tunes. Peyton?" Lucas.

"I'm on it."

Peyton pulls her ever-present iPod from her jacket pocket and jacks it into the CD player. Orson's No Tomorrow starts to play.

"Speaking of party…" Brooke starts snidely.

Brooke reaches into the paper bag and pulls out a bottle of Champaign.

"Voila!!"

Haley raises an eyebrow at that. "They sell that at the gift shop?"

"Well, let's just say... I did a little snooping around the Scott house."

"How much snooping?" Haley asks suddenly weary of having asked Brooke to go into her home.

"Hmmmmmm? Let me just say... Nice teddy, TutorWife! I didn't know you had see through black lace in you. You're a lucky man, Nate!" Brooke teases.

"BROOKE!!" Haley exclaims, covering her face, mortified.

Everyone laughs and Brooke jumps into bed with Haley and hugs her. Haley hugs her back and joins in with the laughter. Lucas passes around paper cups and pours the Champaign. He holds up his glass (you know the boy loves to toast).

"To Raine Keith Scott, may he have a life filled with love, family and joy! Salut!"

The toast is echoed by all.

Brooke rolls her eyes, and says to Mouth. "Thank God! I thought he was going to start quoting some dead author again!"

"I'm right here you know."

Give It To Me by Timberland comes over the speakers and the "party" gets a little jump-start. Peyton and Mouth start dancing. They all start laughing and talking louder. Lucas and Nathan start volleying a balloon back and forth to each other. Brooke pulls out a comb and starts trying to "fix" Haley's hair. Haley holds Raine in one arm and tries to slap Brooke away with the other.

"WHAT is going on in here!!!?" Nurse Lucy's cold voice demands from the doorway.

Nathan and Lucas' balloon pops, whizzes across the room and lands in Lucy's hair. Mouth quickly turns the music off. Lucy pulls the deflated balloon off her and looks at it, then them. Her eyes narrow and a voice of steel comes out.

"What are you kids doing? This is not a club, it's a hospital and there are people here trying to rest."

"Sorry." The group mumbles, like naughty five year olds.

"Visiting hours are almost over, start wrapping it up." Says Lucy, shaking her head.

Lucy leaves and the group is dead quiet.

"Holy, Ratchet." Brooke says under her breath.

"I heard that!" Lucy's loud voice calls from the hall.

Brooke jumps, scared. The whole group laughs, and settles down.

"You know what? I need to get out of this hospital gown. Nathan can you pass me mine from my bag." Hale.

Lucas comes forward and takes Raine from Haley as Nathan bends over to go into Haley's bag. Haley totally takes a moment to check out his very fine butt.

"Well... never say never." Haley says to herself.

Nathan hears her and glances over his shoulder at his wife with a knowing grin, before turning and helping her up from the bed.

"I totally got you." Lecherous smile.

"Yeah, yeah."

Nathan helps her into the bathroom and then shuts the door to give her some privacy.

"Don't worry Nate, six weeks will fly by I'm sure." Brooke assures him.

"Six weeks?" Nathan questions.

"Page 112." Mouth helps.

"Ahhh, yeah. Page 112." Nathan recalls fondly.

They all settle into their different spots around the room and are quiet for a minute.

"I still can't believe you guys are parents." Peyton.

"I think that makes all of us." Brooke

"Haley's been amazing. She is going to be a great mom. She did everything right while she was pregnant. She ate well; she took extra care of herself for Raine. Up until a few days ago, she was still swimming laps in the pool." Nathan brags of his wife.

Haley opens the bathroom door and only hears the word "pool". Given that they were sort of on the topic of sex when she went into the bathroom, she jumps to a conclusion.

"NATHAN! You did NOT just tell them we had sex in the pool the other day?!"

The whole group stops dead.

"Ummmm? I didn't, but you just did." Nathan says quietly.

Haley's face flames red. Lucas shelters Raine and covers his ears. Everyone bursts out laughing. Haley spins and dodges back into the bathroom.

Lucy sticks head in room and clears her throat before leaving again.

The group quickly sobers.

"She is soooooo not getting a tip." Brooke.

"We better take off." Peyton says, laughing.

Hugs are exchanged and they say goodbye to Haley through the bathroom door. Mouth, Brooke, and Peyton leave.

"The pool?" Lucas questions, shaking his head.

"I still can't find my suit."

Lucas laughs as he hands Nathan his son and pauses for a minute. He looks at his brother and his gaze intensifies.

"Take care of your family, man."

Nathan senses something is going on with Lucas. Something big and intense.

"You okay? It's not your heart, is it?" Nathan worries.

Lucas realizes that now is not the time to let Nathan in on what he knows. This is a happy time. There will be time for them to deal with Dan later.

Lucas shakes his head, and tries to lighten mood. "Nah, it's still ticking."

Nathan is still concerned. "Are you sure? Cause you're acting kind of weird, man."

Raine starts fussing and Nathan puts him over his shoulder and starts patting his back. Lucas takes advantage of Nathan's distraction to head for the door.

"We'll talk later."

Nathan watches him go. He'd gotten to know his brother pretty well over the past couple of years and if he didn't know better, Lucas was a man who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Nathan sits on the chair by the bed holding Raine. He smiles at the closed bathroom door.

"You can come out now, everyone's gone."

"Are you sure?" Haley responds, suspicious.

Nathan smiles at her tone. "It's just me and Raine."

Haley opens the door a crack and peeks around. When she sees they are alone she opens it all the way. She stands in the doorway in a grey cotton jersey nightdress.

Haley is still blushing. "I'm never going to be able to look anybody in the eye again."

"They'll understand. You have a hot husband. You couldn't help yourself." Nathan smiles.

"And such a modest one too." Haley drawls.

They both laugh softly as Haley walks over to the chair. She perches on the arm and leans on Nathan's shoulder. They are both watching their son when they hear a soft tap at the door.

"Coach!" Nathan says with a giant smile breaking across his face.

"I know visiting hours are almost up, but I just wanted to poke my head in."

"Come on in." Haley welcomes with a smile.

The Scotts stand up and give Whitey the chair. Haley eases herself into the bed, still tender, cause ten pounds of baby coming out of you has to hurt, when Whitey sits down, and Nathan passes him the baby.

"Coach, this is Raine Keith Scott." Nathan introduces proudly.

"Well, hello there." Whitey says with his soft southern twang.

The baby looks up at the Coach with huge blue eyes. Whitey smiles back and chuckles.

"He's a fine boy." Whitey judges.

Nathan is extra proud that Whitey thinks so too. "Are you sure you want to retire? There's a whole new generation of Scott for you to yell at."

"Don't listen to him, I don't yell. I just have to talk louder for it to get through to your knucklehead of a father." Whitey says to Raine.

"So? How 'bout it? You'll only be, what, three hundred and four? You can coach Raine to the State Championships." Nathan asks laughing.

"Nah. This Scott's got a good daddy. He doesn't need me to keep him in line."

"Thanks." Nathan smiles, touched.

Nurse Lucy pokes her head in the door and looks straight at Whitey.

"Visiting hours are now over." She states pointedly.

"She's a pistol, ain't she?" Whitey remarks to Nathan.

Nathan chuckles as he starts to take Raine from Whitey.

"...Nathan?" Haley reminds her husband.

"Oh, yeah, right. Coach, hold on a sec."

Nathan goes into Haley's bag and pulls out the blanket that Camilla made and that Whitey gave them at their first wedding party.

Haley smiles softly. "We didn't have a use for this when you first gave it to us, but tomorrow we're going to bring our son home from the hospital in it. We know how special it is to you and we just wanted to let you know how special it is to us."

Nathan and Haley exchange a look and a nod before she continues.

"We also wanted to ask you if you'd be Raine's unofficial Grandpa?"

"What?" Whitey questions, he is unsure of what they are asking.

"Look, my Dad runs hot and cold, so you never know where you stand with him. Haley's parents are driving all over North America, probably looking for a commune to join-"

"Nathan!" Haley scolds.

"Sorry... What we're saying is that Raine needs a steady Grandfather, who he can go and talk to... So, maybe you don't have to be his coach, but you could be his Gramps."

Whitey's eyes have filled with tears and he is overwhelmed with emotion.

"I'd like that." He says quietly, but sincerely.

"Great!" Haley sighs relieved.

Nurse Lucy pops in again.

"Do you think that if you sit here long enough; visiting hours will just roll around again?"

"I'm going, I'm going. Don't get you nylons in a knot." Whitey grumbles.

Lucy lets out a gasp and huffs away. Nathan takes Raine; Whitey gets up and walks over to the bed. He gives Haley a kiss on the cheek before walking to the door.

"Nathan, could you walk me out?" Whitey asks tentatively.

"Sure." Nathan responds as they share a look.

Nathan hands Haley the baby.

"Will you be alright?"

Haley senses there is something going on, but doesn't pry.

"We'll be fine. Raine probably needs to eat now anyway."

Nathan kisses her forehead before following Whitey out the door. They walk down the corridor towards the elevators. They are both very serious, neither one is a big talker.

"What's up, Coach?"

"I'm worried about Lucas. Has he talked to you?"

"No, but I know something is going on with him. What do you know?"

"Well, first he asked me to stay with Karen, like he was afraid of her being alone. I only left when he came in, and it looked like he was bedding down there for the night." Whitey says, rubbing his chin.

"He wants to be near his family." Nathan guesses with a shrug.

"Yeah, maybe... But when Dan came... There's something going on there."

"There's always something going on there." Nathan comments, not surprised.

Whitey is about to speak when he sees Lucy at the nurse's station. She looks at him and taps the watch on her wrist.

"I like a woman with a little spunk." Grunts Whitey.

Lucy gasps and disappears into a room. The elevator doors open and Whitey gets in.

"Don't worry, Coach, I'll keep my eyes open."

Whitey nods as the doors close. Nathan stands there a moment wondering again what's going on with Lucas. He shakes it off for now and heads back to the room. As he approaches he hears a familiar sound. He stands in the doorway quietly listening and watching. The room is lit by only a lamp, that sits next to the bed. Haley lies with Raine in her arms. She strokes his head as she sings to him. The song is Ben Harper's Happy Everafter In Your Eyes.

Haley:

The morning sunrise spreads her wings,

While the moon hung in the sky,

Held the sea in your hands,

And happy everafter in your eyes.

Happy everafter is in your eyes.

Couldn't leave you to go to heaven,

I carry you in my smile,

For the first time my true reflection I see,

Happy everafter in your eyes.

Happy everafter is in your eyes.

Every star in the night,

Promises the dawn.

I will be there if you fall,

To ever so heavenly rest apon.

All that I can give you,

Is forever yours to keep.

Wake up everyday with a dream,

And happy everafter in your eyes.

Happy everafter is in your eyes.

Nathan is speechless. He didn't think it was possible to love Haley more, but seeing how much she loved their son brought his feelings to a whole other level. They were more then in love now. They were bonded forever. Nathan must have made some sound, because Haley looked towards the door. A tear had left a trail down her cheek. Nathan walks softly over to the bed and wipes it away. Haley scoots over in the bed and holds the covers open. Nathan smiles and gets in, pulling Haley into his arms. It's a tight fit for the three of them, but they are all comfortable in there together. The Scotts fall asleep, not worrying what the future holds, just happy after their first day as a family.

The Ben Harper song is one of my favourites. It's beautiful. I highly recommend that if you haven't heard it you run out and do so!!


	22. Chapter 22

How is everyone on this fine Sunday morning? I myself am feeling a tad peaked. I hope you all enjoy Chapter twenty-two…

It is early evening on the day after Haley has given birth. She sits in a wheel chair at the front door of the hospital, holding Raine. Nurse Lucy stands beside her while they wait for Nathan to bring the car around.

"I just want to thank you, for everything the past couple of days... Especially the diaper lessons for Nathan. I think that's really going to come in handy."

Just then a black four door, fuel efficient solid car pulls up (I so don't know anything about cars, use your imagination... But no SUVs! Think of the planet!!). Nathan gets out and walks around to Haley.

"What's this?" Haley asks, surprised.

"Our new car."

"Well, I guess it's better then a motorcycle... Can we afford it?" She asks, worried.

"It's a gift from my mom and Cooper. They'll be back in town as soon as they can, but they said congratulations and that people who are as accident-prone as we are should drive their baby in a safer car." Nathan says with a smile.

"Wow. We can finally listen to a different song." Laughs Haley, touched.

Nathan laughs as he takes Raine and carefully puts him in his car seat in the back. Nurse Lucy checks it for them and gives them the green light to leave. Haley gets in the back seat, beside Raine and Nathan climbs into the drivers seat. They pull way from the hospital.

"By the way, I invited Lucy to the barbeque we're having for Raine and Cammy in a couple of weeks. Did you know she's single?" Haley brings up nonchalantly.

Nathan makes eye contact with Haley in the rearview mirror.

"Noooo...? The invite is great, but should I even ask why?" Nathan asks, on to his wife. 

Haley looks at Raine, and avoids Nathan's gaze. "I just thought that there was a little something going on between her and Whitey, and that maybe they might want to spend some time together..."

Haley breaks off at Nathan's laughter.

"What?" Haley demands, slightly disgruntled at his laughter.

"Nothing, Matchmaker."

"I can't help it if I want the people we love to be happy."

"You got me there." Concedes Nathan.

Nathan pulls out of the hospital parking lot and starts down the road towards home. Haley starts to sweat and keeps looking over her shoulder, then back at Raine. She starts to breathe faster, and is soon gasping for breath.

" Haley! What's wrong?!" Demands, Nathan, fear racing through him.

Haley's hand goes to her chest, and she gasps. "Oh, my God! Nathan!"

Nathan quickly pulls over onto a quiet side street. He gets out and runs around the car to Haley's door. By the time he pulls it open Haley is having a full out panic attack. She turns to sit half out of the car, and Nathan kneels down in front of her. He pushes her hair out of her face, and then takes her clammy hands in his.

"Baby, what is it? Just breathe." He whispers, not know what to do.

"They just... let US take him! We didn't need a license or a police check... nothing!! They just let us drive away with him!" Haley pants.

"You mean Raine?" He asks, confused.

"Yes! Aren't you listening to me!"

Nathan calms, now understanding there is nothing physically wrong with his girl. He looks at her with a smile. "I'm trying, but you're not making a lot of sense."

Haley takes a deep breath. "They just let us take him... We're eighteen years old! How do they know we can take care of him? How do they know if we are going to be good parents?"

Nathan smiles reassuringly. He lets go of her hands to rub her legs.

"They don't, but I do."

Haley is close to tears. "Nathan, this isn't just you and me anymore. What if we mess up? He could grow up to be a serial killer... or a clown!"

Nathan tries not to laugh as he reaches out to hold her pale face in his hands. They look deep into each other's eyes.

"We love each other and we love Raine. There is going to be hard times in the future, but we'll figure them out. We just need to do what's best for Raine and our family. It's gonna be okay, Hales."

Haley takes another deep shaky breath before nodding and smiling back at Nathan. She leans down and they share a long kiss. Haley moves back into the car and does up her seat belt. Nathan closes the door and goes back around the car and gets in. They pull back onto the main road.

Haley tucks a blanket around Raine, with a yawn. "You have to admit, it is pretty crazy that they let us take him home, just because we grew him ourselves. There should totally be a test or something."

"Easy, Tutor Girl." He laughs.

Haley smiles and soon falls asleep. When she wakes up, they've pulled up outside the house. Nathan has the baby in one arm and has opened the car door for her with the other. He then holds out his free hand.

"We're home."

Haley smiles and takes her husband's hand. He pulls her out and they walk up to the side door of the house.

"What happened to the door?" Haley questions.

"It was damaged in the storm; they should be coming to fix it in a couple of days. My hoop however is gone for good." Regret in his voice.

Haley rubs his back. "I'm sorry."

Nathan shrugs, then looks at Raine. "It's okay. I have a feeling I'm not going to have time to play for a while..."

Nathan looks up as he remembers something.

"Hey, buddy, want to check out your digs?" He asks Raine.

Haley starts shaking her head, remembering the nursery. "No...Nathan, I want to move the crib into our room for now. I don't want the clowns to see him..."

Haley stops talking cause Nathan has already taken off up the stairs. Haley chases after them, when she gets to the hallway she hears the door shut to the nursery. She opens it, pissed off.

"I'm gonna kil-"

Haley stops dead as she looks around the room. Nathan and Raine stand by the crib. There is not a clown in sight. The walls have been painted a light mossy green, and there is a mural of trees going up two walls, right up to and on the ceiling. The ceiling is painted light blue with clouds whisking across it. The furniture is white with tiny woodland creatures painted on it. The clowns have been replaced with stuffed animals and the circus is now a wooded glen. The widow was open, blowing the curtains, taking away the last traces of paint smell.

"It's beautiful!" She gasps.

"Yesterday, as soon as Brooke and Mouth saw the room, they knew you hated it. So, after they left the hospital they called Skills and Bevin, and they worked on it all night." Nathan tells her with a smile.

Nathan points to a picture on the dresser. Haley walks over and picks it up. The photo shows, Peyton, Brooke, Mouth, Bevin and Skills all covered in paint and holding up brushes. They all look exhausted but happy.

Haley looks up at Nathan. "We have great friends."

TahDah! Hope you enjoyed that! I feel now is a good a time as any to say that Lucy is named after my friend's dog. Shout out to Lucy!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, everyone. Is it hot where you are? Because I am boiling! Thank you Seven11 Slushies. Here we go, chapter twenty-three…

It has been a few days since both Scott babies came home from the hospital. Lucas lies across his bed, a little Coldplay plays softly off his computer, and he listens to his mom putting Cammy down to sleep in her room. He stares at the ceiling, hands folded behind his head. It appears to be a relaxed pose, but Lucas Scott is anything but that. His cell phone rings. He jumps, sits up and grabs it from its place on his pillow, like he's been waiting for it to ring. He quickly looks at the caller display. Peyton.

"Hey." Lucas says.

"This is your nine o'clock naughty phone call… So, what are you wearing?" Peyton whispers huskily, her voice seductive.

Lucas tries to laugh, but he's been waiting days for someone to call him again and it's hard to hide his disappointment.

"What's wrong?" She questions, sensing his mood.

"Nothing."

"Lucas. You've been acting weird for days... Correction, you've been acting weird for weeks, but lately you've taken it to a whole new level... It's not us is it?" A worried note has crept into her voice.

"No! God, no." Lucas bursts out, instantly reassuring her.

"Well... Then, why don't you come over?" Peyton smiles into the phone.

"I can't." Lucas smiles in return but it fades away.

"Luke, if it's not us then what is it? Maybe I can help?" She offers with frustration.

"No!" Lucas snaps.

"Lucas?!"

Lucas takes a deep breath calming himself, knowing has to start opening up. "I'm sorry... I've just been getting some weird text messages lately."

"Like Psycho Derek weird, or porn weird, cause I got your back on both."

Lucas has to laugh. "Thanks. I think I need to talk to Nate first."

"Gotcha. Weird porn."

Lucas laughs and thinks to himself how much happiness Peyton brings into his life. Even with all he's carrying around right now, he feels good just talking to her.

"No, it's not porn stuff... It's brother stuff."

"Well, good luck getting a hold of him. Since they brought Raine home, those two have been totally Howard Hughs-ing it."

"Yeah, whenever I try to call they either don't pick up or all I hear is crying. Sometimes it's not even Raine's." Lucas would joke but it's the truth.

"That's nothing, yesterday I stopped by to see how they were doing, and when I pressed the doorbell I heard Raine start to cry. Then I heard Haley start yelling about who the Hell would press a doorbell at three in the afternoon." Peyton shares.

"So, what'd you do?" Asks Lucas, laughing.

"What'd you think I did? I ran. Hormonal Haley is scary."

They both laugh and it fades to smiles.

"Why don't you come over here? If I can get through to Nate, can you stay with my mom till I get back?"

Peyton pauses, thinking about his choice of words before answering.

"Sure. I'll be right over."

Peyton hangs up. Lucas closes his phone with an intense look on his face.

Over at Nathan and Haley's...

Haley lies on the couch, her arm thrown over her face, her hair a mess having not been washed or brushed in days. Nathan sits on the floor beside the couch; his head back resting on her leg. He can't remember the last time he changed his clothes. The house looks like a bomb went off in it. Everywhere you look there is dirty clothes, blankets, bottles, toys, diapers... You name it, and it's lying around. They are both quiet; first because they are exhausted and second cause they're scared of waking "Him". As they are about to drift off to sleep, there is a hiccup and a cry that leads to a wail, coming from the bassinette. Haley bolts up and Nathan jumps and hurries over to the baby, he picks him up, puts him over his shoulder and starts pacing. The baby stops wailing but is still fussy.

Haley is exasperated. "Nathan! What's wrong with him?!"

Nathan has no idea, but goes with "Nothing?"

Haley falls back on couch at a loss. "Exactly! We change his diaper. We change his clothes. He's not too hot. He's not to cold. He cries when we hold him. He cries when we put him down. He's not hungry. He's not sick..."

Nathan keeps bouncing, not knowing what to say to Haley, but understanding that she needs to vent. Haley sits up, climbs onto the coffee table, and stops Nathan's pacing by placing her hands on his shoulders. She looks him dead in the eye, Nathan looks back slightly scared, not knowing what she's going to do next.

"Nathan... Our baby is broken." She's intense and dead serious.

Nathan looks at her shocked for a moment, and then they both burst out laughing. Raine has finally stopped fussing and they sit down on the couch with him. Haley wipes the laughing tears from her eyes.

Haley shakes her head. "Why doesn't he sleep? I read somewhere that babies are supposed to sleep like sixteen hours a day... (Sleep deprived confusion) Or maybe that was cats?"

Nathan starts laughing again. Haley reaches over and takes Raine into her arms and hugs him. He's still not sleeping. Nathan puts his arm around her and hugs her.

"Whatever it is, it has to be more then an hour at a time." She chuckles.

"I think we're doing okay."

Haley looks around, then back at him like he's lost his mind. "Sure, whatever you say. Can I have some of whatever your taking?"

"I know the place is a mess. Raine is a zombie. We haven't seen the sky in days... But... Hales, we're doing it. We're taking care of him. We're taking care of each other."

Haley smiles and leans her head against Nathan's shoulder. A sense of pride washes over her. They're in this together. They're not perfect, but they're doing what works for them. They sit there and play with Raine's hands and feet talking to him in silly voices. Nathan's cell phone rings.

"Should I answer it?" He asks.

"You better. People are probably wondering if we're all still alive."

Nathan chuckles as he answers phone. "Hello?"

"Wow. Actual language this time. I'm impressed." Lucas' voice mocks.

"Hey, man, sorry... It's been a little crazy around here. What's up?" Nathan asks with a laugh.

Lucas' voice turns serious. "Do you think you can get away for a bit? I really need to talk to you."

"Hold on."

Nathan covers the phone and looks to Haley.

"Lucas wants to talk. Will you be okay if I go out for like an hour?"

Haley understands that something is going on. "Ummmmm? Yeah. I'll call you if I need you."

Nathan uncovers the phone.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the River Court in like a half hour?"

"I'll see you there."

Both hang up.

Outside Karen's house a man peers through the widows. He looks into a living room and sees comfort and family. He looks into a bedroom and sees the woman he loves putting her baby to sleep. He creeps to the last window and sees his son.

"You don't belong in there." Says the image of Creepy Kid Keith, from just behind Dan's shoulder.

"And you belong in a grave, so what do you know?"

"Lucas knows. He knows what you did." CreepKidKeith taunts him.

"Shut up."

"He's going to turn Nathan against you too. Then you'll have no sons." The image points out.

"I said shut up!"

Dan picks up a rock and hurls it at the vision. It passes right though, and the image of his young brother disappears. Dan ducks further into the bushes as a car pulls up to the curb. Peyton gets out. Lucas' bedroom door opens and he steps out onto the porch. Dan watches as his son and his girlfriend embrace and kiss (hello creepy).

"Hey." Lucas whispers against her mouth.

"Hi."

"I'm meeting Nate at the River Court. I should be back in a couple of hours."

Lucas looks back into the house.

"You won't let them out of your sight?" He asks.

"You can count on me."

Lucas kisses her.

"Lock the doors."

Peyton nods and goes into the house. Lucas waits until he hears the bolt slide shut. He jumps down the stairs and hops into Keith's car. His car. Lucas has no idea that he is being watched or that a horrible plan is coming together.

"Don't even think about it Danny..." CreepKid whispers.

"I've got nothing left to lose."

I tried to balance the cute and the creepy... I hope you guys found some parts creepy! I was really trying! I spend way too much time hashing out the details of this Fic! When they were all in the hospital I kept having to keep track of who had Raine, where was the baby, blah blah blah... What's coming is even harder to keep track of... and I'm writing it. Have faith. All will make sense in time


	24. Chapter 24

I just wanted to thank everyone for the replies and comments they've given. I read them all, and thank you. It's good to know that I'm pulling off creepy. I think the Creepy Kid Keith is truly frightening. When he runs through the graveyard or is just sitting up in a tree waving… I nearly wet my pants. I had to use him! Chapter twenty-four…

Lucas pulls up at the River Court. It is deserted except for Nathan. Nathan lies on a bench half way up the bleachers. He is stretched out, hands behind his head, fast asleep. Lucas smiles as he climbs up beside his brother and nudges him awake.

Nathan stirs with a yawn, still half asleep. "Hey, man."

"Hey. Sorry, I'm late. I had to wait for Peyton to come over."

Nathan nods, and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You look like ass. Are you telling me, my tiny little nephew, has taken down the great star of the Tree Hill Ravens?" Lucas can't resist teasing.

"We threw the folder out two days ago. At this point we're just trying to make it though alive." Nathan chuckles.

Lucas laughs. They both sit leaning forward, resting their arms on their legs. They look across the court, empty at this time of night. They hear a boat's motor as it travels down the river. The silence between the two brothers is deafening.

"So, what's up?" Nathan breaks.

Lucas is quiet for a moment, not knowing how to begin. Nathan waits, not rushing him.

"You remember back when Haley got hurt, and I had the heart attack?" Lucas begins.

"Seeing my wife hit by a car, and my brother almost dying...? It's kind of hard thing to forget." Nathan says sarcastically.

Lucas gives him a look.

"Sorry. Go on."

"While I was unconscious, I wasn't alone..."

Nathan waits, watching Lucas.

"Keith was with me." Lucas reveals with a pent up sigh.

"What?" Nathan questions sharply, looking at his brother with narrowed eyes.

"I know that Keith was with me." Lucas confirms with a nod.

"Keith was with you?" Nathan asks again.

"Yeah."

Nathan exhales, and shakes his head a little pissed. "Typical."

"What?" Lucas asks, surprised by his reaction.

Nathan tone is instantly belligerent. "I talk to Keith and I'm crazy. You talk to Keith and it's a big deal. Like I said... Typical."

"You know this wasn't the reaction I was expecting..."

Nathan was not about to back down. "I'm just saying that you always play that you're the intuitive one, and I'm-" Nathan breaks of when he comes to a decision. "I want you to admit that I saw him too."

"What?" Lucas asks in disbelief.

"Admit it."

"Okay! Fine! You saw him too. Can we just let it go? Move on. Can you focus here?" Lucas caves, exasperated.

"Fine." Nathan agrees grudgingly.

Lucas looks at his brother and shakes his head. Just a couple of years ago he would have sworn he never wanted Nathan Scott as a little brother. Now he wouldn't have anybody else. But, man could he be a pain in ass sometimes. Brothers. Smiles a little at the thought, before focusing again.

Lucas looks at Nathan. "Okay... Like I said... I felt like Keith was with me. We talked about so many things... It was just like old times, you know, except he was dead..." Lucas breaks off, still dealing with that reality. He shakes his head and continues. "Anyways, he took me back to the hallway on the day he died and we talked about Jimmy. I gotta tell you Nate, I don't think Jimmy killed Keith."

Nathan has been staring straight ahead listening, but as Lucas finishes he sits up and looks at him.

"What?" Nathan asks, shocked.

"I don't think Jimmy killed Keith."

"Then who did?"

Lucas pauses not sure how to go on, before deciding to just plunge in.

"Dan killed Keith."

Nathan shoots up; standing and looks at Lucas not ready to believe.

Lucas rushes on, knowing he has no proof. "It's not just a dream I had or a feeling, Nate. Someone else knows. Someone saw what Dan did..."

Nathan is silent waiting for him to go on, he's confused but listening. Lucas looks at his hands, thinking of how to convince Nathan of the truth. Needing his brother to be on his side.

"A few weeks ago, I started getting these text messages. They were from someone who was in that hallway and saw what Dan did." Lucas takes a deep breath. "At first the messages were like "open your eyes". Then it was "Dan was in the hall", then "Dan picked up the gun". The latest one..."

"What did it say?"

"Dan Scott killed his brother"

Nathan is silent; he paces away to stand under the basketball net. He's freaking out inside. Not wanting to believe, that the man who raised him could kill his own brother. He thinks about what Lucas has said and conversations he's had with Dan over the past few months. He lowers his head, sensing like Lucas did that the texter is right. He walks back to Lucas.

"Who's sending the messages?" Nathan questions.

"I don't know. But they're the only witness."

"Then why don't they come forward? Go to the police?" Nathan asks, a furrow creasing his brow.

"I don't know. But I know if I can just find them, I can convince them to turn him in. Dan has to pay for this."

Anger boils in Lucas' voice and Nathan can feel it wash over him in waves. Nathan looks at Lucas and holds out his hand.

"Whatever you need." Nathan promises.

Lucas takes the offered hand. "Thanks."

The brothers shake hands, and then share a manly hug. They may not have been raised together, but in this and in so many other things they are united.

"What next?" Nathan asks looking to his older brother.

"I wait for the next text."

Nathan nods his agreement. They stand at the side of the court. They both look up at the sky and the stars as if it can give them the answers. Nathan breaks first.

"I have to go. Haley's probably ready to send out a search party, for me... And I need to see Raine." Nathan tells him, the urge to hold his son driving him now.

Lucas nods, understanding. "Hug your wife and my nephew for me... Keep them safe."

"Always."

They stand there another minute before separating and climbing into their respective cars. As they drive away, each thinks how they are now one step ahead of Dan Scott. Neither having any idea of what the rest of the night will hold.

Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed that.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everybody!! To any Canadian readers I hope you are having a great long weekend. To everybody else… Have fun at work tomorrow. HaHA. Chapter twenty-five…

Haley sits in a chair in the living room, feeding Raine. She hums softly to him, her eyes closed. Her hand pats a steady pattern on his back as he suckles. She thought her connection to Nathan was the strongest one of her life, but now she understands differently. Her connection to Nathan is one of great love and trust. He is her soul mate, her partner, the man she will spend the rest of her life with. But her connection to Raine is something different. Something primal. There isn't anything she wouldn't do for him. She leans down and gently smells the top of his head, and a tear runs down her cheek. Damn hormones, she thinks as she wipes it away. Raine finishes and dozes off, and Haley pats his back, smiling.

"You know what Mister? We're doing alright tonight, just the two of us... But just to be on the safe side, can you save any freaking out until your Daddy comes home?"

Raine opens his sleepy eyes and Haley smiles at him. His eyes close and Haley slips him into his bassinette, whispering how much she loves him. She leans back in the chair and closes her eyes with the hope of a few minutes of sleep for herself. There is suddenly a knocking at the side door. So, much for sleep, she thinks. Haley jumps up and hurries to it, before they can wake Raine.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Just a second!" She whispers frantically as she skids across the kitchen floor.

Haley struggles with the door and manages to pull it open. She glances back to look and listen for the baby.

"Sorry, the door's messed up!"

She looks up at the person standing there.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Scott."

"Hello, Haley." Dan says with a slow smile creeping over his mouth. It somehow doesn't reach his eyes.

Haley is about to ask him why he's here, when Raine starts fussing. She waves Dan in absently.

"Come in. Come in." Haley says with distraction.

She hurries over to her baby and scoops him up, rocking him in her arms. She hears Dan struggling with the door.

"Don't worry about it. It was broken in the storm and the company has been so busy they haven't gotten out here to fix it yet. You just have to ram it with your shoulder and really twist the lock!"

Haley hears a thud and a minute later Dan walks into the living room. The baby has calmed down and is resting in her arms.

"Sorry, about that." Finally managing a smile of greeting.

"Not a problem."

Haley looks at him expectantly.

"I know it's late, but I saw your lights on and I just couldn't wait any longer to meet my grandson." The same grin is plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry. Everything has just been so crazy around here the past few days. I thought babies were supposed to sleep, but apparently someone forgot to tell him that." Haley rushes on, actually glad to speak with another human being, other then Nathan, for the first time in days.

"Don't worry, I remember what it was like."

Haley smiles back, and Dan looks towards the baby.

"May I?" He holds out his hands expectantly.

"Oh! Of course." She blushes, hoping he doesn't think her rude.

She carefully passes Dan the baby and they both sit on the couch.

"This is Raine Keith Scott." Haley introduces her son with pride.

Dan pauses at the name, before looking down and Raine. Emotions seem to wash over him. Haley has a hard time reading them.

"Hello, there."

Dan stares at Raine as if in a trance.

"God. He looks just like Nathan did when he was a baby."

"Really?" She smiles at the thought of Raine looking exactly like Nathan when he grows up.

"Completely."

Dan gently shifts the baby in his arms to reach into his back pocket. He takes out his wallet, pulls out a picture and hands it to Haley. Haley smiles as she looks at it. The shot is of a very young Dan holding a baby Nathan and sitting on a porch. Haley can't help but release an "awwww", at the sight of her giant of a husband, so small and innocent.

"He's about six months old there, but you can see the resemblance."

Haley hands Dan back the picture and Dan looks at it. His voice takes on a far off quality.

"Enjoy these times with Raine. They're only little once... We were so close back then. It was before we got the beach house, and we'd go up to my dad's old cabin almost every weekend... Nathan loved it up there. I'd put him in the Snuggly when he couldn't sleep and take him down to the lake. We'd sit there for hours. Man, that boy loved the water."

"He still does." Haley breaks in with a secret smile.

Dan gives her a knowing look, and continues.

"Hmmm. Well when he got a little bigger, we'd go hiking and fishing... He probably doesn't even remember..."

Dan looks off into space.

"He remembers."

Dan looks at her, a light of hope entering his eyes.

"Nathan took me up there a while ago, when we first found out we were pregnant. He talked about how much fun he had up there. The things you guys used to do... I know everything is different since then, but I think he knows you've been trying. You've helped us out so much since the accident, not just with money, but support as well. Things will get better. You just have to give them time." She tries to help, since Haley is Haley and that's what she does.

Dan gets a strange expression on his face and Haley looks at him waiting for an explanation. The expression disappears and Dan looks down to babble at Raine. Haley watches them, smiling before letting out a yawn. Dan sees it and looks up.

"Sorry. I'm beginning to forget what sleep is like. I can't even remember the last time I showered?"

Dan laughs with sympathy, and then gets an idea.

"Hey, why don't you go take a shower and I'll stay here with Raine."

"I don't know..."

"It will give me the chance to get to know him. No basketball talk. I promise."

"Okay...But if you need me just yell. I won't be long... Thanks." Haley finishes, shaking off her natural intuition, that is ringing through her, telling her this is not a good idea.

Haley goes upstairs and Dan is left alone with his grandson. He smiles down at him. Happy.

"You don't deserve to be holding him." 

Dan doesn't look up, at the sound of Creepy Kid Keith's voice.

"He's my grandson."

"You're right… Enjoy it now, because once Lucas tells Nathan what you did, he won't let you within twenty miles of his son." The vision snickers.

Dan's grip tightens for a moment and the baby begins to fuss. He relaxes his touch and rocks his grandson.

"You're wrong I can talk to Nathan, bring him around."

"Sure, you used to be able to do that, but he's his own man now. Do you really think Nathan will just overlook the fact that you killed me?"

Just then the front door opens and Nathan is home.

"Times up." Creepy Kid Keith says gleefully.

Nathan walks into the living room, sees Dan holding his son and freaks out.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?! Where's Haley?!" He demands, anger edging his firm tone.

Nathan rushes forward and takes Raine from Dan, sheltering Raine in his arms. Just holding him securely now, makes him feel better. He releases a breath as he glares at his father. Dan looks from the taunting image of his brother to his son's angry face.

"I just wanted to meet my grandson."

Nathan tries to hold his rage in, wanting to confront Dan about killing Keith, but knowing that he has to bide his time. He simmers, wanting Dan away from his family.

"It's late. You need to leave."

Dan nods and heads out the front door.

"I hate to say I told you so, but..." Creepy Kid Keith taunts.

Nathan doesn't move until he hears it close. The baby senses his tension and begins to cry. Nathan rocks him and tries to calm down. Haley comes downstairs in fresh clothes and wet hair. She is light and happy, and Nathan has to remind himself that it's okay and that she should be.

"Hey, you're home! Where'd Dan go?"

Nathan turns to her and wants to yell at her for leaving their son alone with Dan. He knows he can't, because she doesn't know. It's not her fault. He sighs. Haley senses something.

"What's going on? What did Lucas want?"

Nathan lets out a long sigh, trying to let go of the tension in him. He looks down at Raine. He's okay. He's safe. He looks over at Haley. She's okay. She's safe.

"You know what? It's after midnight, I'm beat and Raine is sleeping, so can we just try to go to bed and talk in the morning?"

Haley nods, willing to give him a night before he lets her in, because come on, how bad can it be? She lets go of the worry and smiles at her tired looking, yet handsome husband.

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"Of course, as many as you want."

Nathan smiles back at her. Haley comes forward and kisses her husband, then the top of her son's head. She heads up the stairs and Nathan lets himself have the pleasure of watching her walk up them. He checks the front door, then turn off the lights and heads upstairs. The house falls into silence.

There you go. We are heading into my rollercoaster section of the story as Kirstie, Laur and Kendra Timberlake can attest to. Hold on tight. Hope you like it.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews… Loving them. Ummm? I always find Dan creepy. Always have, always will. I think I needed a shower after he walked in on Haley in bed. Well, done OTH. My favourite aspect of Nathan? When he steps up and is a man. Given his history, I just think he would go the opposite of Dan. That he wouldn't just say his family is everything to him, he would mean it. On a side note, insecure drunk Nathan, ala mid-season two, breaks my heart. Chapter twenty-six…

Lucas takes out his keys and lets himself into his room. Peyton lies on his bed listening to her iPod. As soon as he comes in, she takes it off and sits up with a smile.

"So, how did it go? Did you talk to Nate?"

She looks at him expectantly. Even thou Lucas has told Nathan he still feels like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He lets out a long breath and walks over to the bed. Peyton waits, knowing he just needs a minute before going on. Lucas lies on the bed and Peyton lies beside him. In a calm but angry voice he finally tells her the whole story from beginning to end. When he's done they lie there in silence, Peyton is stunned. Suddenly she sits up, gets out of the bed and goes to her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"You are gonna love me." She looks at him over her shoulder with a smile.

"I already do." He returns her smile.

Peyton stops searching through her bag for a minute to let how good it is to hear him say that soak in. She shakes her head, and pulls out a box, and hands it to Luke.

"What's this...? You know my mom and baby sister are in the next room, right..."

Peyton slaps his arm at the innuendo. "No! It's nothing like that! Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Then what is it?" He laughs.

Peyton turns serious as she comes and sits next to him on the bed. "When I was having all the problems with Psycho Derek the Police gave me that. It's an ID scanner. You hook it up to your phone and whenever anyone calls or texts, it will give you their phone number and name, even if it's unlisted."

"Peyton... Thank you." He's blown away.

"I told you, I've got your back."

Lucas smiles back as he opens the box. He hooks it up to his phone, puts it on the nightstand and turns out the light. He and Peyton lie down on the bed facing each other. Lucas takes her hand and entwines her fingers with his. He brings them up and kisses the back of her hand.

"What do we do now?" She whispers into the dark.

"We wait."

The night drags on as Lucas and Peyton lie in his bed; their hands folded together, their foreheads pressed close. They are drifting off to sleep when suddenly Lucas' cell phone goes off. Lucas leaps up and grabs the phone.

"Don't check it!" Peyton all but screeches at him.

"What?! Doesn't that sort of defeat the purpose of finding out who it is?!"

"You have to let it go off a few times, so the ID can be traced. It will come up on the screen, and your phone will display the message."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm on CSI?"

Lucas sits down on the edge of the bed and stares at his phone's screen. Peyton picks up the ID scanner and sits close to him, their shoulders touching. They lean in to watch. As the text message and the trace come through, a growing sense of dread comes over them. For a moment they can't process what it means, and then everything crystallizes.

"Oh, my God!" Peyton whispers, petrified.

"We gotta go!"

Peyton and Lucas jump up, Peyton grabs her keys and they run out the door. Time is running out.

Dan Scott carefully opens the door and slips into the house. He creeps through, careful not to make a sound. They've given him no choice. He has no options. The hallway is quiet as he walks down it, a picture on the wall is crooked and he pauses for a moment to straighten it.

"Yeah, cause that's what's really wrong right now." Says Creepy Kid Keith, a crooked grin on his face.

"Shhhhhhhh." Dan hisses, a sheen of perspiration appearing on his brow.

"What makes you more crazy...? The fact that YOU'RE hearing me… Or the fact that you just "shushed" me so that no one else does? Loser."

Dan narrows his eyes at the vision, and then walks on. He stops at the nursery door, opens it a crack and looks back at the vision over his shoulder.

"I just want a chance, a chance to start over. To show them what I'm capable of."

"You're out of chances Little Brother. The only choice you have now is to turn yourself in and pay for what you've done."

"That's not my only choice."

Dan opens the door and walks in. He walks towards the crib and looks down at the sleeping baby, so carefully tucked in. When Dan looks up again, it's no longer the brother from his childhood, but the image of the adult brother he put into the ground.

"Don't do this Danny. They'll never forgive you for it."

Dan looks into Keith's eyes and a feeling of resignation comes to him.

"They're never going to forgive me anyway."

Haley startles in her sleep and opens her eyes. Something is not right. She glances at the clock. It's 1:23am. She lies on her side, Nathan curled against her back, his arm around her. She feels his soft breathing at her neck. She is unsure of what has awakened her. A noise? She listens and hears nothing. She looks at the baby monitor and it's silent. She tries to shake the unsettled feeling off and go back to sleep, but she can't. Something is wrong. Haley slips out from under Nathan's arm and carefully gets out of bed. She pulls the covers up around Nathan, puts on her robe and quietly walks out of the bedroom. She looks at the nursery door and sees that it's open.

"Didn't I close that?" She whispers to herself.

She tells herself that she's just overly tired and must have forgotten. Baby brain. Check, check. Something inside of her keeps telling her to check on her baby. She pushes the door open. The dread she has been feeling heightens. She slowly approaches the crib; every step feeling like it takes an hour. Haley looks into the crib.

Raine is gone.

"NATHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I told you there was a rollercoaster starting. Just wait till you see what happens next!


	27. Chapter 27

Ouch! My ears. What's with all the yelling? Lol. That was great feedback! Thanks! I decided to be nice and post this chapter now instead of letting you guys sweat it out for a few days. Would now be a good or bad time to tell you that Dan kidnapping Raine isn't even the biggest drop on the rollercoaster? Chapter twenty-seven…

The night is dark, the heavy clouds blocking out the moon, as Peyton's car speeds through a sleeping Tree Hill. The town is deserted at this time of night, which is a good thing, because Lucas runs every red light. Peyton grips the dashboard, a little frantic, trying to pull her thoughts together. Lucas had taken the keys from her and jumped in the driver's seat at his house, he hadn't said a word since they had left. His one focus is getting to his nephew before it's too late. Peyton starts to babble incoherently, her nerves raw.

"I can't believe... Why would he...? And if he's the one that... Then why would he be...?"

Lucas' eyes never stray from the road. "He's insane."

Peyton glances at him, his tone so cold. She slams into the car door as Lucas sharply turns onto Nathan and Haley's street. That'll leave a mark. At the other end of the road they see taillights fade into the distance, but it barely registers as they screech into the driveway. Peyton and Lucas jump out of the car and run up to house. They burst through the open side door and are brought up short by the sound of Haley's tortured scream. They look at each other, and then charge up the stairs.

Nathan lies, asleep in his bed. He smiles slightly in his sleep, dreaming his favourite dream. He and Haley are alone at the beach. The sun is warm and the wind blows Haley's hair all around her. She's wearing nothing but a smile. She strums her guitar and sings softly. Usually at this point in the dream, Haley puts the guitar down and things really get interesting. But tonight, nothing is the way it should be. Haley's face suddenly twists in agony and she screams his name. Nathan is shocked from his dream and sits bolt up right in his bed. He's alone, and something is very wrong. He hears Haley screaming, but she's not calling his name anymore... She's choking on Raine's. Nathan's heart pounds in his chest as he leaps from his bed and races for the door. As he breaks into the hallway he comes face to face with Lucas. Both are shocked for a moment, and Peyton pushes past them into the nursery. The brothers are right behind her, and the image that greets them is burned into their memory for all time. Haley has collapsed onto her knees, Raine's blanket clutched in her hands, her face now buried in it. She continues to scream into the blanket.

"Haley!"

Nathan runs to his wife, and drops to his knees in front of her. He puts his hands on her shoulders and calls her name again. She doesn't seem to hear him. He shakes her a little to try to snap her out of it and calls her name again, growing desperate.

"HALEY!"

Haley seems to snap out of it and she falls forward into Nathan's arms sobbing. He can't make out what she is trying to say. He pulls her close and starts to rock her as if she were Raine. His head snaps up at the thought of his son and what could drive his wife to this state.

"Raine!"

He looks in the crib and sees that his son is gone. His mind races as he tries to process what is going on. He becomes aware that other people are watching them and looks to the door where Lucas and Peyton stand in frozen horror. Nathan's eyes narrow and his voice takes on a deadly tone.

"Where is he?"

Haley's sobs have faded and Nathan can sense her pulling into herself, like she did in the hospital, the last time they didn't know if their son was okay.

"Dan took him."

Nathan looks shocked for a moment at his brother's words, before glancing around the nursery. He can't stay in this room... The room his son should be in but isn't. Nathan stands up with Haley in his arms and strides to the door. Peyton and Lucas move out of the way and follow him downstairs. He walks into the living room and carefully puts Haley on the couch. He grabs jeans from a laundry basket and pulls them over his boxer shorts. He takes a shirt off the back of a chair and pulls it over his head. Lucas starts talking without Nathan even having to ask.

"We got a text message no more then twenty minutes ago. If we go now, I think we can catch him before he reaches the highway."

Nathan nods, quickly pulling on his shoes. He stands up, as Lucas starts heading for the door. Peyton is in a state of shock over what has happened and how fast every decision is being made.

"Wait! You guys are going to go racing after a crazy person?! Didn't you see the Justin Timberlake video...?"

For a second, Lucas is brought up short by his music snob girlfriend's words.

"No, I missed it, and I'm kinda surprised you didn't."

She ignores him and goes on.

"It did not end well. And what about the police? We have to call them!!"

Nathan has been silent this whole time, watching Haley. She has not moved since he put her down. She holds Raine's blanket under her chin. He kneels in front of her and takes her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm going to get him back. I'm going to bring our son home. I promise."

Haley finally meets his eyes and nods a little. Nathan kisses her forehead and stands up. He looks to Peyton.

"Call the police and tell them everything you know. We're headed for the high way, call us if you hear anything."

Peyton nods as Nathan grabs his cell phone and car keys off the bookcase, and heads for the door where Lucas is waiting. Time is of the essence but he pauses for a moment to look Peyton in the eyes. His voice is strong but you can hear the plea in it.

"Take care of her, for me."

"I will. I promise."

The brothers race out of the house and Peyton hears the tires screech as they pull out of the driveway. Peyton reaches into her pocket and realizes she doesn't have her cell phone. She looks around at the house and takes in the junkyard that used to be a living room. She feels a pang in her soul, at the traces of baby life everywhere. Peyton starts looking around for a couple of minutes.

"Shit! Where the fuck is the phone?!"

Dan Scott drives at a sedate pace through the streets, careful not to draw attention to himself. He adjusts the rearview mirror so he can see into the back seat. Raine fusses a little in the car seat (you gotta give him points for the car seat).

"Shhhhhhhhh, Buddy. You'll be out of there soon."

He checks his side mirrors. No one is following him.

Nathan speeds through town, his hands grip the wheel so tight his knuckles have turned white. Neither brother speaks, as they scan the road and side streets for a sign of their father. The car is tense.

"Spill it."

Lucas glances over at Nathan. Nathan stares ahead as Lucas starts talking.

"It's Dan. Dan has been the one sending the text messages."

"What?"

"I don't have all the pieces, but Peyton hooked up a police ID scanner to my phone. I got a message tonight and it was sent from Dan's phone... so were all the others."

"What did it say?"

Lucas is silent, judging whether or not he should tell Nathan the message. Nathan looks at Lucas, eyes narrowed.

"Tell me. It had to have been something, to get you tearing over to my place in the middle of the night."

"It said... Fathers should keep a closer eye on their sons."

Nathan shuts his eyes tight for a brief moment. He repeatedly clenches and releases his grip on the wheel, trying to deal with his rage. His eyes open and they focus on the road ahead. He doesn't say anything.

"Look Nate, I don't know why he took Raine-"

"He's lost it."

Lucas looks at Nathan, as Nate takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. He rubs his eyes with one hand.

"I remembered something as Haley was feeding Raine-"

Nathan breaks off at the thought of Raine and him not having anything to eat now, his son going hungry. Lucas doesn't know what to say. Nathan forces that thought out of his mind.

"I remembered I had been at Dan's office a few months back, and I heard some of the staff talking. It was boring as shit, they were saying how the office was going to be repainted, but Dan's didn't need to be because it had been done few weeks ago... Then it got interesting... Dan's office had been vandalized and that's why it had to be repainted. The weird thing was that, the office had been locked. There was no sign of a break in."

"What about a custodian?"

Nathan shakes his head. "Dan has the only key. You know how paranoid he's been since the dealership fire."

Nathan tells Lucas about the biblical quote on the wall. The guys go over the things that they know and try to put the pieces together. When they are done, they let out long sighs.

"He's..."

"Gone ape shit insane." Nathan concludes.

"What, I don't get is why he's sending me the messages?"

"Maybe he wants to get caught." Nathan says, glancing at Luke.

"I guess you don't just walk away, when you kill your own brother..." Lucas muses quietly.

"We gotta get Raine back."

Back at the Scott house, Peyton searches frantically for the phone. She's throwing things everywhere, and is out of breath. She finds a thong in the couch but guesses that this would be the wrong time to ask. She finally stops and looks at Haley. She still hasn't moved. Her eyes seem vacant. Peyton tries to calm down, and approaches Haley. She can't imagine what Haley is going through. She sits down next to her and pushes Haley's hair back over her shoulder.

"Hales...? It's gonna be okay."

Haley doesn't respond, and Peyton continues, her voice gentle.

"We have to call the police. I need you to tell me where the phone is, so we can get help."

Haley slightly turns her head, still not looking at Peyton.

"It's upstairs." She says distantly.

Peyton jumps up, glad to take action. She runs out of the room. Haley lowers her head her mind reeling, everything in chaos. Raine... Dan... Lucas... Nathan... Suddenly her mind clears and her head snaps up. She knows where Raine is.

Several minutes later, Peyton comes downstairs.

"Hales? I couldn't find the-"

Peyton breaks off, seeing that the couch is now empty. She looks around. She hears a car take off down the street. Peyton runs outside. Her car is gone.

"Fuck! When am I gonna learn not to tempt fate."

There you go. If I was unclear, I'll just say now that Dan has totally lost it. He's been the one sending messages to Lucas and writing on his own walls. It's like the act of killing his brother and trying to go on has driven him insane. Not that a sane person would kill his own brother anyway…


	28. Chapter 28

Another day, another chapter. Thanks again for the feedback. I'm really glad that you guys are into the story. Oh, and the stars "" are going to be my sign for static during a cell phone conversation. I thought it would be easier then me trying to write chhhhsishhkkshshiiskhkk. You know cappuccino machine sounds. You all have good imaginations. Go with it. Chapter twenty-eight…

Haley drives down streets that turn into roads. She leaves behind buildings and houses, for fields and trees. She checks the gas gage and pulls into the next station. As she waits for an attendant, she looks in the back seat and sees Peyton's bag. She pulls out the wallet and quickly goes through it. The first thing she finds is a handful of pictures, and she can't help but flip through them. She smiles at the first one, which is of Lucas typing on his computer. The next two are of Ellie and Peyton and then Peyton and her parents. There is a photo of Peyton, Haley and Brooke after the classic. They are posed like Charlie's Angels on the stage. Then Haley sees the last picture. It is of Peyton and Nathan... A picture clearly taken from when they were still dating. An eyebrow goes up. The gas station attendant comes over and Haley hands him cash from Peyton's wallet.

"Fill it up."

"Ahhh? You're a little over?"

Haley offers him a tight smile. "Yeah, keep the change."

The happy attendant skips off with his twenty dollar tip; now glad he didn't make a comment to the generous girl driving around in her pajamas. As Haley waits, she lets out a long breath and leans her head on the wheel. She tells herself over and over, that everything is going to be okay. Raine is going to be fine. She'll get him back and never let him out of her sight again... Nathan will just have to get used to the baby sleeping between them. Yeah, that'll go over well... Haley's head snaps up. Nathan! She grabs Peyton's bag and starts riffling through it. She pulls out pens, and notebooks. A copy of To Kill A Mocking Bird. She reaches into a side pocket and pulls out about a half dozen condoms. She quickly shoves them back in.

"Well...? She does date a Scott."

Finally Haley pulls out Peyton's cell phone. She opens it up, and has no reception. She gets out of the car to find a better spot. She ignores the look she and her bare feet get from the attendant. She gets a signal. She calls Nathan.

The Scott boys have reached the highway and are heading north.

"Why North?" Lucas questions.

"He's always had a thing for Canada."

"Really? Canada?"

"It's an awesome country, great people. Also, Dan always said he could have played on the National Team if he had been born there." Nathan says tensely.

Lucas shakes his head, bemused. "Just when you think you know someone...?"

"He kidnapped my son, right out from under me. I don't know him at all."

Lucas can sense Nate's guilt. He carries a lot of his own right now as well.

"It's not your fault Nate... I should have talked to you sooner... I was so sure he was going to go after my Mom and Cammy. I never thought he would do anything to Raine..."

Nathan shakes his head. "You couldn't have known... None of us could have known... We don't think like him. Maybe if we did, this all would have ended a long time ago."

They both become trapped in memories... Of times with Dan, when they thought they had the upper hand, only to have him knock them down. They couldn't let it happen again. Not this time. There was too much at stake. Both jump as Nathan's cell goes off. Nathan grabs it and checks the ID. Peyton. He flips it open, one hand on the wheel.

"Peyton-"

Suddenly Haley's voice jumps out at him. He can barely understand what she is saying through the static of the phone.

"Nath"

"Haley?"

"Nath I know Raine is. Can you hea"

Nathan starts yelling into the phone, hoping that she can hear him.

"Haley! I can't hear you! You're breaking up!"

"I can barely hear. I think Dan to the cab!"

They are both now yelling over each other, trying to get through to the other.

"Haley where are you?!"

"I'm almost! Meet me ! I you!"

The line goes dead. Nathan is freaking out.

"Haley! Haley!"

"What the fuck happened now?!"

Peyton runs through the streets panting. She collapses against a tree, out of breath. She wipes the sweat off her forehead, regretting all the gym classes she'd skipped. Peyton trudges up the steps to Brooke's, bangs on the door, turns and slides down it to the floor. She's trying to catch her breath as the door is pulled open and she falls backward into the room. Brooke looks down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

"I ran all the way here. Broo-"

Brooke cuts her off. "On two bad legs? Ummmmm, P. Sawyer? You're not dating a jock any more; you don't have to take up jogging. You and HeartBoy can sit and doodle."

Peyton rests her head on the floor and shuts her eyes, for a minute letting it feel like everything is normal. She opens them.

"Dan took Raine."

"What?! Like to the park?"

"Yes. Yes, he took Raine to the park. I just thought I'd run over here, before dawn to let you know!" Peyton's voice is rife with sarcasm. "Urgh! NO! Took, as in, snuck into their house in the middle of the night and took him, took!"

"Oh, my God!"

"The guys went off after him and I was staying with Haley-"

"How's Haley?" Brooke's concern is evident, knowing how the loss of her son would break her friend.

"The last time I saw her she was doing that weird quiet thing, where she doesn't talk."

"Oh, yeah... I hate that!"

Peyton nods in agreement, both thinking about times that Haley had given them the silent treatment. Brooke snaps out of it first.

"Wait! What do you mean "the last time I saw her"?"

Peyton is immediately defensive. "I went to find a phone and when I came back, she was gone."

"You left her alone when she had just lost her baby? You have drama all the time, you didn't think you should have stayed with her?!"

"I was only gone a minute!"

"This is why I'm going to be Godmother." Brooke states.

"You?!"

"I delivered him!"

"That's getting old! I'm his uncle's girlfriend!"

"The word being "girlfriend". Not "wife"." Brooke snipes, Peyton's comment having hit a nerve.

"I'm dating a Scott. I could be the mother of his cousin."

"Enough!" Brooke takes a breath. "We need to call Nathan."

Nathan and Lucas have pulled off the highway and are parked on a side road. Nathan stares at his phone, confused.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know... The signal sucked. She was on Peyton's cell...? I know she said Raine's name... like she knew where he is... She said to meet her...? And something about a cab...?"

"She's in a cab? She's not that bad a driver."

Nathan ignores Lucas, trying to figure out what Haley was saying. Frustrated he slams his fists against the wheel. He folds his hands together over the wheel and rests his head against them. Wondering about how he went from so happy yesterday, to so terrified today.

"Now I don't know where either of them is." Nathan says quietly.

Lucas shuts his eyes for a moment. He opens them then reaches out and squeezes Nathan's shoulder. Nathan rolls his head to the side to look at Lucas.

"We'll fix this." Lucas promises.

"How?"

"There's one of him and two of us. It's math."

Nathan smiles slightly at word "math", sits up and looks at his ring. He turns it around on his finger, and his smile grows. He corrects his brother.

"Three of us."

Just then Nathan's cell rings. He gabs it hoping that it's Haley again. It's Brooke. He can't hide his disappointment.

"Brooke, I can't-"

"Peyton lost Haley!" Brooke bursts out.

"HEY!! I did not lose her...! Technically, she ran away." Peyton yells in the background.

"Tam-a-to, Ta-mat-to."

"Hey!" Nathan cuts off their squabbling.

"Sorry. Let's call the whole thing off..."

Nathan sighs. "She called-"

"Great! Where'd she go? Did anyone find Raine?"

Nathan's frustration is clear in his voice. "I couldn't hear her... The reception kept cutting out... Shit!"

Nathan jumps in the seat as he puts the pieces together. He starts the car with a vengence.

Lucas, Peyton, Brooke all demand. "WHAT??!!"

Nathan pulls a U-turn and starts flying back to the highway. Focused eyes narrowed.

"When I was a kid we had this cabin in the woods, about an hour south of town. It was usually just me and my Dad cause my Mom hated it... No, electricity, no running water... No cell reception."

"That's where you think Haley's going... in a cab?"

Nathan looks at Lucas like he's slow. He can't resist asking.

"Seriously... you're the smart one?"

"She borrowed-" Brooke starts to inform them, but is cut off by Peyton.

"STOLE!"

"-Peyton's car." Brooke finishes.

"I know that's where she's going... You two are closer. Head south on Route 33, and down Tree Line Way. You'll see a small private road... There's a small sign that should say Scott's... Wait there, the cabin is at the end of the road. If you see Haley, stop her. We're on our way."

Nathan hangs up the phone and grips the wheel.

"You think that's where Dan took Raine, don't you?"

Nathan confirms with a nod. "And that's where Haley's going... all by herself."

Lucas can hear the fear in Nathan's voice.

"Then it's a good thing we were wrong. There isn't just two of us, or three... There are five."

Haley stops the car at the top of the Scott's private road. She picks up Peyton's cell... Still no reception. She squeezes the wheel and takes deep breaths. Haley shuts her eyes and it feels like Raine is so close she can hear him crying. She opens her eyes and pulls the car down the road. She drives slowly and the cabin soon comes into view in the pre-dawn light. The two-story, wood building hasn't been opened yet this season. The shutters are all nailed closed, and the lawn is overgrown. For a cabin that should be deserted, there is smoke coming out of the chimney. Haley's eyes light up.

"Raine."

She pulls the car over to the side of the road. Haley knows she should be cautious, but instinct is driving her. She wants her son. She gets out and flinches, as she starts to walk towards the house in her bare feet. She reaches the cabin and walks up the stairs of the wrap around porch. She peeks in the front window. She sees the fireplace, a couch and chair, a dining table with a lantern on it and a framed picture of Nathan and Dan. A larger version of the one Dan had showed her. Haley tries the door. It's open. She doesn't see anyone but now that she's inside, she can hear Raine crying upstairs. A tear of relief runs down her cheek. He's alive. Looking around, she carefully starts to creep up the stairs. They creek as she goes and Potty Mouth Scott, whispers a few choice ones. There are two doors coming off the hallway that leads to a final one at the end. The last door at the end of the hall is closed with light coming out of the cracks. Haley edges towards it and her child's cries. She puts her hand on the knob...

"Please... Please..." She whispers silently.

She opens the door. There is a large bed in the room, a lantern rests on the bedside table, and fussing in his car seat on a dresser, is Raine.

Haley's gasp of relief turns to a grunt as she is struck on the head from behind. She collapses to the ground, unconscious.

Well, there is the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry; I had to throw in the Canada part! We are an awesome country and great people! Come on, Canadian readers! Back me up! I also wanted to do a little PJ shout out. I couldn't imagine Dan being played by anyone else... Actually, I couldn't imagine any of the characters being played by other actors. That thing on YouTube with the original Haley really freaks me out! Enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoyed it!

PS- I know I'd already done the whole "picture" thing, but I love looking at old photos. I like trying to remember how I felt and what I was thinking when it was taken.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello, everyone! Things to say… Did I mention I LOVE cliffhangers? I do. I really do. Not to watch of course (Nathan in the limo made me ill all summer). But writing them sure are fun. Ummm… Enjoy. Chapter twenty-nine…

Haley sits in the front row, a wad of dollar bills clutched in her hand. She is alone in the club. The music starts (I'm hearing SexyBack-another JT shout out). The stage's curtain part, and out walks Nathan in full Raven's uniform. She's seen him do this routine, twice in public... and quite a few times in private as well (wink), but it never-gets-old. Never. She leans forward in her seat. His jersey comes off. Just under the beat of the music, Haley hears a sound. She looks around but she is still alone in the seats. She looks up just as Nathan's pants land on her head. With her vision blocked, she hears the sound again. Haley pulls the pants off her head. Nathan's face it five centimeters from hers. He looks her dead in the eyes.

"Haley. You need to wake up."

She shuts her eyes as the sound that she had been hearing becomes clear and loud. Raine is crying. Haley's eyes pop open and she sits bolt upright. A sharp pain shoots through the back of her skull. She gasps and clutches the back of her head.

"Son of a bi-"

She breaks off as she realizes where she is. She is lying on the bedroom floor of the cabin. She looks across the room, and there is Raine. He's still in his car seat, screaming. Shaking off the pain in her head she jumps up, but almost falls as a wave of dizziness over takes her. She reaches him, takes a deep breath and gathers him into her arms to whisper.

"Thank you. Thank you."

Raine continues to cry and fuss. Haley rocks him and kisses his forehead.

"Shhhhhhhh. I know, baby. I know you're hungry. As soon as we get out of here I'm all yours... but I don't think anybody knows where we are, and your Grandpa is a Nut Bag."

Haley hurries over to the door and tries to open it. It's locked.

"#$$!! $#&#$!!!!"

Raine stops crying and looks up at her. She looks back at him.

"Don't judge me. I gave you life."

The baby starts crying again. Haley rattles the knob and kicks the door.

"Let me out!! Help!!! HELP!!!!"

Then she hears a voice from the other side of the door.

"Now, that isn't helping anyone."

Haley falls silent.

"Do you realize that I could have taken him out of there while you were sleeping?"

Haley backs away from the door and holds Raine tighter.

"By sleeping, do you mean, "Rendered unconscious"?" Anger threads her tone.

"Ahhhh, Haley... Always so unpleasant. Don't ever change, babe." Dan taunts her in a sickly sweet voice.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

His chuckle grates along her nerves.

"I would think that would be obvious... I want Raine."

A chill runs down Haley's back, as she hears that. She stands pressed against the far wall.

"He's not yours." She states firmly.

"Well, he will be in a few hours. I'm just waiting for a contact of mine to finish new ID's and then Raine and I will be gone. I hear Canada is lovely this time of year. By the way, I'll be changing his name. Raine? What are you, Hippies?"

Haley is too shocked to speak. Raine's crying intensifies.

"Feed the boy."

Dan's cell goes off. He answers it and has a quick exchange, then hangs up the phone.

"Well, that's my guy. Enjoy your time with him now... and don't worry, I'll raise him as if he was my own son."

"Oh, God..."

Haley hears Dan retreat down the hall, whistling as he goes. Haley rushes to the window. The outside shutters are nailed closed. She whispers to the wind.

"Hurry, Nathan, hurry."

At mouth of the private road, Peyton and Brooke pull to a stop.

"I guess it was too much to hope that we would just find Haley waiting here." Brooke comments with a sigh.

"Pretty much."

"So, the new question is... Are we going to wait here for the boys or follow our girl?"

"A rescue would probably cinch Godmother." Peyton attempts to joke.

They both become quiet, wanting to charge down the road, but not wanting to make the situation any worse.

"I say we wait five minutes, and if the boys aren't here... we go."

"Five minutes." Peyton agrees with a nod.

They look at the clock on Brooke's dashboard. They lean back, both starring straight ahead. A minute ticks by. The stress is unbearable, which is what leads Brooke to the following...

"I come home in the morning light..." Brooke begins in a tense quiet voice.

Peyton glances over at her, and then back to front. She takes the next line in a nervous unsure tone.

"My mother says "when you gonna live your life right?"..."

"Oh, mama dear, we're not the fortunate ones..." Brooke continues, eyes wide.

"And girls they want to have fun. Oh, girls just wanna have fun." Stressed, together.

"The phone rings in the middle of the night..." Peyton whispers.

The guys pull up behind them.

"Ohhhhhh, thank you!" Brooke exclaims with relief.

The girls jump out of their car and the guys climb out of theirs. They meet in the middle.

"Where's Haley? Have you seen her?" Nathan demands.

"No, but-" Brooke begins.

"#$. She's down there." Nathan cuts her off.

"So, what's the plan?" Lucas asks Nathan.

Nathan looks down the private road, then down the main one. He rubs his hand through his hair.

"How long until the police get here?" Nathan asks Peyton.

"The police?"

"Peyton! You were supposed to call the police!!" Nathan practically yells in frustration.

"I'm sorry!! I'm clearly not good in crisis."

"Go figure. You sure have been in the centre of a few." Brooke remarks dryly.

Peyton shoots Brooke a dirty look and is about to quip back, when Nathan erupts.

"ENOUGH!!!!"

The group jumps and looks at him.

"Do you think this is a joke? My wife and son are down there. Dan has lost it, and who knows what he's going to do next."

Nathan walks away a few steps and takes deep breaths. He turns around and walks back. He looks to Peyton and Brooke first.

"You two go back to the gas station and call the police. Lucas, you and I will wait here to make sure he doesn't leave. If you aren't back in ten minutes, we go in. Got it?"

The girls nod and run for their car. The get in, pull a crazy U-turn and speed away. The guys get into their car to wait. Time slowly passes. They sit starring ahead. Suddenly Lucas starts to sing, low and off tune.

"Tidal waves don't beg forgiveness... Crashed and on their way... Father, he enjoyed collisions... others walked away... A snowflake falls in May..."

Nathan turns to him and looks at him like he's gone as nuts as Dan. Lucas offers him a half laugh.

"Sorry. Just trying to ease the ten-"

Lucas breaks off as they hear a car coming up the Scott's private road. The brothers look at each other. Nathan starts the car and eases it forward, blocking the road. They both stare down the lane, watching the headlights approach in the murky light.

"Here we go."

Dan drives up the road and sees Nathan's car blocking the way. He eases towards them, and stops a few meters away. The boys get out of their car.

"You're screwed." Mocks Creepy Kid Keith.

Dan nervously looks to the passenger seat of his car. Creepy Kid Keith sits there with a smirk on his face. Dan runs his hands through his hair and gets out of the car.

"Boys!! What are you doing here?" Dan calls out in his biggest car dealer voice.

Nathan and Lucas exchange a look, trying to judge his mood.

"We were in the neighbourhood..."

Dan keeps his voice happy and jovial.

"Well, you've ruined my surprise! I was just checking out the house... I thought I'd get it updated and give it to you and Haley as a late surprise wedding present! …A place for the two of you to get away."

"And Raine too, right?" Lucas asks cautiously.

"Of course." Dan says nervously.

Nathan looks at Dan, and then at Lucas. Something snaps inside of him and he charges Dan. He catches him by surprise and is able to tackle him to the ground. Nathan grabs Dan by his shirt collar.

"What have you done with them?!"

"What's the matter son? Lose something?" Dan chuckles.

Nathan pulls Dan up, and then slams him back down to the ground.

"I swear, if you've hurt them, I'll—"

"You'll what? You're weak. You let that girl lead you around, like a puppy on a leash. Since you've met her I've watched everything I taught you wash down the drain. What kind of man does that make you?!" Dan mocks.

"The kind of man who loves and is loved in return. The kind of man who doesn't always put himself first. The kind of man a son can be proud of." Nathan says truthfully.

Nathan looks over at Lucas, and they exchange nods. Lucas goes to Nathan's trunk and pulls out a tire iron. Nathan stands up and starts to run down the road towards the cabin. Lucas points the tire iron at Dan.

"Stay down."

Dan lays on his back and stares at the lightening sky. He smiles, then chuckles and then breaks into a full on laugh-fest. Creepy Kid Keith is now perched on the hood of Dan's car. 

"Danny, your crazy is showing."

"What's so funny?" Lucas demands.

"The idea that you could stop me." Dan says, stone cold serious now.

With that, Dan stands up and dusts himself off.

"I said, stay down." Lucas repeats forcefully.

"Or you'll what? Kill me? You don't have it in you." Dan sneers.

"But you do, right?"

"Here it comes..." Predicts Creepy.

Lucas moves in closer. "You murdered Keith and you're going to rot in prison."

"I don't think so..."

Dan slides forward and kicks Lucas in the knee. Lucas crumbles to the ground, and in an instant Dan is on top of him.

"You little shit! You and your brother, think you can turn me in, cut me out and move on? Think again. I'm moving on, and I'm getting a fresh start with—"

"With Raine? He's not yours. You don't even deserve to touch him.

"That may be so... But after today, I'm going to take him so far away, that none of you will ever even be able to."

With that Dan lifts and slams Lucas' head into the ground, knocking him out.

"Owwwwwwe. That's got to hurt! Don't hold your breath for a father's day card this year." Creepy commentates.

Dan stands up and dusts himself off. He turns and starts walking back towards the cabin.

Dan: Why would this year be any different?

More things to say… I used two great songs in this chapter. Girls Just Want To Have Fun, by Cyndi Lauper. Best song to sing into a hairbrush, ever. EVER. The other song is Man Of The Hour, by Pearl Jam. I love it, and I also used it as the name of my big baby. By the way, I call my fics my babies. Strange I know. What can I say, I also named my iPod Iggy?


	30. Chapter 30

Hello! Thanks again for all the feedback. I like that there is a steady crew that reviews. Love the non-reviewing readers and sporadic reviewers, too. No worries. I was however hurt that Janine just signed her name on the last review. What, no "love", this time? How sad. Sniff. Anyhoo, I too love Creepy Kid Keith. Love how he messes with Dan. Chapter thirty…

Brooke and Peyton are speeding their way back to the cabin, down the dim road. Brooke stares straight ahead, Peyton watches her old friend with disbelieving eyes.

"What?" Brooke demands finally.

"Nothing."

"I had to! He wasn't going to let us use his phone!" She tries to explain.

"So you flashed him?!" Peyton questions, incredulously.

"It got us the phone... He didn't even make me give him a quarter!"

"Emergency calls are free."

Brooke grimaces a little then shrugs. "Let's just consider it a service to the community."

"Whatever you--- What the---?"

Peyton breaks off as they see Nathan's car blocking the entrance to the road. They see Dan's car as they jump out of theirs. They race over and find Lucas unconscious on the ground.

"Oh, my God! Luke!" Peyton cries, her heart in her throat at the sight of her boyfriend lying so still.

Both girls fall to their knees at his side. Peyton takes a deep breath, leans forward and checks his pulse.

"He's breathing and his pulse is good." Peyton sits up, relief in her voice.

"Well, there's our plus side for the day... No, heart attack...?"

Hearing their voices Lucas starts to stir. His eyes are closed as he starts to mumble.

"...Haley... Hal..."

Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Nice. Surrounded by his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend, who does he call out for...? You ever wonder abo—"

Peyton ignores her and leans in again trying to hear Lucas.

"Shhhhhhh!"

Lucas struggles to make himself understood, but everything in his head is so hazy, and he fights the darkness that is closing in again.

"Hales... cabin... Dan..." 

Lucas' body relaxes as he passes out again. The girls look at each other.

"Haley needs our help."

"I don't want to leave Lucas alone." Peyton says, conflicted.

Brooke takes a breath. She looks down at Lucas, then down the road, and finally back at Peyton.

"Well, I guess it's the Head Cheerleader to the rescue. You stay with Luke, and wave down the police when they get here."

Brooke stands up as Peyton gathers Lucas' head into her lap. Brooke bends over, picks up the tire iron and hands it to Peyton.

"Just in case." Brooke says with a shrug.

Peyton nods, takes it and Brooke starts heading down the road.

"Brooke!!"

Brooke turns back and looks at Peyton.

"I bet you'll have Godmother in the bag now!" She tries to tease.

Brooke smiles and starts to jog down the road, Peyton watches her till she disappears. She looks down at Lucas and brushes his hair off his forehead, speaking softly to him.

"Yeah, yeah... I can see how it was hard to choose."

Peyton thinks for a minute about what she just said.

"Okay, so if you actually heard that... Ooooooooo... You just had a dream... Ooooooooo."

Nathan runs up the steps of the porch, he rushes through the unlocked front door, and calls out to Haley.

"Haley!"

Upstairs, Haley has just finished feeding Raine, when she hears Nathan's muffled voice. She puts Raine over her shoulder and rushes to the door.

"Nathan!!!!!!" She screams.

Nathan startles at the desperate cry of his wife and charges up the stairs, he hears Haley yelling in the last bedroom and runs down the hallway. He tries the knob. Locked. Nathan rattles the handle.

"Haley, stand back."

Haley moves away from the door, a minute before Nathan slams his shoulder into it. Nothing. He stands back a few paces and charges it. The door doesn't budge. Nathan lets out a frustrated growl and slams his fist into the surprisingly well-made door (I guess they used Holmes on Homes… shout out!).

"I'm gonna go and find the key—"

"Don't leave us!!"

"I'll be right back."

"Nathan... please... Your Dad, he wants to—"

Haley breaks off, unable to finish the horrible truth to Nathan, that Dan wants to take their son. Nathan hears the fear in her voice and he offers all the comfort he can through the door. He speaks to her as if she is Raine.

"Shhhhhhhh, baby."

Both start taking deep breaths to clam down. Haley presses her body against the door and leans her forehead on the wood. Nathan places the palms of both his hands against the door and rests against it. It is as if they can sense the other... The closest they can get to offer and receive comfort.

"I'm not leaving this house without you and our son. We used to keep spare keys in the cabinet downstairs. I'm going to go and get it and we can get out of here." Nathan whispers.

"What about Dan?" Haley questions, with tears running down her face.

"Lucas has him. We're all going to be fine."

"The last time we said that, I got hit by a car." She almost laughs.

"See... My wife's to tough to let a little thing like a car stop her. Right now, it's only a door... One minute, baby. One minute."

Haley smiles as she hears Nathan run back down the hall. Nathan hops down the stairs and over to the cabinet, he pulls open the top drawer and searches through it. No key. He looks around and grabs a lantern off the table. He holds it over the drawer and riffles through it again, getting desperate.

"Looking for this?"

Nathan slowly turns to see Dan's large body standing in the open doorway to the cabin. In his upheld hand, Dan holds the key to the last bedroom. Nathan looks at Dan's frame standing in the doorway, blocking out the early dawn light. Nathan slowly stands up to his full height, over six feet of angry male. He clenches and unclenches his fists.

"What are you going to do?" Nathan questions, his voice deadly.

Dan walks into the cabin and carefully shuts the door. The cabin is dark with the door closed and the shutters locked, the only light coming from the gas lantern on the table.

"I'm going to get a fresh start."

"There's no such thing as a fresh start. You deal with what you've done and you try to make amends, and maybe you get another chance. Your mistakes...? You can't run away form them. And you sure as hell can't run away with my son."

Dan holds the key tightly in his fist. He looks at his son, and he can't see the boy that he raised. He can only see a man, a father, someone he doesn't even know.

"You're ungrateful. With your brother, it's to be expected... but you? Do you know what I gave up for you? I could have been something."

"Whatever, Justin Timberlake. Cry me a river. I never asked you to give up anything. In fact, I tried to turn myself into almost as big an ass as you are, to make you proud. I realized a long time ago that, that's not the type of man I want to be. I know for damn sure, that you're not the type of father I want to be."

Dan places his hand over his heart and sarcasm drips through his voice. "That's touching. I'm moved. Hey, I hear there's a spot opening up with the ladies on the View. You should give them a call."

Dan starts walking towards the stairs. Nathan moves to block his way, his body tense, ready for a fight. Like everything has been building to this, his whole life.

"Move."

"Not going to happen."

Dan shrugs and turns, as if to leave, but suddenly swings back, his fist crashing into Nathan's jaw. Nathan flies back and lands sprawled on the stairs. A trickle of blood runs down the corner of his mouth.

"You can't beat me. You never could."

Nathan stands wiping the blood off his chin.

"I have a reason now. You're not taking my son."

Nathan charges across the room and body checks Dan into a wall.

Upstairs, Haley has heard them. She trusts Nathan, and believes in him with all her heart, but her child is in danger. She has to get out of this room. She, and Nathan have both tried the door. No go. She looks frantically around. Being the super keen jellybean that she is, she pulls one of the drawers from the dresser. She slides open the glass window and lifts the drawer. With all her strength she slams the drawer into the locked shutter. A couple of the slats crack. With urgency she starts slamming the shutters repeatedly.

Outside the cabin, Brooke races across the lawn and up onto the porch. She pauses for a second as she pulls her high heels off.

"This was, soooooooo the time for flats."

She hears a loud thud followed by the sound of breaking furniture, coming from behind the front door. She peeks through the slats of the shutters, just in time to see Nathan's knee connect with Dan's gut.

"Go, Captain-Dad." She whispers to herself.

As she watches, Dan tackles Nathan and they slide across the table, knocking the lantern to the floor. The lantern breaks and the oil spills across the floor. The flame ignites it, creating a river of fire. The old house is a timber box and the flames start licking up the curtains and wall.

"Oh, my GOD!!" Brooke breathes.

Brooke is about to race in when she notices another sound, it's coming from the back of the house. The sound of something being repeatedly slammed. Fear leaps in her heart.

"Haley!"

Brooke jumps off the porch and runs around the side of the house that is rapidly lighting the dawn sky with fire.

By the way, in the original pilot they cast another actress as Haley. I guess it didn't work, so they cast Bethany Joy Galeotti. SO glad they did! She IS the only one that could play Haley. Awesome!


	31. Chapter 31

Is this the part where I tell you the first time I posted this story, the readers got a bit testy over me putting the whole Naley family in a burning house? Fun, fun! Awww. I'm so glad you guys are liking my big baby, who I would never call a monster… Okay, promise not to tell my baby MOTH this, but it's like 57 pages long on the other site. It's a bit of a monster, but as it's mother, I love it anyway. Oh, and sorry for the confusion! Nathan did not see Dan take out Lucas. He would be a pretty shitty brother to see Lucas get knocked out and do nothing! Chapter thirty-one…

Brooke races around to the back of the house just in time to see a quarter of the slats on a shutter come crashing to the ground.

"Haley!!"

The hole is just big enough for Haley's head to pop out the window.

"Brooke!!"

"The house is on fire!"

Haley looks back and once again sees the smoke starting to drift in from under the door.

"Ya think?!!" Haley drawls, her eyes wide her tone sarcastic.

"You have to get out of there!"

Haley looks behind her, and then back at Brooke. She holds up a finger. "Just wait a minute."

Haley disappears from the window.

"Yeah, sure, cause I've got so many other places to be right now?" Brooke comments to herself.

Haley grabs the sheet off the bed, and runs over to the floor in the far corner of the room. She had put Raine there when she saw the smoke. She spreads the sheet out on the ground, and turns to Raine. She is panting and tears are running down her face. She picks him up, to hold him close to her before pulling him back to look into his big blue eyes. She gives him a watery smile.

"Okay. Your daddy gave me a "just in case" speech one time, and I'm going to give one to you now. I'm sure everything is going to be fine... But if it isn't... I want you to know, that I love you." Her words are cut off as a sob breaks from her chest. "I love you, Raine Scott. More then I can say. I'm not the only one either. You have so many people who love you! …You and your daddy are the best things that have ever happened to me. You'll have to watch out for each other... And now matter what, I promise, I'll be watching too."

Haley breaks off coughing. She kisses Raine on the forehead breathing in his sweet baby smell one last time before placing him in the centre of the sheet. She pulls the four corners together and ties them into a knot, tourniquet style and carries him over to the window. Before she can change her mind, she starts to lower him out. Brooke sees what's going on and alarm bells ring through her head.

"This is not good. This is not good!"

Haley is holding the ends of the sheets and Raine is suspended about a metre above Brooke's head.

"You have to catch him." Haley says calmly.

"You want me to catch him?!" Brooke questions incredulously.

"Hell, yes!"

"Okay, okay! But a little heads up on the plan would have been nice!"

Brooke positions herself under the baby. Haley takes a deep breath.

"Okay, on the count of three. Ready?" Haley preps.

"Sure, I catch things all the time... Wait, that didn't sound right..."

"Brooke!"

"Ready!"

"One... Two... OKAY! Here's the thing... If you drop my baby I'm posting that picture of you when you had the flu, on FaceBook!" Haley threatens.

"You wouldn't!"

"No makeup. Flat hair. Kinda green... You bet!"

Haley and Brooke look at each other nod and smile for a moment.

"One... Two..."

"You can do this. You can do this. It's just like cheer camp. All you have to do is catch him. Don't think about the time you dropped that girl. Don't think about the time you dropped that girl!" Brooke whispers to herself.

"…THREE!!!"

Haley shuts her eyes and lets go of the ends of the sheet. It is the hardest thing in her life that she has ever had to do.

"Got him!!"

Haley releases the breath she can't even remember holding, and opens her eyes. Raine is safely in Brooke's arms.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much, Brooke. You're going to make a great Godmother." Haley declares, tears and relief in her voice.

"Awwwe. Hales, really?" Brooke melts.

"Yes. Now go." Haley commands with a nod.

"What?"

There is smoke billowing out the window, rushing past Haley's head. She covers her mouth and nose as she coughs, struggling to get through to Brooke. This is important.

"Get out of here! Get Raine somewhere safe. You can't let Dan take him. He needs to be with Nathan. Brooke, please!" She begs.

"But what about yo—" Brooke starts, tears running down her face as she fully grasps what Haley is asking of her.

"GO!!!!!!!!!" Haley cuts her off with a bellow.

Haley watches as Brooke carefully cradles Raine in her arms and runs around the side of the house. Haley turns and slides down the wall. The room is filling with smoke, so she lies flat on the floor. She uses a precious breath of air.

"NATHAN!!!!!!!!!"

Downstairs, Nathan has Dan pinned to the ground and is slamming his fist repeatedly into his father's face. His head snaps up at the sound of Haley's desperate cry. Suddenly he looks around him. In his rage he hadn't noticed that the cabin was burning all around them.

"HALEY!!!!!!!!"

Dan's fist plows into the side of Nathan's head knocking him out.

Lucas lies in the road, his head resting in Peyton's lap. She gently strokes his forehead as she whispers to him.

"Luke. Please, you have to wake up. Haley and the baby need you. Nathan needs you... I need you. So, just come on, already and wake up."

Lucas remains still. Peyton looks up at the sky as if trying to come up with an answer. She finds one.

"Whoops!!! Oh, my gosh! I think my bra clasp just broke?!" She exclaims, her voice completely over the top.

Nothing.

"Hey! Isn't that Michael Jordan?!" She tries.

Lucas starts to wake up.

"Figures."

Lucas continues to stir, groggy in her arms.

"Whh...at??? What's... going on? Did Nathan get Haley and Raine?"

"I don't think so, because there's been no happy Naley family in sight. On the plus side we haven't seen Dan either."

""We"?" Luke questions.

"Brooke. She went up the road, but I haven't heard from her—"

Peyton breaks off as she sees the smoke rising over the tree line.

"Oh, crap... That can't be good."

Lucas looks and sees the smoke. He starts trying to stand, but has great difficulty. Peyton helps him up.

"We gotta go."

Dan pushes Nathan's unconscious body off him. He stands, dusts himself off and starts to head for the door. Suddenly his mind flashes back to when he was left for dead in a burning building. The flames in his mind mirror the flames that are rapidly surrounding him. He looks back at Nathan lying on the floor, the flames moving ever closer. In that moment he doesn't see the angry man or father of the past few minutes. He sees a little boy. The boy that peed in his eye the first time he tried to change his diaper, the times he would play basketball with a toddler Nathan watching him with hero worship in his eyes... His son. The son he raised almost by himself. Nathan is his son. His boy. He turns back.

Brooke runs around to the front of the house, Raine held tightly in her arms. As she crosses the lawn, the front door to the house bangs open. Dan rushes through, a prone Nathan over his shoulder. She freezes as Dan rolls Nathan onto the ground. Dan looks up and sees her.

"What have you done?" She accuses.

Raine starts to cry and Dan's gaze becomes locked on him. He takes a step towards her. Emotions wash over Brooke's face... anger, to fear, to defiance. She holds the baby tighter and starts to back away. Dan follows her with his eyes, like a hunter stalks its prey.

"You're not taking Haley's baby. Not again."

"That's what I love about you Brooke... You're completely delusional. Oh, and by the way, how did it feel to be a stop over on the Lucas/Peyton love train?" He taunts.

Brooke gasps and as she is about to retort, a window is blown out on the main floor of the house, and flames shoot out. Both Dan and Brooke watch, riveted. Dan turns back to face Brooke. He is surprised by the horror and fear he sees in her face.

"Haley's still inside." Brooke informs him with a sob.

Dan suddenly becomes aware of Raine's crying. He looks back at the house, then at his son lying on the ground, finally at the baby clutched in Brooke's arms. His fresh start... Dan knows that he is strong enough to take the baby from Brooke... But what happens when that baby grows up and finds out all that he's done? Will he be able to face Raine everyday knowing that he killed his mother? Creepy Kid Keith appears just behind Brooke.

"Geeze, Danny? How many people are you going to kill?" The vision taunts.

Dan looks up at the sky for a moment before turning and running into the burning cabin.

Peyton and Lucas stumble off the road and onto the lawn. The cabin is almost completely in flames. They spot Nathan lying on the ground, knocked out. Brooke stands, as if frozen, a few feet away. Raine cries in her arms. They drop to their knees beside Nathan and check his pulse. When Peyton touches him he moans, starting to wake up. Both Peyton and Lucas feel a sense of relief. Then it hits them. Where's Haley? Lucas jumps to his feet and grabs Brooke by the shoulders.

"Brooke!"

Brooke continues to look past him at the inferno. Tears run down her face and she sinks to her knees, rocking Raine.

"Haley's still inside... Dan ran in after her... But... Haley's still inside." She whimpers brokenly.

Haley lies on the floor, a blanket covering her nose and mouth, to try to keep the smoke out. It's not working, it's getting harder and harder for her to breathe. Her eyes are stinging and she squeezes them shut, but in her head she sees Raine... the first time she held him... His face when he falls asleep in her arms... Then she sees Nathan. Her Nathan. His smile as he sat across from her on the dock, during their first tutoring session, and the way the light fell on his face. The way he looked at her on both their wedding days. How loved she felt... Finally, she can almost feel him pressed close to her, as they lie in bed each night. His hand brushes her hair away from her face, then moves down her side to hold her close. His breath is warm on her cheek. He looks into her eyes, and she can just about hear him whisper how much he loves her... Haley smiles and her body relaxes.

Nathan moans and opens his eyes. He looks straight up at the sky and is confused to see the plumes of dark smoke racing across it. He sits up and looks around. The cabin is burning. Peyton, Brooke and Lucas stare at him with devastated expressions. He's about to ask them why, when he hears Raine.

"You've got him." Relief floods him.

None of them say anything. A horrible thought starts to trickle into Nathan's head, and he tries to push it away. He looks around wildly. They all know who he is looking for. He looks at the cabin. Then he looks at his brother. He wishes he couldn't read the expression of his face. Nathan bolts to his feet her name ripped from his mouth.

"HALEY!!!!!!!"

Okay, Janine in officially forgiven. Awww! Iggy and Ziggy could be friends! Unless, of course, Ziggy doesn't like Ray Lamontagne. Iggy loves Ray. Due to popular demand Creepy Kid Keith was back, for a little bit. I was slightly confused when someone said the last chapter was hysterical… Then I realized that it was a review of chapter two… I was like… Ahhh, that makes more sense.


	32. Chapter 32

Well, I should be packing now, but instead I sit here re-formulating this story. It's actually been pretty fun, since I haven't read it in a while. Thanks to everyone for taking the time to provide feedback. Chapter thirty-two…

"HALEY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nathan leaps up and charges towards the burning house. Lucas grabs him from behind and starts to try to tackle him to the ground silently cursing the fact his little brother is built like a tank and is fueled by purpose at the moment. He manages to slow him down but Nathan keeps heading for the house, Lucas hanging off his back.

"Let me go!!!" Nathan rages.

"You can't go in there!"

Nathan starts trying to jerk Lucas off him to get to Haley. To save Haley. Lucas, having been out of the gym for a while, starts being dragged towards the inferno. Peyton grabs Nathan's leg and wraps herself around it.

"Nate, please!" Peyton begs.

"Haley wouldn't want you to go in there! You know that!" Lucas practically yells.

"Raine needs you!" Peyton says, pleading with him to understand, but knowing that if the love of her life was in that house she would be acting the same as Nathan.

Nathan pauses for a moment and looks back at Raine, held by Brooke. Who will be there for their son if he goes in there? The sound of part of the roof caving in brings his gaze back to the cabin. He promised to protect her, and now look where they are. He starts fighting their hold again. Nathan is frantic to get to Haley. It can't end this way. How is he ever going to live without her? He breaks down on the ground sobbing. Peyton and Lucas continue to hold him, not knowing what to say or how to comfort him. Tears run down all their faces. Nathan rests his head on the grass, black grief settling into his heart.

"Haley... please..." He begs, his voice broken and hoarse knowing that the chance of him ever seeing her beautiful face again grow smaller by the minute.

A moment passes with only the sound of the fire and the smell of smoke in the air. Suddenly Dan bursts through the front door, carrying Haley's limp figure, wrapped in a blanket. His hair and clothes are singed and his face is covered in soot. He runs across the lawn and lays her down on the grass, not far from Brooke and Raine. He pulls the blanket away from her and Haley lies still. Unmoving. Nathan snaps out of his shock and races to her side. Peyton and Lucas are not far behind.

"Get away from her!!" He screams at his father, enraged.

Nathan shoves Dan away from Haley and gently pushes her hair away from her face. Dan falls back, crawls away and leans against a tree trunk. He is the picture of a defeated man. Creepy Kid Keith stands beside him.

"She's not breathing." Dan states, as if in a daze.

"You know you suck, right?" Creepy Kid Keith asks him.

"No! NO!!" Nathan storms desperately.

Nathan leans over Haley and checks her pulse and her breathing. Both are non-existent. He looks down at his wife's beautiful face. She is the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up in the morning and the last thing he thinks about before he falls asleep at night. They are supposed to grow old together... It's not going to end like this. He concentrates all his focus on her as he leans over her body to whisper in her ear.

"Haley, I know you're still here. I'm not giving up on you. I'm not giving up on us."

Nathan positions her head, plugs her nose and gives her two short breaths. If she can't breathe right now, then he will breathe for her. Lucas kneels on Haley's other side, and starts doing chest compressions.

"Come on, Buddy. Who's gonna nag me into doing weird things like rooftop mini golf courses, milk fights, and Elvis sandwiches. Wake up!" Lucas.

Peyton crawls over to Brooke and the baby. She wraps her arms around Brooke's shoulders and Brooke places one of her hands over Peyton's. They watch as the brothers try to save their friend, their sister, their wife.

"Come on, TutourGirl!" Brooke pleads.

"Haley, please! If you don't wake up, we're both going to go after Nathan again!" Peyton threatens.

"What?!" Brooke turns to glance over at Peyton.

"Girl's got a temper on her. Whatever gets her to wake up, I say."

Brooke pauses for a second thinking. "In that case... We'll call Rachel to babysit!"

Peyton looks at Brooke. "Nice."

Brooke shrugs. "Whatever works, right?"

Minutes tick by. The boys keep working, not giving up.

"I love you Haley. Raine loves you... We both need you... You're our family."

Haley doesn't move. The brothers keep going for what seems like forever until finally their efforts are rewarded by a tiny cough. They both sit back and Haley starts coughing the smoke out of her lungs, and taking in huge gulps of clean air.

"Haley!" Nathan breaks.

Nathan quickly gathers Haley into his arms. A sense of relief floods the whole group. Nathan and Haley are both sobbing, but elated and he rocks her back and forth. Haley suddenly jumps in his arms and looks up at his face.

"The baby??!!" She asks in desperation, her voice croaks from the smoke and emotion.

"Shhhhh. He's right here. Brooke's got him." He whispers soothingly.

Haley peaks over Nathan's shoulder, and sees the girls protecting Raine. She manages to smile at them and whisper.

"Thank you."

The girls smile back. In the distance they can hear the sound of sirens approaching. Haley turns to press her face into Nathan's chest. She can't believe it. They're all alright.

Up until recently I have never killed any character off. I hate that… Unless I really hate a character. The Naley family is safe and sound.


	33. Chapter 33

Once again, I'm going to go with a good news/bad news jag… The good news is… This is the never-ending fan fic. The bad news is that I think I will be ending it at the next chapter on this site. I'm moving and am going back to school after having worked for a few years, so I don't know what my time will be like. If I have the time I will post the other chapters as like a sequel to MOTH sometime in September. I'll still be posting Kismet Chapters and occasional One Shots. Chapter thirty-three…

The waiting room at Tree Hill General Hospital is as crowded as always when there is a Scott admitted. Brooke and Peyton are sitting next to each other on a loveseat; Brooke rests her head on Peyton's shoulder. Mouth sits on the floor resting his head on Brooke's knee. Nathan sits on a chair across from them; Raine sleeps over his shoulder, drooling a wet spot onto Nate's shirt.

"What is taking them so long?!" Peyton exclaims, not really asking anyone.

"Maybe the more concussions you have in a year, the longer it takes?"

Nathan shoots her a look.

"Sorry. Not helping." Brooke raises her hands.

"Ha! Ha! Guess I'm not the only one who sticks their foot in their mouth." Mouth laughs.

Brooke pinches his ear, and he yelps. "Watch it, or you'll find my foot landing somewhere in you, and trust me... It won't be your mouth."

Nathan laughs for what feels like the first time in forever. Raine begins to fuss and Nathan pats his back softly. He loves holding him. Feeling his warm little body on his shoulder reminds him that he is safe. As soon as he knows that Haley is okay, he'll really be able to relax.

"Okay, buddy. I know you want your Mom. The doctors are checking her out, and we'll see her soon."

Nathan tries to sound calm and reassuring to his son, but the girls can tell Nathan won't feel better until he sees Haley again for himself. The image of her lying lifeless in the yard is still crystal clear in the minds of all of them. Just then, everyone in the waiting area can tell something else.

Brooke waves her hand in front of her face. "Oh, God! What is that?"

"I didn't do it!" Mouth declares.

Peyton pulls her shirt over her nose. "What do you feed that kid?"

"Don't look at me. That's Haley's department."

Nathan laughs and reaches into the diaper bag that Karen brought for him when she came to check on Lucas. He pulls out a mat, a diaper, wipes and cream (don't use powder, kids, it's not good for their lungs). He spreads the mat out on the chair beside him. He lays Raine on the mat and changes him in two minutes flat. He folds up the diaper and shoots a three pointer into the garbage can across the room. He holds Raine in the crook of his arm and puts the rest of the stuff away. Nathan sits back in his chair, looks down at his son and gives him a kiss on his forehead. When he looks up he is surprised to have all eyes on him.

"What?" Nathan asks self-consciously.

"I've seen you do a lot of awesome things on the court... Slam-dunks. Half court shots... But that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen you do! Dude, you had no FEAR!" Mouth says with admiration.

"Yeah. You did it like a real Daddy, and that was the grossest thing I've ever seen or smelled... I couldn't have done it... And I delivered him!"

"Seriously, are we going to be ninety, blue haired and sitting in rockers at the Nursing home, with me still having to hear about how YOU delivered the Naley baby?" Peyton groans.

"YEP!" Brooke says jumping up and down in her seat.

"Can't wait. By the way, Nate, I guess all our practice paid off."

Brooke sits up and looks from Peyton, to Nathan and then back again.

""Practice"?" Brooke questions slyly.

"You can take the quotation marks off. I was talking about diaper changing."

Brooke sits back, and puts her chin up. "I knew that."

"Whatever you say, Miss Gutter Mind." Peyton laughs and pulls a lock of Brooke's hair.

They are all laughing when Lucas enters the room and walks over to them.

Lucas smiles, and rubs his head. "Hey, could you guys keep it down. Apparently it hurts no matter how many times you've been hit in the head before."

"Luke!" A chorus rings out from around the room.

"Hey, man." Nathan says, glad to see his brother.

Lucas sits down next to Nathan, touches Raine's hand, and it is quickly grabbed and held.

"Hey, Little Nephew. Can you not scare me like that again. I don't know if you've heard, but Uncle Luke has a heart condition." Lucas says softly with a smile.

"How are you?" Brooke questions, concerned.

"The doctor gave me yet another clean bill of health. My mom wanted to take me home with her, but I wanted to wait and see how Haley was. Any news?"

"She seemed okay, when we got here. But that was a long time ago." Nathan tells him frowning.

Lucas nods at his brother and pats his knee. (Did that sound weird?)

"She'll be okay."

Just then Nurse Lucy walks in.

"Well, I must say, that I didn't expect to see all of you back so soon."

Nathan stands up, his body tense. "How's my wife."

"She's got a concussion and some pretty bad smoke inhalation, but she should be fine." Lucy tells them, smiling.

"Can we see her?" Brooke asks.

"Sorry, family only." Lucy says firmly.

They all stand up.

"Hold on a second. I said family only. That means her husband and son."

"I'm her brother-in-law."

"Fine." Lucy nods.

"I'm his girlfriend! That pretty much makes me an aunt!"

Lucy shakes her head. "Hold on—"

"I'm going to be her baby's Godmother!" Brooke cuts in.

"Wait—"

"Since when?!"

"Since I not only delivered him, but caught him when his mother dropped him out a second story window." Brooke trumps.

"Ahhhhh. More stories for the Nursing home." Peyton sighs.

"Now, liste—" Lucy tries again.

"I'm the guy that ran through a hurricane to get her babydaddy... and... I'm one of the few people on planet Earth, who know why she's scared of clowns!" Mouth breaks in.

"Really?!!" Brooke and Peyton.

"ENOUGH!!!!" Lucy yells.

Lucy sighs and looks at the group. Looks at the family.

"Fine. You can all go." She gives in.

"Really?" Brooke asks.

"Sure. She's in the new wing, and since the Scott's have pretty much paid for it... Why, not?"

"You are like my favourite health care worker ever!" Brooke enthuses.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Come on, but you have to be quiet."

Brooke runs her thumb and index fingers along her lips, twists them at the end, and pretends to throw away the key. They follow Lucy down the hall. Brooke turns to Mouth.

"Don't you think she and Whitey should totally hook up?" She whispers.

Lucy turns to glare as Mouth bursts out laughing and tries to cover it with a cough.

"Sorry. I think I've got a little branch still stuck in my throat after the whole, nearly dying, to do Haley a favour... Please don't kick me out."

Lucy leads the group down a quiet hall. Nathan is agitated as he walks directly behind her. What if something went wrong? What if Haley isn't okay? Why did they have to wait so long to see her? Lucy stops in front of a door and she holds it open for Nathan to look in. Nathan looks, and lying in the bed is a very still Haley.

"Is my wife, okay?" He asks nervously.

Lucy pats his arm, and smiles. "She has a mild concussion and some smoke inhalation, but she should be fine."

Nathan lets out a long breath and looks closely at his wife. She is sound asleep, and a shaft of sunlight has broken through the crack in the drawn drapes to fall softly across her face. Not for the first time, Nathan is struck by how much he loves her and everything about her. How kind she is to everyone… Okay, maybe not Rachel. The way her hair curls around her face in the mornings when she turns her head on the pillow to look at him. Her loyalty to her family and friends. To him. The way she dances around the kitchen when she is cooking and sings along with the music. Her secret love of Ludacris. How she is the smartest person he knows but doesn't rub it in anyone's face… Okay, maybe Rachel's. The way she hums low in her throat, when they are... Nathan shuts his eyes for a moment and once again says a thanks for not losing his always and forever. He looks behind him at the group.

"Shhhhhh."

They all nod and go to follow him into the room.

Lucy clears her throat. "No, parties this time."

Brooke shrugs and they all tip toe into the room. Nathan sits in one of the chairs beside her bed and settles a sleeping Raine into the crook of his arm. Lucas takes the chair on the other side of Haley's bed. He holds out his hand and Peyton takes it. He gently pulls her into his lap, she rest her head on his shoulder and he starts to softly stroke her hair. Mouth slides down the wall in the corner of the room and leans against it. Brooke lies down on the floor next to him and rests her head on his leg. He puts his hand on her shoulder. It is only eleven o'clock in the morning, but the events of the night and the days to come weigh heavy on the room. Eyelids get weighted down, breathing slows. Soon everyone in the room is asleep. Several minutes later Nurse Lucy returns.

"Hmmm? A slumber party." Lucy smiles.

She gently shuts the door and leaves them all to rest. If what the newspapers are saying is true, they all sure need it.

A couple of hours later Haley stirs in the bed. Images flash through her mind. Handing Raine over to Dan before she goes to take her shower. The empty crib. The empty crib. The empty crib. Smoke. The sound of breaking glass. Dropping Raine out the window. Nathan's face leaning over hers. The sound of Raine crying. The empty crib. Haley startles awake. She is confused for a moment as to where she is. Then she looks around. Her eyes settle first on Nathan and Raine who are both snoring--heavy breathing, she corrects with a smile, in the chair next to her. On the floor behind them lies Mouth and Brooke, who is drooling a large wet patch onto Mouth's leg. Haley smiles, knowing that he will sooooo, not mind. Then her head tilts to the side and she sees Peyton and Lucas. Peyton is sound asleep. Lucas' blue eyes are open and aimed right at her.

"Hi." She says softly with a slow smile.

"Hi yourself." He smiles back.

Haley takes a deep breath and turns her head to look up at the ceiling. They made it. They all made it. She shuts her eyes and smiles.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Well, since Nathan is wearing a shirt, I guess your not."

Haley's eyes pop open, and she shoots him a dirty look. "Remind me to never tell you anything again."

"What fun would that be? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your hot Nathan dreams, as long as you promise to never scare me like that again. I need my best friend."

"What is it that you Scott boys find it so hard to understand... I'm not going anywhere." She smiles.

Lucas smiles and drifts off to sleep. A few minutes later, Lucy pokes her head in the door.

"Well, look who's up. Welcome back."

"I just couldn't stay away."

She quietly walks into the room and edges around the sleeping bodies. She picks up Haley's chart and checks some of her stats.

"As much as I love it here... When can I go home?" Haley asks directly.

"Well, your stats keep coming up, but I think the Doctor wants to keep you overnight for observation."

Haley jumps up in bed. "NO!"

Haley looks around quickly to make sure that nobody has woken up.

"Mrs. Scott, you've been through a very difficult ordeal. You need to rest and be monitored."

Haley intense gaze focuses on the nurse. "I need to take care of my son. I need to be held by my husband... What I really need is to go home."

"Mrs. Scott...Haley—" Lucy tries to appeal.

"To be honest I haven't "rested" since we brought Raine home from the hospital. By the way, a little heads up on the "babies don't sleep" would have been nice." She sighs before going on. "I just want to go home and start getting back to normal. If I start feeling bad or wrong, I promise I will come right back here... Just, please let me go home tonight?"

Lucy looks very closely at the young woman in the bed.

"You'll come back here the minute you start feeling unwell?"

"I swear on my sister's life! And not even Taylor's... One of the good ones!"

"Fine. I'll start the paper work."

Haley smiles and leans back in the bed. Her eyes close.

Lucy pauses at the door.

"You are a very lucky girl."

Haley's eyes open and she looks at the family that surrounds her.

"I know." She smiles.

There we go. I hope you all like it. I'm going to post the last chapter either tomorrow night or the night after.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello. I just want to thank everyone again, for reading this story and everyone who reviewed it. I will hopefully be posting a sequel in the not to distant future. Everyone send happy thoughts that University won't be that hard. Chapter thirty-four…

Haley rests her head against the headrest in the back seat. She looks down at her sleeping son, who holds her index finger in a tight grasp. She waits as Nathan talks to Nurse Lucy and she watches them out the window. Lucy is shaking her finger at Nathan and he is nodding and slowly backing away from her with his hands up in defense. A few minutes later he jumps in the driver's seat and locks all the doors.

"Okay, now I see it. She's perfect for Whitey."

"What's going on?" She laughs.

"I was given strict instructions to bring you back to the hospital if you start to feel ill."

"And if you don't?"

"Let's just say that Nurse Lucy would ensure that Raine would be an only child."

"Ouch!"

Nathan smiles at the sound of her laughter. He wants to relax and enjoy their time as a family together, but it's hard to do given the events of the past days. He keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nathan starts the car but does not pull away from the curb. He makes eye contact with Haley in the rearview mirror.

"... Hales..."

"Yes..."

Nathan takes a deep breath knowing she is not going to like his next suggestion.

"...Hales... Maybe you should stay here tonight—"

"Nathan!"

"Just to be sure you're okay!" He rushes to say.

Haley starts to argue, but Nathan cuts her off again.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. I was so scared when you were lying on the ground, not breathing. I thought I could lose you..." He almost breaks.

"Nathan, I'm fine. If I even get a headache you can bring me back... But tonight I want us to sleep all together, under the same roof. I want our life to get back to normal." She says softly with a smile.

"Babe, I love you, but I think you're going to be waiting a Hell of a long time! When has our lives ever been normal?"

"Well, normal for us!" She says with a laugh.

Nathan nods and pulls away from the curb. They drive in silence for a while.

Haley looks at her son, but directs her words to her husband. "So, are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

Nathan's hands tighten on the wheel, and his gaze is focused on the road.

"He confessed."

"To everything?"

"To everything. To kidnapping Raine, to holding you hostage..." The last part is the hardest for Nathan to say. "To killing Keith."

"I don't know what to say... How do you feel?" She is still shocked at what her father-in-law was capable of, but right now her concern is for Nathan.

"I can't think about it now. All I want to focus on is you and our son. Our family is what matters right now."

Haley doesn't push him. She knows her husband will open up to her soon. Haley also doesn't have a pressing need to talk about it. She wants to go home, and feed Raine. Change diapers. Take pictures of him sleeping on top on a basketball. She does not want to think about police and trials. Justice is coming for Dan Scott, but right now the young Scott family just wants to go home.

Later that night the house is quiet as the young parents stand over their son's crib. Haley rests her hands on the frame of the crib; Nathan stands behind her, his arms around her, his hands on top of hers. Raine is fast asleep. His parents are exhausted, and should be doing the same, but neither one of them wants to leave him. Nathan makes the first move.

"I guess we can't stand here all night?" He asks tentatively.

"No." Haley shakes her head.

"He's sleeping... We should be to, or we won't be able to function when he is awake..." A smile spreads across his face. "Which could be in like three minutes."

Haley speaks softly, her eyes never leaving Raine. "I know."

Nathan gently closes his hand around hers and starts edging them towards the door. She looks up at him.

"Then, come on... Lie down with me..."

Haley looks back at her baby, as they gently close his door. Nathan holds her hand and leads them into their room.

"You locked the doors?" She gnaws at her lip.

"And turned on the new alarm system. The place is locked down tight. Nobody is getting in, or taking anyone out... Let's hope my mom doesn't come home, cause she might be a little pissed she's been locked out of her own house." He teases.

He is rewarded by Haley's smile. "She'll be fine. Anyway, it wouldn't be the first time she's slept on the front lawn."

They are both still chuckling as Nathan lies down on their bed. Haley stands beside it, unsure of where she should be... Nathan opens up his arms and smiles at her. Haley's knees go weak, as they always do when he looks at her with so much love in his eyes. She crawls into his arms and they both sigh as they hold each other tight.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Late in the night, Nathan stirs and reaches for Haley. Her side of the bed is empty. He is instantly awake, and out of bed. He rushes, on instinct to Raine's room. He lets out a breath as he opens the door and sees his family. Raine is safe in his bed. Haley has pulled the rocking chair to the side of the crib. Both she and their son are sound asleep. Nathan shrugs and lies down on the floor of the nursery, beside Haley's feet, and joins them.

An hour later they are both startled awake by Raine's crying. Haley jumps and kicks Nathan in the head.

"OWWW!" He hollers.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" She hisses as she lifts Raine into her arms.

"You kicked me." He mutters as he stands.

Haley is bouncing Raine against her shoulder as she speaks to her husband defensively. "Well, you were on the floor. That's where feet go, not heads... What were you doing there anyway?"

Nathan rubs his head. "I like sleeping with you, it's one of the reasons I married you... twice. If you're sleeping here, then I am to."

A smile breaks across Haley's face and she looks up at him.

"Awwww"

Haley holds her face up for a kiss, and Nathan leans down and gives her one. As he pulls away, he notices that her eyes are wet with unshed tears.

"Hales..."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand him being here all by himself."

Nathan looks at his wife and son and sighs.

"Well, let's go then."

"What? Where?"

Nathan scoops Haley up in his arms. She squeals and holds the baby tighter.

"To our room. Just for tonight, we can all sleep there together."

Nathan carefully sets Haley down on the bed and climbs in beside her. Raine lies between them and gurgles soft baby noises. Haley strokes his head and Nathan plays with his feet.

"Just for tonight."

The Scott family lay curled together and fall asleep. Safe and sound.

As a little tidbit… In future MOTH chapters I write a Naley baby first Christmas, and I am currently planning a story based on one or two spoilers I read. I got a wicked idea from a couple of them and was like, I wonder if they're going to do this… Since I don't know, I'm writing it into MOTH.


	35. Chapter 35

Well, I was thinking... Since people seemed to like it I'll bring MOTH back. I don't know how much "drama" will be coming up (if you know me, I could have a dream tonight and the story could take off like a roller coaster), but there is something I have always felt was missing from Tree Hill... Holidays! Soooooo, I'm gonna write a little First Christmas for the Naley baby and Family. It will spread into the new section of the story. So far the timeline for MOTH has been like a week and a half, but from now on we will be jumping along. I'll try to be clear about the time. We're going to come back in, in like December of their freshman year of University. All you loyal readers are going to have to have a collective brain burp, because WAY back at the beginning of MOTH I wrote that Nathan and Haley were going to Duke. That clearly isn't happening on the show, and I LOVE that Nathan, Lucas and Whitey are all together. Peyton and Brooke are still in L.A. And Mouth? Well, we shall see. Here we go...

It's late in the evening, and Haley lies on her couch reading, The Shadow Of The Wind. She finishes the chapter and puts the book down on her chest. She looks around the small apartment she shares with her husband and son, and smiles to herself. The apartment is a soft green, no murals, since Peyton hasn't been home in a while. The book shelves were packed with Nathan's trophies, books, CDs, and family photos. The sofa and chairs are soft, and a stuffed animal rests here and there. On one wall hangs a tiny plaster handprint of Raine's, and next to it a giant plaster handprint of Nathan's. Lucas had made one to, which had lead to the who's hand is bigger argument, which had lead to the "accidental" dropping of Lucas' before it could be hung on the wall. Brothers. There are baskets full of toys against one wall for Raine, and for once it doesn't look like a tornado has ripped through it, since she had finally got the baby to sleep and had some time to tidy up. Nathan had been at a string of away games, but was due home tonight. They had both finished the semester, and they were free and clear till after Christmas. No school, no basketball. She smiled to herself at the thought of Raine's first Christmas, than she heard a key in the door. She sat up as Nathan came in the door and dropped his bag on the floor, a huge smile across her face.

"My husband!"

"Hey! Did I miss him? Is the boy asleep?"

Nathan gave her a big smile as he shut the door, crossed the living room and entered their bedroom.

"You wake him, you take him!" Haley calls out.

Haley flopped back on the couch and rolled her eyes.

"You know, I thought it would be years before this kind of neglect kicked in."

Nathan smiles as he hears her comment. He takes a moment to look down into his sleeping son's crib. He leans down and places a gentle kiss on Raine's head, before heading back into the living room.

"Neglected?" He questions with a raised brow.

Haley places one hand dramatically over her forehead and sighs.

"Yes, neglected. Here I lie, breathlessly waiting for my smoking hot husband to come home, and he just whisks past me with a "hey" and smile. Whatever is a girl to do?" She sighs again as she arcs her back slightly. "Neglected."

Nathan chuckles as he approaches the couch. He sits on the edge, his hip resting next to hers. He places one hand on the back of the couch and one hand on the side, and leans over her.

"We can't let that happen..." He says with a cocky grin.

Nathan leans in and Haley meets him half way, for a passionate kiss. Her hands sneak along his arms, up his neck and into his hair. Nathan's arms slip around her to pull her closer. A few minutes later, they pull a breath apart. Her eyes are closed.

"I missed you." He whispers against her lips.

"I missed you, to." She says when she can catch her breath.

Nathan smiles down at her, before starting to press wet kisses along her neck.

"Still feeling neglected?"

"Wellllll, it has been three whole days..."

"I'll try harder." He smiles.

The phone rings.

"Don't answer it!" She commands breathlessly.

"Wouldn't dream of it..." He agrees panting.

Haley smiles and pulls his mouth back to hers. The ring doesn't bother the couple... But it does bother their son. Raine lets out a loud wail. They freeze.

"Maybe he'll stop?" Nathan whispers.

There is silence for a moment, than another wail, followed by an even louder cry. The kid's got lungs. They both groan.

"I'll get the boy. You get the phone?"

Haley nods and Nathan stands up and heads for the bedroom. Haley sits up and grabs the phone. She just misses the call and whoever it was doesn't leave a message. Nathan comes back with a wide-awake Raine in his arms.

"Hi, my baby!" Haley greets Raine with a giant smile.

Raine smiles back and as Nathan sits down on the couch he puts his arms out to his mama. Haley takes him and pulls him close for a hug. Nathan puts his arm around Haley's shoulders and she leans into his side. She turns Raine so he is sitting on her lap facing his parents. They smile at him.

"Guess what buddy, in just a couple of days somebody is having their first Christmas and it's going to be awesome! There will be trees and decorations, singing and food, and all your friends and family will be together..."

Nathan smiles, listening to Haley and her excitement. He remembers all the Christmas' he had before her, how lonely they could be, when nobody in his house was really happy. He had always had a lot of gifts, but he couldn't remember ever looking forward to Christmas as much as he was now. Haley had brought joy to his life. Joy and a real family. He squeezed her a little tighter. Haley looked up at him and smiled, as if guessing what he had been thinking then looked back at the baby.

"But the best part is that Santa is going to come on Christmas Eve and bring presents for all the good little boys and girls. And I know a special little boy who has been good all year-"

"He's six months old, he hasn't been alive all year." Nathan teases.

"He was nice enough not to hurt his mommy to badly when he was being born, so that automatically puts him on the "nice" list."

"Really? Not badly? Because I remember my jump shot was crap for a week after you nearly broke every bone in my hand."

"That wasn't his fault. Who got me into that situation to begin with?"

"Well... I was just making sure you didn't feel neglected. Raine, here, was just the happy byproduct."

Haley laughs and jokingly punches him in the leg. She pulls Raine close and kisses the top of his head.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

They both freeze at her words.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I don't know! I just thought it and it came shooting out of my mouth!" Haley's tone is a little frantic.

"Quick! Knock on wood!"

Haley jumps up and rushes over to the dining room table and knocks on it three times.

"Do you think it worked?" She asks him.

"What kind of wood it that table?" He asks head tilted to the side.

"It's Ikea." She says with a shrug.

"We're screwed."

TahDaHHHHH!!! There you go! The return of MOTH! I have to say, that I did miss my Big Baby! I hope you all like it. I also should point out that I have no idea when basketball season really begins and ends. You would think that I would given the amount of OTH I watch, but with the whole two years spreading over four... I have no clue. I'm saying they play around Christmas... Go with it.


	36. Chapter 36

Okay, this chapter does not play a huge roll in the plot. I just found it a funny idea and you know how I love to amuse myself! (No snickering) I caution everyone, that it may suck. I would also just like to let you all know that I am now posting the first fanfiction I ever wrote. It's like a prequel to MOTH, so if you like this story you'll probably like CoaxMe (that's its title, if I forgot to mention it. Gotta love Sloan). As for now, here is the next MOTH chapter…

Nathan and Haley walk through a seemingly deserted mall, in the early hours of the morning. The place is cloaked from floor to ceiling in Christmas kitch. Nathan pushes the stroller, and pulls the zipper of his jacket up for the millionth time today. Haley rolls her eyes as she sees it, and smiles at an elderly couple sitting on a bench. Raine fusses and they stop to check on him. When Haley leans over the stroller he quiets, she kisses his hand and wipes the tears away from his big blue eyes. Every day he looks more and more like his daddy. Nathan looks around repeatedly as Haley stands up and they start walking again, she tucks her hand into the crook of his arm.

"I can't believe we are doing this."

"Na-than, we are a family. This is what families do." She says firmly getting a little ticked after having had to listen to him whine all morning.

"This?! This is what families do?!" He exclaims.

Nathan opens his jacket towards her and points at the hand knit reindeer sweater he is sporting. Even Haley can't hold in a chuckle at the site of her 6'1, super hot husband wearing a Rudolph sweater, with a light up nose. She can't full out laugh at him, because she is wearing an identical one, as is their son. Nathan never thought of knitting as dangerous until he met Lydia James. Haley holds her hands up with a shrug.

"Well, it's what my family does."

Nathan forcefully zips up his jacket.

"Your family named you Bob. Enough said."

"That was Taylor's idea. There are a lot of great things they have done." She points out a little defensively.

"Yeah? Like when they got arrested for public nudity in Washington D.C.?"

"They were protesting for a free Tibet."

"They were outside the Canadian embassy." He says deadpan.

Haley sighs, resigned to her family's flaws.

"They never were good with directions."

Haley can tell that she is losing this debate so she calls out the big guns. Her voice turns husky as she moves closer to him. It halts him in his tracks.

"I can think of one truly great thing they've done."

Nathan can tell by her voice that his girl has something up her sleeve, but that voice gets him every time.

"Really? Go on Smarty Pants. Let's hear it."

"They let me get married to this amazing guy when I was only sixteen."

Haley presses her body against his and grabs the collar of his jacket to pull him closer. He rolls his head back, and knows he's lost.

Haley smiles up at him. "And look how well that turned out."

Nathan smiles back. "Good point."

Nathan leans down and kisses her. His arms slip around her and her hands tighten on his jacket. He leans in to deepen the kiss when he suddenly gets the feeling that someone is watching them. Nathan's head snaps up and he looks around.

Haley looks up at him surprised, wiping her mouth.

"Hey! Kissing here."

Nathan looks back at her.

"Sorry. I just had the feeling we were being watched."

"Geeze. Paranoid much?"

Nathan shakes off his uneasy feeling to focus on his current mood, which is embarrassment.

"Do we have to do this?" He groans.

"Yep. Family photos with Santa. It's tradition and we made a deal, Nathan Scott."

"I know, I know."

"You will come with me to the mall—"

" At least twenty miles from anywhere where we know anyone."

"Right. Hence, our trek to Nowheresville, North Carolina. We have the picture taken, get one copy of the photo for my parents and never speak of it again… Till next year. And I—"

A giant wolfy grin spreads across Nathan's face.

"And you'll do that thing you said you'd never do."

They look deep into each other's eyes for a moment and a smile creeps across Haley's face.

"Yeah, yeah." Haley's index finger goes up to emphasize her warning. "But there'll be no tape."

They both burst out laughing and start walking again. Nathan drags his size fourteen feet and Haley takes his hand to pull him along.

"Come on. Your son is going to meet Santa for the first time! It'll be fun!"

Nathan looks at her like she's lost her mind. Haley just shrugs.

"Well at the very least, it will be character building."

They arrive at Santa's Workshop, where the jolly old man is sitting is a giant red chair. A little girl sits on his lap, and her mother stands to the side and watches. There are no other people in line. Suddenly two girls in elf costumes, approach the Naley family.

"Hi! I'm Veronica and this is Agnes. We're Santa's little helpers here at the Skyview Mall. Are you here to get your picture taken with your brothers and Santa?"

Haley raises a brow at the girl's last words.

"He's my husband, this is our son, and we are here to have a family picture taken with Santa. Got it?"

"Aren't you guys a little young to be parents?"

Nathan tries to cover his chuckle as Haley's eyes narrow and she snaps out.

"Can we just get our photos taken?!"

"No problem." Say Veronica with an overly sweet smile.

Santa is now free and Haley lifts the baby out of the stroller. They head up to the chair and the Clauseman. Santa looks Haley up and down and pats his knee for her to take a seat. Nathan gives the man in the red suit a death stare. Santa taps the armrest of the chair and Haley sits down with a smile at her husband. She holds Raine in her arms and Nathan stands just behind her his hand on her shoulder.

Veronica and Agnes move around them making little adjustments here and there to the set and the family. Haley glances back at Nathan.

"Take off your jacket." She demands through clenched teeth.

"Hales..." Nathan groans for the millionth time today.

"Fine. Keep it on. Remind me that I have a few things that I need to return to the hardware store later."

"Okay, okay!"

Nathan pulls off his jacket and tosses it aside.

"Awwwww! You all match! That's so cute!" Agnes gushes.

Veronica nudges Nathan on the arm.

"Let me guess? Her idea."

Nathan holds up both his hands to make finger quotes.

"Marriage is about compromise."

The elves laugh and stand back to take the photo. As Haley stands up, Santa hands her a candy cane with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Nathan slips his arm around her shoulders and leads her away.

"Get your own Mrs. Clause."

Haley laughs as they stop by the booth to get the photo. They take the envelope and walk over to a bench to look at it. Nathan takes Raine from Haley and they sit down. Haley opens the envelope and they look at the photo. A huge smile spreads across Haley's face.

"Awwwwww! We're like the cutest family ever!"

Nathan laughs at her and looks at the picture. Suddenly a wave of emotion rushes over him. He has a family. A wife. A son. A life filled with craziness and love.

"Okay. Maybe I'm glad we took the picture." He admits softly.

Haley smiles and there are happy tears in her eyes. She leans in to kiss him, when a voice suddenly yells at them from across the mall.

"HEY!"

Nathan and Haley turn around as a flash goes off.

"That's one for Facebook." Lucas says with a huge grin.

Nathan moves as if to stand up, but Luke takes off running through the mall his camera clutched in his hand. Nathan looks to his wife with narrowed eyes, and Haley's can't quite meet his. Her hands start moving in a rolling gesture.

"Okay. So, maybe I might have mentioned to Luke what we were doing today."

"I want a divorce."

There is the end of the weirdest/hardest UD I have ever written. It took me forever, and I think it may suck, but lets hope for not.


	37. Chapter 37

Hey, guys. For everyone who seemed a tad concerned about the last line of the last chapter… He was kidding. I don't know if you have noticed but I am way more about the funny, then the drama. Funny is my shtick. Now, some of you may want to point out the kidnapping and the cabin fire… But hey, I just like to shake it up sometimes. Also, if I haven't stated it here before, I am a HUGE supporter of "Always and Forever". Next chapter…

Nathan sits on the couch, leaning back, his arms in the air above his head. His six-month-old son's chest rests in his large palms and he makes swooping gestures in the air. Nathan looks around to see if the coast is clear, before flicking his wrists and launching Raine into the open air. Nathan laughs at the look of glee that lights up his son's face.

"Flying baby!"

A split second later Nathan catches Raine and pulls him onto his chest for a hug and a back scratch.

"You know what, kid? The bigger you get the more fun you get. Now if we could just work on the potty training bit…"

Raine looks up at his dad and a stream of droop slips from the corner of his mouth to fall on Nathan's shirt.

"And maybe, the whole drooling thing as well?"

Nathan laughs at the smile that Raine gives him.

"Hey, little man, want to play "Drop The Baby"ﾝ, again?

Nathan's smile grows as he raises his son up in the air again and Raine lets out a squeal of laughter. Nathan's smile goes away in an instant when he hears a sharp reprimand echo out from the bathroom.

"Nathan Royal Scott!!! You better not be playing "Drop The Baby"ﾝ again!"

Nathan cringes at the use of his full name and lowers his boy back onto his lap.

"Busted!" He whispers to Raine, before calling out to Haley. "No, of course not! We were just looking at all those great Baby Sign Language books you brought home."

Nathan chuckles at the quizzical expression on Raine's face.

"Remind me to tell you how to survive marriage one day. Like in fifteen years or so."

Nathan is intently tickling Raine into fits when he hears a knock at the door. Nathan stands up and slips Raine into one arm. As he passes a shelf he picks up a green teddy bear and hands it to his son. He pulls the door open.

"Hey, buddy, look who it is? It's Uncle Luke!"

Lucas stands in the doorway and in one arm he holds a giant pink elephant, a diaper bag, and a bottle. In the other he is carrying a car seat that cradles his precious baby sister… his precious baby sister, who is at this moment screaming bloody murder. Lucas has a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Can I use your microwave to warm up Cammy's bottle?"

"Dude. Use the bottle warmer."

"But it takes so long!" Lucas whines.

"Whatever, if you want to risk adding estrogen into her milk that can affect her genes. You go right ahead."

"Damn."

"You should have read Haley's folder."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lucas grumbles.

Nathan laughs and takes the bottle from Lucas. He heads into the kitchen, adds some water to the warmer and drops the bottle in. Lucas has picked up Cammy and is bouncing her in his arms, trying to get her to stop crying. He is not successful.

"Remind me to never ask Uncle Luke to baby-sit." Nathan says to Raine.

Nathan slips Raine into the exo-saucer, walks over to Lucas and takes Cammy. He puts her over his shoulder and starts bouncing and patting her back. Cammy shoves her fist into her mouth and stops crying.

"I love you." Lucas says desperately.

"I'm taken."

The light on the bottle warmer goes off and Nathan plucks it out, shakes it, and squirts a little onto his wrist. He turns Cammy so she is cradled in the crook of his arm and pops the bottle into her mouth.

"Grab the boy." Nathan tells Lucas.

Lucas picks up Raine and they all head back into the living room. They sit on the couch and Nathan continues to give his baby cousin her bottle, while Lucas makes faces at his nephew.

"Do you remember when we use to talk about girls and sports?" Nathan muses.

"I remember the sports, but given the fact you've been with my current girlfriend or my best friend for pretty much our whole relationship. Girls were never high on our list of subjects."

They both laugh at that as Haley enters the room.

"I thought I heard a girly scream. Hey, Lucas! And I see Cammy is here too."

Lucas addresses the room. "Ha. Ha. She sings. She dances. She tells jokes. Haley Scott, everybody!"

Haley takes a theatrical bow and waves to an imaginary audience before coming forward to place a kiss on Luke's cheek.

"Hey! Where's mine?"

"Oh, god. Here we go!" Lucas groans with a roll of his eyes.

Haley laughs and walks around to her husband. She perches on the arm of the sofa and leans in to kiss him, and it ends up being a little more passionate then she had intended. What can she say? Her husband is smoking hot.

"Please! Not in front of the children! Or me for that matter!" Lucas mocks them.

Haley laughs and looks at her watch.

"I better take off, or I'll be late. I'll have my cell on if you need me. You boys have fun."

Haley gives Raine a kiss goodbye and heads out the door. Nathan finishes giving Cammy her bottle, burps her and looks at his brother.

"Race the babies?" He asks Lucas with a raised brow.

"You're on."

Haley rushes through the crowded airport and double checks the arrivals list. The flight has arrived and the first passengers are disembarking as Haley reaches the gate. She looks frantically around, her excitement building. Just then the crowd clears a little and she spots her friend.

"BROOKE!!!"

"TUTORMOM!!!!"

You know I had to bring back the Baley friendship. One of the best on the show!!


	38. Chapter 38

I made a tragic, tragic error last night. I recently got a friend of mine/former roommate, hooked on our favourite show. Fun, fun. Even got to play a trick on her, more fun. She didn't see Keith's death coming. The laugh was turned last night. We had worked through all of season one and were half way through season two, with me warning her that I edit a lot of the second half of the season. It gives me anxiety. Well, for some reason we ended up watching the entire episode, where Haley leaves. I really thought I'd be all right. I thought that its been two years since I watched the last five minutes; I know that Haley comes back; they work it out, remarry and have a little Naley baby. I thought watching it would be a breeze now. I thought wrong. I bawled. I howled. I was pointed, and laughed at. It hurt so bad, watching Haley leave Nathan. I'm even mad at Keane for writing that song. Here we go…

Haley starts running towards her, as Brooke drops her bags and meets her half way. They throw their arms around each other in a giant hug, squealing the whole time. They pull back, smiling and look at each other. Brooke pulls a lock of Haley's hair.

"I missed you!" Brooke practically screams.

"I missed you too! I can't believe you and Peyton took off and left me with all these boys. I haven't been able to talk about boys or cramps in weeks."

"Don't worry, I'm here now." Brooke pats her shoulder.

Brooke links her arm with one of Haley's as they start towards the exit. Nathan thinks it's a tad overkill when they, greet each other, which is why he has stopped coming to the airport to pick Brooke up. Since Brooke has made it a point to come home every month or so to see Raine, to him it's like she never really left. Brooke and Haley know different. They talk on the phone all the time, but it's not the same as seeing each other, reading expressions and knowing what the other is thinking. Haley squeezes Brooke's arm just thinking about it, then looks back.

"Ummmm? Don't we need to grab your bags?" Haley questions.

Brooke stops in her tracks and looks at her friend.

"Oh, my God. I've been gone, what? Like five minutes and you don't know me at all? I'm hurt Mrs. Scott. Deeply hurt."

Haley rolls her eyes as Brooke looks around at the passersby. She spots her target. He looks to be a sixteen-year-old boy, with spiky hair and a Leaf's jersey on. Her bread and butter.

"Excuse me?" Brooke's voice twinkles, as she offers up a little wave.

"Huh?" Grunts the boy.

"Hi! I was wondering if you could help me?" Her smile dazzles.

"Huh?" The boy is either dumbstruck or just plain dumb.

"Yeah. You see I haven't seen my like bestest of friends in like forever, and we could really use a hand." Her trademark dimple appears in her cheek as she gestures to the bags.

"Huh?" Poor boy.

Brooke loses patience, her voice snaps like a whip. "Bags! Can you get the bags?!"

The boy snaps out of it.

"Oh! Sure! No problem!"

He hurries and starts loading himself up with the million and one bags Brooke has brought from L.A. Haley covers her mouth to hide her laughter.

Brooke's voice is back to sweet. "Thanks. You're my hero."

The girls start heading out the door with a laugh.

"I've still got it! So, how is our baby? Do you show him my picture everyday, like I told you to? I don't want him to forget his Auntie Brooke."

"Since you show up every month or two with half a toy store, I'm pretty sure MY baby is always going to know who you are." Haley says dryly.

They give each other a smile and Brooke gives Haley another quick hug.

"I really do miss you, Haley. Promise me you'll come to L.A. this summer?"

"We'll see. If I have to watch the Matrix one more time, I may be there sooner then that."

"Boys and their movies. How many times can you watch Trinity fall off a building?"

"Hey! I love that scene. It is pretty cool when he reaches into her chest and gets her heart beating again." Haley says defensively, her words revealing her secret love of the trilogy.

Brooke looks at her best friend sadly. "You HAVE been around boys too long. We'll have to fix that. Notebook, tonight?"

Haley eyes light up. "Do you even have to ask?"

They both laugh and climb into Haley's car, the boy loading up the back. They wait a minute.

"Soooo? Cramps, huh?" Brooke questions slyly.

"Yep."

"Well at least that tells me you're not pregnant again."

"Brooke!"

The girls arrive back at the apartment and hear a commotion coming from inside. Haley puts up her hand to stop Brooke from walking in.

"Hold on a second." Haley whispers.

"What's going on?"

Haley listens for a minute at the door and nods.

"They're playing Race the Babies. While I can't fully approve the game, I love that they play it because it means Raine will be so tired he will for sure sleep through the night."

Brooke holds her hand to her chest and gasps in mock offence. "Haley James Scott! Are you letting my precious little godson be purposely worn out for the benefit of your own sleep? I am shocked!"

Haley rolls her eyes. "I'll remind you, you're sleeping on my couch tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Wear the sucker out."

They are both laughing as they walk through the door and both Nathan and Lucas jump up, guiltily. They bend down to scoop up the participants.

"Do I even want to ask?" Haley questions.

"Probably not."

Nathan comes forward and Haley takes Raine. Nathan kisses her cheek before nodding to Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke. Welcome home."

"Home?" Lucas asks.

"She's here enough." Nathan says drolly.

Brooke laughs and punches him before snatching Raine out of Haley's arms and going over to flop on the couch and coo at him. She could tell Lucas was about to say something to her and given what she knew, Brooke didn't want to get into it now. The other three give her an odd look before Haley decides to give her an out.

"So? Did our boy win?"

"Cammy put up a good fight, but the boy's got my legs, enough said." Nathan gloats.

"HEY! Your son pinned my sister to the ground and then crawled over her to win! Three times!!"

Haley shakes her head at him. "Nobody likes sour grapes, Lucas."

They all laugh, and Lucas starts to load Cammy and her things up.

"That's it. I'm taking my baby and going home."

Haley looks to Nathan. "Wow. That bad, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. He creamed her. She put up a good fight though. Lets just say we don't have to worry about him sleeping through the night."

"Great! Because we're watching the Notebook!"

Nathan looks to Luke with begging eyes. "Can I come with you?"

There you go! I hope you all enjoyed that, it's a bit of a filler chapter, but what are you going to do? I kinda like the next couple of chapters, so bare with me.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello, everyone. Keane is an evil, evil, band, and I'm not saying the lead singer heading into rehab, has anything to do with OTH, but think about it… I have a background in Early Childhood Education, so believe me when I tell you… Children are like dogs; you want to sleep through the night? Wear the critters out. I fully indorse "race the babies". Here we go…

Brooke and Haley sit on the floor, with Raine laid out on a blanket in front of them. They've spent the last hour trying all the new clothes Brooke made for him on.

"Betcha I can fit his whole foot in my mouth?" Brooke challenges.

"No need to brag. I've seen the video." Haley drawls.

"HALEY!"

Haley laughs as Brooke shoves her in the arm. Nathan is coming down the hall outside their apartment, when he hears Haley's laughter. He stops for a minute, take out in hand, and listens. A smile spreads across his face. Damn, that laugh is his favourite sound in the world… Well, almost. He opens the door and almost drops the food.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Nathan demands, his good mood shot.

"What? He's Santa." Brooke says innocently.

Brooke holds up the baby, looking at him confused. Raine's outfit looks fine to her. She took a plain red jumper and hand stitched about a million red sequins onto it. His cap was made of plush red velvet with white feathers for trim. Perfect. Brooke thought he looked perfect.

"Whatever. He's not leaving the house dressed like that."

"What?" Brooke's eyebrow shoots up as she looks at him. "It's not like I'm going to make you wear a matching one."

Nathan pauses for a minute then looks at his wife accusingly.

"YOU TOLD HER!"

Haley's face flushes guiltily as she tries to cover.

"I… I… I love you?"

Nathan just shakes his head at her.

"You owe me."

"You love me." She smiles.

Nathan can't help but smile back as she looks at him, one shoulder up and her head cocked to the side. He can totally see how she talked her parents into letting them get married at sixteen. Who could say no to that face?

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go and get set up the food and then I'll take Raine for his bath."

"Thanks, babe."

Nathan smiles and heads for the kitchen. Brooke has put the baby over her shoulder and is patting his back. Haley smiles at her.

"What?"

"I'm just so glad you're here." Haley admits with a wide grin.

"Awww. Hales…"

Brooke is about to give her friend a hug, when she catches a whiff of something. Something awful. She sniffs the baby.

"Ewwwww!"

Brooke holds Raine away from her. Haley looks around quickly, shushing her friend.

"Shhhhhhh!"

Brooke looks at Haley questioningly as she hands Raine over to his mother.

"Pretend you don't smell anything!" Haley advises, looking around to make sure she hasn't been overheard.

"That would be kind of hard since I think it's traveled down my nose and is burning holes into my lungs. So glad I'm not a smoker." Brooke hisses.

"Shhhh! Trust me!" Haley implores her.

Haley breaks off as Nathan walks back into the room. Haley looks up at him with a giant smile. Nathan is suspicious but shakes it off. He walks over to her and reaches out, taking Raine from her arms. He turns to head out of the room.

"Come on, buddy. Time for your bath."

Suddenly he cringes and looks back at his wife who is trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Haley!"

"What?" She hedges innocently.

"We had a deal."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She blinks up at him with wide brown eyes.

Nathan shakes his head and disappears into the bedroom.

"What was that all about?"

"We have a deal; whoever smells it first, changes it."

The girls hear Nathan groan from the other room. They laugh as they pull themselves up to sit on the couch. Brooke tries to start talking about shopping, but Haley just looks at her.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you acting so weird with Lucas? You totally gave him the brush off, when I thought you guys were okay being friends now. Especially since you two have both been stepping up into the whole godparents roles. What's going on?"

Brooke looks at Haley and sighs.

"It's not 'me and Luke' I'm avoiding. It's Peyton and Luke."

"What do you mean?" Haley questions, confused now.

"Peyton's not coming home for Christmas." Brooke blurts out.

Haley takes a deep breath and lets it out, looking forward.

"I take it she hasn't told Lucas yet?"

"No…"

"Oh, god! Brooke! This is bad! He's been really looking forward to her coming home!"

"Could have fooled me." Brooke mumbles under her breath.

"What?"

"Look Tutor Mom… I know you're his best friend… Little sister/sister-in-law and all around side kick… But you have now idea what it's like to be Lucas Scott's girlfriend."

"Eww." Haley cringes.

"Just got a mental image in your head?"

"Yeah. Gross."

"Sorry…" Brooke laughs, before growing serious. "What I'm trying to say is that Lucas is an amazing person. He's funny and kind. Loyal to the people he loves… He's just a hard person to be in a relationship with. Do you know how many times he's called her since she's been in L.A.? Five. Do you know how many times Peyton has asked him to come out and visit her? Three. He always has a good reason why he can't, but it still hurts her. As my therapist would say 'He's emotionally unavailable'".

"That's not true! He's always there for me, Nathan, Raine, his mom..." Haley starts, defensively.

Brooke smiles at Haley's tone and tries to explain her side.

"Yeah. I know, and that's great. I'm glad for his sake that he has that with you guys… But it's different with us. It's like he has this core of people in his life that he focuses on. His mom, Cammy, Raine, Nathan and you… And I'm not saying he didn't love me or that he doesn't love Peyton… We're just more on the outside. His girlfriend isn't the first person he calls, the first person he thinks about in the morning, and the last person he thinks about at night. He doesn't keep in touch. Not because he's being malicious, it's just how he is. He lives inside his own head a lot. It's why he is going to be such a great writer."

They both grow quiet as Brooke waits for Haley to process what she has said.

"I know sometimes he can be distant with you guys… It's just that his whole life he had this small circle of people who loved and surrounded him… He's used to us always being there. Then he lost Keith…" Haley says with a sigh.

Brooke can see how Haley is hurt thinking about Brooke and Peyton's relationship woes with her best friend. When it comes to Lucas, Haley rarely sees any faults. That's what friends are for. To know someone isn't perfect but to love them anyway. Haley sighs again.

"Is Peyton all right?"

"I think she understands him, but it still hurts her. Her father's is in L.A. so she's not going to be alone. They asked me if I wanted to join them, but I couldn't miss my godson's first Christmas." Brooke finishes with a smile.

Haley leans her head on Brooke's shoulder. "I just want him to be happy… I just want all of us to be happy."

Brooke smiles as she rests her head against Haley's.

"We are… Or we will be."

The girls sit there quietly until Nathan emerges from the bathroom, drenched from head to toe. He carries Raine under his arm swaddled in a towel.

"Okay? Who was taking a bath again?" Brooke laughs.

Nathan and Haley laugh as she takes her son from her husband. Brooke gets up to get the food so they can all eat picnic style in front of the TV. As Nathan heads into the bedroom, he calls over his shoulder.

"Remember your promise."

"I know, I know. Deleted scenes. Porn freak." Haley says with a roll of her eyes.

Nathan laughs as the door shuts, "Come on, it's soft core at best."

Brooke comes back into the room and sets the first load of stuff on the coffee table.

"Brooke?"

Brooke looks at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Brooke asks, surprised.

"For always being one of the people he calls."

Brooke smiles at her before heading back into the kitchen.

"Oh, and Brooke?"

Brooke turns again.

"A therapist? Really?" Haley teases.

"Don't judge me, Little-Miss-Happy-Childhood."

Haley's good-natured laughter follows Brooke out of the room.

Okay, there you go. I would also like to recommend the "whoever-smells-it-first" rule. I worked in a Day Care and it always served us well!


	40. Chapter 40

Hello. How are all of you this fine night? Are you boiling? I'm hot as hell. When is fall getting here? Never mind, I digress. I feel I should tell you all that I give amazing advice for someone who has never had a child… Oh, and just to let you know I love blabber and rambling so feel free. Thanks for all the comments! My ego told me to tell you all that I love it when you guys find my writing funny. Here we go…

Haley creeps into the kitchen trying not to wake the girl sleeping on her couch. Her boys were still passed out as well, since they had all had a pretty rough night, with nobody getting a lot of sleep. So much for "race the babies". Ah, the joys of parenthood. She had been trying to wait them all out, and get up at the same time as they did but her need for coffee had driven her out of bed. It was going to be a big day. As quietly as she could she starts to brew it, her hands shake a little, and she yawns into her arm. Her body is tired but her brain is buzzing. It's December 24. Christmas Eve. Her baby's first Christmas, and their first Christmas as a family. She smiles to herself before yawning again and slipping into a chair at the kitchen table. Last year she had been pregnant and because of her morning sickness she had spent most of the holiday kissing porcelain. Nathan had spent most of it holding her hair. Haley shakes her head with a smile because it seems strange that there was a time in her life before Raine. She folds her arms on the table and slouches forward to rest her head there. Her eyes close again, with the scent of the brewing coffee thickening the air, and she tries to add up the total amount of sleep Raine got last night. She groans as she estimates three hours. Max. That puts her and Nathan at about two and a half.

"Does that kid ever sleep?"

Haley pops up from her resting position, to see Brooke standing in the kitchen doorway. She can't help but laugh. The up and coming designer is now slumped against the door frame, her once crisp pajamas are a wrinkles mess, an old Ravens blanket is draped across her shoulders and it is the first time in her life she's had circles under her eyes without alcohol being a factor.

"Well, good morning to you, Miss Fashionista. Nice look."

"You're one to talk. You're not looking to hot yourself there, Hales."

Haley glances down and grimaces. There had been several changes last night for all the Scott's. At midnight Raine's diaper had leaked, and unfortunately Nathan hadn't known that when he picked his son up. Changes one and two. At two Haley had had "milk issues". At three Raine had throw up all over his crib and given that they only had two sets of sheets they had brought him into their bed. That was an unfortunate call when his diaper exploded at four and they ALL had to change. And shower. Damn, the diaper sale. Back to name brand tomorrow. Haley had no idea why she was wearing one of Nathan's work out shirts. Her guess was that none of her stuff was clean, but as she sniffed the collar she realized neither was his. She makes the executive decision not to mention that little fun fact to Brooke.

"Sorry for the crazy night, welcome to our world." Haley apologizes.

"Actually I was glad it was baby noise and not "Married" noise I was hearing... But remind me to take you to Naughty Closet, before I leave. Judging by the look and smell of that shirt, your wardrobe and Nathan's attention might need a little kick-start."

Haley rolls her eyes. "Please. When I want to get Nathan's attention I find the best tactic involves no clothes at all."

Brooke looks at Haley with respect and up goes the brow. "Talk like that will get Raine a brother before you're twenty."

They both laugh as Brooke moves into the room and pours them each a cup of coffee before joining Haley at the table.

"Aren't you glad I had us pack the car last night? Now all we have to do is get dressed and go." Haley brags.

"Yeah, packing the car in pitch-blackness was super fun. Let's just hope we packed the right car." Brooke drawls sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha."

They sit there together in the kitchen and it feels like old times. Then they hear the thump of size fourteen feet coming down the hall way, accompanied by the wail of a very cranky six month old and they realize that times will always change.

"Does this kid ever sleep?" It's now Nathan's turn to demand.

Brooke casts an "I told you so" look at her friend as Haley gets up and takes Raine.

"Mister, you're earning yourself a spot on Santa's naughty list. You better watch out." Haley tries to sound firm as she talks to her son.

For a moment it looks like Raine will stop crying, like he's thinking about it... Then his jaw seems to detach and he is wailing away.

"Let's get out of here." Haley says desperately.

The group goes into overdrive to prep their leave, one because the motion of the car always lulls Raine to sleep and two because they are headed home. Home to Tree Hill.

Nathan and Haley's car travels down the highways of North Carolina. Along the way the occupants start to drop like flies. First Raine drifts off followed by his godmother, who soon begins to drool all over her new cashmere coat, much to the amusement of the couple in the front seats. Mr. and Mrs. Scott talk quietly, before falling into a comfortable silence. Haley leans forward and plays with the radio for a few minutes before also falling asleep. Nathan looks over and smiles at his wife, as Justin Timberlake's, My Love, starts pouring out of the speakers. Nathan cringes for a moment before relaxing into his seat. He resists the urge to change the station. His mind drifts to other things. The closer they get to his family home the more tense he becomes. He knows it makes sense for them to have Christmas there. The house has been sitting empty since his mom moved to Memphis, and they had a bunch of people coming over... But to Nathan the house represented Dan. Always had, always will. His mom was putting it on the market in the New Year since she wanted a clean start, but she thought it might be a perfect place for Nathan, Haley and the baby's first Christmas as a family. He should have said no when his mom offered it, but Nathan had seen the look on Haley's face at the idea of having a big "family" Christmas, like she had had as a kid. She wanted it for Raine, Hell, he wanted it for his son to, so he had swallowed down his misgivings and agreed. They were all coming home. Their family... Except apparently Peyton, but who knows what could happen, it was Christmas after all. He pulls up into the driveway and cuts the engine. From here he can see the court where Dan taught him everything he knew about Basketball. Nathan looked at the house and felt yet another stab of doubt. His father's house. He shakes his head and turns to his wife, as he undoes his seatbelt. He reaches out and gently shakes her leg. "Hales."

Haley jumps in her seat, still half asleep.

"McLovin!"

Nathan can't help but chuckle at her disheveled state, and raises an eyebrow to tease.

"McLovin?"

Haley narrows eyes, and raises a finger at him. "Don't start. It's yours and your brother's fault. You guys made me see that movie three times."

"Hey, I didn't make you get the T-Shirt and the forth time was all on you, Trudy Gill."

Haley shoots him a look before rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and looking around.

"We're here." She says softly.

"Yeah."

She looks over at his tense face, and reaches out to rub and gently pull on his ear lobe. He looks over at her, and she smiles at him as if she knows exactly what he's been thinking.

"It's going to be okay, Nathan. It's just a house."

"Then let's go." He smiles back.

They look at each other for a minute before Haley turns to the back seat and shakes Brooke's leg. "Hey, Donatella. We're here!"

Brooke jumps, disoriented.

"Whips! I said NO whips!!!"

"I'm not even going to ask." Haley says deadpan.

The rest of the day passes by like a whirlwind. The unpacking of the car. The buying of the tree. The hanging of the decorations. All the things that will grow into traditions that will span decades. Before you know it night has come and the house is winding down. Brooke and Haley sit on the couch and go over again the checklists of thing to do. When they are finally done they sit back and look at the ten-foot tree that twinkles in front of them. Every now and then asking the other if something was done.

"Did you get the—"

"It's in your nightstand." Brooke finishes.

"Are they going to—"

"They're sending it over tomorrow." Haley responds.

Finally they just sit there. Content. A few moments later they hear Nathan come down the stairs from having put Raine to sleep, but he doesn't come into the living room. They hear the back door open and close. Haley looks to Brooke. "Can you stay with Raine?"

"I'm on it. No dingoes will get him on my watch!"

Haley just shakes her head as she wraps a throw blanket around her shoulders and heads out the back door. She finds Nathan sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree and looking at the lit pool. He seems like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. It's a good thing they're so broad, Haley thinks with a smile.

"Have you seen Santa Clause? I hear mommies are supposed to kiss him?" She teases.

Nathan looks up into her goofy smile and can't help but laugh.

"Wow. First Chris Keller and now Santa? What's a guy to do?"

Haley gasps and reaches out to hit him in the shoulder, but he catches her hand with a smile and pulls her down to sit between his bent legs. "Come here..."

Haley pretends to struggle a bit, before his strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer to his warm body. She sighs and she relaxes into the familiar hold and the only arms that have ever felt completely right. She presses her face into his arm for a moment and takes a deep breath, and then leans her head back on his shoulder. They sit there quietly.

"So, they sentenced him the other day?" She asks.

Nathan nods. "Twenty-five to life."

Haley closes eyes and lets the information sink in. "Wow... Are you okay with that?"

Nathan bites his lip as he thinks of his answer, and then goes with honesty.

"I have no idea."

The fall into silence once again. This is a subject that has come up a lot since Dan confessed and sentencing was being handed down.

"Are you sure you don't want to see him?"

"Lucas and I agreed."

Haley thinks for a moment. "I know, but... If you feel like you need too... Then maybe you should?"

Nathan is quiet but his arms tighten around her, as if gaining strength from just being near her. He tucks his chin into the crook of her neck before shaking his head.

"Nah. Lucas was right. He's had control over us our whole lives, and it's over now. He can't touch us."

At this moment, I feel the need to ask a question I have asked many times over the past few months… Is it January yet? Oh, and Superbad? Best movie of the summer. So says me. 


	41. Chapter 41

When I was writing the chapter originally I had a slight case of writer's block. Oddly it wasn't broken by watching OTH, but from watching a couple of episodes of BattleStar Galactica. I will go on record as saying that Starbuck/Kara Thrace is one of the most awesome characters to ever grace the small or large screen. Yet another reason I am looking forward to January. Once again, I do not recommend BSG to everyone. It can be a harsh show to watch, and drive you into a minor depression, but it can be so worth it. Okay, I've gushed about my second favourite show enough, onto my chapter…

Brooke stands by the side of the bed, a babbling Raine in her arms. Nathan sits on the edge of the bed. They are all looking down at the sleeping figure on the other side. Haley lies on her side, her back to them, her face half buried in her pillow, the other half covered in a mass of blonde curls.

"It's eight o'clock." Brooke says crisply.

"I know."

"On Christmas morning." Brooke points out.

"I'm aware of that." Nathan responds.

"Then tell Sleeping Beauty over there to get up. Raine wants to see what Santa brought him." Brooke whines in frustration.

Nathan glances over his shoulder at her. "Raine's six months old, he can't even talk let alone understand that he has a load of toys that he doesn't know how to play with waiting for him downstairs. Besides, if my boy could talk I think the first thing he would say is to stop dressing him like a reindeer."

"What? Are the antlers too much?"

Brooke adjusts the antlers on Raine's head and Nathan looks back at his wife who is dead to the world. A knowing smile spreads across his face, remembering how she had got so tired. With Brooke sleeping in Raine's room, Haley and Nathan had had a completely undisturbed night… at least undisturbed by the baby anyway. He puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes it again gently.

"Hales…"

Brooke stomps her foot inpatient. "Come on, already!"

"When she's this deeply asleep there are only two things that I know will wake her. One, is Raine crying, but he's not—"

Brooke's eyes light up, as she looks at Raine. "I could pinch him?!"

Without turning to Brooke, Nathan holds up one finger towards her. "Don't do it."

"Fine. What's the second?" Brooke caves with a sigh.

A crooked grin graces the corner of Nathan's mouth as he looks over his shoulder at Brooke.

Brooke just rolls her eyes. "Forget I asked. I would point out however that from what I heard last night, that might be the reason we're in this situation to start with."

"Sorry." Nathan chuckles.

"It's a good thing this kid sleeps like his mom. I was worried I was going to have to cover his ears, and given the fact they were busy holding a pillow over my own, it would have been difficult."

Nathan laughs again, and stands up to face Brooke.

"Look, why don't you go downstairs and feed Raine. There's a bottle in the fridge and Rice Cereal in the cupboard. We'll be down before you're done."

Brooke's eyes light up, before narrowing on Nathan.

"You'll keep your man parts out of her lady business?"

Nathan's brow furrows. "What the hell does that mean?"

"No wonder you two got knocked up. Forget it. If the Scotts aren't downstairs in ten minutes, I hit the gifts alone. Got it?"

"Understood."

Brooke exits with Raine, deliberately leaving the bedroom door open. Nathan smiles as he shuts the door and turns towards the bed. He opens the covers and slides into bed beside his wife. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, nuzzling the sensitive skin he finds in the crook of her neck. Haley stirs in his arms.

"I'm tired." She grumbles.

She feels him smile against her neck and shivers as he places a wet kiss there. Haley sighs as she turns to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay, maybe I'm not that tired." She smiles, her eyes still closed.

Before Haley's lips can reach his she feels the palm of his hand land with a slap across her backside.

"Great, then let's get downstairs!"

With that he is up and out of bed. Haley leans up on her elbows to scowl at him.

"You used me."

"It's Christmas and you're missing it." He smiles.

Haley's face breaks into a smile, remembering. She sits up on the side of the bed and Nathan comes around and pulls her up into his arms.

Haley smiles up at him. "I almost forgot… Merry Christmas."

Nathan smiles down at her. "Merry Christmas."

They each lean in to share a kiss. From downstairs they hear a disgruntled voice.

"What's that Raine? You want to move to L.A. with Auntie Brooke, because your parents were too busy doing it to spend Christmas with you? You poor, poor Tree Hill baby."

They break apart.

Haley rolls her eyes, and calls out. "We're coming!"

"That's nice. But are you getting you asses downstairs, is the question?"

Nathan and Haley look at each other and shake their heads.

"Our baby's godmother everyone. Nice."

Nathan takes Haley's hand in his and they head downstairs. Over the next couple of hours they take turns opening gifts and snapping photos. When they are done the room is a carnage of ripped paper and boxes.

"Whoa. Somebody needs a change." Nathan comments cringing.

"I swear I really didn't smell it that time." Haley says.

"Me neither." Brooke adds innocently.

As Nathan stands up with Raine, and starts to walk out both girls hold up their crossed fingers. They sit there for a minute together, laughing. Brooke idly picks up the first present Nathan had opened, a pair of black socks from Haley.

"Socks?"

"It was the first gift I ever gave him, and now it's the first gift he opens every year. It's kind of a tradition."

"Awwwwe!"

Then she grimaces.

"You know sometime you guys are so cute; it makes me want to puke."

"Thanks." Haley replies not offended at all.

Haley starts to stand up.

"I better go check on the turkey."

Brooke grabs her hand. Haley looks back at Brooke.

"Hales… I just wanted to thank you for including me in this. This was like the first real Christmas I ever had."

"Is this your way of getting out of helping with dinner, because Christmas isn't over yet." Haley teases.

Brooke smiles softly. "I'm serious. It means a lot to me to be here with you guys."

"Brooke, you're family. This is where you should be." Haley says sincerely.

They smile at each other, both a little teary, before Haley gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"Now get off your butt, and help me out. We've got a house full coming for dinner tonight and they're going to want to eat."

Brooke smiles to herself, but it fades. Haley is her best friend, and she's keeping a secret from her. It doesn't feel right but she can't help it. It's not Brooke's secret to tell.

Okay, everyone, this story is now only one chapter away from being caught up to the original. Kind of freaky, if I do say so myself. The downside is that you will truly see that I am not so quick on the chapter updates. I try not to go more then a week… Unless some of you read my other stories and know that sometimes I go longer. Shhh, don't tell the MOTH readers. Oh, and just to clear up a little something from the last chapter, Nathan was floating the idea of visiting Dan, but decided against it. If anyone has any other questions feel free to ask and I love hearing from people who enjoy or read my stuff. Thanks.


	42. Chapter 42

Hello, everyone! I just handed in an essay and I was totally wishing I were able to write it on OTH. No such luck, I'm afraid. Now on the other site I opened a small section of this story up to a vote. I feel like it's only fair to do that here as well. You don't have to it's just an option. I'll detail it at the end because it hints at it in this chapter. Here we go…

Haley sits in front of the mirror in Brooke's room trying not to cringe, as Brooke pulls her hair tighter and tighter.

"I just thought you should know, that in a second my eyebrows are going to be at the back of my head." Haley drawls, wincing.

"Grammy Davis always told me, you have to suffer to be beautiful. Now, quit complaining, I'm almost done."

Brooke grabs a can of hair spray and adds another coat to Haley's hair, which is pulled back severely from her face, but then curls down her back in ringlets.

"There. Well?" Brooke asks expectantly.

"I don't think I can blink."

"It's overrated. What do you think of your hair?"

Haley looks in the mirror for the first time and gasps.

"Brooke! It's beautiful, thank you!"

Haley hears the doorbell chime downstairs and her eyes light up.

"Oh, my god! The first guest is here! I better head downstairs. I'll meet you there?"

"Be down in a flash." Brooke nods.

Haley skips towards the door, but pauses in front of the full-length mirror. She smiles at her reflection, does a little spin, waves at Brooke and is out the door. Brooke chuckles to herself, glad to see Haley so happy. None of them talk about it much, but it was just about a year ago that they nearly lost Haley. The car that ran her down and almost killed her… and the baby. Brooke takes a deep breath and pushes that thought aside as she applies her lipstick. Tonight is a goodnight. Tonight is Christmas. Just then Brooke hears her cell phone go off on the nightstand. She rushes to it but trips on a pile of feathers and sequins she'd left on the floor. She manages to almost right herself, until her four-inch heel catches on the rug. Brooke curses a blue streak as she is catapulted onto the bed. She lands face first and accidentally sucks in a mouth full of her own hair. As she's spitting it out and pushing it out of her face she grabs her phone. To late, it's gone to voice mail. Crap. She checks the caller ID and her face falls and she shuts her eyes for a moment, deciding whether or not she's going to call them back. She takes a deep breath, and turns off her phone.

Haley is just coming the stairs as she sees Nathan reach for the door handle.

"Don't open it!"

Nathan turns towards his wife, and can't help but smile at how beautiful she is, even when she's flustered.

Nathan raises a brow, and a half grin spreads across his lips. "Baby, I know I used to climb in your window a lot, but you know the normal way into a house is through the front door, right?"

"Ha. Ha. I want us to open it together."

Nathan is about to answer when they hear a voice on the other side of the door.

"Well, not to bother either of you, but could someone open the door?" Lucas drawls.

Haley rolls her eyes and pulls the door open to welcome their first guests. Standing on their doorstep is Lucas, Karen and Cammy.

"Merry Christmas!" Chirps Haley.

"Merry Christmas!"

They walk into the hallway, greetings and hugs are exchanged, and Haley takes their coats. Suddenly the women start laughing.

"How cute!" Karen exclaims.

Haley reaches over and pinches her husband's cheek (not his butt, people, his cheek).

"Awww! It's like you two are brothers or something." Haley teases.

The women are still laughing as they head into the living room. It is at this point that Lucas and Nathan look each other up and down, and realize what was so funny. They are both wearing black dress pants and blue dress shirts.

"You need to go and change." Lucas says seriously.

Nathan shakes his head. "I can't change. Haley spent like three hours picking out our outfits so that we match."

Lucas bursts out laughing, and holds his stomach. "I don't know what I find funnier, the fact that your wife picks out your clothes for you, or that you match?"

"Hey, Lucas, when was the last time you had sex?"

Lucas sobers instantly. "Good point. Got a shirt I can borrow?"

Nathan laughs and pats Lucas on the back.

"Upstairs. Knock yourself out."

Nathan heads for the living room, as Lucas bounds up the stairs. He goes into Haley and Nathan's room and goes straight to the closet. He stands there for a minute before starting to go through the rack of shirts and whispers to himself.

"Please, don't let me find anything kinky. Please, don't let me find anything kinky."

He manages to get in and get out with a white dress shirt and without finding any hidden stashes of Naley fun. Lucas has put the shirt on and is doing up the buttons as he passes Brooke's open door way. He sees her standing in front of the mirror and carefully applying a coat of lipstick. He pauses for a minute before heading into the room. Out of habit he greets her…

"Hey there, Pretty Girl."

Brooke freezes, her hand poised before her face. She looks over at Luke, and sees that his greeting took him by surprise as well. She shakes it off and busies herself putting her make up away.

Brooke flashes him an overly bright smile. "Hey, Luke. Merry Christmas."

Lucas looks at her for a split second and he could swear he sees sadness in her eyes, but a second later it's gone.

"Merry Christmas, Brooke. Can I escort you downstairs?"

He offers her his arm and she takes it with a smile. They go downstairs and enter the living room just as Whitey and Lucy arrive.

"Coach!" Lucas calls out.

Whitey looks at the two, arm in arm and raises a brow.

"Well, isn't this a case of déjà vu, again? You kids go back and forth like your playing ping-pong."

Brooke and Lucas look at each other nervously before looking back at Whitey.

"Coach, we're not together—" Lucas rushes out.

"No! He just walked me downstairs." Brooke says adamantly.

Whitey looks at Lucy and just shrugs. They all walk into the living room and make themselves comfortable, while Nathan gets people drinks and Haley hands out hors d'oeuvres. Everyone is chatting and passing the babies around, not everyone is there but a sense of family prevails.

"I'm starving!! Is the turkey done yet? It's been in there for hours!" Brooke whines.

"Brooke! It's twenty-three pounds! That's like cooking Raine!" Haley snaps, losing her patience.

Raine looks up from his spot in his dad's lap and sucks his pacifier.

"Ahhhh… the other, other white meat." Lucas comments nonchalant.

Haley and Lucas make eye contact across the room and without missing a beat say at the same time…

"Get in my belly!"

Brooke looks to Karen bewildered.

"Where did you go wrong with those two?"

Karen covers her chuckle with her hand, and Haley and Lucas just laugh.

"I'll go check on the turkey, eat a pickle Girlie, and chill out. Besides, we're still waiting for our last arrival. They didn't think they were going to make it, but they'll be here any minute."

Just then the doorbell rings.

There we go! Just wanted to say I love Austin Powers. Always have, always will. Shout out to him. By the way, is anyone else addicted to OTH Trivia on Facebook? I literally cannot stop playing. It's a sickness. The Vote. I am neither a Leyton nor a Brucas, because as long as Naley are together I am happy. Right now MOTH could go either way with the whole Brucas and Leyton. So if you would like to vote you can send me a private message, and I'll count it. One vote per person and whatever couple comes out on top is the one I'll write. I make no promises on if or how long they will stay together.


	43. Chapter 43

Okay, I normally wouldn't confess this to you but since you've all been so patient, I feel that I must. It's been so long since the last chapter that when I began to write them all sitting down at the table, I couldn't remember who the hell had come to dinner. Oops. Also, please be a tad forgiving, I was half asleep when I finished this… Here we go…

Haley practically skipped across the foyer to the front door. The crowd in the living room heard her squeal of excitement and many of them leaned in to get a look at who had gotten such a welcome from their hostess. They didn't have to wait long because in a minute he appeared in the doorway and the whole room erupted with a shout.

"MOUTH!!"

Mouth's face was lit by a grin that they had all come to love. Brooke practically dove over a chair and into his surprised arms, hugging him tight.

"Geeze, Brooke, I kissed you once no need to go crazy." He teases.

Brooke gasps and slaps his arm, pulling back to look at him. "Shut up!"

Lucas and Nathan are chuckling as they come forward to greet their friend. A minute later Haley reappears in the living room.

"Who's hungry?"

Loud grumbles come from many corners of the room.

"Good, you're all hungry. It makes the food taste better… At least that's what my mother always told me."

Everyone heads into the dining room, where Nathan tries to give Whitey the chair at the head of the table, but he refuses, looking Nathan in the eye and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're the man of the house and this family, now. That's your chair."

Nathan ducked his head shyly for a moment at his coach's words, before looking him in the eye with a smile. Even through the chaos of everyone finding a seat and settling in, Haley and Lucas noticed the exchange, and sent each other a smile. They were both happy that Whitey had found a son in Nathan, and that Nathan had found a father figure in Whitey. A heartbeat latter the noisy crowd had all found a seat. Haley was seated at the opposite end of the table from Nathan, since she was the woman of the house, for the night at least. She had Raine in a high chair next to her and Karen was on her other side. Beside Karen, was Cammy in her high chair, Lucy and then Whitey. Across from them Brooke found herself sandwiched between Lucas and Mouth. Dinner was underway and everyone had fallen back into comfortable conversations. Karen had just finished giving Cammy a spoonful of puréed green beans when she looked across at her son's former girlfriend.

"So, Brooke, how is California?" Karen asked.

Brooke looked at Karen, her eyes lighting up, as she picked up her water glass, the ice clinking with her movements and started talking animatedly.

"LA is great! With the exception of crazy fires and an occasional Earthquake, it's amazing! I was browsing through Kitson, checking out the competition, when, oh, my GOD, I saw Nicole Richie! She wasn't smoking or anything… I'm sure her baby is going to be fine."

A smile crawled across Karen's face as she listened to the beautiful brunette's chipper rant. She glanced over at her son and was struck again by the expression on his face as he listened to Brooke talk. Karen had always known that Lucas had seen something special in Brooke, even when Brooke hadn't seen it in herself. She had to remind herself that Lucas and Brooke weren't together anymore, and this train of thought had her asking another question.

"So, how is Peyton? She couldn't make it home for the Holidays?"

The sip of water that Brooke had just taken from her glass, lodged in her throat, causing her to gag and choke. She doubled over coughing, her arms flailing and emptying the remainder of her water into Mouth's lap. As the ice water hit his lap, Mouth jumped, hitting his knees on the table. The impact of his knees shook the table, knocking over one of the lit candle sticks, which landed in the large dried leaf and paper mache centre piece, Haley had spent three days making and that was an exact model of the one Martha Stewart had made last week. The sucker ignited like a cigarette tossed into dry grassland, the flame shooting two feet into the air in the centre of the table and the smoke detectors immediately going off, as did the startled babies who began to scream. Everyone jumped to their feet and the mothers' began struggling to free their babies from the high chairs, damn five point harnesses. Nathan, ever the quick thinker grabbed the gravy boat and tossed its contents over the flames, dousing it, while Whitey and Lucas beat the rest out with their napkins. With the flames extinguished, the only sound in the room was that of the whimpering of the babies against their mothers' bosoms, and all eyes turned to Brooke.

"Oops."

Well, after that the rest of the dinner was a cakewalk. Everyone relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. As the evening wore on they moved back into the living room and slowly people stated to head out. Whitey and Lucy had an early lawn bowling match and an hour or so after they left, Lucas took his mother and sister home. Nathan and Haley excused themselves to take Raine upstairs for bath and bedtime, and before they knew it Brooke and Mouth were sitting alone on the couch. They sat quietly for a while before Mouth looked over at Brooke.

"So, do you want to tell me what is going on?" He asks quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something is going on with you. We can all see it."

"You can?"

"We all love you, and whatever it is, it will be okay. Your friends are here for you."

Brooke smiled over at Mouth, and seeing the worry in his eyes made her want to offer him some sort of reassurance. She looked down at her hands before looking directly into Mouth's caring eyes.

"I'm okay. There's a lot going on, but I promise you that it doesn't really have anything to do with me."

"You're sure?" Mouth questioned again, still not a hundred percent convinced.

Brooke swiped her fingers over her heart and held up three of them.

"Scouts' honour."

Mouth chuckled, and Brooke took the opening to change the subject.

"So, Mr. Ivy League, tell me about Princeton! Do you have all the little Jersey girls chasing after you?"

"I don't know about all the Jersey girls, but there is this one… Her name is Nikki." Mouth says with a smile.

Brooke leans forward her eyes wide and the two begin a talk that will stretch into the wee hours of the morning.

Meanwhile upstairs Haley finally shuts the door to their bedroom after settling Raine into his crib. She leans against it and rests her head back on the wood. Nathan glances up at her with a tired smile as he takes his watch off and drops it on the nightstand.

"Did he go down okay?"

Haley smiles back with a sigh. "Yeah. I think with all the excitement we had tonight, we may just get a full nights' sleep."

Haley heads into the bathroom as Nathan strips off his clothes and climbs into bed. He shuts his eyes and listens as Haley moves around the bathroom washing her face, combing her hair and brushing her teeth. When Haley comes out of the bathroom she is clad in a thin strappy cotton nightdress, her husband on the other hand lies in bed, clearly not clad in anything but a loosely draped sheet. She gulps as she sees the twinkle in his eye and he pats the bed next to him. For a moment she almost forgets how tired she is or the fact that her lower back feels like someone is cramming their fist into it.

"No."

Nathan feigns innocence. "No, what?"

"You know what." Haley says with a tilt of her head to the side.

Nathan sees the fatigue in her eyes and the way she keeps rubbing her back, and sighs knowing he's been shut down for the night. With a nod of his head he beckons her over.

"Come here."

"…Nathan."

"Come here."

Never being able to say no to that tone in his voice, she stumbled towards the bed, and was surprised when he caught her hand and pulled her down to lie on her stomach across the mattress. Before she could say anything he began kneading the sore muscles all along her back. Haley groaned as she buried her face into the soft bed, as always she was grateful for his vast knowledge of muscles and how to message. She chose to believe that it came from his being an athlete, what could she say… ignorance was bliss. Soon she was a relaxed piece of putty under his strong hands, and he placed a soft kiss against the base of her neck before lying down next to her and pulling the covers over both of them. He moved closer to her, his hand sliding along her thigh and chasing the hem of her nightdress. Without ever opening her eyes Haley mumbled to her husband.

"Nathan, if you even think about wanting to have sex, I'm going to go and sleep with Brooke."

Nathan brow goes up and he can't resist teasing her. "You'd climb into Brooke's bed to avoid sex? You're probably safer staying here."

"Good point." Haley agrees chuckling.

He pulls her into his arms, letting them both fall back onto the mattress, and she lays her head against his chest. Nathan kisses the top of her head and both their breathing deepens into a gentle rhythm.

"Remind me to send a letter to Ikea." Haley mumbles to him, as Nathan is just about to drift off.

"Hmm?"

"Their tables may actually be made out of wood after all. We made it through the whole holiday without anything going completely screwy… if you don't count the small house fire that is."

"Nah…Hales?"

Haley cracked an eye open and peeked up at her husband.

"Yeah?"

Nathan looked at her and hooked a finger around a lock of her hair, tucking it back behind her ear before speaking. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what? I shot you down." She says teasingly.

"For everything, for being my wife, for our son and for giving me the greatest Christmas of my life."

Haley squeezed him tighter letting him know she felt the same way. The couple drifted off to sleep happy and secure in their family and their world.

Early the next morning miles from his former home, Dan Scott is lead by a prison guard into the visitor's booth. He sits down in the chair and looks across at the familiar face starring back at him from the other side of the protective glass. A knowing smile spreads across his face as he picks up the intercom phone.

"This is going to be interesting."

Many moons ago I promised Nikki her name would be in MOTH. I am a person of my word. I hope you enjoyed that Nikki!


	44. Chapter 44

Howdy everybody. I hope you all are doing well. I've been watching a lot of season one the past few days and thinking to myself that, geeze, OTH is a great show. I've watched season one like a million times and I love it still. SO good. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I of course adore all my readers, but some how the reviewers more so. I hope you all like this, and here we go…

Haley sits in the airport, Raine clutched to her chest. Nathan's arm is draped around her shoulder and his thumb taps a reassuring pattern there. She doesn't say anything and Nathan can practically feel the tension radiating off of her.

"We're going to be fine. It's only a couple of days."

Haley glances over at him, chewing on her lip.

"I know." She said with a nod and a small voice. "I've just never been away from him for even that long."

It was Spring Break and Brooke had sent Haley a non-refundable ticket to L.A. to spend a few days with her. Nathan didn't have any games, only a couple of practices, and he was free to watch the baby the whole time. Raine was a little over eight months old now, and while Nathan had had to go on away games, Haley had never been away from their son for more then one night. Now here she was getting on a plane that would take her to the other side of the country, three thousand miles from her guys. What had seemed like an awesome plan a couple of weeks ago seemed more ominous in reality.

"You're gonna have fun." He said squeezing her arm. "You know you miss Brooke. Besides you work so hard at school and taking care of me and Raine, then when I'm on the road you do it all on your own… You deserve to have a little fun."

"You're right. I do, do a lot." She sits up a little, ready to tease. "You know… It will be like I'm single again…"

Nathan looks at her and his eyes narrow a little. He knows she's teasing him, but he can't say that he likes this line of thought. "But you're not… You know that right?"

Haley waves a dismissing hand in the air. "Of, course. Of, course. I'm just saying that I'll be foot lose and fancy free. No husband. No baby."

"Umm. You still have a husband… and a baby. Our marriage is just as valid on the West coast as it is on the East." He subtly pointed out.

Haley's eyes twinkle as she warms to the topic. "Nathan! You know what? We never revised our elevator lists!"

"What?"

"At our first wedding reception we only wrote down each other's names, but what if Brooke and I are out at some club and we get separated…"

"Hales…" He says warningly.

"And maybe I get in the elevator to go look outside for her…" Haley peeks over at Nathan and he is just looking at her, and she can see his tongue tucked into his cheek like it does when he's irritated.

"You are wearing your wedding ring, right?"

"Does it really matter to those suave Hollywood types?" Haley pretends to think about that, before going on. "Just as the doors are about to close, a hand catches it and before I know it, it's just me and John Krasinski in that tiny enclosed space…"

"Too bad we never revised the list. I guess you'll just have to stand there until you get off." He freeze as he realizes what he just said, and hopes it slipped by Haley. No such luck.

Haley looks at him with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I meant, Haley James SCOTT!"

Haley bursts out laughing and turns, hugging her husband, Raine pressed gently between them. She kisses him and is caught off guard for a moment when he surprises her by deepening it, his hands running up her back, pulling her closer. Raine begins to fuss and the two pull away a little breathless. Haley bounces him on her lap and laughs at his disgruntled baby expression. Just then they hear her final boarding call announced.

"Okay, baby. Mommy loves you so much, and I'm going to call you every day." She leans in and whispers to him, but so that Nathan can also hear. "And remember our deal. If any cheerleaders show up, you do that thing where your diaper explodes."

Nathan chuckles as he reaches for Raine. After the pass off, Haley picks up her carryon and takes a step into Nathan's waiting embrace. She looks up into his eyes.

"I love you and I'm gonna miss you."

"I love you too. We'll be waiting for you to get back."

He kisses her forehead and walks her over to the ticket agent. He's been acting strong because he knows she's been trepidacious about leaving, but now that the moment is at hand he feels a catch in his chest. She deserves these days, but, man, is he going to miss her. He smiles at her and gives her a nudge towards the gate. He watches her walk away and reminds himself that it is only for a few days. It doesn't help that he catches some Brad Pitt wannabe checking out her ass. His grip tightens gently on Raine and he bounces him a little, unsure at this point who he is trying to comfort, Raine or himself. She is almost out of sight when she suddenly looks back and their eyes lock. In the next instant she is running back to him and throwing herself into his side, wrapping her arms around her family. She stands on her tiptoes to give him a last hot kiss and cup his jaw in her hand, before stepping back and kissing Raine's plump cheek gently.

"I love you guys so much! You two take care of each other." With that she spins around and waves at them, walking backward down through the gate. Nathan lifts Raine's hand in a wave before waving himself, and then she is gone. Raine looked up at his dad, and then back towards the spot his mom had disappeared at, and back to Nathan. His small lip started quivering, tiny palms reaching out for where his mother was and in the next instant a full on wail was coming out of Raine. Nathan brought him to his shoulder and started patting his back.

"Believe me buddy, I know how you feel, but we have to stick together. Man up."

Raine cried harder, kicking his legs and arching his back. Nathan let out a long sigh.

"This is going to be a long couple of days."

Several hours later, Haley's plane has landed in LA and Brooke has picked her up. They drive straight to the house on Venus Beach that Brooke and Peyton had been renting since they fled the mad house that was Brooke's parents home. Brooke holds the front door open for Haley to enter.

"TahDah! Here we are, home sweet home." Haley walks in and looks around the airy open concept living room, of the beach house.

"Oh my, God. Brooke, this place is beautiful!" Haley says, blown away.

"I know!" Brooke exclaims, grabbing Haley's hand and pulling her out onto the deck to see the view of the Ocean. "I give you the Ocean!"

Haley looks over at her friend. "You do realize we grew up in a coastal town, right?"

"That was the boring old Atlantic. I'll rephrase… I give you the Pacific Ocean!"

"Ah. Now I see the difference." Haley teases.

"Ha." Brooke says with a nod. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

Haley follows Brooke upstairs and into a large comfortable guest bedroom. Haley being Haley opens her suitcase and starts unpacking her things. Haley takes a minute to call Nathan and let him know she got in okay, and Brooke takes the time to taunt Nathan on the many ways she planned on corrupting Haley while she was in LA. After the call Brooke hops on the bed and sits cross-legged watching Haley move from the bag to the closet and drawers.

"Okay, Tutor Wife, you'll be so proud I have your entire stay all planned out!"

"Great." Haley drawls hanging a dress in the closet.

"I've got reservations at the hottest restaurants in town for the next few nights as well as a couple of clubs you have got to hit. I've mapped out a shopping schedule and we'll have your wardrobe completely revamped before you have to step back on the plane… Oh, and I have us booked in at a spa for manicures, pedicures, and facials in like an hour, so we've gotta motor."

Haley can't help but laugh at her friend's quick chatter. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I've missed your voice Brooke Davis."

Brooke's eyes twinkle as she looks at her friend. "I miss you too. You should just ditch the Scott boys and move out here."

"Oh, you mean like Peyton?"

Both girls are caught off guard by the sensor in Haley's tone. For a second they remain frozen thinking about the events of the past couple of months. Peyton called and broke up with Lucas shortly after Christmas, saying that it wasn't working. Lucas had flown out to LA to try to talk to her, but it hadn't gone well. Since then the Scott's had grown closer then ever, with Lucas hanging out with his family while he came to terms with Peyton's decision. Brooke and Haley avoided the topic, because they were clearly on different teams in this situation. Haley couldn't understand how Peyton could just toss Lucas away and Brooke couldn't explain Peyton's reasons for doing so. A part of Haley had been relieved to find out that Peyton was going to be on a scouting mission with her boss in Oregon and wouldn't be home while she was visiting.

Haley shut her eyes and then opened one, peeking at Brooke. "Sorry. I know it's a taboo subject, and that comment was way out of line. It's just that I'm still confused, so you can imagine how Luke feels about the breakup."

Brooke looks at her hands and doesn't know what to say. Actually she knows exactly what she wants to say but knows that it isn't her place, so she takes a breath and stands up. "Look, Peyton is not here. Lucas is not here. You and I are. We're young and cute and going to turn this town over. So get changed and let's go."

Haley nods with a smile and Brooke heads for the door calling out that she'll meet her downstairs. Once she's out of Haley's sight Brooke pauses on the stairs rests her head against the wall and whispers to herself. "Why are secrets always so hard to keep."

TaHDAH!!!! There you go. The story is going to get a little twisty for the next while and I hope that I tell it clearly. If you have any questions please feel free to ask… Oh, and before I get like a million of the same one, I'll answer it now… Yes. Yes, I am a real blonde.


	45. Chapter 45

Helloooo, everyone. I think this may just be my longest MOTH chapter ever so enjoy. I will also point out that this was a very quick chapter following the last so gold star to me. I hope this will answer a few questions… and mess with your heads for more. Oh, and to all my little readers who tend to be horn dogs, I threw in a little something for you guys, but it might not be what you expect. Here we go…

Lucas stood at the free throw line and sunk the shot just as the noticed the set of headlights turning onto the edge of the River court. He squinted as he picked up the ball trying to see who it was. A smile crossed his face as he watched his brother's car pull up. As he tucked the ball under his arm he watched Nathan kill the engine and roll the windows in the front halfway down, before getting out and walking towards him.

"Hey, man."

"Hey."

"How's single fatherhood going? Wait… You do have the baby, don't you? I'd hate to think of what Haley would do to you if you lost him." Lucas teases.

Nathan just smiles as he lets his brother laugh at his own joke.

"I'm driving around the state with him at three o'clock in the morning, what do you think?" Replies drolly.

"That bad?" Lucas cringes.

"Let's just say that he's a Mama's boy who's quickly figured out that I'm not Mama."

Lucas chuckled as he passed the ball to Nathan. Nathan fired off a perfect shot.

"So what are you doing out here so late." Nathan asks even though he already has a pretty good idea of what the answer is going to be.

Lucas collected the ball, looking down at it before sinking it and answering his brother.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Peyton?"

"Pretty much."

Lucas picked up the ball and took another shot. Neither one of them spoke for a beat. Nathan ready to listen and be there for his brother, the way Lucas had been there so many times for him. They hadn't talked a lot about the breakup in the past couple of months, and that was okay, because what Lucas had really needed was his family and he'd had them. Lucas shakes his head and passes the ball. Nathan passes it back.

"I better get going. I was just pulling in here to try to get a little sleep myself before Damian woke up."

"You mean Raine." Lucas corrects with a smile.

"Nah, I mean Damian. He barely ate yesterday, he cried for like six hours straight before he finally passed out…and I think I saw his head spin around when he woke up and saw that I still wasn't Haley."

Lucas laughed at his brother's disgruntled expression.

"Just let me know if you want me to show you how it's done."

"Show me how it's done?" Nathan asks his brother a questioning eyebrow going up. "Weren't you the guy that wanted to go to the hospital after your sister threw up in your mouth?"

Lucas covered his mouth to hide the gagging the memory triggered. Nathan just laughed and teasingly pressed his point. "I told you not to shake them after they've eaten and especially not when you're holding them above your head, but you wouldn't listen…"

Lucas holds his hand up looking away, trying to stop himself from hurling his guts out from one end of the court to the other. Just than a hiccup and wail streams out of the back seat of the car.

"I better go, my Master calls." Nathan cringes.

Lucas laughs and they share a brotherly hug and a pat on the back before Nathan heads to his car. He opens the back door and much to his relief Raine starts to settle down a little when he sees him. Nathan checks the car seat and tucks the blanket over his son. Climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine he watches his brother play for a few seconds. Nathan drives away with Lucas still on his mind, he seems okay and hopefully he really is. Raine settles down with the motion of the car and the ride home passes quietly. Nathan manages to take him out of the car and get all the way to Raine's crib with him still asleep, yet as he moved to slip Raine is he wakes up with small mewing sounds. Nathan sighs and curls him back into the crook of his arm. He looks down at the pacifier moving rapidly in Raine's mouth and into his big tear filled blue eyes. He runs his free hand over Raine's soft dark hair and glance at the crib.

"All right, Buddy. You win."

Nathan walks out of the nursery and down the hall to his bedroom. He pulls the covers back from the bed and is about to climb in, when he gets an idea. Heading to the closet Nathan reaches into the hamper and pulls out one of Haley's shirts. He offers it to Raine and smiles as his son latches onto it and cuddles it to his chest and cheek. Nathan had guessed right that Raine would be able to smell Haley on her clothes the same way he could. Hell, at this point he wouldn't mind cuddling with one of her shirts himself, Nathan thinks with a smile. He kicks off his shoes and lays down settling Raine on his chest, Haley's top tucked in between them. He gently rubs his back, and smiles as he feels Raine's body relax into sleep, his breath catching every now and then. Nathan looks down at his baby resting on his chest. Everyone was always saying what a big baby Raine was, and after seeing Cammy, Nathan guessed they were right, but when he looked at his boy like this, it seemed to Nathan like he was the smallest thing in the world. Times like this made Nathan question his own father and his choices, in fact he questioned a lot of things about his father lately. Usually thoughts like these would keep him up all night or waking Haley to talk, but having only slept about four hours in the past few days, Nathan was for once to tired to think. His eyes closed and he to fell asleep.

The next day on the other side of the country, Haley sat alone in a small café. It was her last full day in LA and Brooke had made sure that it was packed with things for them to do together. Unfortunately Brooke's office had had other ideas. Haley cringed remembering the hissy fit her friend had thrown when they had called to tell her she had to come in. Brooke being Brooke had managed to talk them into only half a day, so after dropping Brooke off at her office she had headed to this little café she had spotted earlier. It reminded her a lot of Karen's from years ago and just like she had done when she was fifteen; Haley had picked up a book from one of the shelves and settled in with a huge cup of coffee. Now as she sat at a quiet table near a window with a view of the small shops and trees that dotted the street she flipped through an old favourite of hers, picking out the passages she loved the most. She never really got a chance to sit quietly and read or daydream anymore. There was always someone wanting her attention, someone who was hungry or just wanted to be held… And sometimes the baby wanted her too. Haley couldn't help but laugh at her own joke, and unbeknownst to her the magical sound caught someone else's attention. After watching her once again become engrossed in her book, her admirer walked over.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Haley James?"

Startled Haley looked up the sun catching in her eyes as her standard answer spilt from her lips. "Haley James Scott, actually—"

Her answer cut off abruptly as she realized she was looking up at Zach Braff.

"Sorry." He smiled. "I saw you open for the Wreckers a few years back. You were amazing."

Haley became painstakingly aware that her mouth was hanging open and quickly slammed it shut in a manner she was sure had loosened a few molars.

"Oh! Thanks!" She nervously stammered out.

Zach softly chuckles, his eyes never leaving her face. A heartbeat later he slid into the seat across from her and picked up her book, leafing through it.

"Call Of The Wild…" He muses. "So, how many pages were you in before you realized the narrator was a dog? Be honest."

Haley looks at him for a minute guarded but then laughingly has to admit. "Eight, but in my defense I was only nine when I first read it."

"Fair enough." He smiles, refreshed by the trait that is so rare to find in Hollywood. Honesty. "Are you in town working on your next album? I ask for purely selfish reasons, because I would love to go to bed listening to your voice…"

Haley smiles, and then a light bulb suddenly goes off in her head as she clues into what he said and the double meaning behind it. Zach Braff was flirting with her. Oh, my god! The young carefree girl she was pretending to be here in this Californian café was doing cartwheels and squealing at this knowledge, but she's not the real Haley. The woman sitting across from Zach Braff, is completely flattered, but already knows she's found what everyone else is looking for.

"No…" She smiles confidently. "I'm just in town visiting a good friend, and then it's back to my husband and son."

Her smile broadens as she sees her words click in his mind, and a shadow of disappointment wash over his face, before his carefree smile is back. He stands up, handing her back her book.

"I'll let you get back to your book, but can I make one LA recommendation?"

"Sure."

"There's a small club just a couple of blocks from here. It's not big and is kind of a local secret. It's pretty much an open environment and everyone is welcome to get up and practice their stuff. At night people fight for stage time, but weekday afternoons it's pretty mellow. You should check it out."

Haley returns his smile and nods. "Maybe I will."

With that Zach Braff walks out of the café and out of her life. Haley looks around to see if anyone else had seen him, but there was not reaction around her and Haley sits back with a sigh.

"No one is ever going to believe that just happened. I'm gonna have to apologize to Peyton."

Haley flips open her phone and smiles down at the picture she uses as her wallscreen. It's her guys in a bath full of bubbles, laughing as Nathan piles them on Raine's head. Haley has never been able to decide who was having more fun. She loves her family and a huge part of her was desperate to get home to them, but she needed some time for herself and to do her own thing, so she sits there for a few minutes longer, before going with her instincts. Grabbing her purse she walks up to the cash and the girl gives her instructions on how to get to the club. Ten minutes later she's at a table near the back of the club, a drink on the way, with a clear view of the stage. Given the early afternoon time there are just a few people filling up the other tables and booths. The stage is busy as they are setting up for the next act, and the waitress is just bringing Haley her drink as he takes the stage.

"Oh, my god? Is that Jake?"

The waitress smiled as she placed Haley's drink in front of her. "Uh huh. He plays here a now and then. Do you know him?"

A smile spread across Haley's face, her eyes still fixed on Jake as he started to sing. "Yeah, we went to High School together… But I haven't seen him in years."

The waitress' eyes lit up and she gushes. "Oh! So you must know his wife?"

Haley's eyes rocketed to the waitress.

"His wife?"

"You must know her. All of the waitress' think it's just the cutest story ever. They were High School sweethearts, and it didn't work out back then, but now here they are both in LA and back together. Isn't that adorable! Now they're a little family, just them and the baby."

Haley's mind goes into over drive as she puts the pieces of the waitress' rant together. Jake had gotten married? She hadn't been around for most of it but from what Haley had heard, things had gotten pretty nasty between Jake and Nikki. It seemed an impossible thing to fix let alone re-build into a functioning relationship, but if they had managed to do it, Haley was happy for them.

"Do you know when his set finishes? I'd love to say hello, and catch up on Jenny."

The waitress gave her a funny look for a second, and then seemed to shrug it off.

"You don't have to wait. His wife never misses a show. She's sitting in that booth by the wall."

Haley looked in the direction of the waitress' point and her stomach suddenly rolled over. That couldn't be right. All that was visible of the girl in the booth was a head full of very un-Nikki like curls. Haley's eyes were fixed on the mop of blonde in the booth. Her gaze intensified as if willing the head to turn… And then it did. Haley's body shook as she realized that Peyton was Jake's wife. As if on autopilot Haley paid the waitress, stood, lifted her drink and shot it down her throat in one continuous stream. Her one thought was that she had to get out of there.

"Wait! Don't you want to say hello?"

Haley didn't stop, she needed answers, and for that she had to go to the girl who always seemed to have them all. A half hour later Haley was waiting in the reception area, when Brooke came out to greet her.

"Did you miss me that much?" Brooke teases.

Without missing a beat Haley coolly launches in on Brooke.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Brooke is instantly on edge at Haley's tone.

"If I knew what we were talking about I might…" Brooke hedges.

"Mrs. Jake Jagielski." Haley states deadpan.

"Oh, crap."

"So, you knew?"

"I was Maid of Honour." Brooke admits sheepishly.

The world seemed like it was spinning and all Haley could think about was getting away and breathing some fresh air. She turned on her heel and ignored Brooke calling out to her, as she pulled into herself and away from these people she thought were her friends.

TahDAH!!! So, what did you guys think? Sorry to all the Leyton fans, but I had to do it. Oh, and by the way… I'm just getting warmed up, and yes you should be afraid.


	46. Chapter 46

Hey, look at me, another chapter less then a month after the last. I rock. On a side note I just saw the biggest mountain of toilet paper in a grocery store that I have ever seen in my life. I had two thoughts, one if I pulled a package out from the bottom would it trigger a massive TP avalanche and what would my obituary then read, and two how many trees does it take to keep our bottoms clean? Just thoughts, people, just thoughts. Here we go…

Haley was haphazardly folding her clothes into her bag when Brooke tentatively came to stand in the doorway.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "You don't have to leave. Your flight isn't until tomorrow."

Haley snapped her suitcase closed without sparing Brooke a glance. "I'm catching the next fight out. My cab should be here in a moment."

Haley made to walk through the doorway, but Brooke made no attempt to get out of the way. "Please, Haley, don't go. Let's just talk about this."

A cold laugh rippled out of Haley's throat. "Believe me, I'm going to talk about this. I have a feeling it will factor into many of my conversations when I get home."

With that Haley nudges past Brooke and heads down the stairs, her friend close on her heels.

"So that's it, you're just going to tell him? You're not even going to talk to Peyton about it. Hear her side?" A desperate edge has entered Brooke's voice.

"As I see it Peyton has had plenty of time to talk about this with Luke. Her time has run out and now I'm the one that's going to have to break the news—"

"There are things you don't know—"

Haley stops as she crosses the foyer slipping her carryon over her shoulder. "You know, Brooke, there are times I don't understand you're friendship with Peyton. You two have betrayed each other, kept secrets… Luke and I have been best friends just as long as the two of you… And I can't imagine keeping anything from him… Especially something as big as this." Her eyes lock with Brooke's. "Please, don't ask me too."

Brooke breaks eye contact, looking down at the ground as she realizes that Haley knew her next tactic would be to throw herself down at her feet and beg her not to let the cat out of the bag. A honk sounds on the street signaling the arrival of Haley's cab. Brooke is suddenly desperate for a whole other reason as she looks up and sees her friend turning towards the door.

"Haley…"

Haley turns back her hand on the knob and looks at Brooke expectantly.

"Hales, please don't stay mad at me."

Haley lets out an exasperated sigh and drops her bag, flipping her hands towards herself. "Come here!"

Brooke rushes forward and the girls share a tight hug, before Haley pulls away tweaking a lock of Brooke's hair.

"Of course I won't stay mad at you." Haley reassures her. "You know I love you more than my luggage."

Both girls smile and Brooke walks her down to her taxi, trying only once or twice more to convince her to at least stay until her regular flight tomorrow. Haley sticks to her guns and after one last hug is headed back to Tree Hill. Brooke watches the car until it is out of sight before walking back into the house. She crosses to the patio and sits down on a lounger watching the waves crash against the beach. Finally shaking herself out of her thoughts she slips her hand into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. She presses speed dial and waits.

"Hi. Haley knows about you and Jake—"

She pauses listening to the frantic rant on the other end of the line, cutting Peyton off, as she grows hysterical. "Yes, she knows about you and Jake, and yes, she is going to tell Lucas, but she doesn't know the rest… I think it's time you went home."

Late that evening Nathan and Lucas are planted in front of the TV locked in on Xbox. Every now and then Lucas glances over at his nephew who had crawled from the blanket on the floor by the TV, over to the front door and now sat in front of it, eyes wide and staring. It was starting to freak Lucas out. Nathan had no such problem as he focused on creaming his brother at the game.

"Umm… Nate?"

"Yeah? OH!" Nathan exclaimed as he rapidly pressed the buttons sending his score higher.

Lucas cringed, and tried some make up tactical maneuvers of his own, with limited success as he tried to broach the subject sensitively. "Your kid is acting weird. He's staring at a door."

Without pausing the game Nathan glanced over at Lucas with one eyebrow raised. "Maybe he takes after his uncle. Aren't you the one Brooke calls 'Broody'?"

Lucas looks back at the game. "So?"

"Brooding is just another way of saying staring at something. Hell, I keep you around, so it's no excuse to get rid of my kid." Nathan says with a crooked grin.

Lucas can't help but chuckle and then it grows into a full laugh as he takes out one of Nathan's men. "Fair enough, but come on, Nate, look at him."

Nathan glances back at his boy who hasn't left that spot by the door in the past half hour, the only change is which hand he has shoved in his mouth. Nathan shrugs again to his brother, and he thinks for a moment pressing the control pads before speaking.

"Haley and I read this book about how parents shouldn't over-stimulate their kids—Oh! Did you that! … He's not sticking his finger in a socket, or drinking bleach…He's entertaining himself… So, yeah, sure I admit it's kinda weird, but he's a bit of a weird kid so what are you gonna do?"

For a moment Lucas casts his brother an incredulous look, but then shrugs seeing that it does make some sort of sense. They refocus on the game until a short time later Raine starts lifting his arms up and making little yelping noises. Before either one of the brothers can formulate a response they hear the jingle of keys, then stare in openmouthed astonishment as Haley walks through the front door. Lucas glances at Nathan. "Seriously, he's freaking me out."

Haley's eyes have locked on her son and she drops to her knees and gathers him tightly into her arms. His head tucks into her shoulder and his hand latches onto a fist full of her hair, as if he'd lost her once and was not about to let it happen again. He makes small contented cooing noises as she speaks to him. "There's my big boy. I missed you so much. I love my big strong boy soooo much!"

"I remember when she used to talk to me that way." Nathan muses.

"Ewwww." Lucas groans.

Haley laughs as she stands up and walks towards her husband who happily meets her halfway. Pulling her into his arms he kisses her with a passion that surprises them both and grosses Lucas out.

"Watch it. You're gonna squish my nephew."

Nathan ignores Luke, and focuses on her. "Not that I'm not glad you're home, but what are you doing here? I thought your flight wasn't due until tomorrow?"

Haley's smile faltered for a moment and that was all Nathan needed to see, to know something was up. "Are you okay?"

Haley's smile locks into place. "I'm fine. I just missed you guys too much. I decided to catch an earlier flight home."

Nathan smiles and winks at her. She squeezes his arm and then looks down and Raine. "How about a bath and bed for you?"

"Do you need a hand?" Nathan asks.

"Nah, and besides I think we need some Mama and baby time. My chest is killing me."

Lucas looks confused for a moment. "What does that have to do with—" Then it clicks in and he cringes. "Never mind."

"They're boobs Lucas. That's what they're for."

Lucas groans again and his head rolls back on the couch. Nathan laughs as he sits back down beside his brother, picking up the game controller.

"Don't look at me. I think they have a few other fun uses myself."

"Excuse me, I have to rip my ears off."

Haley's laughter tinkles down the hall as she walks towards the nursery. They have far too much fun in the torturing of her best friend. As she lay Raine down on the change table a frown marred her brow, at the thought of what she had to tell him and at trying to figure out how to tell him. A soft coo brought her attention back to the baby in front of her and she was smiling again. She tickled her fingers up his belly and joined him in his giggles. She blew a few wet kisses across his belly before cuddling him too her again. "Let's go, baby."

An hour later she was gently shutting the door to his bedroom, her hand resting on the door as she listened, waiting for his cry. When she heard nothing she turned with a smile and was surprised to see Nathan standing at the end of the hall, staring at her. Waiting for her. Her mouth went dry as she watched him slowly pull his shirt over his head. She started backing up towards their bedroom and he followed her like a panther stalks its prey. As her back touched the cool wood of their door, her hand fumbled for the knob, twisting it open just as he rushed her lifting her into his arms. Her gasp echoing down the hall just before the door clicked closed.

Yet another hour later Nathan rolled to her side, pulling her into his arms. She cuddled into his chest as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Now, that we've settled a few pressing matters, are you gonna tell me the real reason you came home early?"

She peeked up at him before looking down and watching her hand trace circles across his abdomen. "Yes, but hold onto your socks, because this is a doozie."

TahDah! Enjoy! And please feel free to spend some time thinking about toilet paper…


	47. Chapter 47

Howdy! I so don't feel like studying, hence the new wonderful update. How important is a degree anyway? AND I have got to stop writing about cooking. If it doesn't come out of a box or a can I am useless. I couldn't remember the name of stuff you put stuff in to cook. I went with pan… Cut me some slack. Here we go…

Nathan set the last piece of cutlery on the table and scanned it to make sure everything was in place before checking his watch for the millionth time. Lucas was due at the apartment in less then twenty minutes, and Nathan wanted Haley to be there when he arrived. They had decided to break the news of Peyton's marriage together. Haley had taken Raine to the sitter's so that there would be no distractions and they could focus all their attention on Lucas. He rubbed his hands together in impatience and was just about to reach for his cell phone and call to check where Haley was at, when the door opened and she slid through offering him an anxious smile.

"Okay, Raine is at the sitter's. I told Ms. Hay to call us if there were any problems."

Nathan raised a brow as he followed Haley's rapidly moving form into the kitchen. "Ms. Hay? Why so formal? She's in your study group?"

"And on the cheer squad and double jointed…and she likes to picture you naked just a tad too much for me to take her up on her offer of friendship. I've kind of been looking forward to having friends that you haven't slept with. She's offered to watch Raine a few times and I have always turned her down. I wouldn't have even called her if we hadn't have been desperate." Haley says dryly.

Nathan hopped up on the counter top as Haley turned down a burner on the stove.

"How do you know she likes to picture me naked?" He can't help but tease her.

Haley casts him a sly glance. "It's a hobby I partake in, so I recognize the signs. Now could you get your butt off my counter and put the glasses out on the table?"

A crooked grin pulled at Nathan's mouth as he walked towards his wife. She was busying herself looking through the cabinet when his hands slinked around her waist and his lips whispered against her neck. "If I didn't know better, Mrs. Scott, I'd think you were jealous."

Haley gasped in indignation and tried to wiggle out of his arms. Nathan only chuckled and held on tighter.

"Aww, Hales. I think it's cute that here we are married and parents and you think some little cheerleader is going to catch my attention. You don't have to be jealous. You're the only one that I want."

Haley managed to turn in his embrace and looked up into his eyes that were gloating down at her. Mr. Scott was just a mite too cocky this evening. She tilted her head to the side. Two could play at that game. "Oh? You don't get jealous?"

"Nope. I know you know you have a good thing." Nathan stepped back from her and flexed his arms a little.

"You're right. You have absolutely no reason to be jealous. Then I won't mention where my next tutoring session with Adam is."

Nathan instantly sobers. "Hales…"

"So," She shrugs lazily. "You don't get jealous. Isn't it funny how you always manage to show up wherever I'm tutoring him? The library, Taberet Hall, a café…"

Haley can't help but burst out laughing at her husband's disgruntled expression.

"You don't get jealous, remember? So is doesn't matter that he's training for the Olympic Speed Skating team and has thighs that could crush walnuts, and a backside like…" Haley drifts off, her hands unconsciously making a cupping action as she zones out for a minute.

"HALEY!" Nathan snaps.

"Huh? What? Was I drooling?" Coming quickly out of her little daydream.

Nathan moves to walk out of the kitchen and Haley laughs, and quickly runs up behind him. Her arms wrap around his middle and she presses a kiss into the centre of his back.

"I love you." She sings to him.

"Yeah, yeah, but you wish I could skate…" He mumbles, still grumpy.

Haley shakes her head as she presses it into his back.

"Nope. Just the way you are."

Whatever Nathan is about to say is cut off by the pinging of the timer, and Haley races across the kitchen to the oven. She opens it up and pulls out a pan. Suddenly the kitchen is filled with a not to pleasant aroma.

"Ugh. Hales! What the Hell is that?" Nathan says cringing.

"Breaded liver." Haley responds, slightly insulted.

"Breaded liver? That's Luke's favourite food?"

Haley answers slightly distracted as she pokes it with a fork. "Nah. He hates it. He loves spaghetti."

Nathan is more confused then ever. "Then shouldn't you have made that? The dude is going to be pretty beaten up and you're gonna try to console him with liver. Kinda harsh, Hales."

Haley had just picked up a wooden spoon to stir the sauce when Nathan made his little observation. Her mouth tightened and her eyes narrowed as she advanced on her husband.

"Do you think I don't know that my best friend is going to be heart broken? Do you think I don't know that?" She asks, her tone rising.

She barely pauses as her husband starts rapidly shaking his head and trying to edge away from her.

"Yeah, I could have made spaghetti, I could have made the best damn spaghetti he's ever eaten, and then do you know what happens?" She goes on rapidly.

Nathan just swallowed hard and managed a shrug.

"We sit him down and tell him that the girl he fell in love with when he was ten years old has married her ex-boyfriend and that there is zero chance of them working things out and getting back together. Now please enjoy this amazing spaghetti! Do you think he'll ever be able to eat spaghetti again? I don't think so, Na-than! Then is doesn't just become the day he lost the woman he loves but also the day he lost spaghetti! Do you want that, Nathan? Do you?" She finishes shrilly.

She has backed him up against the fridge and his eyes are glued to the wooden spoon that has just finished an arc past his nose. He hasn't seen her this worked up in a while and feels compelled to ask. "Are you pregnant again?"

Haley gasps and hits his arm with the spoon, before moving back to the stove. He comes up behind her and rubs his hands down the sides of her arms.

"Good call on the liver."

Haley can't help but chuckle at his words. Just then there is a knock at the door. Haley turns to Nathan.

"It's game time."

They both hurry to the door pulling it open and startling Lucas with the enthusiasm of their joint exuberant greeting. He takes note of their wide eyes and slightly flushed faces, and a horrible image flashes through his mind.

"You guys weren't just like… doing it, were you? Cause I can go to Burger King for dinner?" He offers, looking highly uncomfortable.

"What? No! We're just happy to see you! Come in!" Haley says trying to sound normal and failing.

Lucas walks in a tad reluctantly and Nathan takes his coat. Luke looks around and rubs his hands together. "So, where is my favourite nephew?"

Haley's eyes go wide and she looks to Nathan, trying to come up with a reason for the baby's absence. "Ummm…"

"Play date!" Nathan burst out the second the idea comes to him.

"Yes!" Haley exclaims and she can't help but think her husband is a genius.

Lucas looks at them like they've lost their minds. "Play date?"

"Uh huh." Haley nods.

"He's eight months old and it's seven o'clock at night?" Lucas asks confused.

"The other parents work shift work so it's afternoon for them, and you know what they say… It's never too early to socialize! Why don't we start!" Haley rushes in a higher than usual voice.

Lucas shrugs and heads for the table and he misses their rapid fire signaling to each other. He does however partially catch Nathan's index finger circling his temple as he point his other index finger at his wife. Lucas' eyes narrow at his brother's use of the universal, "you're crazy" sign. Haley bursts out in a far to bright laugh and ushers both guys to sit down. She brings the food out to the table and joins them. Lucas looks at their meal and groans. "Ugh! Hales, liver? Seriously?"

"Don't worry, man, you'll probably never eat it again." Nathan offers sympathetically.

"Nathan!"

Lucas watches the daggers and looks that are passing between the couple, and he is starting to get the feeling of boy whose parents are trying to think of a way to tell him there is no Easter Bunny.

"Okay, guys, what's going on?"

Nathan and Haley look at each other and take in a deep breath. Just then the front door slams open and they all jump.

"SURPRISE!!" Brooke yells from the doorway.

Haley covers her eyes with one hand and breathes out. "Ah, fuck."

I will tell you this now, and I would never lie to you… Breaded liver is disgusting. I will swear that is was served to me as a young child in Day Care, and that it was green and tasted like an old sweaty gym shoe. Swear!!! Question… Did it become clear at a certain point that I have a thing for speed skaters and their tight aerodynamic— costumes… The way their arms and legs swoop as they glide across the ice, like loons about to take off from the surface of a lake… Ah, crap. Now I've got to go and clean the drool off my keyboard.


	48. Chapter 48

Alright, alright. Nag me long enough and I'll spit out an UD. This UD was really hard to write, and I couldn't figure out why, until… I'm sitting in a freshly painted purple room. Maybe I am only creative in neutral environments? Maybe my creativity was tied to a certain pallet? Maybe I should open a window and let out the fumes… Here we go…

"Well, that's not the most Baley welcome I've ever heard, but I love you too." Brooke chirped with a wink and a smile.

Haley's eyes shot daggers at Brooke. "What are you doing here, Brooke?"

Brooke walks in dragging her wheeled suitcase behind her. "Well, you forgot your curling iron, and what kind of friend would I be to not bring it to you? It's so humid here, and I couldn't let you go limp. No need to thank me."

Haley's eyes narrowed as she pushed herself up from the table and hurried towards Brooke, ready to push her out the door if need be. "Oh, don't worry, thanking you was the last thing on my mind. Anyways, my hair is naturally curly, so you must be thinking of Bevin. Why don't you go take it to her?"

Haley grasps Brooke's elbow in a vice like grip, making her flinch and gasp, and the girls start whispering to each other in the most hushed of voices. Lucas casts a curious glance to Nathan, who just manages a shrug, before looking away.

Brooke and Haley both break off at the same time, at a stalemate. "Were you just about to eat? I'm starving."

Through gritted teeth Haley extends an offer for Brooke to join them, and Brooke smiles triumphantly, knowing that she has won that round. Turning from Haley, she pauses as she starts to unbutton her jacket and is the very picture of faux sincerity as she pretends to be surprised by her former love's presence. "Hey, Luke. How's it going?"

"Hey, Brooke." Luke says with a smile as he stands up and pulls out her chair for her. As she sits, she offers her cheek and he kisses it, with familiar easy. Brooke tries to ignore Haley's fierce stare as she surveys the table.

"So, what are we having?"

"Breaded liver." Luke groans, and is gifted with a look from Haley, so he tries to smile.

"Yum. Since, I'm crashing I'd hate to leave you short..." Brooke says, tilting her head away from the less than appetizing main course.

"It's good for you." Haley stresses, sensing a chance for a little payback at her friend. "High in iron and you're looking a little… off."

"Even still," Brooke says through her gritted smile. "I'll just have a sandwich."

"Oh, no. We have plenty, so I'll grab you a plate."

Haley gets up from the table and quickly walks into the kitchen. She is not surprised when Brooke follows her in a minute later. The girls face off from across the kitchen island and whisper to each other so a certain boy in the next room doesn't hear.

"Haley you can't say anything to him yet!" Brooke begins.

"I can't believe you know what is going on, and you still want to keep it from him."

"There are things that you don't know."

"I know enough. I know that he should know." Haley says adamantly.

"I know you think that he should know. I think that he should know. But the stuff that I know that you don't know, you need to know before he knows, you know?"

Haley lets out a confused sigh, and rubs her temple. "I think I have a headache."

"I'll apologize to Nathan later, but can we just get through tonight, talk and tell Lucas tomorrow? Please, Haley."

Before Haley can answer, they hear a knock at the door. As they walk into the living room Nathan is already headed for the front door, and casts a look to his wife, like who the hell could that be now? He opens the door.

"Jake!" Lucas, who had followed Nathan, was the first to greet his old friend. He came forward and gave Jake a bear hug.

"What is going on?" Haley whispered to Brooke.

"I wish I knew!" Brooke hissed back, painting a smile on her face.

Jake stood back, sizing up the situation. By Luke's relaxed smile and stance, it didn't take a genius to realize that no one had spilled the beans about him and Peyton yet.

"Hey, Luke." Jake managed to smile, before casting it about to the rest of the shocked room.

"What are you doing here, man?" Lucas asked like a lamb to the slaughter.

"Actually… I came here to talk to you."

Lucas looked at Jake for a minute and for the first time he clued into the fact that something was wrong here, and everyone knew it. "Sure. You wanna go for a walk?"

Jake nodded his head and they headed out the door. A sense of dread chased its way up Haley's spine and she turned to Brooke. She wasn't angry anymore. Haley was scared. "Brooke, what's going on?"

Brooke shut her eyes for a second before taking Haley's hand and heading for the couch. They sat together on it, and Nathan perched on the armrest behind his wife, his hand coming to rest reassuringly on her shoulder. Not knowing how to be delicate about this, Brooke finally spits it out.

"Peyton's pregnant."

"Oh, my god… I mean… I just…" Haley's eyes are like saucers. "Is that why they got married so quickly?"

Brooke takes a breath. "Hales… Peyton is seven months pregnant."

"What?" Haley looks confused. "But seven months ago, Peyton was with Lu—"

"Holy shit. Luke's the father." Nathan breathes.

As Nathan says it, Haley realizes the truth. Lucas was going to be a father. Lucas and Peyton were going to have a baby and they had all tried to keep the news from him. Suddenly Haley was filled with rage on behalf of her best friend.

"You should go." Haley said coldly to Brooke.

"Hales…" Brooke choked.

"Just go."

With a look to Nathan, who tried to convey without words that Haley just needed some time, Brooke left. She hated doing it, but she left. Once she was gone, Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and held her tightly, trying to still the tremors that racked her body. Their thoughts were on Lucas and as time pasted their concern for him grew. He had to know by now. Nathan looked to Haley, knowing that one of them should go after him to make sure he was okay, but unsure which of them was better suited for the task.

"You should go." Haley said.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, suddenly not sure if he should leave Haley alone.

"Yeah," She said with a nod, and Nathan noticed the sheen of tears in her eyes. "He needs his brother."

Grabbing his coat he pulled it on, but before heading for the door he walked quickly towards her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"It's gonna be okay." He promised against her skin.

Haley just nodded, causing a couple of her tears to escape and run down her cheeks. She quickly swiped them away and managed a smile for him. With a last tight squeeze he went after his brother. Haley wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she stood alone in the apartment. Maybe everything was going to be okay, but Haley knew in her bones that now everything was going to change.

TahDah! Do the Leyton fans love me tonight? I bet they do!


	49. Chapter 49

Hello, everyone! This chapter goes out to a very special girl who is keeping the faith, despite the fact that others are trying to drag her down. Kirstie, to me you are the captain of Team Always and Forever. We all got through season two, and we'll get through this as well. Here we go…

Haley didn't know how long she stood there, but suddenly a burst of anxiety driven nervous energy ran through her and she was driven to action. She quickly cleared the table, packed up the leftovers and attacked the dishes, scrubbing them with such vigor her hair twirled around her shoulders. With everything tidied up she walked quickly through the apartment, putting things away as she went, moving faster and faster, her body frantically trying to keep ahead of her mind. It wasn't until her breath caught on a sob that she stopped. Looking at the clock she saw that it had been an hour since Nathan had left. Pulling herself together she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

Jake and Lucas hadn't gone far, and Nathan found his brother sitting alone on a bench in a little park near their building. Without a word Nathan sat down beside Lucas, and he watched his big brother rub his knuckles, knuckles that even in the dim light of evening could be seen to be bruised. Nathan sat there and tried to come up with the perfect thing to say.

"Dibs on getting to tell Dan both his sons are going to be teenage fathers." Nathan said deadpan.

Despite himself Lucas chuckled. "Well, I guess there is a plus side to this situation after all."

Nathan looked over at his brother. "Do you want to be this baby's father?"

"Yes." Lucas answered without hesitation.

"Than there's another plus to the situation." Nathan pointed out.

Lucas fell silent again, and Nathan waited for him to be ready. He could understand where Lucas' head was at to a certain extent. It seemed like Raine had been an intrinsic part of his life forever, but the truth was that not too long ago he had been in a very similar situation to Luke's. When he had first found out that Haley was pregnant, all he could think about was how his life was going to change, how their lives were going to change. Over the first couple of months he just got used to the idea of his dreams adapting, getting through the playoffs and figuring things out. Then two things had happened. First, Haley was hit by the car, and for a while he didn't know if either one of them would survive. When he had spoken to the doctor, a part of his mind had been on lockdown. He had forced himself to listen to the long list of injuries Haley had sustained, but he had pushed it aside and asked about the baby. In that moment he couldn't believe that she could die and he had wanted to know what he would have to tell her about the baby when she woke up. His girl was tough, and he tried to block out how fragile she had looked sprawled across the concrete of the road. Over the next few hours he had fought his fear of losing her, and it wasn't until he walked into her hospital room and saw her eyes open and relief flood through him, that he acknowledged how scared he had been. His life would have meant nothing without her breathing into it. He'd never felt so helpless as he did when she asked if her baby was okay and he didn't have an answer. When the doctor had come and set up the sonogram to search for the heartbeat, he had thought that he was hoping that everything was okay with the baby for Haley's sake, but then he heard his son's heartbeat. It was the greatest sound he had ever heard, better than the roar of the engine of his old mustang, better than the crowd that had cheered as they won the championship, hell, it was better than the sound he had lived by for his whole life… the swoosh the ball made as it pasted through the hoop. That was the first moment he had really known that he wanted to be not just the father to Haley's baby, but the dad to his own. The second was when Haley really started showing. Before that the baby had been something they just talked about. As he grew and stretched his mother's body, he became real. The solid concrete evidence of the child they had made together. Luke would get there, but right now he was dealing with the shock… Then there was the other thing, Nathan thought.

The difference was that he and Haley had already been a family when she got pregnant. After she had told him they were pregnant, there had never been a thought in his mind about leaving her. They were both scared, but they were in it together. Lucas was in an entirely different situation. The mother of his child had not only broken up with him, but she had married her ex-boyfriend.

"I have to talk to Peyton." Lucas said finally. "All Jake could tell me was that he and Peyton had gotten married and she was pregnant with my child."

"That's all he'd say?" Nathan questioned with a raised brow, confused himself by such a limited explanation.

"Well, that's all he got out before I punched him." Lucas remarked absently.

Nathan nodded, since he'd punched Chris Keller on numerous occasions and all he'd done is kiss his wife. He couldn't imagine what he'd have done if he were Lucas.

"What now?" Nathan asked.

"Now?" Lucas looked over at his brother. "Now, I go to LA."

Haley could hear him crying as soon as the elevator doors opened, and she quickened her pace. As she knocked on the door the screaming intensified and the door was quickly pulled open, to reveal a disheveled, yet scantily clad Miss Hay.

"Oh? Haley, hi. I thought Nathan was going to pick Raine up?" She said, and Haley just smiled at the disappointment she heard in the other girl's voice.

"I'll bet." Haley said under her breath as Miss Hay brought over the twisting, screaming mass of humanity that Haley could just recognize as her son.

With relief Miss Hay handed Raine to his mother, but she was unwilling to give up yet. "Any time you guys need a sitter again, please call me… He was an angel."

"I'm sure." Back in his mother's arms, Raine had curled himself over her shoulder and was clutching her tight. Haley patted his back to soothe him, and smiled as she felt his hand drift into her hair to tightly grasp a lock. Taking his bag, she walked back towards the elevator. The further they got away from the sitter, the more Raine relaxed in her arms. When they were on the elevator, she pulled back to look into his big blue eyes.

"You screamed the whole time didn't you?"

Raine just blinked at her.

"That's my boy!" Haley said with a laugh bouncing him in her arms and making him giggle.

When they got home, Haley busied herself getting Raine ready for bed. After he was bathed and fed she lay on the couch with Raine resting on her chest. She gently massaged one of his small feet and sung softly as she waited for Nathan, waited for Lucas, waited for news. Even though she never would have thought it was possible Haley fell asleep and didn't wake up until she felt Raine being gently lifted from her arms. As she sat up and rubbed her eyes she saw Lucas and Nathan, who was cradling a sleeping Raine in his arms, standing over her. She smiled sleepily, but it disappeared when she saw the look that passed between the two brothers. Nathan said he would put the baby to bed, and he squeezed her shoulder before he left. Pulling her legs up under her Haley made room for Lucas on the couch. When they were settled close to each other, the two best friends just look into the other's eyes. Knowing him so well, she could read the range of emotions racing through him. There was definite rage, but there was also so much pain.

"I have to go." Lucas said sadly.

Haley's eyes filled with tears and she looked down at her hands, which were quickly enveloped in Luke's large ones. "I know." She whispered.

"I can't not be in my child's life, I can't not know it." He said trying to make her understand, trying not to notice her heartbreaking.

"I know." Haley said sadly. "I'm just gonna miss you."

Haley launched herself into Lucas' arms as if she was scared it was going to be her last chance. As she whispered into his neck, he could feel her tears wetting his shirt. "You are going to make an amazing father, and I know you must be mad at Peyton for keeping this from you, but you have to work through it for my little niece or nephew's sake. What Peyton did was wrong, but none of us know where her head was at… You're gonna wanna go in there in full Scott force, but just remember you and Peyton are connected now for the rest of your lives, and the baby needs to come first."

Haley pulled back and looked at her friend, and while she could still see the anger simmering there, she could tell she had gotten through.

"When did you get so smart?" He asked softly as he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"You always forget… I'm the smart one." She teased with a watery smile.

Luke managed a smile and he pulled her in close again for a hug, a hug that seemed to go on forever, with neither one of them really wanting to let go.

A while later Haley walked into the bedroom that she and Nathan shared and found him waiting for her. The covers were thrown back and he lay there in his plaid pajama bottoms and a soft worn white T-shirt, his hands behind his head. When he heard her he turned his head to look at her, opened his arms, and that was all the invitation Haley needed to run to the bed and throw herself into them. Pressing her body as tightly as she could into his, Haley still wasn't satisfied and started pushing his shirt up, and Nathan leaned forward to pull it the rest of the way over his head, knowing what she wanted. With his shirt out of the way, Haley nuzzled her head into his chest, breathed in the smell of his skin, and listened to his heartbeat.

"He's leaving." She whispered, which was followed by a sob.

As Haley began to cry in Nathan's arms, he tightened his hold on her shaking body, trying without words, to let her know that he was there. She had been holding everything inside, but now that she was safe in his arms she was finally able to let go, knowing he would catch her. She seemed to cry forever. She cried for Lucas, she cried for Peyton, and she cried for herself and the loss of her best friend. When she was wrung dry she felt Nathan's hands, one holding her securely to him, while the other stroked her back. Still crying her face tilted back to look at him, and her mouth sought his. He kissed her gently, but she was having none of that, and quickly deepened the kiss. Nathan followed her lead, knowing she needed comfort, and knowing what she needed from him. In the quiet of the night, with the world changing all around them, they both reached for the thing that was the constant in their lives… Each other.

There you go. I hope you all liked that chapter, and I just wanted to let you know that MOTH had a very special day this past week… My baby turned one. I started writing this fic a year ago on the other site, and never thought it would go on this long, but here we are. So, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys it. Your feedback is what keeps me writing… Because, come on, if you told be it sucked MOTH wouldn't be here today.


	50. Chapter 50

Okay, I would have loved to be in the room when the OTH staff was pitching to the kid's parents. I imagine it would have been something like this… "Wasn't it so fun for him to play Rock Band? Didn't he have a blast riding the soapbox racer? … We wanna put him face down in a pool." Nice. I'd be thinking it was time for them to look for a new kid. Oh, and I am too tired to proof read this so you're just gonna have to forgive me. Here we go…

Haley sat cross-legged on the floor in between her husband's legs and watched Lucas pack up a diaper bag and pick his nephew up.

"Thanks guys for letting me have him for the afternoon."

"It's no problem. You two have fun!" Haley called out as they went through the door and as an afterthought added. "No drag racing, smoking or dog fights… And no tattoos until he's at least four!"

Luke's head popped back through the door for a second. "You never let us have any fun."

Haley smiled as the door swung shut again, and leaned back into Nathan's chest. His arms swept around her and squeezed her tightly and he whispered into her ear. "I could skip practice? Stay here if you needed me?"

"I always need you." Haley said back as her hands slid along his forearms to clasp his wrists. "But you should go to practice. I'm fine, and you need to stay on Whitey's good side. With Lucas gone, we're down a babysitter."

Haley smiled a little and let herself enjoy another minute of being cocooned in Nathan's arms, before pulling away and standing up. She would have walked away but Nathan grabbed her hand, and she paused looking down at him. He just looked at her and squeezed her hand.

"I love you too… Now get to practice." She smiled.

Once she was alone in the apartment, Haley thought about doing something… Maybe reading a book… Doing her nails… But she ended up flopping on the couch, staring at the ceiling and listening to Wintersleep. As she sang the lyrics under her breath the creaking of the front door as it opened a crack startled her. Haley sat bolt upright on the couch with her Miss Congeniality training running through her head, but she relaxed as she saw a white tissue being waved through the crack.

"Get in here." Haley said dryly.

A split second later Brooke skipped in and flopped on the couch. "You know you can't stay mad at me."

"Soooo…" Brooke said leadingly.

"Soooo… What?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys are the last holdout. How about the Naley family packing up and heading for Hollywood?" Brooke asked with her bright smile.

Haley looks at Brooke stunned, but she'd be lying if she said the thought hadn't crossed her mind at least once. Sensing her weakness Brooke tried to move in for the kill.

"Come on, Tutor Girl, think how easy it could be… You could go to school and let out your inner Rock Star at night…"

"Brooke…"

"We could take the boy to the beach all year round. Nathan would have his golden summer tan in the middle of winter. No more paste player come January."

Brooke smiled as she saw her friend drift off, clearly caught up in the visual of her husband. A moment later she snapped out of it.

"Tempting." She said with a sigh.

"But…" Brooke prodded wanting to hear the reasons for the California Naley shutdown.

"First off, this is the only college that gave Nathan the chance to play—"

"Haley, Nathan's been playing his ass off this season, and has so proved himself as a star player in the leagues eyes. I'm sure the big schools have noticed, and you guys could transfer anywhere next year." Brooke argued.

"Yes, we've had a few calls and we've talked about it… But the Cobras took a chance on Nathan when nobody else would. His teammates have accepted him and have his back. They've more than earned our loyalty. And that's not who Nathan is. He won't just cut and run on them just because he gets a better offer."

Brooke thinks about it for a moment before scowling at Haley. "Damn your husband's improvements in character."

Haley laughed and as it faded away the smile stayed in her eyes. "There's another thing as well."

"What's that, Party Pooper?" Brooke asked.

"Tree Hill is home." Haley said simply. "I'm happy for all of you guys that are out there, but for Nathan and I… When we talk about what we want for Raine and how we want to live… Everything is here."

"You know, they have small towns in California too."

Haley just shakes her head. "There is only one Tree Hill."

"Fine." Brooke says with an exaggerated sigh. "If you're going to be all rational about the whole thing, than I guess you can stay… But it won't be the same without you guys."

Haley smiles and gives her friend a hug.

Later that day after watching Brooke and than Lucas disappear through their gate, Haley followed Nathan back to their car as if in a daze. She sat quietly, trapped in her own thoughts at Nathan strapped Raine into his car seat, then climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot. When they came to a stop a few minutes later, she came out of her reverie and looked around. They were in a wheat field at the edge of the airport.

"Umm, honey, I don't mean to point out the obvious, but leaving the airport kinda involves leaving the airport."

"Come on." Was all Nathan said as he got out of the car.

Glancing into the back seat Haley saw that Raine was fast asleep and so followed Nathan. As she gently shut the door she saw him slide onto the hood of their car before turning to her and holding out a hand. With a smile she takes it and lets him pull her up to rest beside him, both of them leaning back against the front wind shield. She's just about to ask him what they're doing in the middle of a field when she hears the roar of an engine and sits up a little to see a massive get barreling down the runway towards them. Haley watches in fascination, unconsciously reaching out to place a death grip on her husband's thigh, and for a split second thinking the plane wasn't going to make it as it's engines fire and it launches itself into the air and soars over their heads. The sound is deafening and the wind whips her hair all around her, and she launches herself into Nathan's arms, laughing at the thrill.

"Oh! Make them do it again!" Haley laughs, her hands grabbing the collar of his shirt and giving him a little shake.

Nathan just chuckles and pulls her a little tighter into his arms.

"Your wish is my command… You're just gonna have to wait a couple of minutes though."

They lay there quietly for a time, their eyes glued on the sky in front of them.

"I used to come out here when you were on tour, and imagine you were on one of those flights and were coming home." Nathan said out of the blue, but as if it had been something that had been on his mind for a while.

The peace left Haley's eyes and she sat up to look down at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Nathan pulled her close again and kissed her forehead. "Just promise me all our adventures will be together, and I'm good."

"Deal." She smiled.

He was about to say more when he looked at a plane that was approaching the runway. "That's it. That's Luke's plane."

"Are you sure?"

"They were flying Delta flight 815, and that's it." He said pointing.

"Wow. You really did spend a lot of time out here."

"There were a couple of other things I spent a lot of time doing while you were away."

"I wondered where all the lotion went." Haley said coyly.

"Hey! I was going to say drinking." Nathan looked sheepish for a moment. "But yeah, that too."

Haley was about to tease him some more when Brooke and Lucas' plane started down the runway. Both Nathan and Haley slid down the hood to rest on the front of the car. And even though she knew it was futile, even though she knew he couldn't see her, Haley raised her arm and waved goodbye to her best friend.

"Good luck." She whispered into the wind.

TAHDah! I know, I know, you Leytons are gonna kill me because I haven't gotten to the "you're having my baby" showdown yet. Next chapter, I promise. Oh, and I will add in that I adore Wintersleep right now, so I had to include them. My favourite song is Dead Letter and the Infinite Yes. SUCH a good song, and totally OTH.


	51. Chapter 51

Howdy. Okay, I've said this to Kirstie, but I'll say it here too. How hard is it to keep track of that four and a half year old? Have you all seen the preview where he comes running out to see Dan, and Haley's like chasing after him… Yeah, I love Haley, but come on. I just see her standing in the living room telling Brooke how happy she is to have Jamie back and than looking around like, Jamie? Jamie? Geeze, put a bell on him or something. I've taken care of kids my whole life, and never lost one… At least not by accident. Anyhoo, here we go…

Peyton sat on the couch, chewing on the edge of one of her cuticles. Brooke had called from the airport saying they'd landed, and she knew he was going to beeline to the apartment she and Jake shared. Now there was nothing to do but wait. Flinching as a piece of cuticle gave way, she glanced down at the bottle of Scotch and shot glass she had set out on the coffee table, wishing she could have a little help fortifying herself for what was to come. She glanced down at the swell of her stomach.

"It's a good thing I love you."

At the knock at the door she pulled herself up off the couch and glance around as she headed for the door, making sure the place looked alright. Jake had gone out for a couple of hours, at her request, so that she could talk to Luke on her own. As she pulled the door open and looked at him for the first time in months, she had second thoughts.

"Hey, Luke. What's up?" She said as cavalierly as she could manage.

His eyes narrowed and his head cocked to the side. Not a good sign Peyton thought, as her smile wavered. She stood aside and signaled for him to come in. He walked quickly by her, and she shut the door. Peyton headed over to the couch and sat down carefully, fully aware that his eyes never left her. For a second he looked like he was going to speak in anger, but then he turned and started furiously pacing the confines of the room. Twice more he tried to speak, but with similar results, until finally he sat on a chair across from her.

"You're pregnant." He said dead serious.

"It looks that way."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He demanded. "Or were you hoping to just pass off my baby as Jakes?"

She looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Of course I was going to tell you, and Jake has nothing to do with this."

"Nothing to do with this? Peyton, we'd barely been broken up before this wedding apparently took place, so are you seriously telling me Jake has nothing to do with this?"

"Luke, we'd grown so far from where we were—" She started the speech she had carefully prepared, but he cut her off.

"So far that you couldn't even tell me you were pregnant?" He cut in to ask incredulously.

"Yes." She said, her own tone growing spiteful despite her intentions to stay civil. "You'd made a life in Tree Hill, one that I wasn't apart of… If I ever was in the first place."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"It means, you have a short list of people you let in, and I realized that I wasn't one of them." She said with an edge of anger and pain in her voice. "I knew that even if I told you I was pregnant, I still wouldn't be on that list, and it killed me."

Deflated Lucas let out a sigh and ran a tired hand across his forehead. Wordlessly Peyton poured him a shot and handed it to him. He took it, swallowed it down, and than leaned back in the chair to look at her.

"I'm sorry you felt that way." He said quietly. "I didn't know."

"I know." She said softly. After a moment she went on. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"So tell me now." He said calmly.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I wanted to call you, but for some reason I just kept putting it off, and then it just got harder and harder to pick up the phone. At one point you very nearly got a lovely balloon-o-gram. Brooke's idea."

She smiled as she saw a tiny smile flitter across his mouth.

"Around Christmas, Jake should up on our doorstep." Peyton said cautiously. "He was a mess. Nikki and her parents had been doing so well, that a judge granted her full custody. I'd never seen him so heartbroken, it was like he'd lost everything."

She paused at the memory, her chest tightening as she could see the devastation on Jake's face so clearly in her mind, that she knew it was imprinted there forever. Clearing her throat, she went on. "Anyway, he just crashed here for days, and would barely speak. He needed me."

Lucas couldn't be sure, but he would swear there had been a slight dig at him in her words.

"I started talking first… Maybe because I knew it was a way to get him to open up? Whatever it was, it worked. We leaned on each other, and when he asked me to marry him… I said yes."

Lucas looked at her and even though he was hurt and in pain, he could understand the draw between Peyton and Jake. They were each looking for something and they had found it with the other. For a long time they just sat there, saying nothing.

"So what now?" Peyton asked tentatively.

"Now?" He looked into here eyes and wondered how he was never going to hold her again. "Now, we figure it out together, all of us, and do what is best for the baby."

She nodded, but knew that neither one of them were a hundred percent sure what that was.

Nathan unlocked the door to the apartment and was not surprised to find it in almost complete darkness. It was after 2am, and while Haley usually left a light on for him when he was coming in late, she hadn't expected him tonight. The Cobras had been on the road at away games for the past week. The team had played great, and had cinched their spot in the playoffs after the last game, and while they had all headed out to celebrate, he had caught a late flight home to be with his family. Dropping his bag by the door, he only tripped twice over toys, as he made his way to the nearest lamp. After flicking it on, his hands came up to rub the tension from his neck. Damn, it felt good to be home, he thought.

Throwing his coat over a chair he made his way quietly into his son's room first. He smiled at the gentle snoring he heard as he walked into the room. Correction, he thought as he remembered Haley telling him their baby did not snore… He only heavy breathed. Whatever. The boy snored. A nightlight lit the room softly and Nathan ran a hand gently over Raine's head, before softly kissing it. He'd only been gone a week, but he would swear his boy had grown. It was one of the main reasons he hated long road trips.

Leaving Raine's room, he made his way into his own, and paused in the doorway to watch her. He'd never get over how beautiful she was, or that she was his. Haley lay mostly on her side of the bed, but her arms and body were wrapped around his pillow as she clutched it to her chest. He walked over to the bed and sat on the side for what felt like forever, just watching her. He knew she must be exhausted, what with school, work, and basically being a single mother this past week, and he knew she needed her rest, but he couldn't help reaching out to her. His fingers caught a stray curl and he rolled it through his grasp for a minute, feeling the silken softness of it, before finally tucking it back behind her ear. While there, he traced the shell of is and smiled as she mumble his name in her sleep, and buried her face deeper into the pillow. Not wanting to wake her, he got up and went back into the living room.

Nathan was still too keyed up to sleep so he went to the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water to drink while he channel surfed himself into oblivion. On his way to the couch he spotted a stack of half opened mail on the counter and grabbed it as he went. He tossed the pile onto the coffee table, flicking on the set and chuckling as a sexy 1-800-callme ad came onto the screen. He wondered how bad Haley would freak if that came up on their next phone bill, but thought that that was a joke that he should save until they had at least another ten years of marriage under their belts. He found a classic basketball game and left it on there. Taking a swig of water, he picked up the pile. Bill, bill, letter from her sister, bill, bill, post card from her brother… Then he came to a different one. It was addressed just to Haley James… And it was open. Nathan sat there for a moment, trying to decide what to do. It was addressed to her, but it was already open. He really shouldn't… He pulled the letter out and was reading it before he could change his mind.

_Dear Ms. James,_

_We once again regret to hear that you are unable to return to the recording studio at this time. As you know, given the success of you last single domestically and abroad, we are eager to work with you on a new project. You have a great talent and we think Sky Records could really help foster it. Please keep our offer in mind and we hope to hear from you, if you decide to return to your musical career._

_ Regards,_

_ Barker Radly_

By the time he'd finished reading, his brow was furrowed in confusion. His gaze shot to their bedroom door. What the hell was going on?

TahDah! There we go! AND I would just like to say that I am now school free for the next four months. Whoooot! Yes, I still have five exams to write, but I can practically taste freedom right now. Ohh, sweet freedom. Freedom to watch OTH for hours without the guilt of knowing I should be reading about Marxism or finishing a paper that is not half as much fun to write as an OTH fic. Freedom! Oh, and why is it only like 11:32pm, but I feel like it's 4 o'clock in the morning?


	52. Chapter 52

Hello, everyone! I have some shameful news for all of you. I apparently am a "friends for sale" prostitute. SHOCKING, I know. I was having fun buying and selling my friends on facebook, hahahaha, so much fun… Then I was bought by some guy, and I had no idea who he is. Next thing I know, I am getting bought by all these weird guys. I feel so used. I can't say cheap, because on the plus side it's sending my price through the roof. One of them even changed my nickname. I don't think I can repeat what he changed it to here. Excuse me, I must go and shower, but you enjoy this chapter…

Haley rolled over in bed with a yawn, her hand automatically reaching across the bed for her husband. As it slid along the cool sheets she sighed, remembering he wouldn't be home till tonight. She stretched, her arms raised above her head and her feet flung out into the corners of the mattress. Well, that was one nice thing about sleeping alone, she thought, plenty of room to stretch. She sat up pushing her hair out of her face, and glanced at the clock, a sneaky smile spreading across her mouth. Raine probably wouldn't be up for about twenty minutes at least, so there may actually be time for her to shower this morning, wonder of wonders. She hopped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom tossing her pajamas off as she went. Leaving the door open so she could hear Raine if he cried, she stepped into the shower, and pulled the curtain close. Turing on the taps she jumped for a moment as the water went from cold to hot, and she began to sing softly to herself as she washed her hair, glad Nathan wasn't there to catch her singing Justin Timberlake. How could Nathan not love JT? He and Madonna only had four minutes to save the world… Boys just didn't understand. A few minutes later she turned off the shower, whipped the curtain open… and nearly had a heart attack.

"Shit!" She screeched falling back against the tiled wall. "Nathan!"

Even in his tense state, Nathan couldn't help but smile at her reaction as he sat perched on the sink's vanity. He also couldn't help but have enjoyed catching her strip on the way to the bathroom.

"You scared the crap out of me." She chastised, as she took the towel he handed her, and lifted it up, pressing her face into it.

As she took a deep calming breath, it hit her and she raised her face from the towel with a huge smile. "You're home."

Stepping from the shower, she leaned into him, holding her face up for a kiss. He immediately leaned in, but she got the feeling something was off, especially after the brief kiss he pressed to her lips. Trying to ignore it, she smiled at him.

"When did you get home?"

"Last night." He said with little emotion.

"Last night?" She looked at him confused, squeezing the fabric of his shirt. "Why didn't you come to bed? You know I love it when you wake me up…"

His hands slid into her hair, running his fingers through it till he reached her shoulders, and then sliding across the damp skin there. The whole time he just looked into her eyes. It was starting to freak her out.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Nathan pulled the letter that he'd read at least eight times, out of his back pocket, the letter that was clearly not the first in a series of letters she had kept from him.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" He asked with a raised brow.

Haley looked in shock from the letter to his eyes, at a loss for what to say. She was saved from having to speak by a soft cry that quickly spread into a wail. They looked at each other for a moment, each waiting to see what the other would do next, and in that time Raine grew louder, much loader. Nathan cursed, knowing that this was going to have to wait.

"I'll get him." He said, and headed out of the bathroom.

Haley let out the breath she'd been holding, and couldn't help but be relieved by her break. This is why I had a baby, she thought to herself. Quickly heading for the bedroom she listened to Nathan talk to Raine over the baby monitor as she dressed. Even though he seemed to have a major bug up his butt about the letters, it was good to have him home. By the time she'd dried her hair, Nathan had Raine in his high chair and was feeding him breakfast. His gaze locked on her, and she could barely make eye contact as she grabbed a banana off the counter.

"I've got class." She said needlessly, ripping open the banana.

"I know." He said, still watching her as she broke off a piece and shoved it into her mouth.

"I have to drop Raine at Day Care." She mumbled, her mouth full.

"I've got him." Nathan said calmly.

Haley nodded, gnawing on her lip as she tossed the half eaten banana in the compost bucket. She usually loved it when he couldn't take his eyes off her… now it was just getting on her nerves. With her excuse to make a speedy exit secured, she moved quickly into the living room, throwing her school things into her bag, and making a beeline for the door. She thought she'd made it when her hand reached for the knob…

"Haley?" Nathan asked from the kitchen door.

Shutting her eyes for a second before turning around. "Yah huh?" She asked, bracing herself for what he would say next.

"We'll talk tonight." He said simply, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

A scowl took over her face. "Well, that was just passive aggressive." She said to herself under her breath, before escaping the apartment.

Haley went to class and heard all of about three words the professor spoke. As soon as it was over she checked her phone before heading across campus to meet with her study group. No messages. She didn't even set her phone to vibrate, which is something she usually did, but it didn't matter, since she didn't get any calls. It still hadn't rung when she's showed up at the Day Care to pick Raine up, only to be told by a confused teacher that he hadn't even been dropped off there today, and that Mr. Scott had called earlier to say that he and Raine were having a daddy/son day. Haley had managed to smile as the teacher had gushed about how cute that was. All Haley had thought was, well at least we know his phone works. After that, she had laughed her way out of the Day Care, saying that she and her husband must have gotten their wires crossed. Now, sitting on a park bench near the school, she looked down at her phone.

"Jerk." She said in frustration.

Then her phone rang, and she was given her chance.

"Jerk."

"Well, hello to you too."

Haley frowned and checked caller ID for the first time.

"Hey, Luke." She said with a sigh of disappointment.

"With that warm greeting, I once again wonder how I am able to live without you." Lucas teased. "What'd he do?"

"Nothing." She said truthfully.

"Well, that sounds awful." He drooled.

"Lucas, talk to me when you've been married a few years."

"Good point."

Haley sighed, letting go of her Nathan situation for the moment to focus on her friend. "So, how's it going?"

"Well, I've been living with Brooke for a week now, and there's only one awkward morning run in with one of Brooke's 'dates'…"

"Eww. Sorry." She cringed, but smiled. "That bad?"

"Nah. He made pancakes. They were good."

"Okay… Moving on." She laughed, before growing serious. "How are things with Peyton?"

She heard him sigh, and wished she were there to hug him. "She's letting me come to the ultrasound next week."

"Luke!" She gushed. "That's great!"

"Yeah, well, we've go to start somewhere, and I think it's sinking into her that I'm staying."

"Luke, I love Peyton, you know that, but this is your baby too. You have a right to be his or her father." Haley said supportively.

"Thanks, Hales." Lucas said softly. "I better let you go, so you can get back to cursing out Nathan. I'll tell everyone not to call till the coast is clear."

Haley hung up on him while he was laughing. Getting up, she started down the street, but stopped when she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text. From Nathan.

"_I picked up food. When are you coming home?"_

She wanted to text "when you take the stick out of your ass", but went with _"fifteen minutes?"_

It was the slowest she'd ever walked, and it still took her only twenty. She crept into her home in a way she hadn't since she was sixteen and had woken up at Nathan's to find it was two in the morning and her sister had left six messages on her phone. Damn, she had hated it when Vivian visited. Suddenly rules had applied. She almost laughed at the memory, but than she noticed how quiet it was. She called out a greeting, and was just putting her bag down as Nathan walked out of the kitchen and put two plates on the table, which was already laid out with a variety of containers.

"Hi." She said tentatively.

"Hi." He said, as he pulled out her chair.

She sat across from him and watched him as he started opening the containers.

"Is Raine sleeping?"

"He's at Karen's." Nathan said, serving himself and then handing her a box.

With no appetite, she filled her plate in silence, and when there was nothing left to busy herself with, she looked up at him. He was leaning back in his chair. Waiting.

"Oh, stop it." She finally snapped.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"You know… This whole, I'm-really-pissed-off-that-she-didn't-tell-me-but-I'm-gonna-act-like… like… Like this!" Haley finished, flustered, and gesturing to him. "It's not like I'm having an affair or something!"

"Good to know." He commented. "Then tell me what is going on."

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing than why didn't you tell me about it?" He pressed, not angry, but firm.

"I don't have to tell you everything. You're not the boss of me." She said petulantly.

"Nice." He couldn't help but chuckle. "'Cause any conversation that starts with 'you're not the boss of me' is a real mature one."

Sighing, she watched her fingers play with the prongs of her fork.

"Why didn't you tell me about the letters? I assume there's more than one?"

"Yeah." She said quietly. "I got the first one… A couple of months back? Apparently there has been some interest in me and they wanted me to record with them…"

Nathan looked at her, confused. "Haley, that's great!" He said, genuinely happy for her. "I just don't understand why you would keep it from me?"

"It didn't matter, since I wasn't going to do it." She said with a shrug, not looking at him. "Yeah, it was nice to get the offer, but that's not who I am right now."

Nathan was more confused than ever. "'Not who you are right now'? Haley, you're an amazing musician. It's always a part of who you are."

"Not right now… Maybe someday…" And looking at him, she spoke without resentment. "Right now, I'm a mother, a wife, a student…"

"When did you start putting limitations on your life and who you are, Haley? Do you think I want that for you? Do you think I want that for our family."

"You're right. Let me know when my magical ticket gets here. The one that takes me to a place where elves pick Raine up from Day Care, you're not gone for days at a time, and fairies write my psychology paper. Excuse me, I'll just go pack now."

"Hales…"

"No, Nathan." She said with a sigh. "Right now, our lives are so busy. Busy with the baby, with school, with basketball… and when you're on the road, I'm on my own. Sometimes I feel like I'm juggling, and it's working out okay… But I can't add another ball to the mix, I can't… I'm just so scared of everything falling… Of losing everything."

By the end, she couldn't hold back the tears that were behind her tightly shut eyes. It was a surprise to her when she opened them that Nathan was kneeling beside her, and he took her hands after she had quickly wiped her tears away. He looked at her with such tenderness and concern she almost started crying again.

"Hales," He began, squeezing her hands. "If you're talking about me and Raine… You could never lose us, because we'd follow you wherever you go. Consider us, your own personal stalkers."

He smiled as he got a laugh out of her. "I know there is a lot going on right now. It sucks for me too when I'm on the road and away from you guys… And I know how so much more falls on you when I'm gone. I'm sorry for that, Haley."

He shook his head when she tried to cut him off, knowing that she was going to try to reassure him. "Hales, I love you for a million reasons, and one of them is how supportive you are of my dreams. I want that to be one of the reasons you love me, too."

"Okay… But mostly I just love you 'cause you're hot." She said sniffing.

Nathan rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "I'm serious. Basketball season is almost over, and then I'll be home… I know you've still been writing songs…so, will you at least think about recording?"

"Nathan—"

"Please, Haley?"

Haley took a deep breath, and let it out as she pulled her hands from his, to lift them to his face. She traced his mouth with her fingertips, before letting them slide into the hair at his nape.

"Okay." She nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Good." He smiled, his hands resting on her hips.

"When do we have to pick Raine up?" She asked, moving closer.

"A couple of hours." He whispered against her lips.

"You've been home all day, after having been gone a week, and I have yet to get a proper greeting…" She pouted.

"I'm a horrible husband." He said quickly, pulling her to the edge of her chair.

"You are… But I'll let you make it up to me." She whispered into his ear as she wrapped all her limbs around him.

Her peals of laughter echoed through the house as Nathan tackled her down onto the floor. Both of them feeling better, not everything was resolved, but at least now everything was out in the open.

TahDAH!! There you go. Hey, I hope you all loved last week's episode as much as I did. Love an on track Naley. Also, I have to say, I love Nathan… But let's just say that it's a good thing he's hot, because the boy is not cool, and somehow that just makes him cuter.

PS- Love that Deb is back.


	53. Chapter 53

This my friends was an old school UD. Back when I started my baby MOTH I used to write them straight onto the site, just like I am right now. Live and in colour. Then there was the day I realized that I had nothing on my computer, so if the site went down so did MOTH. Big thanks to Kirstie for the time she saved the whole thing. I believe it was like 36 pages? That's a friend. Since this is off the cuff, be a tad forgiving about what comes out. We're going to time jump a little, so get ready. It won't be crazy, just like a month or two. Here we go...

Peyton groaned slightly, rubbing her back as she pushed the coffee cart down the hall. It had to be some kind of crime to make a woman carrying a Scott baby work until her due date. Ever since the doctor had given her the okay, she'd been back to work full time and while she'd told them to treat her like any other intern, she should have kept her mouth shut. She should have shown them a picture of Raine when he was born, and explained that something like that was going to come out of her in a few days, so she'd have to save her strength. She cringed again, and mumbled to herself. "Don't think about Raine's giant head. Don't think about Raine's giant head."

As another twinge in her back wrapped around to her front, Peyton's hands tightened on the cart, now resting more of her weight on it. She pushed it into the conference room and the people gathered around the table hardly looked up, but continued to talk about the artist coming in. Peyton ease dropped as she poured the coffee they'd requested with shaky hands. His new album was supposed to drop tomorrow, and Peyton was tempted to toss the coffee on them if they didn't drop his name soon. Then he walked in.

"Gavin Degraw!" Peyton exclaimed.

In her excitement the cup in her hand, fell and crashed to the ground. The execs around her back started grumbling, but Gavin just smiled and scooped up the piece before she could even think about how she was going to get down there to do so. Smiling like a fool she thanked him and ignoring the execs again continued talking, even though she had the feeling Gavin had no idea who she was.

"Hi!" She said, shaking his hand. "I'm Peyton Sawyer. We met a while back in Tree Hill, North Carolina."

Once again, he smiled and nodded, but she still went on and tried "You played at the Cafe?"

A light went off in his head and he nodded again, this time with the actual memory. "Yeah, that's right. Wow it must have been..."

His voice trailed off and his gaze locked on her large belly. "Years. It must have been years ago." He stressed.

Peyton laughed at his nervousness. "Yeah. It was definitely back a couple."

He chuckled in relief, and was about to turn his attention to the disgruntled execs when the sound of a splash caught everyone's attention. All eyes trained in on Peyton.

"What?" She said defensively, holding up her hands. "It wasn't me. I'm not even holding anything."

"Not for much longer..." One of the execs commented.

Peyton was still confused, until Gavin subtly pointed to the ground. Her gaze followed his finger and she saw the puddle at her feet.

"Oh?" A moment passed before realization set in. "OH!"

Haley flopped back on the couch as she heard Nathan say good-bye to the last guest and shut the door. Every bone in her body felt like it weighed a million pounds. When Nathan called out that he was going to throw their cranky, cake encrusted birthday boy into the bath, she would have kissed him, if she'd had the strength to move. Who would have ever thought a party for a one year old would take so much out of you? The decorations, the food, the people, and Haley being Haley, had had to make sure the apartment was spotless before their guests got there, so it had end up being a three-day event. As she picked up the digital camera, she smiled scanning the pictures. There were shots of a sleeping Raine taken at the crack of dawn. Then Raine dressed in his birthday best and looking highly unimpressed with his little dress shirt and tie. Just like his father he had managed to loosen it the second he could, she still didn't know how he'd pulled that one off. Haley's favourites were the ones of him and his family. Nathan helping Raine blow out his candles. Raine shoving cake into his uncle Skills' cheek. Raine with his grandpa Jimmy and both his Grandmas, who looked like they were about to have a tug of war over him. Haley's favourite shot however was one of just the three of them. While holding Raine, Haley had sat in Nathan's lap, and they just had a quiet moment in amongst all the chaos. She hadn't even seen Whitey pick up the camera, or know about the picture until the flash went off. It was a beautiful shot and definitely making it into a frame.

Her smile faded for a moment when she thought about who wasn't here. Since Peyton was due any minute, Lucas hadn't wanted to chance flying across the country and missing the birth. What also sucked was that Karen and Cammy had flown to LA so that they could be there, so the Scott contingent at the party had been low. The person who had taken missing the party the worst, however, had been Brooke. It was so bad, that by the end of the conversation, Haley had ended up apologizing to Brooke for not having Raine a month later.

A nurse grumbled as she shoved her way past the crowd, to get to the bed. Over the past couple of hours she had given up keeping track of the family tree, but as best as she could figure it out there were fathers and husbands, grandmothers and one year old aunts, friends who wanted the title of aunt put down in writing, and she wasn't sure but maybe a husband's ex-girlfriend/baby mama? She figured that was the case when the comment about a needing a rain check for the next catfight was made. Whatever it was, it was what this baby was coming into. Good luck to it.

Haley rolled over in bed, unsure what had awoken her. She paused for a moment and listened to the baby monitor, and relaxed as she heard Raine's soft breathing. She should have known it wouldn't have been him that woke her, since her boy was tuckered out after his party, and he'd barely been able to keep his eyes open while she'd rubbed his after bath lotion on him and slipped him into his PJs. He was down for the count. Glancing at the clock before rolling onto her other side, she looked towards the other guy in her life. It was just after two in the morning, and while she should have been exhausted... she wasn't. Nathan's back was to her and she wiggled in closer, sliding her hands up under his shirt, and gently starting to push it up. No reaction. Leaning up on one elbow she whispered into his ear. "Psssst! Are you awake?"

As she placed kisses along his neck she heard his gruff answer. "No."

She smiled, lifting her head and bring her lips back to his ear, to whisper seductively. "Well, than I'm having an amazing dream... Care to join me?"

For a moment he stayed still beside her, attempting to ignore her advances. Then he felt her hand slide over his side and run along his stomach. He suddenly lunged up, pulling his shirt off as he went. "That's it." He barked tackling her back onto the bed and covering her laughter with his lips. Their "dream" was just getting interesting, when the phone rang.

"Don't answer it!" Nathan implored, using his weight to keep his wife pinned to the bed.

"I have too! It's the middle of the night, and you only call people in the middle of the night when someone's dead." She said, nudging at him.

"Or horny." He smiled.

"I've only done it like twice, Mr. Away-Games." She chided. "Now, answer the phone before it wakes--"

She was cut off as Raine's cry joined the ringing phone.

Haley sighed. "I'll get the baby, you get the phone."

She shoved him off of her and hurried out of the room, rolling her eyes at Nathan's not too welcoming greeting to whoever was on the other end of that call. She settled Raine down and got him back to sleep without too much difficulty, and only got mildly teary remembering her baby was one year old now. One year and she couldn't imagine life without him. She kissed his forehead and hurried back to the bedroom. Nathan was sitting on the edge of the bed still holding the phone. When he heard her he looked up, asked them to hold on and lowered the phone.

"Okay, who died?" She teased, before she saw the stunned look on his face. "Oh, God. Who died?"

A smile spread across his face. "Nobody. In fact, congratulations, you're an aunt!"

TahDah!! I have one last observation to impart to all of you at the moment (come on, you know they'll be more), but I put on season two the other day (don't ask me why), and something hit me. It was where Chris first takes the stage in front of Peyton and Haley. It just hit me. I defy any of you to tell me that James Lucas Scott isn't the spitting image of Chris Keller. Look at them. Blue eyes, shape of their heads, hell, even the spiky blonde hair. Do you think that came up it casting? I just picture Mark sitting there, and they find this amazing kid to play Naley's son, and him just thinking... Maybe no one will notice? I don't think they could ever do a scene with Chris and Jamie together. Too weird. Seriously, look at them.


	54. Chapter 54

Okay, I won't speak for all the Naley fans, but I will ask… Would it have killed them to have Nathan say "I'll kiss you later" instead of "I'll see you later"? Come on! Throw us a bone, here! I think we've gone a whole season without an A&F, they could at least give us that. Geeze. Okay, vent done. Here we go…

Haley heard her phone go off for like the millionth time in the last half hour, but like each time before, she ignored it as she hurried down the street to her apartment. It wasn't actually like she ignored it, she reasoned, since up until this point in her life evolution had only granted her two arms, not four. Definitely an oversight on the part of evolution. At this moment she had four canvas grocery bags slung over various shoulders, diaper bag and purse hung off an elbow, and a very large and heavy twelve and a half month old baby balanced on one hip. All of which were running a precarious chance of landing on the floor as she struggled to unlock the front door, and Haley made a mental note to never judge Brittany Spears again. Once inside she didn't even try to put anything down, but headed straight for the couch and plunked herself down there with a groan. When she opened her eyes, she looked right into Raine's big blue ones, and she couldn't help but smile into them. His fist was shoved into his mouth and drool was seeping out from between all his plump little fingers, and she also took note of the snot that was running at an equal rate from his nose. With the tissue out of reach she did the next best thing… catching the edge of his t-shirt, she pulled it up to wipe his face clean. Nathan would have gagged at that, but necessity was the Mother of invention, and besides, the shirt was just headed to the hamper anyways. As mother and son looked at each other, she ran a hand through his hair, watched a new rivet of snot start marking a path out of his nose, and hoped that it wasn't a sign that he was getting yet another, in a long line, of colds from Day Care.

Sighing she left the diaper bag and her purse on the couch and stood up. She walked across the obsessively child proofed living room, and set Raine on the carpet amongst his floor toys. He appeared to be happy enough, until he seemed to realize that his mom wasn't joining him on the floor to play like she usually did. Haley only made it half way to the kitchen, to put the groceries away, when the first angry grunt came out of her son. She'd decided to ignore it, but by the time she got to the doorway, the boy was full on screaming. Dropping the bags on the counter she went back to him, knelt at his side, waved some of his favourite toys in front of him, and he seemed to settle down, smiling and trying to stand up by grabbing fistfuls of her hair. She winced and kissed his cheeks.

"Mama loves you, but she still has to put the groceries away and make dinner. Can you be my number one, super-duper, big boy and play here on your own for a little bit?"

Raine just looked at her, and so Haley being Haley, she took that as a yes. However, when she stood up and started towards the kitchen, the screaming came back with a vengeance. Little liar, she thought in her head, but kept going knowing that he was fine and would be okay until she finished up her chores. Ignoring the tantrum in the other room she started putting the food away. It was harder to ignore the pitter-patter of hands and knees on the floor that was bringing the wailing closer and closer. By the time he made it around the corner into the kitchen he was hiccupping when he wasn't breathless. Haley rolled her eyes as she looked at the disgruntled expression on his plump face.

"Come here, you big baby. You win. So much for constructive parenting tonight."

Haley walked over, lifted him into her arms, and he immediately cuddled into her shoulder. She finished putting the groceries away one handed, and somehow over the next couple of hours, she managed to feed him, bathe him, and get him into his pajamas without him declaring World War III again. Luckily, he was so tuckered out, he was asleep in her arms before she'd gotten to the second chorus of her lullaby, and she was able to slip him into his crib with no trouble at all.

Haley went into the living room and spent all of about five seconds deliberating on whether to tidy it up. She flicked the lights off and headed to bed, feeling like her legs were made of concrete. It was as she was brushing her teeth, that she ran through her list of things she didn't want to forget with Raine, you know, like feeding him. She was chuckling tiredly to herself when she realized what she had forgotten… To feed herself. She groaned, because she knew at this point she really didn't even have the energy to chew. Haley consoled herself with the thought that maybe the missed meal would help her take off the last five pounds she couldn't seem to loose, since having Raine. If it weren't for the fact that she couldn't keep Nathan off of her, she'd have been concerned about how hard it was to get rid of them. She'd whispered her worry to Nathan one night, and he'd smiled, saying they seemed to have settled on her chest and butt, so he was kinda hoping they were here to stay. Smiling to herself, she pulled on one of Nathan's T-shirts and headed for bed, not even caring that it wasn't even eight o'clock yet.

She curled on her side in the centre of the bed, pulling the covers up over her head and lying in the muffled quiet for a few minutes, listening to her own breath. Suddenly, a smile crossed her face and she tossed the blankets off, and reached for her nightstand. Grabbing her copy of Twilight, she snapped it open to her bookmark, and settled in with Bella and Edward. It really wasn't a usual read for her, but she couldn't help it. Haley was hooked on the Twilight, and was pulling for this crazy vampire/human pairing. Her friend Maryam had slipped it to her, and while she publicly bemoaned her doing, she was secretly grateful. She was smiling to herself, as Edward twitched a finger at Bella to join him across the cafeteria, when Haley's phone rang on the side table. Keeping her finger on her page, she answered.

"Hello?"

"How's my best friend?"

"I don't know. How is Brooke?" She said deadpan.

Haley smiled as she heard Lucas groan across the line. "Come on, Hales, you know you're my best friend."

"Hmm?" Haley said as if she were thinking about it. "I sit by my phone, waiting for it to ring, and each night I go to sleep sad…"

"Whatever. I video chatted with you for an hour last night online."

"Oh, yeah." Haley pretended to just remember. "I forgot about that. Moving on. How was today?"

Her tone had grown serious.

"Well, she let me come over for a couple of hours."

"Luke, that's great!" She gushed.

"I know, but Brooke was there, my mom and Cammy… I just want to have some time with him on my own, you know? To get to know my son." He said solemnly.

Haley was quiet for a moment. "The baby is still a newborn Luke, and he needs to be with his mother… She's kinda his food source for the minute, even though how Peyton Sawyer is able to have enough breast to feed, is beyond me..."

She paused as she heard him grunt a little laugh.

"Give her time, Lucas. He's still your son, and nothing will change that. You have the rest of your life to spend with that little boy… and for most of it, he'll probably smell a lot better than he does now." She smiled when she heard him chuckle. "It will all work out, Lucas. Trust me."

Haley could tell that Lucas had heard her, and they talked for a few more minutes before he let her go. She was just about to read the next paragraph when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Tutor-Mom!"

Even tired, Haley smiled into the phone. "Hey, Tigger. What's up?"

Haley smiled as she listened to Brooke gush about her design internship, and all the people she'd met. She was almost caught off guard when Brooke threw in that soon, Haley would be meeting all kinds of people when she got back into the studio. Haley scowled at the phone, and knew instantly that her husband had recruited Brooke in Operation Rock Star Haley. She almost felt bad for him, when she thought about the next conversation she was going to have with him. Almost.

"Brooke, can you do me a favour?" Haley asked, changing the subject.

"Anything. Break Dan out of prison to steal his kidney, because Raine needs a transplant, and I'm there. Nathan steps out of line and you need help hiding the body, I'll rent a car with a big trunk. You get a bad haircut, I'll help you pin it up. Whatever you need, I'm there, friend." Brooke pledged.

"I need you to watch out for Lucas for me."

"Oh, fudge."

Twenty minutes and many words worse than "fudge" later, Haley hung up the phone. Back to Bella and Edward. Her phone rang.

"Haley!" Was screeched down the line, before she could manage a hello.

"What??" Haley fired back, concerned.

"That boy won't sleep!!"

"Hey, Peyton." Haley said, rubbing her ear at the pitch of Peyton's voice. "And by 'that boy', do you mean your son?"

"No. I think he's Satan's spawn." She went on, seriously. "And if you think about it, he is Dan Scott's grandson…"

"Is now a bad time to remind you that I am the mother of Dan Scott's other grandson…"

"Maybe it's Spy vs. Spy?"

"Not sleeping, huh?" Haley said, remembering Raine's early days.

"He doesn't even blink. Trust me. I've watched him for hours, and nothing."

"Peyton, maybe you're the one that needs some sleep?" Haley suggested, trying not to laugh at the desperation in her friend's voice.

"I can't sleep. It's like he knows when my eyes close, and he starts screaming. Evil, that's what I should have named him." Peyton said absently.

Haley cringed, thinking about what she did name him, but then shrugged. Her kid was named Raine, so who was she to judge.

"It just feels like to much and yet not enough, you know?" Peyton continued. "And with Jake out of town to take Jenny home… It's like…"

"I know it's hard handling a baby on your own, believe me I know, but can I make a suggestion you may not like?" She offered gently.

"At this point I'm thinking of leaving him on the steps of a church if he doesn't sleep soon, so fire away."

"Call Lucas." Haley said simply.

"Haley—" Peyton began.

"Peyton," Haley cut her friend off. "He's Luke's son too, and I know Lucas wants to play a bigger role. Please Peyton, let him in."

"Haley you just don't understand—"

"I know, I know, having only one father for my son, makes my life so much easier. Peyton, I'm so tired right now, I'd tell Chris Keller he was the father if I thought he'd pick him up from Day Care for me tomorrow." Haley bit out, sarcastically.

Peyton was silent for a moment, finally hearing the tiredness in her friend's voice and remembering that Nathan was away again, and Haley had to handle everything all on her own. "Hales…"

"I'm fine." Haley responded to the concern in Peyton's voice. "I just need to get some sleep."

The girls finished their conversation, but just before they hung up, Haley had to throw in one more time…

"Call Lucas." She said firmly.

Haley sighed after she hung up, before turning her attention back to the book, even rereading the last couple of pages to get back into it… Then her phone rang.

"Hello!" She bit out.

"Ouch." Nathan chuckled. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Just me and Edward." She smiled, glad to hear his voice.

"If I didn't know you were reading Twilight again, I'd be concerned… Forget that. How bad is it that I'm jealous of a fictional character?" He teased.

"While it is an appealing thought that Edward could play a game in Boston, and still make it home in time to help me with dinner… I still pick you. Besides, I get cold too easy. I'd have to invest in more sweaters."

Nathan managed a chuckle, but he wasn't listening to her words any more. Man, he thought, my girl sounds tired.

"How was your day?" He asked softly.

"Well… I didn't do the laundry, or clean up in the living room, but I remembered to pick Raine up from Day Care, so… Good day." Her voice was overly bright.

"Hales, after this I'm all yours." He promised.

"I thought you already were all mine?" She teased, knowing what he was getting at, but not really wanting to go there tonight.

"You know what I mean." He said firmly. "I'm done for the season, and now it's—"

"My turn. Yah da, yah da, yah da." She said, rolling her eyes.

She was so proud of him… But if he called her one more time to tell her it was her turn, she was going to… Since they clearly were going there tonight, she remembered a point she wanted to bring up.

"Speaking of which… Talk to Brooke lately?" She asked.

"I'm tempted to say 'to reminisce', but I have a feeling it's too soon."

"Good call." Haley said, her voice like stone. "Anyways…"

"Okay, so I called for backup. If you weren't so stubborn—"

"I am not stubborn." She said, stubbornly.

He just laughed. "Whatever. I'll do whatever it takes to make your dreams come true."

"I already had my dreams come true." She said softly.

"Okay, correction… ALL of your dreams come true." He reiterated.

"God, you're sexy when you talk like that…"

"Don't chance the subject." He told her.

"What are you wearing?" She practically moaned.

"Nice try." He said holding his ground.

"I love you." She whispered huskily over the line.

He sighed, remembering how tired he knew she was, decided to save it till he got home, and caved. "I love you too."

The silence stretched over the line.

"You can go back to reading Twilight now." He said, rolling his eyes, and being glad she couldn't see him.

"Thank you!" She chirped, a split second before the line clicked closed.

Okay, here's where I'm screwed… Some of you may have noticed this… I haven't named the Leyton baby yet. I'm sorry! I just can't settle on a name! For a while I was floating the idea of Linus, because I thought he was the Peanut that played the piano, but apparently that was Franklin? Who knew? Then I was tossing around Jasper or Emmett, but I think that's only because I'm on a Twilight kick… This kid may never get a name at this rate.

PS- I grudgingly send out a big thanks to Maryam for getting me hooked on Twilight.


	55. Chapter 55

Hello, everyone. I hope you are having a lovely time wherever you are. I am in an area that just had a tornado warning. The only reason I know this, is because my mom watches the weather channel, like ten hours a day. She told me to go to the basement, and as all you MOTH readers know, I've seen Twister, so I told her not to worry, I know what to do. Seriously. A tornado? I live in Toronto. Pshaw. I laugh in the face of danger… Then hide till it goes away. Sorry, that is still one of my favourite Buffy quotes ever. Anyhoo, here we go…

Haley was trying her best to ignore her husband. Given the fact that they were in the confines of their car, and that the man just wouldn't shut up, it was a difficult task to say the least. For the third time she reached out and turned the music up in the car, and just like the times before he kept talking and subtly turned it back down. Her own son wasn't even helping, because instead of fussing or crying to refocus his parent's attention, he was peacefully sleeping. Little traitor, Haley thought in her head. She'd even angled her body away from Nathan's and had taken to staring out the window, but he had just slipped his hand into hers as it rested on her lap, and kept on gabbing. Men.

Eventually, as if out of her control, words started to filter in.

"You're gonna be great… This is only the beginning… I'm so proud of you…"

Blah, blah, blah, Haley said in her head. He didn't have to go in and face the lions, or more accurately, the record execs. What if they'd changed their mind about her? What if she signed contracts and then changed her mind about doing this? What if, after having not sung in all this time, she'd lost her spark? What if the under wire in her bra broke free, stabbed her in between the ribs, and she died right then and there?

It was as these thoughts were running through her head, that she realized the car had stopped. They were there.

"We're here." He said, with another squeeze of her hand.

Duh. She once again, wisely kept her internal monolog to herself.

"Okay, so Raine and I are going to go find something to do with ourselves for the next little while—"

"Pick up chicks in the park?" She broke in.

Nathan rolled his eyes, onto her game of distraction. "There's only one girl for us, and we both know she's a rock star… She just needs to get her sexy little butt into a meeting to prove it to everyone else. Now kiss me, rub the baby for luck, and get in there."

Haley let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She leaned over and he met her halfway, for a kiss that left them both a little breathless, reached into the back seat and gently rubbed her hand across Raine's rounded baby belly, and got out of the car. She looked back at her family before going to shut the door.

"We're going to be okay?" She asked.

He smiled, knowing what she meant. "We're fine. Call me when you're done and we'll come pick you up."

With that show of support, Haley walked into the den.

Lucas lay on his belly, across his bed, staring at his phone. While Luke had two days a week with his son, he had grown accustom to the phone calls for help he had often gotten from Peyton over the last week or so. The phone calls had stopped with Jake's return.

"Hey Luke, I've gotta catch my flight, but—"

She stopped mid-sentence and in the act of putting on her other earring, when she saw him.

"Okay. That's it." Brooke said, as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him up. "You need to get up… And get out."

"I can't… Peyton might call." He almost whined.

"Come on. You and I both know that with Ole' Jakie boy home, she's not calling."

Lucas glowered at her for a moment due to the standard Brooke bluntness, and the truth of her words. Since he couldn't get rid of his problem, he aimed for getting rid of the person pointing it out.

"I thought you were going out of town on business?"

For a second, she looked like she was about to tell him off, but then the twinkle entered her eyes. The twinkle that made the hair on the back of his neck standup.

"I am, and now I have my very own manservant to attend to me." Brooke said with deadly seriousness, that was broken a moment later by the killer Davis smile. "Come along, Jeeves."

Without waiting for his reply she reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him out the door.

Haley sat it the office pulling up the collar of her shirt, but then hearing Brooke's voice in her head, she pulled it down lower. She folded her hands in her lap to keep from fidgeting, as she waited for the exec to arrive. While she had been five minutes early, he was now ten minutes late. Looking around, she couldn't help but be impressed and slightly intimidated. The office was thoroughly modern with glass walls and furnished in steel and black. In her multi-coloured dress, she couldn't help but feel out of place. Haley was a heartbeat away from getting up and getting the Hell out of there, when the exec walked in.

"You must be Haley?" He said with a perfectly whitened smile, as he held out his hand. "I'm so glad you finally decided to meet with us."

She shook it with a smile of her own, and sat up straighter as she watched him walk around his desk and sit down.

"As we discussed on the phone we're a new label, and we've been looking for a really special artist to launch with, and we're very interested in you."

"It's all really flattering… I just can't believe that you'd want me. I haven't sung professionally in a couple of years."

The exec smiled at her. "Our owner is a major music aficionado, and he remembered your sound. I have to say, after listening to your past work, I have to agree with him."

Haley blushed at the praise, but pushed forward, knowing she had groundwork to secure. "Thank you, but I just wanted to make sure you were all clear on where my first priorities lie."

"Of course, we've discussed your family and your schedule, and it shouldn't be a problem. We own the recording studio, so there should be no issue in fitting our schedule to yours." He smiled, yet again. "When can you start?"

Nathan had been catching up on his sports stats in the bookstore to kill time. He absently pushed the stroller back and forth a couple of times as he flipped the pages. He did a double take when he saw that his son was more gnawing on a book then looking at it.

"I guess we're buying that one, huh buddy?" He had chuckled.

His phone had rung, and he had grown concerned over her simple, "Come get me."

Now as he pulled up, he went straight to worry at the way she stood on the sidewalk, looking stunned. He got out of the car, and ran to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"I signed a contract." She said absently, still staring at nothing.

"What? Are there a lot of restrictions? Long hours? What? Whatever it is, we'll deal with it." He promised.

"It's not that… I can make whatever album I want and the schedule is very flexible…"

"Then what is it? What's wrong with the contract? Talk to me." He practically begged, and resisted the urge to shake her.

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just for a lot of money." She stressed. "A lot."

Nathan looked nervous for a second. "How much do we have to pay?"

"No… They're paying us…"

His brow went up. "You're scaring me."

She whispered a number and he leaned down to hear it a second time, sure he had heard her wrong. When she was done, he pulled back as stunned now as she. A second later a loud whoop broke out of him, and he lifted her up, swinging her around. She was laughing and dizzy when he finally put her down.

"Can we get Tivo now?" He asked seriously.

She rolled her eyes and barely got out a yes, before she was spinning through the air again.

Six stories above the exec loosened his collar as he walked into an office a floor above his own. He waited for his boss to turn around, and even cleared his throat, hoping to get his attention. The man at the window just nodded slightly, his hands clasped behind his back, as he watched the young couple celebrate on the street below.

"She signed the contract. Everything's a go."

TahDah! There is your MOTH chapter. It's a little later then I expected, but I hope you all are happy. Things will be picking up in the story and I have plans that I am putting into motion for all our favourite characters. As for my favourite characters, I don't want to say that what is coming is on the level of the burning cabin… but get ready. Oh, and all you good guessers, you know who you are, if you want to guess, send it to me in a private message. I end up saying "Drat!" when you guess right, in front of everyone. Once again, I hope you liked this last chapter. The next will be coming soon.


	56. Chapter 56

Okay, before any of you lovely, mature, readers read this chapter; I wanted to give you a heads up that there is a touch of drinking and inebriation. I will strongly say that underage drinking is not okay… Even though I think twenty-one is a tad on the old side… It's nineteen in my province, so technically if they were in Ontario they'd be fine… Oh well. Forgive me. Here we go…

Lucas barely noticed that half the contents of his drink spilled out onto the table, as he raised his glass for yet another toast.

"To the indomitable Brooke Davis, who took the American Fashion expo by storm!"

As the crowd erupted in the tables around them, Lucas shot back his drink. He felt her hands on his arm, and he wasn't sure if she was trying to steady him or drag his ass down from his chair.

"You used indomitable already, Toast Boy." She pointed out, but released one hand, and took a drink anyway.

They'd spent the day at the fashion show and manning the booth at the pavilion. Lucas hadn't been too thrilled initially, when Brooke had wrestled him in to a tight shiny shirt, and than used him as bait at her table. Bait being the operative word. Especially when she'd commented that he could help her lure in players of both teams. The day had been long, and eighteen phone numbers shoved down his front pocket later, it had all paid off. Brooke had come out on top, above all the other Young Designers. After the awards, they'd had to go out to celebrate. Now here they were in a crowded club, three sheets to the wind. Breaking free of her grip he grabbed a drink from a girl in the crowd, took the wobbly step up onto the table and raised his glass… again.

"To Brooke Davis… She has fingers!"

The crowd roared louder, and louder still when he fell off the table. After that, Brooke couldn't help but laugh. It's probably why she didn't have the strength to pull him up off the floor, but ended up sprawled down there with him. She couldn't believe it, here she was Young Designer of the Year, and she couldn't stop laughing long enough to get up off the club's floor. She was glad that Lucas was the one with her tonight, and she knew that he needed to blow off some steam, so it was a win/win… Except for the fact that at this moment she was on the sticky floor, of a filthy club, and some one in knock off Jimmy Choo's was standing on her hair. Classy. Somehow, whether the other was more of a hindrance than a help, they got themselves up off the floor.

"You wanna get outta here?" Lucas slurred.

Nathan glanced at the clock, and picked up his pace. Haley would be home any minute, from signing her contract, and he wanted everything to be perfect. Well, as perfect as you could make it when you were flat broke. He looked down at his shirt, and took a moment to think… Shirt on? Shirt off? It was her night… Hell, he'd keep it on. It was chilly in the apartment, and besides, he knew how much she liked to take it off him herself. That decision made he hurried to finish setting up. Luck was on his side, because he had just lit the last candle when Haley opened the door to their apartment.

"What is this?" She asked bewildered, as she looked around.

The apartment was lit only by the candlelight that shone on the blanket that lay over the floor. The blanket was set with plates and cutlery, and there was a pizza box that was just off to the side. She had walked more fully into the room, and after shutting the front door Nathan came up behind her, to slip his arms around her waist.

"Congratulations." He whispered into her ear. "I wanted to do something special to celebrate."

He paused for a second before going on. "I know signing a record deal usually involves going out… dancing… champagne… I'm sorry I couldn't do that for you."

Haley turned in his arms to face him, her eyes full of tears. "No. This is perfect. I don't need any of that. I just need you."

Her hands slipped around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Seconds later she was pulling him by his shirt collar, that she had loosened, towards the blanket.

The limo crawled down the Vegas strip, and yet nobody really paid attention to the couple standing up in the sunroof, screaming at the top of their lungs. A police car going by and flashing its sirens once, had they sliding back down.

"Geeze, it must be a slow night, nobody out murdering stripers I guess." Brooke grumbled.

"Vegas is actually a pretty safe town." Lucas said with a shrug, pouring them each another drink.

"Tell that to CSI." She snipped, taking the glass.

Finishing their drinks, they both fell back laughing. They both grew quiet, but whether it was from the happiness or the drinking, the smiles stayed on their faces.

"I'm proud of you Brooke." Lucas said as his head slumped against her shoulder.

"I'm pretty proud of myself." Brooke mused. "Young Designer of the Year? Luke! I'm a designer! People like me! People worship me! You may kiss my Manolos."

"If you hadn't thrown up on them about twenty minutes ago, I just might." Lucas smiled, his body feeling like it was becoming one with the car's interior. "You ready to call it a night?"

Her head rolled to the side, and she smiled at him. "Not even close."

"I could be chilly you know." Nathan said, trying to sound serious as he watched his wife eat, clad only in his shirt. It swam on her, but he couldn't get over how sexy she looked.

"Too bad." His wife said with a mouth full of pizza. "Come closer." She suggested coyly.

He also couldn't get over how smart she was either. Chuckling he moved to sit up and put his back against the couch, before pulling her into his arms.

"How wrong is it that I just now thought to ask about where our child is?" She smiled.

Nathan smiled against her skin. "It's not your fault. You had other things on your mind. I won't tell the Mother of the Year committee." He promised.

Haley laughed, her hands squeezing the arms that were wrapped around her. "The boy?"

"The boy is asleep. I took him to the park to tire him out, so he should be zoned out till at least 5am." Nathan chuckled.

Haley sighed contentedly, snuggling back.

"I'm proud of you, you know?" He whispered.

"I know." She whispered back, watching the flicker of a candle flame, and never being so happy with a celebration in her life.

The light burning her eyes even though they were closed was what woke Brooke up. The pain that was ripping through her head gave her added warning that opening her eyes would be a serious mistake. Pulling the covers up over her head, she turned over and away from the sun coming in the window. She turned into the solid mass of another person. Her eyes flew open with a gasp, and she would have looked at who was beside her, but pain shot her right between her eyeballs. Try as she might, she couldn't remember much of what happened last night… That's right, she thought, I'm Designer of the Year. I rock. That's when she remembered hitting the town with Luke after the ceremony. Talk about a celebration. Oy. She sat still to catch her thoughts, and when that didn't work, she thought she should think about maybe, someday, opening her eyes again. It took her a few minutes to pry them back open, and she struggled to see the person beside her. Brooke wasn't surprised to see the familiar tattoo on the arm of the guy lying next to her, but as she reached over to shake him awake, she was shocked to the core to see the ring on her finger.

"Oh, my gawd... I'm Brittany Spears." She moaned resigned, and fell back into her marriage bed.

TahDah! There we are. Now a few points of business… To all the Naley fans, I didn't say what Nathan was left wearing when they were eating on the blanket. I figured I'd leave that up to your vivid imaginations. To they Brucas fans, your welcome. To the Leyton fans, I'm sorry..


	57. Chapter 57

Hello, everyone. Here is another MOTH chapter. I hope you enjoy it, since I wrote it after I almost killed myself falling down the stairs. No worries, I survived to do another update. This chapter goes out to Emmy, with a hug and a reminder that I'm sending her good energy. Here we go…

Nathan sat on the couch with Raine in the crook of one arm as he watched the Bobcat's game, and listened to his wife grumble to herself in their bedroom.

"Nooo, this doesn't make me look like a panda bear. Ugh, I might as well walk in yelling Scadosh!"

Nathan smiled at her little comments, and knew that it was better for him to be out here while she got ready for her first day in the studio, than in there offering opinions. He may have only been married a couple of years, but he knew how to bide his time. He was right, when she walked out a few minutes later, and twirled in front of the TV. He also knew better than to mention that she was blocking the game.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked.

"You look beautiful." Nathan said with a smile, letting his eyes run her entire length. "I like your top."

"And here I though you were more of a bottoms kinda guy…" Haley shot back with a cheeky smile, and a wiggle of her backside, before heading back into the bedroom.

He laughed as he watched said backside walk away. A minute later and with a quick look over his shoulder to make sure she was out of earshot he leaned closer to Raine, meeting his son's eyes.

"And that's how you do it." He whispered. "No matter what they're wearing, you tell them they look beautiful, and if you really want to score points you comment on an item of clothes… Oh, and don't try to make a joke about them looking beautiful, except maybe in that outfit. It's a risky tactic. Sometimes they'll laugh, but sometimes they'll hit you. Take it from a man who's been hit a lot."

He looked down into the wide blue eyes. "I hope you're taking notes."

"What are you two conspiring about over there?" Haley asked as she walked back into the room, checking her cell messages.

"Nothing. Just father/son stuff." He responded lightly, before holding a finger over his mouth to his son.

"Uh huh." Haley smiled, not buying it, before frowning at her cell.

"No Luke yet?" Nathan asked,

"No." Haley said, with a mix of concern and annoyance. "He and Brooke should have been back from Vegas yesterday, and I can't reach either of them."

"Have you left a message?" Nathan asked as Haley sat next to him on the couch and took the baby from his arms.

"Are you kidding me? This is me. If you've never noticed; I can be a tad persistent. I've filled their inboxes."

"That's my girl." He said, as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and then took one of the baby's hands.

Haley played with Raine's other hand. "Something's going on."

"You know it." Nathan agreed. "So what do you think happened?"

"Something big." She commented.

"Do you think they did it? I think they did it. They totally did it."

"Nathan." Haley said firmly, and then shrugged. "Yeah, they probably did it."

"Do you think he just flips a coin? Brooke this year, Peyton next… Something like that?" Nathan mused.

"Babe, why do you think I never come down on one side or the other? I'm not picking a side until somebody's dead."

Nathan's face sobered. "That's not funny. In this town you never know."

"Exactly. None of them live here anymore, so they're safe as houses. What's the worst that could happen to them in LA?"

"True." They both chuckled, and fell silent as they played with their baby.

Looking at the baby she kissed his soft cheek. "I'd better getting going. They'll be here any minute."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" He asked, his nerves kicking in. Shoving down his sudden urge to lock her in the closet.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Besides, how often to I get to ride in a limo? I didn't even get to do that on our wedding day… Either time. Thanks, Rachel."

Nathan laughed as they got up and headed for the door. "Call me if you want to pick you up."

"I will." She promised, passing him back Raine, before standing on her tiptoes for a kiss from Raine's father.

"I love you." He said kissing her, and then pulling away. "Have fun."

Haley nodded, kissed Raine one more time, and was gone. After watching her disappear into the elevator, Nathan lifted Raine so they were eye to eye. "Buddy, I know she's coming back, but it's nice to know I have you for collateral… Just in case."

Nathan laughed at his own joke and his son's confused expression. "Come on, let's hit the park."

Lucas lay on the floor of the hall in their house in LA. His hands were folded behind his head, and his legs were lazily crossed at the ankles.

"Oh, Mrs. Scott!" He sang.

Reaching behind him he grabbed an apple off a cabinet.

"It's been eleven hours. You've got to come out some time…" Lucas called to Brooke's locked bedroom door, before taking a loud, obnoxious bite of his apple.

A second later the door was yanked open, and Brooke stomped out into the hall.

"Ah, my blushing bride." Luke teased as he looked up at her from the floor.

"Drop dead." Brooke gritted, before kicking him in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Lucas yelped, jumping up and rubbing his side. "Spousal abuse works both ways, you know."

"Go call a hotline." Brooke snapped before heading straight for the kitchen.

Lucas tried not to smile as she pulled out the container of ice cream and grabbed a spoon. Shoving a butt load into her mouth, she glowered at Lucas, plotting his demise. Correction, plotting her… Husband's demise. Stupid alcohol. Stupid Lucas. Stupid Vegas. The ice cream was helping, until she saw his mouth once again almost break out in laughter.

"This isn't funny!" She bellowed, particles of ice cream spewing onto the counter and her chin.

Lucas rained his laughter in and walked over to her. She now looked like she was about to cry, and he took her face into both of his hands, after wiping the ice cream off.

"Come on, Pretty Girl, we've already started annulment proceedings. You have to admit… It's a little funny." He cajoled.

When he looked at her with his face cocked to the side like that, and with those eyes… It was hard to stay mad.

"Okay… It's a little funny." She conceded pulling her face from his hands, and moving away. "BUT it's a private joke. Remember that." She reminded him of the promise she'd beaten out of him the morning they woke up as husband and wife.

"I remember. A guy doesn't forget a purple nurple." He said with a grimace, unconsciously rubbing the damaged area.

"We just have to keep dodging Haley. I feel guilty keeping secrets from her, but you, my friend, seem physically incapable of doing so."

"She's my best friend." He shrugged. "I tell her everything."

"You're such a girl." Brooke snipped, before stuffing another spoon into her mouth.

"Don't worry about it. She probably thinks we just did it." Lucas smiled.

"You better hope so." She waved the spoon at him. "We get this puppy annulled and go on with our lives like it never happened."

"Damn," Lucas said, trying to keep his face stern. "I was seriously hoping for alimony."

Haley sat in the back of the limo, and looked out the window, a little confused. She pressed the call button to the driver, and the partition lowered.

"Hi!" She asked, trying not to sound like thought she'd been duped into the slave trade. "I was just wondering… Where are we going?"

She cast a nervous glance at the large homes they were passing in this residential neighbourhood, while also calculating how fast she could make an escape through the sunroof.

The driver laughed, and shook his head. "The Boss, likes to work from home, so the studio is in his house."

"Ohhhh." Haley covered, still slightly nervous, and twirled her wedding band around her finger.

They pulled up to a set of huge iron gates, and as they opened Haley realized that she really had no idea who her boss was. Then a thought popped into her head.

"Hey… When you say 'the boss', you don't mean, like, 'The Boss', do you?"

The driver laughed harder. "No. No we don't work for Bruce Springsteen?"

"Okay, then can I ask who it is we do work for?" She asked as they pulled up in front of a large mansion.

"Well, I could tell you, but I think I'll let him introduce himself."

Her door was suddenly pulled open for her, and a face smiled down at her. "Hey, Haley."

Her head cocked to the side in confused recognition. "Marcus?"

TahDAH! There was your new chapter! Have you all read Twilight yet? Read Twilight. Seriously. Read MOTH, then go out and read Twilight… And save a special place in your heart for Jacob.


	58. Chapter 58

Hello, everyone. I hope you are all having a great summer, and if you can't tell, right now I have a giant goofy grin on my face, because I am on holidays for the next two weeks. Yahoo. Okay, I tried to make sure there was Naley cheese in here since it's clear so many of us seem to miss it. Here we go…

Nathan sat reclined on the couch, flicking through the channels. Every now and then he glanced at the clock on the bookcase, and tried not to think the words that were running through his brain. She should have been home by now. Flicking off the TV, he turned off all but one of the lights in the living room and headed for the bedroom. He could check on the baby again to kill time, but at this point he'd done it so often, his son's first words would probably be "Daddy go." So Nathan went into the bedroom, and slowly started to get ready for bed, he even flossed, and he smiled at what he could imagine Haley would say to that.

In just a pair of boxers, Nathan pulled back the covers and lay down in the dark, putting his hands behind his head. He glanced over at her empty side of the bed, and sighed before staring up at the ceiling. He listened to the soft sounds in the quiet of the apartment. The air conditioner coming to life, the hum of the fridge, and all the other sounds he usually didn't hear because he couldn't focus on anything else but her when she was lying here next to him. He wondered if she knew all these noises from the many nights she lay here alone?

Her key turning the lock in the front door had him quickly rolling to his side and feigning sleep. He didn't want anything to take away from her, and her pursuit of music. He was going to do it differently this time. He was going to be as open and supportive of her, as she always was of him… even if it killed him. With his eyes still closed he listened to her drop her bag and keys in the living room, and the soft tread of her feet as she came down the hall. Over the monitor he heard her whisper gentle words to their son, and then the soft click of the baby's door closing. Then he didn't hear her anymore. He felt her. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw her standing in the doorway of their room.

"Hi."

"Hi." She smiled back.

Lifting the edge of the blanket, he held it open for her. Kicking off her shoes as she went, she slid into the bed, and his arms. For a few moments they just lay there glad to be together.

"So, how did it go?" He asked.

She sighed happily. "It was amazing! The studio is brand new, and like, state of the art! Oh, and babe, you will never guess who my boss is."

"Please, don't say Chris Keller." Nathan groaned dramatically.

Haley laughed into his chest. "Nope. We're still Keller free. It's Marcus."

Nathan thought for a moment before clarifying. "Marcus-from-the-Tutor-Centre, Marcus?"

"One and the same."

"He's your boss?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"Yep. You seem weirded out. Why?"

Nathan remembered his promise to himself and to her, and quickly tried to cover the sense of unease that went through him. "No reason. He's not towing cars any more?"

"Dude, he grew up two blocks over from you." Haley laughed.

"Really?" Nathan was surprised he never knew that, but then again, if you weren't on the basketball team, or involved in basketball, he really did know much about you back then.

"Yeah. After he dropped out of school, his parents cut him off, and he got the towing job to pay the bills. When he came back to school, his parents turned on the juice again."

"His parents cut him off?" Nathan asked.

"You know how some parents can act all crazy when their kid starts going their own way…" She teased. "Anyway, they passed away a few months ago and now it's all his."

"So they owned a label and he took it over?"

"Nah. They were in business or something. Marcus started the label himself, and he remembered hearing me play at Tric, so he got to thinking…"

"Huh." Nathan said noncommittally.

"I know what you're thinking." Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"Really?"

"You're thinking that sounds a little weird, and you're probably right." She said looking at him. "What I think, is that he also called me up as a way of paying me back. A thank you for helping him pass."

Nathan thought her way of thinking was a little naïve, but he decided to let it go. "You're wrong."

"About Marcus?" She asked confused by his change in tone.

"No, about what I was thinking."

"Oh, really?" She smiled. "So, oh-cryptic-one, what were you thinking."

"I was thinking you're wearing too many clothes." He said as his hands drifted down her body.

"Ahh. Do you think you could help me out with that?" She smiled.

"I could try." He chuckled into her neck, and started to do just that.

Later as Haley was falling asleep, she heard Nathan whisper to her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No, I'm not a natural blonde." She said, not opening her eyes.

He chuckled and squeezed her. "First off, I've known that for a while. Second, I'm serious."

Haley tried to control her smile, as she linked their hands together. "Sorry. Very serious."

"What do you do when I'm on the road?"

"Besides my secret life as a high priced escort?" She looked at him with a seductively raised brow.

"Haley."

"Okay, okay." She laughed, and playfully pushed the side of his head. "I don't quite get what you mean?"

"Do you ever get… like, lonely when you're here on your own?" Nathan asked, tentatively.

"Aww. Babe, were you lonely tonight?" She cooed like she would to Raine.

"When I'm on the road, it's basically play, practice, eat and sleep, but you know, sometimes I go out with the guys…" He looked down at their hands. "You can't do that, because you're stuck in this apartment all the time with the baby."

Haley looked at him, and he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Hey." She said, her hand coming to his chin, making him look her in the eyes. "I'm not stuck anywhere. I'm here, Nathan, because this is where I want to be."

He nodded; hearing the honesty in her statement, then let her go on.

"It must have been pretty quiet around here tonight, but that's not how it usually is. Usually, when I'm here on my own, there's school and all the work that goes with that, then I like to spend time with Raine, because I'm away from him for most of the day, and on top of all that I have this hot guy that calls me all the time, telling me he misses me and wanting to hear how I'm doing."

"Oh, really?" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, I've really been thinking about blocking Luke's number." She said straight-faced.

"That's not funny." Nathan said as his wife started laughing at her own joke.

"So you're okay here on your own?" He asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes. I miss you, but I'm okay." She assured, and she could feel his body relax. "Can I go to sleep now?"

He smiled, sinking low against her body, and placing kisses along her collarbone. "I'm not tired, but you go ahead."

"Nathan, no." She breathed, but her hands ran through his hair and down his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him. "We can't. I'll be dead on my feet tomorrow."

"Then I'll carry you." He promised, continuing to caress and move against her.

"Well in that case…" Haley caved.

Hours later, Haley was dead asleep when the ring of the phone drilled into her brain. She jumped, remembering her sleeping son, and grabbed for the phone on the bedside table before it could ring again. She got it on the second ring, since the heavy arms and legs that were entwined with her own slowed her down. Poking Nathan in the chest, he grumbled in his sleep, and turned over, burying his face in the pillow, but keeping one arm over her.

"You are so lucky you didn't wake the boy." She hissed into the receiver.

"Sorry!" Lucas whispered, even though he was three thousand miles away.

"You're not telling me something." She accused him abruptly.

"How could you possibly know that from one word?" He asked baffled.

"I know you Lucas Eugene Scott. You tell me everything, and right now I can tell that you're not."

"You're nuts, you know that right?"

"I can practically hear you sweating." She challenged.

There was a pause as Lucas became aware of the trickle of sweat that ran down the back of his neck.

"You're scaring me." He said, not entirely joking.

"Confess." She demanded.

"Okay, something happened between me and Brooke…"

"Duh." Squinting she glanced at the clock and groaned seeing it was just after four in the morning.

She let her head fall back onto the pillow and her free hand slid along the strong arm that lay across her waist, to grasp his wrist. Her eyes drifted closed as she traced patterns on the back of Nathan's hand, and half listened to the phone.

"We got married."

Haley shot up in bed. "YOU GOT WHAT??"

Tahdah. I hope you all liked that. I haven't seen my mom in three months and she should be pulling up any minute, so I have to dash! Seriously, I hope you all liked that chapter. Hahahaha, She just pulled up.

Oh, and I still love Jacob.


	59. Chapter 59

Hello! SO SORRY!! I know, I know, I'm a horrible fic writer! It's been far, far to long since I UD my baby MOTH. I am back in school, and my only current dilemmas are looking for a job and signing up at a gym. I should have way more time to write, so I'm hoping you all will forgive me? I'm smiling my cutest smile at all of you, and batting my eyes. Here we go...

To Nathan, there were many, many times when sleeping with Haley in his arms was the greatest thing in the world. Tonight was not one of those times.

The sound of her bellow was not what brought him awake. It was the force of her shooting up in bed, under his arm, which sent him hurtling to the floor that did the trick. As he untangled himself from the blanket that had come with him in his graceless fall, he looked up at her. She didn't seem to have noticed that she very nearly damaged some of her favourite parts. As huffy as he could manage, he crawled back into their bed, rubbing his hip as he did so.

At first he had thought she'd had a bad dream, but given the shocked expression on her face he ruled that out. Her clown dream face was usually one more of horror. It was when he saw the phone hidden under her hair that he began to put it together. Who was she talking to, and what the hell had they said to make her react that way? Nathan was tempted to start asking her right there and then, but he knew he'd just have to bide his time. Folding his arms behind his head, he listened to half a conversation.

Haley's brow furrowed as she tried to process what Luke had just told her. It wasn't working out so well. "I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that, please?"

"We got married." Lucas told her again, as if he was merely letting her know where he went for dinner.

"To Brooke?"

"Uh huh." Lucas said, sounding uncomfortable.

"Brooke Davis?" She said specifically.

"The one and only. Or should I say, my one and only?" He mused, chuckling. "I'm not quite sure how that works yet?"

"Lucas—"

"Wait," Lucas interrupted, cutting her off. "Is he there?"

"Of course." Haley answered, knowing exactly who he was referring to.

"And listening, I suppose?" Lucas cringed, remembering his promise to Brooke to keep this whole thing quiet. She really should know better by now. Once one Scott knew something, they all would.

"Well, it would be hard not to at this point." She cautioned.

"Damn." Lucas complained. "Why does he always have to be there?"

"Listen rookie, it kinda comes with the territory." She moved on. "Luke, what does this mean?"

"I don't know."

Frustrated, Haley snapped. "What do you know, Lucas?"

"I know... that I love you. Don't tell Nathan."

"You think you're pretty cute, don't you?"

"I've been told that a few time, yes. Hey, and sometimes, it's not even by my mom." He got serious. "Look, Hales, Brooke and I talked about it, and we both feel that an annulment is the best thing for us. We were drunk. People do crazy things when they're drunk. Oh, and whatever you do, don't make Brittany joke. Trust me."

Haley wasn't convinced there wasn't more too it than what he said, but at this point she was too tired to discuss it further. She did feel she had to offer something. "Luke… Please, please take care of your heart… and Brooke's."

"I promise." Luke said softly. "Goodnight buddy, hug my nephew for me."

"I will." She whispered. "'Night Lucas."

Lucas hung up the phone and sat back on the couch. Brooke had gone out for the night, and had yet to come home. He couldn't help but feel like she was going out of her way to show him just how not-married they were. He definitely got the message. Luke was just putting on some music when he heard a soft knock at the door. It was the middle of the night, but somehow he wasn't surprised to see Peyton standing on his doorstep, their son in her arms.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She said softly, not wanting to wake the baby. "I heard you were home, and we thought you'd like a visit... From someone who won't sleep through the night and who probably smells funny."

"I'll take whatever I can get." Lucas smiled, gratefully taking his son in his arms. "Where's Jake?"

"Out of town." Peyton said evasively, not wanting to get into that tonight, and she followed him quietly in.

An hour later they were next to each other on the couch, holding their boy between them, when Brooke came home. They didn't hear her at first, and they definitely didn't see her pause in the hall at the sight of the family scene in front of her. The family scene she was not a part of.

"Well, well. What's all this?" She asked, nonchalantly. "A late night bootie call… of the baby variety, that is?"

"Hey, Brooke." Peyton smiled. "Come join us."

Brooke smiled that smile that could break your heart; the one that said everything was alright, the one that lied. "No thanks, I'm beat. Goodnight."

Brooke slipped to her room, whatever they were saying fading into the background. She managed to shut the door softly, before sliding down it to the floor, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her sobs.

Across the country Haley and Nathan lay side by side in bed, propped up on their pillows. Haley had spent the last little while filling Nathan in on everything she knew… or thought she may have figured out, and now they were both just kind of stunned. Who would have thought that they would be the normal ones?

"I need a recap." Nathan said, baffled. "Okay, so Brooke and Lucas are married?"

"I would seem so…"

"Peyton and Jake are married." Nathan asked.

"Umm… Yeah, but it's not sounding to hot right now. He doesn't seem to be home a lot." She confessed to knowing.

"Peyton is Luke's babymama?"

"Yep."

"Damn." He wondered. "You and I are still married, right?"

"Till death, and even then you're not getting rid of me that easy." She vowed.

"You've been reading too much Twilight, but I get the idea." He chuckled. "Raine is still my son?"

"Until a DNA test proves otherwise, you betcha." She teased turning to face him.

She wanted him to hold her, and even nudged his arm to get him to do it, but he ignored her and kept them folded over his chest as he stared at the ceiling. It appeared Nathan had decided to play hard to get. That was new.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up.

"Nothing."

Yeah, right, she thought. If he were a four year old, she'd have said he was in a snit. All he needed was the red footsie pajamas.

"You threw me on the floor." He said indignantly.

"You never seemed to mind before…"

"Yeah, well, usually that's because my very hot wife follows me down there. My ass was alone on that floor tonight." He tried to sound gruff.

"Poor baby." She leaned forward to whispered into his ear.

"You should apologize… and give me a back rub."

"Now you're pushing it." She said sitting back.

"I gave them to you all the time when you were pregnant." He reminded her.

"Knocked up or knocked over? Yeah, that's the same thing." She commented sarcastically. Then she got an idea.

"How 'bout I knock you over again… but join you this time?" She said as she ran her hands along his side.

With that she proceed to try to shove him out of bed. And being the wonderful, ever accommodating husband that he was… Nathan let her.

TahDAH! There you go. A MOTH chapter. I've already got the next chapter mapped out in my head, so there's that. Oh, and I'd just like to thank whoever nominated my baby for an award. It sounds pretty cool. Here's the thing… I got a private message, and followed the link, but it didn't go anywhere. So, if anyone knows anything about it, could you tell me? Thank you! Chloe, I have not forgotten about you! Also… red footsie pajama shout out to Amber!


	60. Chapter 60

Howdy, everybody. It is very muggy here in Ottawa, my lovely nation's capital. You might not care, but the humidity is making my keyboard keys stick. The slow typing is not my fault this time. Okay, show of hands, am I the only one who thinks that our dear Jamie Scott is going to be visiting his Aunt Brooke, and get a hold of her gun? I don't think anything will happen, but I think that could scare Brooke enough to come out of it and turn to her friends. Also, am I the only one shocked that Peyton bought the "I fell down the stairs" line? I think Peyton is so happy right now; she's blocking out anything negative, and so I think she knows something is really wrong with Brooke, but is choosing to buy her story. On to MOTH…

The sound of her phone ringing jarred through Nathan's ear. He couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that all he had to do was slam his pillow over his head and he was able to drown it out. He wished that they could go back to the silence of a few minutes ago, and he wished even more that he didn't feel her slip out of their bed a few minutes later. With a sigh, he rolled over onto her side of the bed, and reveled in the warmth that remained there from her body. Since before they were married, when they'd spent the night in each other's arms, he'd loved to roll over and lay in her spot. There was something special about it. It more than her body heat, more than her scent, it was a piece of her essence left behind. The flip side of it was that it could also send a shaft of fear shooting through him like nothing else, because he remembered how it was to lose her before, and the cool feel of her side of the bed in the morning had always served as a harsh reminder that she wasn't there. He couldn't fool himself. But that was then, and this was now. They were stronger than a couple. They were a family.

All of this was playing in Nathan's head, and he knew it had a lot to do with his own insecurities around Haley and her music. He just had to breathe, and trust not only Haley, but himself as well. However, Marcus wasn't making it any easier. When he wasn't with Haley at the studio, he was calling her all night. From what Nathan could hear from under the pillow, it was always about music, but it was triggering more then a few jealous impulses in him. He'd be glad when the record was finished, and he could have his wife all to himself again… Okay, so he'd share her with the Boy, but that was it. Nathan smiled to himself, and fell back asleep.

Nathan woke up confused, and alone a few hours later. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. He couldn't believe he'd slept in. He couldn't believe Raine had let him sleep in. Throwing on some shorts, and grabbing a T-shirt, Nathan stumbled out into the living room while he pulled it over his head. A smile came over his face when he saw them. His wife and son were sprawled on the floor, and engaging it what appeared to be a babbling contest. It sounded like Raine was winning.

Glancing over her shoulder at the sound of a deep chuckle, Haley smiled at Nathan before looking back at her son.

"Well, well, Raine, would you look who finally dragged his hot bum out of bed?" She sat up, and turned to face Nathan with Raine in her lap. "Say 'good morning, Daddy'"

Seeing his father, Raine let out a high pitched squeal of delight and started clapping. Nathan walked over and dropped to the floor, sitting facing Haley. Falling into the pattern they developed over the past few months of being parents, the spread their legs wide, moving so that their feet touched, and Haley stood their boy up so he could 'walk' between them. Nathan opened his arms, and called to Raine.

"Hey, Buddy, where's my hug?" Nathan smiled.

Raine pitched himself forward, still not quite mastering the idea that you needed to learn to walk before you could run, but it was okay, because his Dad caught him before he did a face plant. Nathan scooped him close, kissing his neck as he hugged him. As he lifted his head, Nathan caught sight of the pillow and blanket that were on the couch, and he looked at Haley confused.

"You didn't come back to bed?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I tried, but you see when I got there, there was this big man lying not only on his side, but on mine as well. Not to chivalrous, if you ask me…" Haley tried to sound peeved.

"You could have slept on top of me." Nathan offered with an innocent shrug.

"Ha! I'm not falling for that one again!"

They were both laughing when the downstairs buzzer went off. Groaning, Haley fell back onto the carpet.

"That's my ride."

She lay there for a minute, not wanting to get up, not wanting to leave her family. With a resolute sigh, she dragged herself up, and crawled over to Nathan. She placed her hands on either side of his head, and kissed his lips softly.

"Two more songs." She whispered against his mouth. "Two more songs, and than I'm all yours again."

The little grunt from the boy in Nathan's lap made her laugh, and she leaned down to kiss the top of her son's head. "Sorry, yours too."

With a last goodbye Haley got up, and headed for the door. She glanced back and looked at them, knowing that that image of them on the carpet in their pjs would be the one she'd carry with her till she saw them again.

Lucas stood at the counter, his hip resting against it as he took a tentative sip of his coffee. The sun shining through the window onto her was his first image of her this morning. He smiled, but seeing the way she fidgeted in the doorway, told him something was up. Brooke was only a good liar when you wanted to believe her.

"Mornin'" Lucas said quietly, watching her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She tried to smile. "Luke, can I talk to you?"

Nathan pulled up at the gate, and rolled his eyes as he briefly made eye contact with his son in the rearview mirror. "He had to have a gate, didn't he? So much for the surprise."

Putting the window down, Nathan reached out and pressed the intercom button. His fingers tapped a pattern on the steering wheel as he waited, until finally a voice crackled at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, hi, I'm Nathan Scott—"

"Never heard of you." The voice snapped.

"Okay. Not a basketball fan…" Nathan grumbles to himself, before trying again. "I'm Nathan Scott, Haley James Scott's husband. I just wanted to surprise her with lunch."

"She has a husband?" The voice said doubtfully.

"Yeah, and a baby." Nathan snipped, growing impatient. "So can you let us in?"

"You better not be a stalker." The voice warned.

Nathan smiled as the gate swung open, and he drove up the drive. When he got to the front of the house, a young woman came out to greet him.

"Hello." She greeted him, holding out her hand, but still looking slightly suspicious. "I'm Chloe, Markus' assistant."

Nathan smiled and shook her hand, before turning and taking Raine out of his car seat, and grabbing a picnic basket from beside him.

"Are you sure that's her kid? He kind of just looks like you. Adorable." Chloe teased, shaking one of Raine's little hands.

"You should hear his pipes. He's hers." Nathan smiled, bouncing Raine a little. "So, where is Haley?"

"They're in the studio." Chloe sighed. "If you'll just follow me."

Haley was perched on a stool, her feet tapping out the beat as they rested on the soundboard. A huge smile lit her face as she listened to the song she'd just finished pour over the speakers. She turned to Markus, whose smile matched hers as he watched her listen.

"This sounds amazing!"

"Well, you're amazing, so it's not a hard thing to do." Markus smiled.

She felt a moment of unease, but as he turned to the soundboard, she shook it off.

"Thank you." Haley pulled her hands through her hair. "I can't believe it's almost done."

"Neither can I." He said, turning back to her. "Listen, Haley—"

"Hey!" Haley's excited greeting cut him off. "What are you guys doing here?"

Haley jumped off the stool and ran to her boys, throwing her arms around both of them.

Nathan laughed, loving how exuberant she was to see them. "Well, we know you're almost done, and we've never been in to see you work. So… It's okay that we came, right?"

"It's perfect!" Haley smiled kissing Raine's cheek.

"Good 'cause I brought lunch." Nathan said, holding up the basket.

The sound of his throat clearing brought their attention to Markus.

"Markus." Nathan smiled holding out his hand.

"Nate." Marcus smiled back, shaking his hand. "It's good to see you."

Markus' eyes stayed on Nathan's for a fraction of a second, before they slid down to the baby. In that instant, Nathan once again felt a twinge of warning run through him, but he reminded himself that Markus was not Chris Keller.

"Now, who is this little guy?" Markus said, touching Raine's cheek.

Haley puffed up with pride, and introduced him. "This is Raine Keith Scott."

"So you're the guy who used to make your mama so sick? It's nice to finally meet you on the outside."

Both Markus and Haley were chuckling, while Nathan looked at them confused. "On the outside?"

"Yeah." Haley laughed, taking Raine from Nathan. "When I was pregnant Markus had the misfortune of being my first tutoring appointment in the morning. He held my hair for me on more than one occasion. Poor guy!"

Haley lightly punched Markus in the arm.

"It was fine…" Markus smiled. "Once I figured out to always bring saltines, tea… and a bucket with me."

Nathan looked at Haley for a second, confused. "I thought you didn't really get morning sickness?"

"It was really early on." Haley said quickly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I'm starving! What'd ya bring, Scott?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see." Nathan smiled, not being able to resist her when she used that teasing voice.

"Why don't you guys eat on the back lawn? It's a beautiful day."

"That'd be perfect!" Haley sang.

"Markus, would you like to join us? There's plenty of food." Nathan invited.

"Nah. I'm going to finish up in here." Markus said, moving back to the panel. "Enjoy the lunch."

"Okay." Haley nodded, following Nathan to the door.

Nathan had just passed through, and Haley was about to leave when Markus called her name. Turning back to him, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, as she waited for what he was going so say.

"He looks just like you, Haley." Markus said intently.

"Really? Everyone always says he's the image of Nathan." She smiled down at Raine, seeing Nathan's eyes look back at her.

"Nah. All I see is you." Markus vowed.

Haley smiled for a second, and then headed out the door to where Nathan was waiting. She led him out onto the back lawn, and they set out a blanket and laid out the food. It was a beautiful day, and they joked, and chatted, playing and feeding themselves and their son as they did. An hour later, Nathan sat with Haley between his legs, her head back against his shoulder, as Raine slept in her arms.

"So, are we going to talk about it?" Nathan finally asked.

"We don't have to." Haley said, not really wanting to get into it when she was just so happy he was here.

"I should have been there for you." Nathan frowned still mad at himself for closing Haley off after the limo accident.

Haley sighed, and stroked Raine's hair, thinking that she guessed they were going to go there right now. "I should have told you I was pregnant sooner. It's not your fault you didn't know. That's on me."

"I should have been the one to hold your hair." Nathan insisted, hating his behaviour.

Haley turned carefully in his arms, and her hand slipped up to his jaw.

"Hey." She said when he wouldn't look at her. "Hey."

When he finally met her eyes, they were full of tears. "Who was at every sonogram? Who went out at 2am to get me burgers and butterscotch? Who walked through a hurricane to be with me when I was in labour? That was you. Nathan, you were with me 100 through the pregnancy, and you are an amazing father and husband.

"But—"

"No 'buts'." Haley said sincerely. "That was a few weeks when you didn't even know that I need you. You've given me everything since then. I love you so much."

Nathan bit his lip, his brow still furrowed, and Haley leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too." He mumbled against her lips. "I'll hold your hair next time."

"Next time!"

Across the lawn, in the shadows of the house, Markus watched them from a window. The click of Chloe's heels sounded on the marble floor as she came up behind him, and saw what he was looking at.

"Aww. They are like the cutest family ever!" She gushed.

"You're fired." Markus said coldly, not looking away from the window.

"Wh— What?" Chloe stammered, shocked by his words.

"I told you when I hired you that security was my primary concern. It's why my house is like Fort Knox. You just let him in here." Markus practically growled.

"But he's her—"

"Just get out." Markus said through clenched teeth.

He heard her rapid footsteps as she ran out, and he tried to take a deep breath. It wasn't working, and his fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly as he watched the couple on his lawn.

TahDah! There you go everyone. There was something I was going to say, but I totally forgot. I hate when that happens.


	61. Chapter 61

Hello, my lovelies. How are all of you tonight? That's wonderful! How am I, you may ask? I'M IN PAIN! I had my first session with my personal trainer, and I should have believed her when she told me I'd feel it later. Did you know you have muscles in your back? I did not know that this morning… But I know now. AND they're angry. ANGRY! (Excuse me while I take a minute to cry… and I'm back). Can anybody else replay Carrie taking it in the face and landing on her ass, by just closing their eyes? It was a beautiful thing. I just wish Haley had gotten a shot in. Someone tries to take my kid… twice… I'm laying them out MYSELF. Here we go…

Haley threw open the door to her apartment, and practically leapt into the living room, which ended up being rather anticlimactic given that it was empty. Shutting the door and locking it, she glanced at her watch, and cringed at the time. How she was going to go from recording schedule to primary parent and school schedule was beyond her at the moment, but she'd figure it out. Nathan had taken on most, if not all the responsibility for the baby and the house this summer, and he'd been amazing, but basketball was starting up again, and it was time to switch turns. Picking up a photo of her and Raine sitting on a swing at the park, she knew she didn't even resent it. She'd missed him like crazy this summer, and was looking forward to the regular schedule of school, work, and family. It was busy, but it was still less hours away from home, away from her baby boy.

Thinking of her baby boy, made her thing of her big boy. Putting down the picture, she clamped down on a giddy laugh, as she practically ran down the hall to their bedroom. She stopped in the doorway, and her teeth flashed in the light from the hall. There was her guy… Her first guy, she corrected in her head. He was beautiful, all six foot two inches of him. He lay on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow, one arm hanging off the side of the bed, while the other was clutched around her pillow. Her eyes traced the smooth slope of this back, before being cut off by the blanket that rested just above is backside. She made a mental note to buy a smaller blanket.

Lost in the moment, she did what felt natural and launched herself onto her husband. His grunt echoed through the room as he was jarred awake by Haley's body landing on top of his own. The pain was forgivable as he felt her front melt into his back, as she pressed kisses along the side of his neck.

"Hi." He whispered as he smiled into his pillow.

"Hi." She whispered against his skin. "What? No joke about mistaking me for Angelina Jolie?"

"Nah. I still have the bruises from the last time." Nathan teased.

"You learn fast." She smiled as she slid to his side, letting him roll over so they could face each other in the bed.

Their faces were a breath apart and his hand moved up to cup her jaw. "I've missed you."

Her eyes shut for a moment breathing in how good those words were to hear. She opened them and reached up to squeeze his wrist. "I've missed you too."

He moved to kiss her but she pulled back, and she chuckled at his whine of disappointment.

"I have good news." She said quickly. "It's done."

"It's done?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's done! My album is done!" She squealed.

"Haley! That's amazing! You did it!" His arms whipped around her and he pulled her tight into a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Haley's arms wrapped around him, and she was so happy, she had to fight back tears. "No. We did it! Nathan, I couldn't have done this without you, without you believing in me, supporting me…"

Her lips found his and the passion of their emotions took over the night.

To Haley, it was the best feeling in the world to wake up in the morning and have nothing to do but hang out with her boys. She woke up before Nathan, and padded into the kitchen, starting breakfast and putting the coffee on. As if he knew she was up, Raine started to make chatty noises, letting his Mama know he was ready to start his day. She went in and finished getting breakfast ready with her rather big baby boy riding her hip.

Haley had just finished setting the food out on the table when Nathan stumbled out, his hair sticking up in a million directions, mostly the fault of her fingers, his eyes slightly puffy, but still looking sexy as hell.

"Well, good morning, my husband!"

Nathan smiled and came forward and kissed her upraised lips, before dropping a kiss on his son's head. Damn, it felt good to just have a family breakfast. He'd rarely had them growing up, and he had to admit that he'd gotten spoiled the past couple of years with Haley. He hadn't been lying when he'd said he'd missed her. They sat down at the table, Haley's legs curled up under her as she fed Raine in her lap… She fed Nathan a couple of times as well, but he didn't need as much help keeping the food in his mouth and off his pajamas as their son. The breakfast was full of talking, and laughing, and touching, and before they knew it the food was gone. Haley was about to pass Raine off to Nathan and start cleaning up, but he shook his head.

"You cooked. I'll clean."

Haley smiled and leaned back contentedly, but sat up again as she saw a light come on in Nathan's eyes.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"We should go out." He announced.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Haley chanted, hugging Raine closer to her chest. "I don't want to go out. I want to stay in. I want to watch my husband do the dishes. I want to take a nap with Raine. I want to watch a movie on the couch… Maybe get a naked foot rub."

"Hales," He took her hand. "You just finished your album, and we should go out an celebrate."

"Oh, yeah?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "And just how are we going to find a sitter on such short notice?"

The handle of the front door rattled loudly and all three turned to look at it confused. It shook again, but before they could do anything…

"Can someone open this damned door?" A familiar voice bellowed. "It's really ruining my entrance!"

"Brooke!" Haley screamed, handing over Raine and running to the door.

Haley yanked it open and the friends threw themselves into the other's arms. After a couple more minutes of rapid-fire greetings they turned to Nathan, but instead of greeting him, Brooke practically ripped Raine from his arms.

"There's my boy!" She hugged him and planted kiss after kiss on his face, so by the time she was through his face shined with red lip-gloss.

"Ugh." Nathan groaned. "Brooke, you slimed our baby."

Brooke looked down at Raine, and he smiled back with all four of his teeth. "He's not complaining. My record still holds."

Nathan suddenly smiled, then looked at Brooke disapprovingly. "Hey, Brooke… You know you really haven't spent that much time with Raine lately…"

Haley looked at him, knowing he was up to something, even as she hugged her friend's shoulders hoping Brooke wasn't taking offence to what Nathan was saying.

"I know, and I feel horrible about that—" Brooke said guiltily.

"You are his Godmother after all…" Nathan reminded her with big puppy dog eyes.

"I'm here now, and I am totally going to rock the bonding!" Brooke chirped.

"Great! How 'bout you start tonight? Haley and I will get out of here for a few hours and give you two some time alone!" Nathan smiled, ignoring the roll of his wife's eyes.

"Well I—"

"No worries, Brooke! It's the least we can do." Nathan said gleefully, slapping her on the arm and sending her stumbling into Haley's side.

"Thanks." Brooke said, slightly confused how she'd been roped into babysitting, when what she'd really needed, and why she'd come there in the first place was to talk to Haley. She reminded herself that there was time. They could talk.

Brooke headed for the couch, while Nathan went to grab her bag from the hall. He was hoping to avoid Haley, but no such luck.

"Nathan Scott, I can't believe you did that!" She hissed so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"You'll thank me later… Sort of like you did last night." Nathan smirked confidently.

"Behave!" Haley gasped, hitting him in the arm.

They were headed to join Brooke and Raine in the living room, when Nathan suddenly grabbed Haley's arm and whispered into her ear. "Wait… Who was going to be naked for the foot rub? Me or you?"

"You wanted to go out… Now, you'll never know." She said, lowering her voice.

"Lucas is right. You're mean."

Later that night, Brooke shut the door and locked it on the parents who had left her their cell phones, four emergency numbers, and the listing for poison control. In the end, she'd had to shove them out the door. Brooke smiled as she walked over to where Raine was playing on the floor.

"It looks like it's just you and me, kid." Brooke said as she sat down.

She looked at him, and she couldn't believe how much she loved this little boy. She picked him up and sat him in her lap so they were facing each other.

"You know what? You are a very lucky boy. You have sooooo many people who love you. You've got your mom and dad… A wacky group of grandparents… About a million aunts and uncles… And you have me. I love you like crazy." Brooke smiled at him, running her fingers through his soft hair. "I just wanted to tell you that, so that we were clear."

A big grin spread across Raine's face, and then a huge dollop of drool oozed out over his lip to land on Brooke's top.

Brooke tried not to gag as she wiped it away with his shirt. "I'm gonna take that as a 'right back at you' kinda thing."

Brooke was in the middle of a tickle fit, when the phone rang. She pulled back, and looked down at Raine as he smiled and panted to catch his breath.

"So, which one of those parents of yours is calling first? My bet is on the Y chromosome." She picked up the phone. "Scott residen—Oh, my GOD! Raine, NO! Put down the scissors! And stop putting the broken glass in your mouth!"

There was dead silence on the line. Maybe she was a better actress then she thought? "Hales? Breathe. It was just a joke…" Brooke offered lamely.

"Hello?" Brooke asked, getting worried.

"Hi… Is everything all right?" A deep unfamiliar voice asked.

"Oh! Stranger! Damn!" Brooke burst out. "Sorry! Everything is fine… Can I help you?" She asked desperate to change the subject.

"Well, I was calling for Haley, but I take it she's not there?"

"No, sorry, she was whisked away by her husband for a romantic night at Antonio's. They should be home by eleven… Do you want to leave a message?"

"No… Thanks. I'll catch her later."

"Okay. Bye." Brooke said, hanging up the phone and going after Raine for tickle attack number two.

Markus hung up the phone his brow creased, and he stood still as a statue for a moment. The next moment was something entirely different as he threw the phone across the room, feeling no satisfaction as it shattered into a million pieces. He grabbed his jacket, and headed out for the night.

Tah… Okay, I'm in too much pain to "Dah." How do you ice your back? How do you get the ice to stay there? I can't raise my arms to hold it, because my shoulders are killing me. Oh, the dilemma… And on top of all that, repeats of GG and OTH. I have to go a full two weeks with no Chuck. The horror. Plus side? Friday Night Lights is back, and I can console myself by drooling over Riggins. He's no Chuck Bass, but he's easy on the eyes.


	62. Chapter 62

Hello, everyone! To all my fellow Canadians, I say happy Thanksgiving! To everyone else, I say…. Have a nice weekend? I just thought I should let you all know… I nearly died. I know, I know, you're probably thinking I'm being a tad over dramatic, but it's true. To begin with, I'll just say that it is not my fault, which will become clear when I say that Fall in Ontario is beautiful. Beautiful. There I was riding my bike, being blown away by the sheer brilliance of the colours… There is no orange or red you can find anywhere as amazing as some trees can go when they change… Anyhoo, I was looking at the leaves on one tree, and kind of swerved and nearly rode my bike into the canal. Luckily, I lived to tell the tale, and write this one, so here we go….

"Hiccup!"

Nathan ducked his head chuckling at the sounds coming out of his wife. He thought it was even funnier that in her embarrassment she tried to cover the sounds by taking another swig from her wine glass, finishing it. By his count this was her third, and she was well on the way to becoming Drunk Haley. He loved Drunk Haley! And anyways, tonight was a night to celebrate, so he filled her glass again. Haley's eyes widened as she watch him pour the wine almost to the brim.

"Nathan, I cannot drink all that!" She gasped, already lifting the glass to her lips. "I'm beginning to think you are trying to get me drunk…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I also think I'm succeeding." He smiled.

"Why would you do that?" She asked, knowing she shouldn't smile at him, but not being able to help it.

"Because Drunk Haley is funny… and will probably at least let me get to second, even though Brooke will be in the next room."

"Nathan!" She said much too loudly, and quickly covered her mouth, looking around and catching the disapproving eye of some of the diners around them.

Before she could say anything else to him another hiccup shook through her, and down went another large gulp of wine. Chuckling, Nathan slid closer to her in the booth, so that his side pressed down hers. His hand ran across her back to squeeze her waist, and lean in so she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Why, Nathan Scott…. Are you trying to seduce me?" She sighed, her head falling back to give him better access.

"Every chance I get." Nathan smiled as he began pressing kisses along her neck.

"Echm!"

Nathan and Haley booth jumped at the sound of the clearing throat. Haley looked embarrassed, while Nathan looked disgruntled as they turned to see Markus standing by their table.

"Markus!" Haley chirped, once again, a tad too loudly for their neighbours. "What are you doing here?"

Markus smiled at the clearly tipsy Haley before answering. "Apparently not having nearly as much fun as you. I was picking up takeout when I saw you guys."

"We're celebrating!" She mocked whispered. "I just finished my album."

"Uh, Hales, I think he knows that… He's your boss." Nathan reminded her, trying not to laugh.

Haley tried to snap her fingers, but they just slid into a fist. She tried twice more before giving up. "That's right! You should join us!"

Markus looked to Nathan as if in askance. "I'd hate to intrude…"

"Don't worry about it… We're probably going to get asked to leave any minute anyway if she keeps this up."

With a smile Markus slid into the booth on Haley's other side. A waiter appeared at Markus' signal and set another place, filling his wine glass before he left. Noticing Nathan only had water in a tumbler, Markus moved to fill his wine glass, but stopped, seeing Nathan shake his head.

"Designated Driver." Nathan responded. "Besides, someone has to carry her home."

They lapsed into easy conversation and celebratory toasts. It was a nice night, but Nathan couldn't help but wish it were just the two of them. They'd had such limited time together all summer, and soon he have basketball taking him away. He knew he was being cranky, and he reminded himself that he had Haley for the rest of their lives. He could be generous for now. The night passed and it was pleasant enough, it was even kind of fun, but after an hour or so Nathan looked over and saw Haley's eyes starting to droop. He smiled to himself; she was such a lightweight. A few glasses of wine and she was out for the count, which was proven even more a moment later when he felt her slide against him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. He looked over at Markus with a shrug.

"Wow. Talk about your party animals. Watch out Lindsey Lohan, someone is after your title." Markus teased.

Nathan laughed as he eased her back in the booth carefully. "Hey, I'm just going to bring the car around. I'll be back in a minute."

"No worries." Markus smiled. "I'll take care of her."

Markus watch Nathan walk out of the restaurant, and then turned his gaze to Haley. Her head had fallen forward and the mass of her hair lay across her face. He reached out and gently took her head in his hands, sliding the hair from back. After a moment, one of his arms slid around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Her head lulled on his shoulder now, and his one arm kept her secured to his side, leaving his other arm free. He lifted a lock of her beautiful hair and couldn't resist bringing it to his face so he could take in its scent, feel its softness. After a moment he carefully arranged it on her shoulder, and his gaze slid down her body, as his hand came to rest on her leg. His eyes shot back to her face, but she was still out, so he let his hand slowly travel up the soft skin of her thigh. His breath came is short shallow gasps, as he touched her, as he watched himself touch her, all the time thinking that this is what it would feel like. This is what it would feel like when she belonged to him.

But she didn't belong to him… Not yet, anyway. Regretfully, he moved her away from him, putting some distance between them, just in time for Nathan to walk back into the restaurant. Nathan slid along the bench to try to wake Haley up, but she wasn't having any of it. It took him three tries to get her eyes to open and he had to tell her four times that it was time to go. Sleepily she finally crawled out of the booth, and tucked herself under Nathan's arm, before they both turned to say goodnight to Markus.

"You're a lucky man." Markus said, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Nathan paused for a moment, not liking what he was reading off of Markus, but Haley's body was getting progressively limper as it leaned into his, so he nodded and started to half carry her out of the restaurant. Nathan was suddenly very glad the record was finished.

Markus kept his eyes trained on the couple till the had left the restaurant, and then he quickly ordered a harder drink, trying to wash away the distaste he felt seeing another man touch her. Soon, he reminded himself. Soon.

Haley startled awake, feeling the jolt of the car door shut. She was discombobulated for a moment, until the passenger door opened and Nathan was kneeling beside her.

"Look who's awake…" Nathan smiled, reaching for her hand to help her from the car.

Haley looked around and saw they were in the parking lot of their building. She tucked her hands under her bum and shook her head at him.

"I don't want to go home yet! Let's go out dancing… Or, I should say, you stand still bobbing your head, and I'll dance around you. It's too early to go home."

"It's after midnight, you've already passed out once, and if I don't miss my guess, I give it fifteen minutes before you hurl." Nathan smiled.

"I'm not going to hurl!" She exclaimed, even as she felt a wave a nausea roll through her stomach. "And it's only just after midnight. What's going to happen? Am I going to lose a shoe? Are you going to turn into a pumpkin?"

"I think I'm being verbally abused?"

"Come on!" Her hands came out to grab the collar of his shirt. "I'll make it worth your while…"

Nathan took the opportunity to clasp her hands, and pull her out of the car. He quickly leaned her up against the side, shut and locked the doors, before standing in front of her.

"Okay, here's the deal. If you can walk to me, without planting that cute little face of yours into the ground, we'll go to a club."

"And if I can't?" She asked with a dramatically raised eyebrow.

"I'll pick you up out of the dirt." He promised. "I won't even take a picture."

"Ahh. A win/win for me."

Nathan moved about a meter back, making sure he was close enough to catch her.

"Whenever you're ready." He said smiling, knowing they weren't going anywhere tonight.

Haley cleared her throat, straightened her skit, and took her first Bambi like step forward. It wasn't half bad, actually. On her second, though, her foot caught the back of her heel and she plunged forward. He scooped her up before she could hit the ground.

Brooke sat on the couch, and stared at the beautiful baby in her arms. She'd fed him dinner, bathed him, put him in his pajamas, and settled him in her lap for his bedtime bottle. He'd fallen asleep before it was half empty. It had been hours, but she still couldn't bring herself to get up and put him in his crib. There was something amazing about holding a sleeping baby. They went from ball of energy to complete peace in the space of a heartbeat… and then there was that smell. That fresh baby smell, that only seemed to get stronger when the slept… Maybe it came from that slight sheen of sweat they broke out in when they were asleep? Whatever it was, they should bottle it, Brooke thought, as she stroked her hand along Raine's brow. Five more minutes she promised herself, and she'd go put him in his bed.

It was ten minutes later when she heard the tap at the door. Slipping Raine into one arm she got up and answered it. She laughed as she saw Nathan standing there, Haley curled, asleep in his arms. She looked down at Raine, and than back at his mother.

"Aww. They match! … Okay, which one do you think is drooling more at the moment?" She asked half seriously.

Nathan chuckled but shook his head moving into the apartment.

"Sorry, I couldn't reach my keys. Just let me put this one to bed, then I'll come and take that one." He nodded towards his son.

Brooke pouted and held the baby closer. "Five more minutes?"

"Okay." Nathan smiled, heading to the bedroom. "Five more minutes."

A half hour later, Nathan had managed to strip Haley and get her into one of his shirts. He had been going to try for her pajamas, but he figured if she threw up it would be easier changing one piece of clothing than two. He'd pulled the cover over her, gone into the hall, and seeing the lights off in the living room, had ducked into Raine's room to say goodnight to him. He'd meant to just pop his head in, make sure he was okay, and then head for bed himself, but as always, he'd ended up sitting in the chair by Raine's crib and watching him sleep. Raine sleeping was better than any basketball game Nathan had ever watched, and he knew if he weren't careful, five minutes sitting here would turn into five hours. Both he and Haley had learned that the hard way.

Brooke heard Nathan go into the nursery, and when she didn't hear him come out, she got up off the couch and crept towards the bedroom. The door was open and she almost laughed as Haley flopped over onto her stomach so fast, she nearly rolled off the bed. Brooke tiptoed into the room and knelt beside the bed, before whispering her confession to her comatose friend. When she was done, she leaned her head against the mattress. "Over the past little while, I may have made several of the biggest mistakes of my life. I don't know if anything I'm doing is right… I just couldn't not tell you any longer."

Haley's slight snore was her only answer.

"Okay, good talk!" Brooke chirped, getting up from the floor. "Goodnight Tutor-wife."

Brooke had almost made it to the door when a voice grumbled from the bed.

"Goodnight Mrs. Scott."

Crap.

TahDaH!! Here is my big shocking announcement… I spelt "discombobulated" right on the first try. Colour me shocked. Okay. I have something to say, and I'm just going to say it… I don't like Sam. I'm not sure if it's the character, or the actor's delivery, but I just don't like her. Did you see the clip for Monday? I think the girl butchered a great Mark line. Once again, maybe it's just her delivery? Maybe it's just me… and my rather like-minded friend… Who I won't name, in order to protect their anonymity… She knows who she is.


	63. Chapter 63

(Okay, I thought I was going to have this finished earlier… but that didn't happen. Anyhoo, I'm sticking with the author's note I'd already written.) Happy Halloween!!! BOO! You know what sucks about living far from home? I miss taking my friend's children out… and stealing half their candy. It was for their own good! I was saving them from cavities and the threat of childhood obesity! Oh, and does everyone else think it's hilarious that, that thing they wouldn't confirm, ended up being confirmed by the ex-husband? Just me? Here we go…

Before Haley even really gained consciousness, she knew she was in trouble. Trying to buy herself sometime she lay as still as she could, attempting to will her body back into a deep sleep. The nausea that rolled through her belly however, had other ideas. She shot up in the bed and was rewarded with a pain like an ice pick being run through her eye socket. Haley squeezed her eyes shut, and blindly stumbled to the bathroom, just making it in time to empty out the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Twice she thought she was done, but quickly changed her mind as her stomach forced her head back into the bowl. With her eyes still closed, she finally fell back onto the tiled floor and lay as still as possible. Her stomach, crazily enough was feeling better now that it was empty, her head however, was another story. Even with them shut, she could feel the bright morning light just on the other side of her lids, and Haley wondered if she could lay right where she was till the sun went down. Knowing there was a fat chance of that happening, she waited several more minutes before creeping one eye open a slit, and immediately groaned an the light launched in, slid over her eye ball and than knifed into her brain. She slammed it closed as she groped for a towel off the wall, grasped on and pulled it over her head, before curling into a ball on her side.

She asked herself over and over again how people drank like that and felt like this every weekend? Than she started asking herself how the hell she had ended up that drunk in the first place, and only one name came to mind. Nathan. The last time she had thrown up this bad it had been his fault as well, but alcohol hadn't been the cause, it had been his super athletic sperm that had landed her by the bowl. Being that she felt like total crap at the moment, she did not feel compelled at all to take any person responsibility for her current misery, instead she chose to plant it all on Nathan. Where was he, anyway? Apparently, holding your hair back for you when you're carrying his child was one thing, but when you got drunk and passed out before he got lucky, it was a whole other thing.

Speaking of her hair, the scent of it really began to get to her as she lay under the towel, so she pulled it away and slowly began to open her eyes. Dragging herself off the floor she made the big mistake at looking at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe Nathan wasn't to hard up about not getting any last night?" She questioned the stranger in the mirror.

Choking back a couple of aspirin, she turned on the shower, hoping that once she was clean she'd feel slightly more human. Her plan worked, and as Haley stepped from the shower she felt slightly less like she'd been dragged down the sidewalk by a car, and slightly more like a human being. She thought about combing her hair, but decided that would be pushing it, so pulling on a pair of her oldest, softest sweats Haley padded out into the living room. Finding it empty she headed for the kitchen, and stopped in the doorway seeing Brooke sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well, look what the cat coughed up…" Brooke smiled, holding up her mug. "Ready for a cup?"

"Please." Haley replied, grabbing a package of bacon out of the fridge, and searching a cupboard for a pan. Without turning around she shot a comment at her friend. "And you can wipe the smile off your face while you're at it."

"I can't help it, Tutor Mom. When you fall from grace, you fall hard."

"Thanks. I try." Haley mumbled.

"Nah, it's nice to see you looking like an average nineteen year old for a change." Brooke smiled truly glad to know that her friend still got to act crazy and young despite everything she took on. "Don't worry we won't take your Mother Of The Year photo today."

"Speaking of… Where is my progeny?" Haley questioned as she threw some bread in the toaster.

"Nathan said he was dropping Raine off with Whitey and would grab breakfast with him. He also said you're cranky when you're hung over and wanted to get out of here." Brooke watched Haley flip the bacon. "I don't know what he's talking about? I find you lovely."

"I should have married you." Haley drawled taking the peanut butter out.

"Sorry, that's not legal here. You should have moved to California when I asked." Brooke quipped.

Haley snapped her fingers. "Damn my timing. I guess I'll just have to stick it out with Nathan."

Brooke's laughter turned to a cringe of disgust as she watched Haley smother her toast with peanut butter, layer on a few strips of bacon, and close the whole thing into a sandwich.

"That's disgusting!" Brooke told her as she watched her friend sink into the first bite.

"MmmmmmmMmmmmm!" Haley moaned chewing her hangover food of choice. "Disgusting, yet soooooooo tasty!"

After Haley finished up, the two girls headed to the living room and flopped down on the couch. With her belly full, Haley was ready to take on her friend. She was going to find out what was going on, even if she had to pull hair to do it.

"Okay, show of hands… Raise your hand if you are a Mrs. Scott."

"Geeze, maybe Nathan was right. No ring for you." Brooke tried to joke, but the look in Haley's eyes made it clear her time had come.

"You're still the only Mrs. Scott." Brooke said softly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Haley gasped, more confused than ever.

"We signed the annulment papers before I left."

"Hold on a second. Let's just go over what I know… Which isn't very much by the way. Than you can fill me in from there."

"Okay…"

"You and Lucas went to Vegas, got drunk, and got married. There. That's all I know. You two should really update your facebook pages more often." Haley said ignoring the way Brooke rolled her eyes. "So, what? Did you just regret it right away?"

"No… Not right away…" Brooke paused waiting for Haley to speak, but the silence stretched on. Brooke wished Haley would say something, but she knew that Haley was now doing that thing she did. Good listeners could be so annoying sometimes. "I didn't regret it right away… For a moment… God… For a moment I almost thought I had everything."

Brooke's eyes had filled with tears, she felt Haley squeezing her hands, and couldn't even remember her taking them.

"For a moment I thought that this was how Luke and I were supposed to end up. Together. The next moment was the hardest… When I realized that it wasn't."

"Brooke…" Haley whispered, her own eyes filling with tears as she watch her friend cry. "Wait… Brooke… I know that it was sudden and that you two were drunk off your heads, but maybe that's okay… Maybe you two were meant to be, and this whole thing was what finally brings you both together. Maybe it was fate."

"What's fate, is that he has a baby with Peyton." Brooke's husky voice broke. "They have this huge connection… and I just feel like I'm standing in their way."

"That's not true. Luke would be lucky to have you." Haley swore.

"That's sweet, Hales, and I know you mean that… But I really don't think Lucas and I are meant to be…"

"Maybe you made the decision too fast? We could call, stop the annulment, and you two could take some time to try to be husband and wife. You really need more time. Do you know how long it took me to get used to being married? It took me a good month to stop being surprised when I'd wake up and find Nathan in our bed."

"Really? A month?" Brooke questioned with a smile as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Even though he was sneaking into your bed long before the ring hit your finger?"

"Shh!" Haley said, smacking Brooke's arm. "We're not telling Raine that. We don't want to give him any ideas. Oh, and if he asks, we were twenty-five when we got married, and we were twenty-eight when he was born."

"Why are you hoping my godson is an idiot?"

They both laughed, but as it faded away, Haley saw something else. Seeing the sadness linger in Brooke's eyes, Haley scooted over and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I think when you go home, you and Luke should talk."

"Well, that's the other thing… It's not my home anymore." Brooke looked at her shocked friend. "I took an internship in New York. It will be home by the end of the week."

"Brooke…" Haley whispered, her heart breaking for her friend, and yet not know what to do to make it better.

"Haley, it's okay… Maybe this is just what is meant to be…" Brooke could feel the tears starting again, but tried to pull it together as she heard a key turn in the lock. Nathan was home.

"I have to pee." Brooke announced as she rushed for the bathroom.

It was easy for Nathan to read that they were both upset, since it had been clear that Brooke had been crying, and that Haley looked like she was ready to.

"Hales?" Nathan questioned, not angry but curious. "What'd you say to her?"

"Nothing!" Suddenly her eyes narrowed on him. "And why do you think it's something I've said that upset her?"

"Well, you can get pretty mean when you're hung over." Nathan teased.

Nathan came over and sat next to her, and was slightly concerned when Haley all but launched herself into his arms. He held her tightly, rubbing her back.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest.

"You're welcome… but can I ask what for?" He asked, rubbing his chin along the crown of her head.

"Because you make it easy to love you."

"I'm gonna remind you, you said that the next time you're pissed at me." He joked but kissed her forehead firmly.

Haley felt his arms tighten around her, and was so grateful for what they had. Maybe they'd made some mistakes along the way, and probably would again. Maybe it wasn't always perfect… But at the end of it all they had each other. They loved each other. They'd found their "meant to be", and all Haley could do was to fervently wish her friends would find that too.

TahDAH!! Either my eyes are going or the print on my computer has gotten smaller frome the time I started writing this… Anyhoo… I had something to say, but I totally forgot… I think I'm coming down with something…


	64. Chapter 64

Howdy-ho, everybody! Seriously, I need an intervention. A FNL intervention. I literally unplugged my phone, grabbed a blanket, some President's Choice Candy Cane Fudge Crackle ice cream, and spent like 20 hours this weekend watching FNL. I love Matt and Julie. They're adorable. I could also just put the show on mute and watch Riggens. Sigh. I'm back. Alright, here we go…

"Okay, why are we doing this again?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched his wife shoot around the kitchen getting dinner ready.

Raine was perched on her hip, and Nathan was beginning to wonder how his son wasn't getting whiplash since she was moving so fast. She paused for a minute to look at Nathan, and he would have bet money that Raine was going to puke any minute now. Rescuing his boy he held his hands out and took him from his speed demon of a mother, hoping he was wrong about the puking.

"My reasons are twofold… One, we're continuing the celebration of the completion of my album, and two Brooke needs cheering up." Haley said as she began to pick up speed again.

"And you really think your cooking is going console her over the end of her marriage?" Nathan questioned patting Raine's back as he tucked his head into his father's shoulder and shoved his fist into his mouth.

"No, but I invited Markus, and it's Brooke… so a cute boy may do the trick." Haley smiled.

"I'm not always the best moral compass… but isn't there something wrong with setting your brother-in-law's wife up with another guy?"

"Pshaw!" Haley shrugged. "They're getting it annulled. It'll be like it never even happened."

"I still feel dirty."

"You can bathe later. Go put this in the oven." She bossed.

"Damn," Nathan grumbled under his breath. "Maybe Luke is lucky to be single again…"

"What was that?" Haley questioned sharply.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Nathan spit out as he hurried towards the oven, Raine in one arm, casserole in the other.

"I didn't think so. Don't make me warm up my pimp hand." She said with mock seriousness.

"Okay, that's it, no more hip-hop for you." He laughed backing away from her. "Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Nope. I've got dinner covered." She smiled.

"Okay, than I'm gonna go give the Little Man his bath." Nathan said, lifting his boy up so he could playfully rub his face on his belly, than made faces like the baby smelled. He was rewarded with his son's bubbly giggles.

Haley smiled at her guys and walked over to join their game. She sniffed the baby, and started waving her hand in front of her face, making gasping faces, and earned some giggles of her own from the boy. Looking up at Nathan, she pointed out something he seemed to have forgotten. "You're out of luck, Mr. Mansion. Brooke's still in our only bathroom."

"What? It's been hours." Nathan groaned, not mentioning how bad he had to pee. "Hey, maybe I'll take the Boy to the park and wear him out before dinner."

Haley was on to him. "Nathan Scott, do not even think of teaching our son to pee outside."

Just than they heard the bathroom door open, and Nathan made a run for it. "Gotta go!"

Haley laughed… and danced a little, hoping he didn't take too long himself.

Four hours later, Raine was sound asleep and the four people in the dining room were just finishing up dessert. Over the course of the meal Brooke had taken note of several things… Motherhood had not dulled Haley's sarcasm a bit. Nathan told the worst jokes, but Haley laughed anyway. But the only thing that was remotely surprising, however, was her realization that Markus had absolutely zero interest in her. Brooke being Brooke, at first took it that the boy must play for the other team, but than it hit her. Now what really had Brooke thinking was who he did have an interest in. She'd bet her favourite Manolos that Markus was hot for Haley. It wasn't even a thought in her mind that Hales reciprocated the feeling… It was something about Markus himself. Something about the way he looked at Haley… It gave Brooke the creeps.

She tried to shake the feeling as they finished up, and Haley helped her get ready to head to the airport, but it stuck. When Markus offered to stay and help Haley clean up while Nathan drove Brooke to the airport the feeling got worse, and by the time Nathan was downstairs loading her things in the car, and she was saying her good-byes to her friend, Brooke was almost panicked at leaving Hales alone with the guy. It was crazy. Brooke told herself to let it go, Markus hadn't done or said anything tonight to make her think that he might hurt Haley… But still, warning bells were ringing in her ears. Shaking her head, she hugged her friend extra tight before they parted. Brooke looked back as the elevator doors opened, and smiled as Haley stood in her doorway and waved. Brooke wanted to go back. She wanted to stay with her friend. Instead, she smiled and stepped onto the elevator.

The car was quiet as Nathan and Brooke drove to the airport. Brooke's head however was as loud as Barney's sale. She spent the whole ride talking to herself about whether or not she should say something to Nathan. She didn't notice the questioning looks Nathan threw her way when she'd start mouthing her debate or groaning to herself. They pulled up at the terminal, and Brooke waited on the curb as Nathan took her bags from the trunk.

"Thanks. I've got it from here." Brooke smiled as she lifted the handle and started to pull her bags towards the sliding doors.

She stopped, and turned around, and paused, still not knowing it she should say something. Then she remembered she was Brooke Davis, so she was not about to keep this too herself. Nathan was just shutting the trunk, and was slightly surprised to see Brooke still there.

"Sorry… Did you want a hug?" He asked uncomfortably, looking like he was dreading her answer.

"You should be so lucky." Brooke laughed, but it faded away as she got serious. "Nathan… about Markus…"

"What about him?" Nathan asked, playing dumb.

"I don't mean to trigger Jealous Nathan… but… I don't trust him." Brooke finally got out.

"I trust Haley." Nathan said truthfully.

"I know, and maybe it's nothing, but…there's something about the way he looks at her…"

Nathan sighed, and looked away for a second before meeting Brooke's eyes. "I don't want to say anything to Haley, because the guy has really helped her out, and she trusts him. And he clearly hasn't made a move… So, why wreck this for her. She deserves to have all her dreams come true."

Brooke looked at him, and saw a man who loved his wife, and was trying to do what was best for her. She just hoped that he wouldn't regret that. Something about Markus sent a cold chill down her back.

"Keep an eye on her." Brooke told him.

"Always."

Haley walked back into the living room, from checking on Raine, to find Markus putting on his coat.

"Sorry that took so long. He needed a change. Man, that boy can poop." Seeing him wince, she laughed. "Sorry, again. TMI?"

"Little bit, but it's cool." He smiled moving towards the door. "Hales, what are you up to tomorrow?"

"Solving the energy crisis. Going to class. Creating world peace. Doing laundry. It's a busy day." She smiled.

"Okay, well, when you're done with all that… do you think you could drop by the studio? I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me? Well, in that case, I'll fit you in."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he smiled his first real smile of the night.

TahDah!! Okay, I have to thank CMM for something… After like a TWO year wait, it happened. We got an "Always and Forever"!!!! THANK YOU CMM!!!! Oh, and did you all see the EW article? Loved the article, especially since that publication has never really had anything nice to say about our show for the past six years. I had a problem though. I'll preface this with the reminder that I am a Women's Studies/Political Science double major. The Picture. For those who haven't seen it, it was set by/on a stage. CMM was sitting in a director's chair. BJG was singing. JL and SB were dancing. All of them were fully clothed. Then there was Hilarie Burton. In a silver bikini. There was no pool. There was no ocean. There was no water at all. What the hell? I don't know if any of you have noticed… But I'm a tad opinionated. I wrote a letter to EW. I believe I may have used the words "gratuitous" and "furthering the treatment of a woman's body as a commodity."…


	65. Chapter 65

Hello! Just to let you all know… I'm an idiot. I used to scroll down the Tools menu to find out how many words I'd written so far. Yeah, I just realized it tells you that in the bottom right corner of my document. Don't judge me. Okay, I'm ripping a line from How I Met Your Mother. I love that show. Barney is… wait for it… wait for it… Legendary! Okay, so we've got like a month to kill till OTH comes back. What to do? What to do? Oh! I'm going to start a new fic soon! Stay tuned! Right now however, it's MOTH time. Here we go…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Nathan shot up in bed at the sound of the alarm, his hand quickly reaching to turn it off before it woke Haley. Glancing over, he smiled thinking he should have known better. His girl slept like the dead. Rubbing his eyes, he lay there a minute trying to get his resisting body to wake up. He gently moved her arm from where it rested across him, and finally dragging himself up, he made his way to the bathroom, pulling his shirt off as he went. Turning on the light he cringed against the glare, once again cursing 6am practices. His shower woke him up, and got ready quickly after that, dressing, eating and checking on Raine, before going back into the bedroom. He smiled looking at Haley, and the way she was curled around her pillow. Nathan sat down carefully next to her on the bed, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hales…" He said softly.

Haley grumbled a "No" and rubbed her face into her pillow trying to ignore him.

"Hales…" He tried again, shaking a little harder.

"Do whatever you want to me, just don't wake me up." She groaned, hugging her pillow tighter.

Nathan paused for a moment, seriously considering skipping a practice, before reality set in. "Haley, I'm gonna head out. There's a second practice tonight and the guys will probably be going out to eat after, but if you need me to, I'll pick up Raine from Day Care?"

With her eyes still closed, Haley breathed deeply, trying to think, trying to remember what the hell she was supposed to do today. "Ummm? No, it's okay. I only have one class in the morning, than just a bunch of running around stuff to do, I think. I'll pick him up. You have fun."

"Okay." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek. He was about to leave when he got a little nervous. "Hales? Are you asleep?"

"Oddly enough, I'm not. This annoying, yet hot, man keeps talking to me…"

He chuckled. "I just want to make sure you're awake. Sorry, but I remember the last time you were half asleep and we decided you were going to be the one to do something…"

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't pick your mom up at the airport on purpose?"

Nathan's hand landed on her butt playfully, and he got up from the bed. "I'll see you tonight."

A few hours later Haley was making her way across campus when her cell phone rang. Balancing her books on her hip, she managed to dig it out, shaking the hair from her face as she answered it.

"Hello!"

"Hey! Where are you?"

"Markus! Hey! I just got out of class, and I'm going to pick Raine up from Day Care. Why?" She asked distractedly as she looked for cars as she dashed across the street.

"Did you forget you were coming to the studio today?"

"No!" Haley lied. "I was just going to bring my baby with me, and then after seeing you I have a ton of errands to run."

"Well, Haley, you're coming to talk to me at the studio, and, I'm sorry, but I really don't think that we can do that with the baby with you. You'll be distracted, and I'm going to need your full attention." He said smoothly.

She stopped by her car, and took a breath. "You're right, Markus. That was really unprofessional of me to just tell you I'm bringing my son. I'm sorry."

"No problem. So, when can you get here? I'll have lunch ready for you."

"It's okay, you don't have to do that. I'll just grab something to eat with Raine, after our meeting."

In the process of opening the car door, she was brought up short by the silence on the line. "Hello? Markus, are you there?"

"Yeah! Sorry! So do you need a ride to get here? I could send my car?"

"No, whoever is on pick-up with Raine gets the car, so I'm good. I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon." Markus quietly repeated.

Nathan laughed at something one of his teammates had just said, making him nearly choke on the bite of burger he'd taken. Hearing his phone go off, Nathan reached into his pocket, and frowned as he checked the caller ID. Why was Raine's Day Care calling? Anxiously, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Scott, this is Maryam calling from Raine's Day Care Centre."

"Is everything alright? Is my son okay?" Nathan quickly asked.

"He's fine!" Maryam rushed to assure him. "It's just that we close at six… and Raine is still here…"

Glancing at the time on his phone, he saw that is was quarter after six. "I'm so sorry! Umm… I must have mixed signals with my wife. I'm on my way!"

"It's no problem. It happens to everyone at some point."

Hanging up, Nathan quickly made his excuses to the guys, and tossed a couple of bills onto the table, before bee lining for the door as he called for a cab. His first thought was that Haley was going to kill him for forgetting the baby. Then he started thinking about it… He remembered their conversation this morning, and also that she had the car. If he had been supposed to pick Raine up, he would have had it. He smiled at the thought that maybe it was Haley who had forgotten to pick Raine up, he thought of the teasing she'd have to take from him. Than he felt a chill go down his spine. His wife would not forget to pick up their son. Not Haley. That thought scared him so much that he quickly started an explanation in his head. As he sat in the back of the cab, he thought about how tired she'd been the last couple of days. They'd been out a lot. The baby hadn't slept well last night. She was back in classes. He tried her cell phone, and their home line, but she didn't pick up.

By the time he got to the Day Care, he was sure she'd just fallen asleep at home. The way she slept she probably didn't hear the phone, and he made a mental note not to tease her for forgetting Raine. If she was that tired and stressed, he didn't want to add to that.

He paid the cab driver and ran up to the Day Care. They had Raine all ready to go, and he apologized profusely, promising this would never happen again. Without a car seat, Nathan put Raine's bag over his shoulder, tucked the baby to his side, and started walking. He didn't know why, but something made him pick up his pace, and by the time he reached their building he was practically in a run. Raine fussed in his arms since he usually would have had dinner by now. As they came down the hallway Nathan patted his back.

"I know you're hungry, Buddy. We're almost home."

Nathan bounced the baby a little as he struggle to get his key in the door, and it felt like his heart was lodged in his throat, but he knew he'd feel better once he saw Haley. Getting the door open, his heart rocketed down to his gut, and his whole body went cold. The apartment was dark. Flicking on a couple of lights, he put Raine down on the blanket Haley had set up for him with his toys, and headed straight for their bedroom. The second he had put Raine down, the baby had started to cry, not wanting his toys. Nathan flicked on the light and tried not to panic that the bed was empty and made. His hands came up to grasp and tighten on the doorframe. By this point Raine had managed to toddle over to his dad, and was grasping his pant leg, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Shaking himself, Nathan picked up the boy, and quickly headed for the kitchen. Grabbing an Arrow Root from the cupboard he gave that to Raine to tide him over, and quickly took out one of the meals Haley made for the week from the fridge. He started heating it up before putting Raine in his highchair, and when it was ready he checked its temperature, and gave it to his son. With Raine taken care of, Nathan tried Haley's cell again. No answer. He started calling a couple of her friends from school seeing if she was with them or asking if they knew where she was. Nothing. He called her parents and Lucas to see if they knew anything, and he even had her paged in the library, but all that came up with nothing.

Suddenly he remembered who his wife was. Riffling through a drawer he found the family calendar that Haley wrote all their schedules into. Flipping through it he found today's date, and grabbed the phone again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Markus, it's Nathan." Nathan's hand squeezed the phone. "Can I talk to Haley, please?"

"Haley? Well, she dropped by the studio today as planned… But, Nathan, she left hours ago. Is everything alright?"

"Uh… Yeah, fine. Her cell must be dead or something."

Abruptly hanging up the phone Nathan felt like he was going to throw up. All he could think about was her. Everything inside of Nathan was telling him that something wasn't right. Haley was in danger. Nathan braced his arms against the counter, his head dropping.

"Where are you?"

TahDAH!!! Wow. I finished MyDoorBell yesterday, and updated MOTH today. I'm awesome! … Or it's the result of the touch of insomnia I've had the past couple of days. One or the other. Now, Maryam hates this, but Kirstie probably loves it. I am rapidly becoming a gym addict. I go five or six days a week. This is not without its stresses though. Today, I nearly fell off one of the machines. It was that one where there are bars, and your feet are in these things, and you make them go kind of around? That one. Anyway, when I stepped on, I guess I didn't brace myself properly, and the sucker started going and I nearly fell backwards off of it. I don't know what made me look crazier… the near death experience or the fact that I started laughing my ass off when I lived?


	66. Chapter 66

Howdy! Do you ever have a conversation with your mom and realize she's nuts, but love her more for it… Maybe realize that you come by your own craziness honestly? I make a mix CD for my mom for Christmas every year, I know, I know, I'm cheap, but I'm an unemployed student… Anyhoo, I usually make her a mix of a bunch of stuff, but she'll tell me one or two songs or artists she really likes. There was a song she wanted. She didn't know the name of it. This is EXACTLY what she sang to me, in no tune or key "There'll be a white light above my door… And I will love you…. Forever more…" Any guesses? Anybody?? It took DAYS to figure out what the hell she was talking about, and it wasn't until I she told me where the singer was from that I guessed the song. I was going to tell you all the song, but now I think I want to hear your guesses. Here is what she was able to tell me… It was a popular song. It came out a few years ago. Then she'd sing again. Guess away! Here we go…

Haley pressed her back against the wall, trying to shield herself in the shadows, so he wouldn't see her. Trying to keep her breath soft and shallow, so he wouldn't hear her. Trying not to lose it. She had to keep herself together if she was going to get herself out of here and back to her family. Her breath caught in her throat as she picked up the subtle tread of his shoes on the hardwood of the hallway. How had she gotten here? She thought back on the morning

She'd pulled up the gate, and almost before her finger had left the call button the iron-gate was swinging open. Haley had been gathering her bag when she'd glanced up at the window, jumping when she saw Markus standing there.

"You scared me!" She laughed uneasily as he opened her car door for her and helped her out.

"I'd never want to do that." He smiled, nodding towards the house and letting Haley take the lead to walking inside.

Haley looked around and smiled over her shoulder at him as they walked to the studio. "Where is everybody? It's dead in here."

"They're around. You know how it is with big houses, there are a million people home… but you just can't see them."

"Yeah, sure. Of course…" Haley rolled her eyes. "I grew up in a house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms and eight people. You didn't even have to open your eyes in the morning to know who was home."

"That sounds nice." Markus commented as they went into the studio.

Haley felt the pull of nostalgia and smiled a little. Sometimes she forgot how lucky she was to have had the childhood she'd had. Nathan had talked to her a lot about how lonely he'd been. He'd had millions of friends, a big house, a pool, and every toy and game a kid could want, but he'd been on his own most of the time. He'd made a promise to her and gotten her to promise as well, that Raine's life and any other children they would have would be different. That their family and everyone in it is what would come first.

Looking at Markus, she realized that he had probably grown up in a very similar way to Nathan. Haley sat on the couch and didn't notice how Markus took a see blocking the way to the door.

"So… What's up? Is there a problem with any of the tracks?" She asked with a smile, as she dug through her purse.

"No, I—" Markus broke off seeing her take out her cell phone, and casually stepped forward and took it out of her hands as she began to scan her texts. He tucked it into his back pocket, and smiled at her as she looked up at him confused. "Sorry. I just wanted your full attention."

Ignoring the warning twinge that ran through her Haley smiled back. "Sorry. It's the multi-tasking mom thing… I forget social graces."

"Well, that's something I wanted to talk to you about… You work so hard Haley… I feel like your life should be easier… better."

Haley's brow furrowed, and she wondered where this conversation was going. "Yeah… I've got a lot going on, but that's life, you know…"

"But it shouldn't have to be that hard. Not for you. Haley you are such an amazing woman. You've changed my life in so many ways! Ways you don't even know…" His eyes lit as he spoke. "I want to make it better for you."

"My life is fine." Haley stated, really getting uncomfortable now and looking around. "I don't think this is an appropriate conversation. Where is everybody?"

"I gave them the day off." Markus admitted. "I told you I wanted to make your life better… and the best way to do that is if we're together."

"What?" She questioned, not believing what she was hearing. "Markus, I'm married."

"That can be changed."

"Well, I'll put it this way… I don't want it changed. I love Nathan."

"You're just saying that because you've been together for so long… If you'd give us a chance, you see how amazing you and I could be together. I can give you so much more than him. All you have to do is stay with me."

"Why aren't you hearing me?" Haley said trying to stay calm. "I have the life I want with Nathan, with our son."

"I understand that! You're an amazing mother, and Raine will always be a part of your life. I would never try to change that, and he can stay with us whenever you want."

Haley thought she was going to be sick at the way he was talking about them like they were a couple. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about our lives. I know you'll be a great wife, and I'm just saying that while you love Raine, I know you'll be an amazing mother to our children."

Haley realized she had to get out of there. Nathan was going to freak when he heard how far off the deep end Markus had fallen.

"I have to go." Said as she headed for the door.

Catching her arm he pulled her back. Startled Haley looked down to wear he gripped her, then back up to his eyes.

"Let go of me." She said firmly with clenched teeth.

"No. You need to listen."

"Not to this." Haley sneered incredulously. "Leave my husband? My son? Markus, they're more than my family, they're my whole world."

"You haven't even given us a chance!" He burst out, his temper starting to rise as he realized that she was turning him down.

"Yeah, it's kind of a part of that whole marriage thing! After the wedding you stop dating!"

"You were young! You didn't know what you were doing!" Markus' other hand came up and gripped the flesh of her other arm. "He can't give you all the things I can!"

"He gives me everything!" She yelled back.

In anger Markus shook her, his hands bruising her arms.

Trying another tactic Haley calmed her voice. "Markus, you're just confused right now. There's an amazing girl out there for you…"

"I'm not looking for another girl. I've already found an amazing one." His gaze slid over her and Haley didn't think she'd ever felt so dirty.

"Let me go." Haley said, firmly enunciating every word.

"You need to try. You need to give us a chance… I'll shelve your music. You signed a contract." He pointed out, growing desperate.

Struggling against him, Haley didn't even pause. "You can take your contract and shove it up your—"

Her words were cut off as her roughly pulled her close, and his mouth slammed down on hers. Haley panicked as he held on to her as his mouth tore at her lips till she tasted blood. Trying to fight him off she managed to scratch her fingernails down the side of his neck, and he grunted before shoving her into the wall. Haley's head slammed against it and for a moment she saw stars. As she came out of her moment of disorientation she felt him tearing at her clothes, and her terror crystallized as she realized that he was going to try to rape her. In a blind panic she grasped his collar and pulled him down to her, as her knee slammed up into his groin. He screamed and doubled over in pain and Haley's fist slammed into his nose. She didn't know if the crunch she'd heard was from his nose or her fingers, and at that moment she didn't care. She raced out of the studio and down the hall, knowing that she'd never make it to the front door she ducked into a room as she heard him call her name from just outside the studio.

So, here she was now. Hiding in the shadows and trying to map a way out of the house, out of this situation. She knew he was standing right outside the door of the room she was in, and glancing over she saw a heavy candlestick on a dresser. Picking it up, she squeezed it in both hands, not sure whether she could do this or not, but realizing it was him or her, she crept slowly towards the door. She was in luck and he was looking into another room so his back was to her. Lifting the candlestick she brought it down on the back of his head, and he crumbled to the ground. In shock Haley backed away, the candlestick slipping from her fingers. The sound of it hitting the ground snapped her out of the moment, and she knew she still wasn't safe. She could see he was still breathing and she had to get out of there. Her mind screamed at her to run, so that is exactly what she did.

Bursting out of the front door, she looked towards her car, swearing as she remembered her keys were in her bag in the studio, and knowing she didn't dare go back inside that house. She was never going to go into that house again. Racing across the lawn, she was brought up short at the shut gate. Her breath came in sobs, as her hands wrapped around the cold bars shaking them as she started to cry, and scream for help, but knowing the gate wouldn't give, and the neighbours were too far away to hear her. She glanced back over her shoulder at the door she'd left open to the house. How much time did she have?

"Please…" She whispered.

TahDaH!!! Okay, I just realized we're in the Holiday season, and that was the most un-cheerful chapter… Happy Holidays from me!!!! If I don't get another chance to say so, I just want to wish everyone a happy New Year! MOTH still alive in 2009!


	67. Chapter 67

Hello! How are all of you lovely readers? Well, I have to say a big congratulations to both Audrey Loves and Maryam. They were the two people who somehow managed to get Dido's White Flag out of what my mom said. Good on you. It took me weeks. Oh, and the woman is ticked at me because I forgot to put this song on her CD, the angry "you-made-me-walk-on-the-other-side-of-the-sidewalk" song. Which, translated from mom-speak, means Kelly Clarkson's Because Of You. I hope you all had a great holiday. I'm freezing my butt off, and my hair keeps getting stuck in the zipper of my coat, and I don't notice it until I turn my head and pull my own hair. How's that for winter fun, Maryam? Okay, here we go…

Nathan cringed as Raine continued to scream in his arms. He'd kept it up non-stop for the past half hour, as Nathan paced agitatedly across the apartment. He couldn't blame his son for crying, and he knew he wasn't helping matters by being as stressed out as he was. He'd called everywhere, and nobody had seen her in hours. Where was she?

Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax his body, so maybe he could get Raine to settle, but just then his phone went off, and he quickly propped him up on his shoulder to answer it.

"Haley?"

"No, sorry man." Lucas said regretfully. "I guess there's been no word from her yet?"

"Nothing. I've called everyone I can think of, which Haley will probably kill me for since they're all on their way here now." Nathan tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it.

"Everyone?"

"Well, her parents are headed here from a trailer park in Alberta, my mom is carpooling it down here from Chicago with two of Haley's sisters, and Brooke is booked on a flight that leaves in half an hour."

"Yeah, she'll totally kill you."

The lighter conversation had managed to calm Raine down, but there was still a hole in both of the brothers. "I just want to know she's okay." Nathan said quietly. "Why hasn't she called?"

"She'll call as soon as she can." Luke blindly promised.

"That's what scares me the most… why can't she call?"

The skin of Haley's fingers ripped and tore as struggled with the gate. If she had her keys, she could get in her car and crash the gate, but they were with her purse in the house. She kept glancing over her shoulder, fearful that any second Markus would be there to drag her back into that house. Looking around, Haley noticed for the first time, how dark it was. When had it become night? She should have picked up Raine from day care by now... What if they couldn't get a hold of Nathan? What would happen to him? Was he okay? Nathan. Her heart clenched. Nathan must be going out of his mind.

Nathan hung up the phone with a frustrated click, after his third call to the emergency room. He felt trapped. He felt like he had to find Haley. A knock on the door sent him spinning around and running to it, and when he opened it he was disappointed to find ony Whitey standing there.

"Hey, Coach." Nathan said, letting Whitey in.

"Get out of here." Whitey said with a bark.

"What?"

"I said get out of here… and go find that wife of yours. I'll watch the boy."

Nathan was speechless for a moment, and then ran for his coat. "Thanks, Whitey! Raine's fed, and is sleeping now. I'll have my cell if you need me, or if Hal—"

"Good luck." Whitey said and pushed Nathan out the door.

Alone, he walked into the baby's room. Looking over the edge of the crib, Whitey gently ran his hand over Raine's hair.

"Don't you worry, son." Whitey whispered to the boy. "Your daddy's gonna bring your mama home."

Even as he promised it, Whitey could only hope that it was true.

Haley heard him as he called her name from the steps of the house, and she ducked into the bushes, rushing along the wall to where it was more shadowed. She lay down flat and wiggled closer to the bushes, hoping it was enough to conceal her. Markus walked slowly, scanning for any sign of her. He was close, too close. If she stayed where she was, he would find her eventually, and then who knows what he would do to her. Staying in the bushes wasn't helping her, so she had to make a move. Easing onto her knees, she felt the ground for something, a few minutes later, her hand closed over a pebble, and she threw it as far away as she could. Her luck held, and Markus took the bate, heading off in the direction of the sound. Haley rushed back to the front gate and knew this was her best chance… maybe her only chance.

Wedging her foot in between the bars she managed to hoist herself further up, so she could grab the next rung. Haley managed to get her body most of the way over the top, and ignored the pain as the bar dug into the flesh of her stomach. She didn't know how much time she had, so she tried to hurry, but was startled by the cuff of her jeans getting caught on a bar, and she tugged frantically, trying to free herself.

She screamed as she felt a hand clasp the ball of her foot, and started kicking at the man who sought to pull her back over to his side of the gate. This couldn't happen she thought. She couldn't let this happen. She had to get home, home to her son and her husband. Haley was so hysterical that she didn't notice the light that flooded her face from the road; she didn't hear her name shouted by the man she loved, she just knew she couldn't let Markus pull her back. It was that instinct that drove her to throw all her weight over the edge of the fence, to fall head first, ten feet to the ground.

Nathan had broken about four speed records getting over to Markus' house. He didn't know how, but knew something bad was happening, and he knew it was happening at Markus' house. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw his wife dangling over the edge of the gate, with Markus holding her foot trying to pull her back. Screeching to a halt, Nathan bounded out of the car, yelling her name. He thought he would throw up when he saw her lurch forward and throw herself to the other side. Her arms had come up at the last second, breaking her fall, but her body still made a sickening sound as it hit the ground.

Rushing to her he called her name, scared to touch her incase she'd hurt her spine, and scared to hurt her more. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed 911, and that's when he glanced, for the first time, away from Haley. Markus stood pressed against the bars, a look of horror on his face. Rage boiled inside of Nathan but he battled it back as he told the operator where they were, what had happened, and that his wife was breathing and had a pulse, but wasn't conscious.

With that done, he gently touched Haley's hair where blood trickled from under it. He ran his fingers over her cheek. "Come on, baby. Open your eyes."

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Markus managed in a strangle voice. "I love her."

Without looking away from Haley's still face, Nathan said. "Be glad you're on that side of the fence."

The following silence was broken by the faint sound of approaching sirens, and it was as if it woke Markus out of his stupor. He turned and ran back towards the house. Nathan didn't give a shit. Haley still hadn't woken up.

TahDaH!! There you go. It wasn't that long of a chapter, but you'll have to forgive me for that. I'm in Chair stress. Fingers crossed that Blair didn't sleep with Chuck's uncle. Oh, and if anyone could tell me the name of the song that was playing when Jack loaded Chuck into the limo at the end of the last episode that would be great. I keep singing, "if you told me to jump, than I'd die" over and over in my head, and it would be great to get it out by learning the other words. Enough GG talk, so sorry! New OTH tomorrow. Date night for Naley… SOOOOOO wishing for a hot Naley scene!


	68. Chapter 68

Hello! Here is why I love OTH, and will continue to love OTH, even though I'm not always thrilled with the past two seasons. When life gets crappy, I can wrap myself in a blanket, curl up on my couch and watch season one, early season two, season three, or four and feel better. OTH is my chicken soup, and for that I am grateful. Here we go...

Brooke shifted in the chair, trying in vain to get comfortable. The heavy almost-toddler in her arms was a dead weight as he slept, and his head was cutting off the circulation to her lower arm. Still, she knew she wasn't moving.

She'd be watching Raine all day while Nathan had sat vigil at Haley's hospital bed. It had been two days since her fall, and she still hadn't woken up. This afternoon Brooke had come by with the baby, and the hope that maybe the sound of his babbling and familiar scent would wake Haley up. She'd also wanted to convince Nathan to go home, have a shower, and change his clothes. It hadn't been easy, and it had taken her threatening to get Raine's ears pierced if he didn't go, but she'd convinced him.

Looking at her friend lying in the bed, Brooke felt the tears well up in her eyes. Shaking her head she drove them away. She had to be strong right now for Haley, Nathan, and Raine. The doctors had said Haley had a severe concussion from hitting her head in the fall, and she shouldn't have any permanent damage, but what worried everyone was that she still hadn't woken up. Brooke scowled thinking that if she heard that Haley would wake up in her own time, one more time…

"Any change?" Nathan asked as he walked into the room and headed straight for his wife. He leaned down and gently kissed her bandaged forehead.

Startled by his voice, Brooke managed a smile. "No."

Nathan looked at Raine. "You should take him home."

"Okay." Brooke said softly, standing up.

Nathan walked over, and gently touched Raine's forehead, moving a lock of hair from over his son's eyes. After whispering a goodnight to his boy, he went back over to sit by his wife's side.

"It's going to be okay, Nate." Brooke promised.

"Really? How do you know?" Nathan questioned, a little harsher then he meant to.

"Because I'm Brooke Davis, and I know everything."

As Brooke left the hospital with Raine, she did feel she's managed to accomplish something. She'd gotten a smile out of Nathan Scott.

Alone with Haley, he leaned in so his arms rested on the side of her bed, his forearms brushing her hip. Propping his chin on his folded hands he looked at her beautiful face.

"So? You're still not ready to wake up yet?" He asked conversationally. "Okay. I can wait. I'd wait for you forever. But just so you know… Lucas is calling me every five minutes, and Whitey is calling every ten. Brooke bought a new bed and set it up in Raine's room and is sleeping in there with him. Taylor and Quinn kicked me out of our bedroom and have taken it over. Vivian is sleeping on the couch. Your brother J.J. seems to thing our dinning room table can double for a bed, so that's where he's sleeping. Your parent's RV is taking up six spots in the parking lot. My mom is splitting a hotel room with your other brother, which I'm trying very hard not to think about… And I'm beginning to think we may not be able to get any of them out. Ever."

His eyes never left her face, and there was no change, no flicker that told him she was trying to wake up. "Nothing, huh? You're just going to leave me to deal with all our crazy family on my own? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were faking right now. But since I'm such a great husband, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt… and maybe a little help to wake up."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out their bracelet. He'd been rushing to shower, and get back to the hospital when he'd spotted her jewelry box, and gone looking for this. Taking her hand gently in his, he slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Come on, Baby. It's time to wake up now. We're all waiting for you."

Nothing in the room moved. Not Haley. Not Nathan. In time he slept. In time she woke up. Why? Because she wasn't going anywhere.

Nathan chased his son down the corridor, their sneakered feet squeaking on the polished stone. Nathan would let Raine get just out of reach, and then scoop him up, toss him in the air, and blow a gigantic raspberry on his belly. Raine's laughter would peel down the hall, and Nathan loved that sound. He was just about to go for a fourth go round, when one of the classroom doors opened and a very unimpressed professor peered out at them.

"Sorry." Nathan said, trying to seem contrite. "Kids today have no respect for higher learning."

Looking at his boy he lifted a finger, and firmly wagged it at Raine, who just laughed and grabbed his dad's finger and shoved it in his mouth, the professor humphed once more, and disappeared back into the classroom. Smiling, Nathan walked back down the hall to where he'd left his stuff, and checked his watch. Raine fussed in his arms wanting to get down and run again. Since he'd mastered walking, and picked up some speed, it was all Raine seemed to want to do now. Correction, Nathan thought, all Raine wanted to do was, eat, sleep, poop, and run. Nathan bounced him a little. "I know, Buddy, just a few more minutes."

As if on cue, the door across from them opened, and students began to stream out. They spotted Haley a minute later and like a dork, Nathan began waving to her, before catching himself, and instead told Raine to wave to mommy. Haley laughed as she walked over to him taking Raine into her arms, and standing on her tiptoes to get a kiss from her husband.

"It's a good think you both are so cute, because I was tempted to pretend I didn't know you." She tried to sound stern.

"And why would you do that?"

"Maybe because the lecture kept being interrupted by a child screaming, and everyone kept asking, 'whose kid is that?'"

Hand in hand, they walked out to the car, and drove home. The evening passed quietly, they ate, played with their son, put him to sleep together, watched Gossip Girl and the show that came on after, and later, when the night was really quiet, when they'd spent the last of their energies on each other, they lay wrapped together in their bed. She thought about him in those minutes, and how he'd kept a careful watch on her since she'd gotten out of the hospital over a week ago. Markus wasn't able to hurt them anymore, and in fact was getting the help he needed. Their family had all gone home. Their lives were back to normal, or as normal as a Scott's life could ever be… But she could still sense the trepidation in Nathan.

"Nathan, you can't keep doing what you did tonight." She whispered.

"Really? I know it might not have been in our vows, but I kinda plan on doing that with you for about the next seventy years…" He teased, leaning in to bite at her neck.

Haley laughed, and punched him gently in the ribs. "That, you are more then welcome to do for as long as we both can… without either of us breaking a hip."

Growing serious she leaned back to look at him. "Nathan, you can't keep walking me to class and picking me up. You can't watch me 24/7. I'm fine. Markus is in custody, and I'm fine. And I know what you've been thinking, but you can't stay home."

"Hales—"

"Babe, you've already missed one away game. You can't miss the next one."

"I can do anything I want, and I want to stay with you." He commented stubbornly.

"Actually, that's not exactly right." Haley said, her tutor voice coming out. "You're here on an Athletic scholarship. You have to play. All the games. Plus, you're the Captain, and your team needs you. You got them this far, and you can't back out now. And lastly… You can't guard me forever. I know the world comes at us a lot, but we always win. You, me, and Raine, are an unbeatable team, and nobody can change that."

Nathan pulled her even closer to him, and kissed the top of her head.

"If we're a team, can we get uniforms?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, half joking but picturing how sexy she'd look in a Team Scott jersey… and nothing else.

"I already have your jersey number tattooed on my ass, what more do you want?" She teased.

"Above your ass, actually." Nathan said with a smile as he gently rubbed his fingers over the spot. "And what I want is for you to be safe."

"I think I'm going to have to get another tattoo. I think I'm going to have to get 'I'm not going anywhere', tattooed on my body."

"Really?" Nathan said, knowing she was right, and he was just being overprotective. It was time to let his worry go. "Now, just where would you put that tattoo?"

Haley pretended to look contemplative. "Hmm… I don't know? Do you have any suggestions?"

The quiet night became filled with Haley's sighs again, as his lips sought to show her a few places that he had in mind…

TaHDah!!! There we go. Okay, show of hands… How many of you think that Whitey has kicked the bucket? That somewhere between that last game we saw him in and Nathan's window accident, Whitey bought the farm? Just me? I'm also taking bets that Dan ends up with Lucas' heart. It's twisted, but you know OTH could go there.


	69. Chapter 69

NOTE-In my defense this was done a few days ago but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload. I'm already working on chapter 70 in celebration of the confirmation of season 7! Too bad about Chad and Hilarie if the rumours are true...

Howdy! I feel sorry for all of you, I really do. It seems like my Battlestar Galactica obsession is working it's way into MOTH. I'd apologize, but as certain people can attest, I am completely shameless in my BSG love. I'd like to congratulate Maryam on taking a chance with BSG… It's not my fault that she thought 33 was the first episode, and missed the 4-hour mini-series that sets up the whole show… Seriously, not my fault…

Haley quietly backed out of the room, cringing as the door creaked loudly as she slowly pulled it shut. She stood motionless for a moment with her eyes closed, waiting.

"Please, don't wake up. Please, don't wake up." She chanted in her most hushed voice.

After a moment of continued silence, she sighed with a smile, and backed away from the door. Skipping into the living room she glanced at the clock. She had gotten the little bugger to sleep with twenty minutes to spare! Go team Mom, she thought to herself. She didn't know what it was, but the boy just didn't want to sleep in his bed anymore. Okay, that was a lie. Haley knew what it was. It had been a couple of months since the whole Markus thing had gone down, and she was fine. Or at least she thought and kept telling people she was fine, and for the most part she was… except when Nathan had away games. She really did try to be strong, try to stick with her son's routine, but the stinker had figured her out, and somehow always managed to end up in her bed when his dad was away. Not tonight, Haley told herself, tonight she was sleeping sans Scott boy in her bed.

Grabbing some snacks and a pop, Haley plunked herself down in front of the TV. She had just enough time to call Nathan before it started, and was secretly glad it went to voicemail.

"Hi, baby! I just called to say goodnight. You don't have to call me back. Raine's fine. I'm fine. The door and windows are locked. Hope you had a good game. Love you. Don't call."

Hanging up the phone she, leaned back, pulling a blanket over her, and checking the clocked she turned the station on. Picking up her cell again she scanned through and dialed.

Haley pulled the phone away from her ear, as the static nearly deafened her. "Mouth, where are you?"

"I'm… bus…. Must … get to… television!!!"

"Dude! Breathe! You have twenty minutes!" She laughed at his tortured scream.

Haley smiled as she snuggled back on the couch to wait. Tonight with one of the last episodes of Battlestar Galactica about to start, she couldn't help but think back to the days of the original River Court group. Before there were cheerleaders in the stands, before there were couples, and triangles, and rectangles plus one, before there were brothers, there were friends. Friends who spent hours playing Basketball, and talking, looking up at the stars and picturing where life would take them, and movies… and a little thing called BSG. Mouth had started taking them down and brainwashing his friends one by one, until they were all addicts, and soon enough Friday nights consisted of everyone converging at Lucas' house to watch it together. Haley, Mouth, Lucas, Skills, Junk, Fergie… and Jimmy, draped over couches and chairs, stretched across the floor, and propped against coffee tables, they had sat and watched, debated and fought over the show as they took turns making trips back and forth to the kitchen for snacks and drinks. Some nights it came back to her, how much things had change, and how many new people now made up their circle of friends. Even with all the changes, and distance, the group still connected over this show. She couldn't believe it was ending.

Dialing again, she tried Lucas, but it went to voicemail. So much for connecting, she thought to herself. Still scowling at the phone she jumped as it went off in her hand.

"My husband!" She drawled answering the phone. "What a surprise."

"You're watching it, aren't you? Where's my son? Playing in traffic?" Nathan teased good-naturedly.

"Wow. Dramatic much? While my son may be able to Houdini it out of his crib these days, he's yet to break out of the apartment. Besides, I tied bells to his diaper. If he makes a break for it, I'll know. Now, what's with the lack of Battlestar love? Is it just because I said I wanted Jamie Bamber on my elevator list… or because BSG has new episodes, while Gossip Girl is on repeats for the next million years?"

"Shhh! My roommate might hear you!" Nathan hissed, glancing over his shoulder at his teammate in the next bed over.

"Geeze. You love Gossip Girl. There's no shame in that."

"Chuck is the Man… I just wish he and Blair could pull it together… Stop laughing at me."

"But you're so cute." She smiled.

"Hales, I know I only have your attention for another couple of minutes… but did you think about the offer?" He asked seriously.

"Nathan…" Haley groaned.

"Baby, Markus sold the label, and the new one loves it, but they're not going to wait forever." Nathan pressed. "Releasing the album in a month… touring this summer… Hales, they want you to open for Ray LaMontagne. Even I think his music is brilliant and you can't even dance to it—"

"Well, not the way you dance, that's for sure."

"All I'm saying is that this would be an amazing opportunity, that I don't think you should turn down."

"You know, for a husband, you're starting to sound a lot like a dad… only, wait a second? My dad was never as big a nag as you are." Haley quipped.

"Hey! And maybe somebody's parents were just a tad too much on the permissive side. And just to be clear, no child of ours is getting married in High School." He declared for the millionth time.

"What about pregnant?"

"They'll be Scotts. I don't know how much we'll be able to stop them…"

"Chastity belts?" Haley suggested.

"Don't tempt me."

Sensing her sudden distance, he commented with a roll of his eyes. "The show's about to start, isn't it?"

"Yep. Love yah, bye!"

Hanging up the phone, she fired off a quick text message to Skills, reminding him of all the times she was right about plot twists and he was wrong. As the credits of the last show started to roll, Junk and Fergie sent her a picture of themselves on a couch by their TV. She was laughing, but she couldn't help but wonder where Luke was?

"Mama?"

She jumped and looked over to see her son standing by the edge of the couch.

"Hmm? Looks like someone went AWOL again…" Holding out her arms with a sigh, Raine didn't waste anytime flinging herself into them.

Haley quickly hefted him into the kitchen and got a bottle ready for him. They'd been trying to get him off the bottle and onto cups full time, but it didn't look like that was happening tonight.

"Okay… Don't tell daddy I gave you this… or let you watch Battlestar." Looking at her son, she ran her hand over his hair. "I don't care what he says, you would have made a very cute Lee Apollo Scott. Well, there's always the next baby."

Back on the couch, the recap of last week was just starting, when there was a knock on the door. Frowning. Haley left Raine on the couch and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked as she peeked through the peep whole.

She gasped and yanked the door open, throwing herself at the man standing there.

"Un-kull Oocus!!" Raine shouted.

TahDah!! There was something I wanted to tell you all… I wanted to say it was about my Ray shout out, and how I, once again, have front row tickets to his concert, and how the more times I'm in the front row, the more likely I am to rush the stage… But I don't think that was it. Bah. I guess my brain is still fried from Vegas. I'll just have to save it for the next chapter.


	70. Chapter 70

YaHOOOOOO! I am a little liar! I kept telling myself that I didn't care if OTH got picked up for another season, but as soon as I heard that it was confirmed for a seventh… my cold little heart nearly jumped out of my chest! It lives! It lives! One Tree Hill continues to live!!! I so totally am not ready to let go of this show yet. In honour of that I have kicked my butt into gear, and am putting out a new chapter within days of the last one! Here we go…

As the last beat of the music hit both Haley and Lucas could finally blink.

"Frak, that's a good show!" Lucas mumbled, looking over at Haley.

Haley could only nod, still staring at the screen. "I love Battlestar Galactica. I mean, I really, really love Battlestar Galactica. And seriously, try telling me that Anders doesn't look like Cooper."

"Is that why you wouldn't let him hold Raine at Thanksgiving?" Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe… Come ON! The dude is a Cylon! I'm not letting a toaster hold my baby." She said defensively, snuggling Raine closer to her chest.

"You scare me sometimes." Lucas said, stone faced.

Lucas leaned forward, grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV. Looking over at his best friend now he couldn't believe how completely she was a mother. Raine lay like a dead weight in her arms, and she kissed his sweat-covered forehead as she gently pried the empty bottle from his sleeping hands. Putting it on the coffee table, she smiled at Luke as she got up, struggling a little with her growing son's weight, and whispered. "I'll be back."

Lucas smiled back and watched her walk out of the living room. Hearing the door shut, he got up and started walking around the apartment. It felt like he'd been here just yesterday, but judging by his nephew's size, he'd been gone way too long. There had been other changes around the apartment, pictures of Nathan with his team, and on the court, Raine and Haley asleep together on the couch, and one of Nathan and Raine in the bath that Lucas made a mental note of to tease his bubble bathed brother about later.

A few minutes later Lucas heard Haley come out of Raine's room, and was back in the living room a couple of minutes after that with an arm full of linens. Raising an eyebrow he watched as she started to make up the couch.

"The couch?" Lucas pretended to be greatly offended, his hand going to his chest. "I come all this way, and I'm on the couch? What happened to the good ole days when we'd share a comfortable bed?"

Haley looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "My husband may have mentioned that while he loves me and trusts me… he'd prefer that I kept his brother out of our bed. Or else."

"Geeze, he catches us in bed together one time…" Chuckling as he remembered the look on his little brother's face when he'd come home at lunch to check on Haley after she'd come home from the hospital, and he'd found them spooning.

"I don't think he's ever lost the visual." Haley cringed remembering the 'discussion' that had followed. The hours and hours of discussion, till she'd caved and promised she'd never sleep with his brother again. Once she'd said those exact words out loud, she'd realized that Nathan probably had a point.

"Then I guess we're never telling him about our game of 'I'll show you mine, if you show me yours' from when we were seven?"

"If you think your jaw can take it, go right ahead." She smiled in challenge.

Having finished making up the couch, she flopped down onto it, and as soon as Luke sprawled out beside her, she put her feet up on his lap. They both were quiet for a few minutes, and it was an easy silence. A while later it was Haley who broke it.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to have you here, but…" Haley drawled sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, there are a couple of reasons, but the first one is, I've been drafted—"

"Do you need a lift to Canada?"

"By Nathan." He said, ignoring her and keeping going.

"Hmm? This ought to be good." She waved her hand signaling him to continue.

"It's about the tour—"

"Of course it is."

"Hales, you have so much talen—"

"So Nathan put you up to this?"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you it was impolite to interrupt?" He chided.

"Have you forgotten who my parents are? You cut in or you don't get heard. I didn't know my brother could speak till I was nine." Rolling her eyes at the look he sent her, she pretended to lock her lips. "Sorry. Listening."

"Like I was saying…" He commented pointedly. "You love to sing, you should be doing it."

"I love my family more."

"I know, but there has to be some halfway point." He argued against the stubborn set of her face. "Look at Nathan. He's doing what he loves, and he's still 100% committed to your family. You can find that balance to, I know you can, and Nathan knows it to."

Just then her phone on the coffee table rang, and the ring told her who it was. "Speak of the devil…" she mumbled to herself, as she was about to reach for her phone. Lucas beat her to it.

Snatching up her phone, Lucas answered it. "Hey, man. I'm in bed with your wife."

Dead silence.

"Give me that!" Haley grabbed the phone from his hand. "Hey, baby!"

Nothing.

"Nathan…" She asked the crackling line. "Nathan, are you there? I made up the couch for him, and we're just sitting on it."

There was a lot of nodding as she listened to what Nathan had to say.

"Yes, I know it's not funny…. Uh huh. Yes… Yes… okay…" Haley looked over at Lucas. "Luke?"

The second he looked over at her, Haley's fist slammed into the sensitive relaxed muscle of his side, and he grunted in pain. "That's from Nathan, and he says to tell you you're not funny."

Luke rubbed his side as he listened to them finish their conversation. As soon as it was done, Haley stood up, and started to say goodnight. Lucas had known her too long to be fooled by her. She wanted out of their conversation of a few moments ago, and he also knew enough to let her. The seed was there. She just needed to see it for herself. Getting up himself he picked up Raine's discarded bottle.

"I thought Raine was off of these?" He asked holding up the bottle as he made his way to the kitchen to put it away.

"Umm… yeah… I think he must have grabbed it from some other kid at the park…" Giving up, Haley blew a lock of hair off her forehead. "Oh, forget it. I caved, alright? I caved."

Lucas laughed standing in the kitchen doorway, and pulled her into a hug. "I won't tell."

Haley hugged him back, glad to have him here. Maybe with Lucas in the house, she'd feel safe. Pulling away she smiled up at him.

"Night, Luke."

"Night, buddy."

A coupe of days later, Nathan crept into the apartment having gotten in earlier then expected from Atlanta. With a grunt of satisfaction he glanced at his brother sleeping face down on the couch. He loved Lucas, but he wasn't okay with any guy spending time doing anything in bed with his girl. He opened their bedroom door.

Okay. Maybe one guy.

Nathan smiled as he quietly shut the door and walked over to the bed. Haley lay on her back with Raine lying horizontally across her belly with his butt in the air and his thumb in his mouth. Kicking off his shoes, he slipped into bed trying not to wake them, which was a tougher task then he had expected. Who knew two such tiny people could take up so much room? Damn, he missed them when he was away. He was glad Lucas had been there the past couple of days taking Raine and Haley to the park, the zoo, all of which culminated with a dinner at Chuck E Cheese, and Nathan couldn't believe he'd missed seeing Raine's head slipping below the balls and Haley diving in after him, screaming "save my baby!" only to have to have Lucas pull both of them out. Nathan couldn't help but be jealous when all his son would say to him on the phone was "Un-kull Oocus this, and Un-kull Oocus that." Whatever. Nathan was going to have to have a talk with his son about just who had knocked up his mom. His name was Daddy, and he was way more fun then Un-kull Oocus.

Propped up on an elbow he looked down at his wife. She was sleeping so peacefully one moment, but in the next she took a deep breath and was awake. Without even opening her eyes, Haley sensed he was there; a smile crept across her face, and grew as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Well, well, well… Look who it is? The ringleader." She said, her eyes narrowing.

Then Nathan remembered the other reason for Lucas' visit. Operation: Tour. It didn't seem like Luke had had much luck.

"He was supposed to be subtle." Nathan whispered trying to kiss her.

Haley let him, but her face turned serious as she spoke. "I'm not going."

Nathan groaned at the stubborn set of her jaw. "Hales, you carry the majority of everything most of the time while I play. I can pick up the slack while you play. I promise I won't mix my red socks with your whites… again. Please."

Haley bit her lit tears welling in her eyes. "I know you'd do this for me, and I know you'd be amazing, and I trust you… with everything but my whites, but what it comes down to is that… I just don't want to leave Raine… To leave you. I'm sorry, but I can't leave my family."

Nathan looked at her, hating how torn she looked. "What if you didn't have to? The tour dates are this summer. We'd come with you. We'd be your personal roadies."

"Really?" Haley said, her hopes shooting through the roof. "What about summer practice, and work and—"

"We'll figure it out. What do you say?"

"I say yes!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, but quickly stilling after a disgruntled snort from her son at being disturbed. Nathan obligingly leaned over so she could hug him, but when he went to pull away, her hands grasped his neck holding his face close to hers.

"Just one thing, Nathan… Just so we're clear, you can't be my roadie." She said frowning, and Nathan's brow furrowed, confused for the moment, until she continued. "Because you, Nathan Scott, you are going to be my very own personal groupie."

The seductive lilt to her voice had Nathan smiling and quickly promising. "Yes, ma'am!"

TaHDah!! Side note… I have a guilty pleasure. The Biggest Loser. I was watching one time and Bob the trainer looked at the camera and was like "You! You at home, sitting there eating ice cream, put the bowl down." I had to look around. How did he know? I did not put the bowl down. What a waste of good ice cream that would be! Last night though… it was beautiful. This college kid won a year's supply of groceries… Yeah, he gave it to another competitor who is a mother of five. I literally almost started crying. That's a great guy.


	71. Chapter 71

Howdy! Do you know what you're reading now? You're reading the work of the Best Fan-Fic Writer on . Thank you, thank you very much. For everyone who wonders how long this story will go… I have no idea. I said I was going to try to have it go as long as OTH, but I'm thinking another year might be pushing it. Maybe… an even 100? I checked the start date. Yeah MOTH turned two years old on February 21. Where were the presents? The flowers? The cards? It was brought to my attention that an excellent way of thanking everyone who voted for me would be to write a MOTH update. Well, who am I not to cater to my constituents? Here we go…

"Hales!!" Nathan bellowed as he jogged into the apartment. "The bus is loaded, and we have to hustle if we're going to catch up to the rest of the tour by tonight! Let's go!!"

Nathan looked scanned the living room and it seemed weird to see it so lacking of all their personal belongings. Over the many weeks, and weeks that had gone into planning and preparing for the tour, they, correction, Haley had decided to sublet their apartment for the summer. Nathan had just wanted to let it go, and with the album and tour money, they could get something better next year, maybe even rent a house. Haley had killed that idea, saying their apartment was just fine, it was close to campus and the price was good, and besides, they were going to need all their money to cover their bills, and they had a kid of their own to put through school in sixteen years. They had to start saving now. Nathan caved, one because, like always, she'd made a good point, and two, he would have agreed to just about anything to get her to go on that tour. It hadn't been easy.

It had taken both Nathan and Lucas to even get her to consider it, and then Brooke to lock her down, and finally Nathan had called in her parents to talk her into signing all the contracts. For all her stubbornness, and the effort it had taken, Nathan could already see it paying off. She had a light in her eyes. She was happy. That was what Nathan wanted for her most in the world.

She'd also driven him crazy this last month getting ready. She had checklists. Lots, and lots of checklists. Making sure Raine didn't lose his day care spot for September, storing their stuff in Whitey's garage. Making a list of the best hospitals in every city they stopped in just incase they needed it, which given their medical history wasn't such a bad idea. Now the day was here, the bus was outside their building, and their stuff was on it. He just had to get his wife to stop checking, checking and rechecking her move-out checklist. Just then she came walking quickly out of Raine's bedroom. Speak of the crazy woman, and who shall appear…

"The place is empty." He told her for the millionth time, as he followed her into the kitchen.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her ignore him, checking the fridge, before going to the stove and touching every burner to make sure they were off. Like he said, crazy woman. After following her into the bathroom, out of the bathroom, through their bedroom, around the dining room, and then ending up in the living room again, he pulled the notebook out of her hands when she started heading for Raine's room again.

"Hey! That's mine!" Haley said, trying to grab it back.

Nathan just laughed, easily keeping it away and holding it above her head as she jumped for it. "You don't need it. I can tell you right now, your job is done."

"I can tell you a couple of jobs I won't be doing unless you give that back!" Haley hinted, knowing she'd win.

"Where's Raine?" She asked laughing, as she took the hastily handed over notepad.

"Oh, no!" Nathan frantically began feeling his pockets. "I know I had him just a second ago…"

"Ha. Ha. You are sooooo funny."

"He's on the bus with Whitey. If he asks Whitey one more time 'You go bus, Gampa?' we might be taking Coach along for the ride." Nathan chuckled remembering the disgruntled look Whitey had given him when they had broken the news to him that they were hitting the road for the summer, and taking Raine with them. Nathan had no illusions that Whitey was going to miss him. It was all about Raine. Raine loved his 'Gampa' and vice versa. It was almost a shame to split them up. Nathan would have bet money that Whitey had been planning on teaching Raine suicides this summer. He guessed Whitey would just have to wait till Raine was three.

"I wouldn't blame him for tagging along. Did you see that bus they sent us? It's huge, and it's just for us!" Haley exclaimed.

"Baby, you're a star. What else would they send?"

"The last time I toured there were 12 of us on the bus, I had a bunk, and it smelled like feet."

"Eww." Nathan said, his nose crinkling, because he knew exactly how bad it could smell with too many people on a bus. She should smell how bad it was when they were all over six feet.

Grabbing his hands she looked around, and smiled. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"I can. You made me pack my underwear three weeks ago." He teased, taking the opportunity to kiss her.

"No, not that… But admittedly, that might have been a bit premature of me. Sorry." She smiled up at him with her biggest, cheesiest, grin, the grin he could never hold out against.

"No, worries. I'm kinda liking the breeze now."

"Really? You don't find it gets a little cold?" She questioned honestly.

"Nah. It's—" He broke off, and an eyebrow shot up. "Haley James Scott… are you going commando yourself right now?"

"What?" She flushed, her voice getting higher. "Oh, course not! Nathan Scott, I am a mother."

"A mother who's not wearing any underwear." Laughing, he grabbed her sides, trying to turn her around to see if he could glimpse any lines.

Swatting his hands away, laughter peeled out of her as she quickly sidestepped him and tried to back into the kitchen. Her husband being an athlete gave him an unfair advantage in her opinion, and he easily scooped her back into his arms.

"Would you two knock it off!"

They both jumped apart like naughty children, and looked up to see Whitey standing in the doorway, hand in hand with Raine, and neither one of them looking particularly impressed with the young couple's shenanigans.

"Sorry!" Haley said quickly.

"She started it!" Nathan said at the same time.

Whitey looked down at the little boy who looked up at him. "That's it. You're in charge, Kid. Good luck to you."

Now, while many people would deny that this could happen, both Nathan and Haley would swear they saw their son look at them and shake his head in disapproval, like he had his work cut out for him with the two of them. Two year olds could be so touchy. With one last scowl, Whitey turned around and walked out with Raine.

Nathan and Haley looked from the doorway to each other.

"Can you believe that—"

"Lets go!!"

They both jumped and rushed towards the door. After locking the apartment Nathan ushered Haley ahead of him towards the waiting elevator, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"I know what you're doing. Stop looking at my butt." She whispered over her shoulder, trying in vain to sound firm.

"Never."

TahDaH!! Did you all love last week's OTH? I did. It felt very old school OTH to me. It was quieter, slower, driven more by character than plot twist. I loved it. Plus, shirtless Nathan is always an added bonus. Also, for all of you who read my authors notes… I'm moving again. As it has been pointed out to me… I move a lot. Hopefully there won't be too big a disruption to my UD, but… You all will forgive me. I'm too cute to stay mad at.


	72. Chapter 72

Hello! Okay, I have a confession to make… You know how you have favourite parts? I like boy's hands. It's why I can tell you that James Lafferty has beautiful hands… and I love the way the wedding band rides low towards the first joint of his finger… But last episode? Last episode it wasn't about his hands… all I could think was… He should wear those jeans every day. You know what I'm talking about. The jeans. He usually wears those… looser fitting styles… But these… The way they hugged him in ALL the right places… Well done, wardrobe department, well done. Here we go…

Haley lay propped up in the bed, Raine tucked tight under her arm, his head resting against her chest as she turned another page.

"… and into the night of his very own room where he found his supper waiting for him… and it was still hot." Finishing the book she shut it and looked down at her son, whose big blue eyes looked back at her imploringly.

"'gain."

"Again?" Haley laughed, shaking her head. "We've read it four times!"

"'gain!" Raine chimed giving his Mama his best smile.

Still laughing, Haley tossed the book to the end of the bed and slid down, rubbing her head across Raine's belly, and making him peel with laughter. "'gain! 'gain! 'gain!"

"Again! Again! Again!" She mimicked. "You, my son, are just like your father."

Her hands slipped up to tickle under his arms. As their laughter died down, Haley glanced over at the clock, and her face grew a little solemn. "Sorry, Buddy, I would love to read it 87 million-kergillion-trillion times more, but it's almost time for Mama to go to work…"

His perfect little pout came instantly to his face and Raine launched himself across his Mama, holding her as tightly as his small arms could manage.

"No work." He insisted.

Haley hugged him back, rubbing her face against his hair. "I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go. I'm gonna miss you, but I'll be here when you wake up in the morning." She promised.

He looked up at her silently and Haley felt it. Man, this kid could work the guilt. If he kept this up she had a feeling she'd be making a trip to Toys 'R Us. They'd been on tour for over a month now, and Haley couldn't believe how well it was working out. When they were in a city playing a show they usually had family time in the morning where they'd sightsee or just find a park to hang out in. In the afternoon, Haley would have her sound check for the night, and Nathan would take Raine back to the hotel for his nap, and evenings were made up of dinner together, before Haley hit the stage. They'd even managed to wrangle up a few Roadies to act as sitters so Nathan and Haley could head out on their own some nights when there wasn't a show. Then there was the bus. The bus could be a little close sometimes, but nothing they couldn't handle. Haley wanted to knock on wood at how happy she was. Then she rubbed her nose against her favourite little nose, and wanted to lock them in the hotel room and hide away.

"Hey, you know what? You are gonna stay here and have boy time with Daddy! That'll be fun!"

"No Daddy. Wann Mama." He said with a stubborn streak Haley would deny came from her.

"I bet if you pout really, really well… You can get Daddy to watch the Wiggles again!"

"I heard that."

Haley looked up and her breath caught. She'd been so focused on her son, that she hadn't heard the shower turn off. Her husband stood in the bathroom doorway, framed by the steam from his shower, her eyes trailed over his body and the towel that was slung loosely around his hips. His was wet and she knew he would smell like her soap. Maybe Ray didn't need an opening act tonight?

Nathan's mouth curled up at one side, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Not in front of the boy!" He teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haley said formally, concentrating on Raine's ear now.

"Try saying that again, but this time without drooling. I know it's hard, but you really should try to control yourself around me sometimes…"

Haley gasped in mock affront, and lifted Raine up to look into his eyes. "Wiggles." She promised. "You and Daddy can watch lots, and lots of Wiggles tonight!"

"You're mean." Nathan said sternly, already dreading the night ahead. It just hadn't been the same since Greg left…

"Remember that."

Bored with his parents now, Raine scrambled down from the bed and stumbled into the other room where his toys were waiting. Haley smiled watching Nathan walk across the bedroom to his suitcase and start taking clothes out. Getting up she went to walk past him, not actually touching him, but close enough that she knew he was holding his breath that she was going to. She paused, standing behind him, her soft breathing spreading like a whisper across the damp skin of his back, making things jump both inside and out of him, making him forget to breathe. Smiling, knowing she had him right where she wanted him, she slowly reached around him… and grabbed her phone off the dresser beside him.

"Excuse me!" She chirped. "I've got a call to make!"

Skipping away she heard his groan. "I need another shower."

Laughing, Haley plopped back down on the bed, and hit speed dial. After a few rings it went voicemail.

"Brooke? Brooke if you're home pickup!" Haley let out a frustrated sigh. "You can't avoid me forever, I'm the mother of your godson, and we're staying at your apartment next week. I'm not going to take it back, so you might as well get over it and yourself!"

There was silence for a moment, but then Haley was rewarded with a screeching response. "Take it back!"

"Nope."

"You're not going to take it back?" Brooke's voice exploded over the line. "I cannot believe your going to stand there and not take it back."

"Actually, I'm lying down, and nope, I'm not going to take it back." Haley said, greatly enjoying how aggravated her friend was.

"You know that they're the whole story, right? You know he sparkles, right? You know that they are the greatest epic love story of all time? You know that, right?" Brooke demanded shrilly.

"I know that they are in an obsessive, unhealthy, co-dependant relationship, when she could be having hot fun with her best friend."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Brooke said with distaste. "I can't believe someone with a love story like your own, isn't backing a true love match. It would be like you and Lucas ending up together. You can have stimulating conversation, but would anything else get stimulated?"

"Ewww. Brooke, the books are fiction, my life isn't. Trust me."

"Sure, your life doesn't look anything like teen melodrama." Brooke drawled sarcastically.

"Whatever." Haley laughed before changing the subject. "I just wanted to call to say we'll be in Tuesday next week."

Haley listened to all the plans Brooke had made for their stay with her next week, and glanced up as Nathan came out of the bathroom from his second shower in an hour, and she smiled at him knowingly. Raine tripped into the room again, and Haley interrupted her friend.

"Brooke, that all sounds great! I have to run, but do you want to say goodbye to your godson?"

"Of course!"

Haley pulled Raine close and held the phone near his face. She let them babble to each other for a couple of minutes before she started mouthing words to her son, and she was rewarded with his declaration of "Team Jacob."

Haley hung up before the cursing reached his ears.

"Why do you torture her that way?" Nathan chuckled, pulling on his boxers.

"Because it's so easy."

Kissing Raine's head, Haley got up and walked over to Nathan, her hand slipping around his neck and pulling him down to her for a deep kiss.

"I have to go." She whispered against his lips a few minutes later.

"I need another shower…" He groaned resting his forehead against hers.

Later that night Haley stood on the stage, her voice holding for the final note of her encore, and as she finished the crowd erupted for her.

"Thank you!" She panted into the microphone and moved to take a deep bow.

It was just as she was letting her body drop that she saw him in the audience. Markus. She lurched up in response, but he was gone. In the place where she'd spotted him sat a teenager who had been clapping, but now went crazy waving as he realized Haley James-Scott was looking straight at him. Managing a nervous smile and a wave, Haley scanned the rows several more times before thanking the audience and running off stage. Her hands were shaking as she handed her guitar off to a stagehand, and it was an effort for her to nod at the people complimenting her for her performance. Usually she hung out for a bit, but tonight she absently made her excuses and headed for the stage door. Markus was locked away, so she knew her mind was playing tricks on her, but it didn't make the knot in the pit of her stomach shrink. Coming out into the ally she was brought up short. Haley normally wouldn't have thought twice about walking the short distance to the street and hailing a cab, but tonight all she could see were the shadows, and the nooks that could hide a body. Spotting a Roadie she knew having a smoke, she asked him if he could walk her down the ally. She didn't know if he could see how shaken she was, but he said sure and did, waiting with her on the street till she was in a taxi.

By the time she'd pulled up at the hotel she was much calmer. She was just tired. She pretended she couldn't still feel the knot. Reaching her room, she swiped her card through the scanner and pushed the door open. Everything felt right again in that moment, because that was the moment she saw Nathan.

All the lights in the living room were off, the light from the TV the only thing illuminating the room. He lay on the couch, remote in his hand, and hearing the door he looked over at her in surprise.

"Hey! You're home early." He smiled, but there was a question in his eyes.

"Yeah… I was just tired." Shutting the door she walked over to the couch and lay down on top of him, tucking her head under his chin, and loving the feel of his arms as the came up around her.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, sensing something was off with her, and beginning to gently rub her back in soothing motions.

Lifting her head she looked at him, and managed her best smile yet since her encore.

"I'm fine." She lied.

TaHDaH!! Soooo? Have you all seen it? The preview? The bathroom? The shirtless Nathan? The bare legged wrap around? WE need to take a breath. We need to lower our expectations. We need to tell ourselves the scene is going to suck… Because… it's starting to look like the hottest Naley scene of all time… And I swear if the kid knocks on the door and ruins it… I'm starting a campaign to bring the nanny back. Oh, and blue star if you can tell me what book Haley was reading to Raine at the beginning of the chapter.

Side note-All you people that have a hate on for Raine's name, will be tickled to know that I wrote half the chapter using Jamie. Oops. Caught that one in time.


	73. Chapter 73

Hello! Okay, here's what I loved about the last episode… Naley bickered. They bickered like a couple bickers when you're pissing each other off. There wasn't a third party, it wasn't an angry fight, they made a couple of cheap shots (Haley's this from a C student=brilliant), and they got over it. Perfect. That's the Naley drama we need more of, and they both played it so well. Now, I think only my Ontario readers are going to get this, but… I am CRAVING Swiss Chalet like you wouldn't believe!! I haven't had it in like six months and the commercials are making me salivate! Need chicken. Here we go…

Haley jerked awake, partially from the tiny foot that slammed into her, but mostly from the dream. Stilling she carefully took stock of all the body parts that surrounded her, the room was dark but in the dim light that broke through the blinds of the bus she could see them in short intervals as the highway lights rhythmically went by. Nathan was on his stomach, and arm thrown completely across her shoulders, and his head was buried in her pillow, his snoring going almost directly into her ear. Raine wasn't doing much better, given his head resting on her knee, his open mouth drooling cold slobber onto it, as he clutched her thigh like a teddy bear. Rolling her eyes she thought to herself, Scott boys have no boundaries. Taking a few minutes to formulate an exit strategy, Haley managed to pry Raine's arms off her leg, a difficult task with her arms pinned down by the foot that had kicked her awake and that now lay limply across her chest. With her major bindings frees, she shifted her weight till she was able to wiggle out from under them and slide onto the floor. Sitting up, she looked at them with disgruntlement, as neither Nathan nor Raine had even stirred. Shaking her head Haley got up and tiptoed out, wondering why she bothered to be so careful, the rocking of the moving tour bus seemed to knock both of her guys right out.

Quietly shutting the door she moved into the main cabin of the bus. Flicking a lamp on she sat down and picked up her guitar.

"Hey, Lloyd. Do you mind?" She asked the driver softly. "I could shut the curtain?"

"No problem." He said, not taking his eyes from the road. "This is the third night this week, and I'm getting used to my very own Haley James Scott concert. You leave that curtain open. I'd hate it to block your sound!"

Haley chuckled politely, but his words nagged at her… the third night this week? It had been the third night on the road that she'd had the dream, but if she was honest, she'd been on edge ever since she'd thought she'd seen Markus in the crowd last week. She kept telling herself she was fine, but now before every show she felt the tension, the fear, of seeing him in the crowd. At first it would end when she hit the stage, but now it seemed like it was spreading into her show, and she just hoped that people couldn't tell she was off her game.

As she began to strum, she thought maybe she should try to remember the dream since in was hovering just on the edge of her subconscious… but she pushed it away. She was fine. It was just a little anxiety, she just needed to breathe and let it pass. She was Haley James Scott and she had too much to do.

An hour later, Nathan stumbled out of the bedroom, managing to quietly shut the door before the motion of the bus rocked him into the wall. Cursing, he continued on, his eyes squinting as they adjusted from the darkness of the back of the bus bedroom to the dim light in the main room. Haley had been gently strumming her guitar humming out a tune, but looked up at him with an apologetic smile after hearing the thud and the curse.

"Sorry." She said, careful to keep her voice down since Raine was sleeping in the back. "Did I wake you?"

Nathan shook his head as he came over and sat next to her. "Nah. The foot to my nose did that."

Haley laughed as she set her guitar aside and turned to face him. "Aww!" She said, taking his head between her hands and pulling him down to her so she could kiss the damaged area. "I love your nose! Is it hurt?"

"I'll live." He laughed, enjoying the kisses she rained down his nose. "You couldn't sleep?"

"Nah." She answered. "Kneed in the boob."

"Aww!" The mimicked her earlier response. "I love your boob… both of them actually! Is it hurt?"

She couldn't control her laughter as he jokingly tackled her back onto the couch, placing loud kisses on the damaged area. Her head falling back, she remembered they had an audience, and in her best Tutor Girl voice she reprimanded her husband, but couldn't pull it off as even she could hear the smile in her voice.

"Nathan! Not in front of Lloyd!"

Nathan laughed at her but tried to muster up a firm tone himself. He cleared his throat before calling out to the man driving their bus. "Sorry, Lloyd!"

"No problem." Lloyd chuckled back.

Pulling themselves upright, Haley straightened her pajamas, and given that Nathan was only wearing track pants, there wasn't much to straighten… He merely felt the need to adjust. They sat facing each other on the couch. Haley rested her arm on the back of the couch and propped her head in her hand. Nathan copied her. They smiled at each other for several minutes, because as lame as it sounded, even after all this time, and everything they'd done together, there were still times when they both loved just looking at each other.

"I love you, you know that?" Nathan said, tracing her face with his eyes.

"Mmmm… You never passed me a note in English class or anything… but, I've kind of figured that out."

"What?" He teased. "I wrote it out the first day I saw you. I gave it to Tim, who was supposed to give it Skills, to give to Lucas, to give to you. You didn't get it?"

"Nope. But I know where the broken link in the chain probably happened…" She teased back. "Tim's never forgiven me for taking you away…"

"Whatever!" Nathan scoffed. "If it was anyone who broke the chain, it was your best friend."

"Lucas?" She laughed, not buying it.

"Yeah, Lucas." Nathan nodded. "The dude blocked me on more then one occasion and I'm not talking about the basketball court. Plus do you know how many times he warned me not to hurt you?"

"Awww! He loves me!" She giggled.

"Hmmm…" Nathan said noncommittally, and not wanting to get into another guy in love with his wife, he changed the subject. "Are you excited about seeing Brooke?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly, as she linked his fingers through hers. "I can't believe we get four whole days in New York! It will be great seeing Brooke. I miss her… But do you want to know what else will be great?"

"The Knicks are playing and you got me courtside seats as a present for being the Best Husband ever?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, now you ruined the surprise."

"Really?" He said, his hopes going through the roof.

"No…" She smiled shaking her head, and then laughing at his now fallen face.

"Not nice, Hales, not nice at all."

Still laughing she moved closer to him, before dropping her voice. "I do have a surprise planned for you…"

"Don't play games with me…" He said, his own voice dropping huskily.

"Well… Wednesday night after my show… Brooke promised to watch Raine, and that means we can have a night out… and maybe… just maybe… because you are The Best Husband ever… I've planned a few surprises for the night…"

"I changed my mind." He said quickly. "Play all the games you want!"

Moving forward his lips caught hers in a deep kiss, his mind already going to all the things she might have in store for them. Suddenly he pulled back, and his eyes narrowed on Haley as she wiped the left over spit from her lip.

"It's not dancing is it?" He asked sounding like the worst torture in the world might be in store for him.

"It's not dancing, and that's all I'm going to tell you."

Nathan looked at her a moment more, trying to figure out if he could get her to crack, but gave up with a smile. Haley was too stubborn to give anything away. He nodded towards the bedroom.

"You ready to go back to Flying Tiger, Hidden Two Year Old Dragon, in there?"

"I'm ready if you are. How long do you think it will take us to get him to sleep in his own bed when we get home?" She asked as they got up and headed back to the bedroom.

"I'll see if I can steal some pads from the football team."

TaHDAH! There is the new chapter. Okay? Want to hear a funny story? I don't drink a lot of pop, but I drink it at my mom's house all the time (it's free), and always from a can. Soooo, there's this way that I drink it, and I've done it since I was like eight. I crack the seal on the can, but I don't open it all the way, then I shake the can so the pop shoots into my mount, and after I've done that a few times, I open the can and drink the nice flat pop that's left. Delicious. It drives my mom CRAZY! Yesterday she sent me an Internet article about a woman who died from drinking from a can. I sent her a message back like "Nice try. It hasn't killed me yet. I'm not stopping." I really should though. It's not lady like… but it sure is tasty!


	74. Chapter 74

Hello! Okay, how lame does it make me that I read Kismet for the first time since writing it… and I started crying at the last chapter? Super lame? Moderately lame? That sucker's sad. I can't believe I killed Haley off in the end. OH! And here has been my obsessive thing going back two episodes… I CAN'T BELIEVE JAMES LUCAS SCOTT PICKED THE "BROOKE"!!! The cute little redhead sitting beside Jamie at the dance was such a "Haley", and she clearly wanted him to ask her… but the little (name I won't call children) didn't. JLS, son of Naley… Picked the "Brooke". I may never get over it. Exhale… I'm gonna try to let it go… RAINE… he would have picked the "Haley". All I'm saying. Here we go…

Brooke paced the floor of her living room, glancing furtively at the clock every so often. What the hell was taking them so long? she thought to herself. Haley, Nathan and Raine had arrived at what she guessed for a two year old was a late hour, 11:30pm. For Brooke, however, that was her primetime. That was the earliest she'd head out her door for the night. Two years olds… they just can't party. So here she was, having seen only the top of a blanket covered head as they shuffled into her apartment last night, claiming they were "exhausted", waiting for the Scott family to get their asses out of bed. It was almost 7am for crying out loud!

Looking around she realized it was time to take matters into her own hands. Picking up a copy of Vogue she began to flip through it as loudly and obnoxiously as possible, but came up with no success, so she flung the magazine against the wall. Still nothing. Heading into the kitchen she opened the fridge and slammed the door repeatedly, shuffled pots and pans, and seriously considered setting off her fire alarm and only changed her mind at the last second because she thought that might get her evicted. Striding into her bedroom closet she grabbed a pair of her stilettos, slipped them on, and began pacing with a harsh click-a-tee-clack outside her guest bedroom door. After her fifth lap of the hallway, she paused, and hearing nothing she stamped her foot in frustration. Unfortunately, her heel came down on the wrong angle, sending her ankle shooting to the side, and pain shot up her calf. Cursing and hopping, she blamed the narcoleptic family for her injury.

Throwing in the towel on subtly, Brooke walked over to the door and cracked it open, ready to take whatever steps were necessary to get some time with her godson, the sight of them though made her pause. They were a mass of limbs that made it impossible to tell where one started and the next one began. Even weirder their breathing seemed to be synchronized, as it they were breathing not as three people, but one. For an instant Brooke's heart beat with yearning. They were almost too cute to wake up. Almost.

"Raine…" Brooke whispered into the room. "Raine…"

"Raine!" She tried again a little louder, before resorting to, "RAINE!"

The littlest of the three bodies jerked and a tousled head popped up from underneath his mother's hair.

"Book!" Raine half shouted, and Brooke's dimples came out in force at hearing how happy he was to see her. He hadn't forgotten her.

She felt so good that she didn't even feel guilty at the grunts and groans he elicited from his parents as he fought his way out of the heap, to hop out of the bed and run in his footie pajamaed way right into her waiting arms.

Picking him up, she showered his face with loud kisses, and without sparing the sleepy couple in the bed a second glance, she headed out of the room.

"You two can go back to sleep." She said gazing at her godson. "I've got the one I want."

As the door slammed shut, Nathan and Haley continued to stare at the space for moment.

"Ouch." Said Haley at the dismissal.

Nathan nodded in agreement, and then cast a sideways glance at his wife. "Wanna mess around?"

Haley pretended to ponder this idea for a moment, shrugged, and then threw herself at her husband.

An hour or so later, with everyone now up, they headed out for breakfast, and the day spun on from there with Brooke showing them her favourite sites, until finally they returned to her apartment in the late afternoon with a tuckered out Raine, ready for his nap. With him down they all slouched in the living room kind of wishing they could nap as well.

"I can't feel my feet." Haley moaned. "I have to be on stage in three hours, and I can't feel my feet.

"You don't need them. Go acoustic. Sit on a stool and emote." Brooke tried to chirp, but even her energy was lagging.

"Have I told you you're brilliant?" Haley teased her friend.

"Not nearly enough… remember that time I delivered your baby." Brooke reminded her for the millionth time.

"Nope. I've blocked that out. My baby magically beamed out of me, causing me no pain at all."

"Then why were my hands pruney?"

Nathan chuckled listening to their easy banter. Haley had made friends at school, but nothing like this… this ease she had with those closest to her. He was glad they were going to be able to spend time with Brooke. Maybe with her guard down Haley would tell him what was keeping her up at night, what was making her tense.

Both girls glanced over at him before sharing a look with each other.

"So, Nate… will you be able to stay awake for your big night?" Brooke leaded.

"I'm seeing my girl sing. That never gets tired." He smiled over at Haley, ignoring the retching sound Brooke made at his sappiness.

Haley glanced over at Brooke with a conspiratorial smile. "Actually, Babe… You're not."

Nathan looked confused until Brooke dug around in her purse for a moment, handed an envelope to Haley, who handed it to him… a courtside seat for the Knicks that night. He loved his wife.

"I thought you could use a night off, and Brooke knows a guy… and there you are."

A couple of hours later, Nathan had headed out, and Haley had just giving Brooke the Raine low down to prepare her for the night before she took off herself. Both Raine and Brooke were flopped on the bed watching Haley get ready, and while usually she was more engrossed in Raine, she caught a vibe coming off of Haley in waves.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked. "Everything is set up. The whole night will go off without a hitch as soon as you're done your set."

"I just have to get through my set." Haley mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Brooke asked, having not caught the low-pitched words.

"It's nothing." Haley quickly assured her. "Forget I said anything."

"Well, since I don't know what you said, that won't be hard… Or you could just try telling me. You know I'm going to find out eventually. Best you just come clean now."

Finishing getting ready, Haley walks over to Brooke and tweaks a lock of her hair. "There's nothing to tell. Have fun with the boy."

"I will." Brooke promised as she watched Haley cuddle Raine and kiss him goodbye. "Have fun with your other boy."

"I will." Haley promised with a seductive smile.

An hour later Haley stood backstage, her stomach in a knot. Sweat poured from her brow as she peeked out at the crowd. She just had to get through this set and then her night would get better. She dreaded performing now, knowing that she would see his face, knowing that she would feel him in the audience. He wasn't there. He wasn't there. He wasn't there. She was fine. She was fine. She was fine.

Her mantra was working for her for now. She clung to that.

"Haley, you're on!"

With that, she took a breath and went on autopilot.

Nathan was just leaving one of the best games he'd ever seen when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID he smiled as he answered it.

"You are my favourite wife ever."

"Hmm? Unless we went Big Love and you neglected to tell me, I'm your only wife."

"Yes, but out of all the wives in the world, you are my favourite."

"So, I take it the Kicks won?" She chuckled.

"Knicks, Hales, they're called the Knicks." He rolled his eyes. "You're such a girl."

"I'd watch your tone, buddy, or you won't get your second surprise."

Nathan stopped dead causing the man behind him to slam into his back. "What surprise?"

Suddenly, Nathan picked up on the soft music behind her words, the splash of water here and there… "I'm at the Waldorf Astoria. In a bath. Naked. Do you think you can get here before the water gets cold?"

He was there before the bubbles popped.

TahDaH!! Alright… Am I the only one who is TERRIFIED of the next episode? Like there has been SO much goodness leaked that Mark is going to pull the carpet out from under us and not have any of it in the show? Oh, and show of hands… for everyone who has seen the sneak peek… who thought Haley was totally rocking the June Carter Cash vibe when setting up the flowers? Haley's loving the big hair look these days. Side note, the exchange about "my favourite wife" is a shout out to my Nana. I'd tell her she was my favourite Nana, she'd say she was my only Nana, and I'd go follow with "out of all the Nanas in the world, you are my favourite". Happy mother's day Nana!

Oh, and MOTH fans… This was a bit of a filler chapter, but I've got stuff planed ahead. It will be fun… for me anyway. Some people with a slight heads up are acting "scared". There's a return. Or should I say… Emergence of a character that… I may have had a secret ship for with a certain female character we all love… I've never fully written him in, although I believe I may have mentioned him? Anyhoo, he's pretty much in it now.


	75. Chapter 75

Howdy! Okay, first of all I'd like to say thanks to Alex for pointing out that they'd established Madison as a bookworm, so she could be Haley-esk… And we both agreed that the five year olds crushing on each other at the dance was a tad gross. AND, while I hate admitting I was wrong… I was watching the episode where Nathan, Lucas and Jamie are working on the comet, and Nathan teases him about Madison the piano girl. Okay, okay, MAYBE Madison is a Haley. Second, are you feeling it yet? The void? The no OTH for months void? Third, if Shannon survived her camping trip and wasn't eaten by bears… I hope she enjoys this (oh, and I wrote this for when I thought I'd be finished before she came back. Oops). Camping? Seriously? Yuck. Here we go…

Haley's eyes fluttered open and she was momentarily disoriented and confused as to why the world was upside down. Shaking her head she became aware that maybe it wasn't the world that had gone screwy, but her since her head was hanging off the end of the bed. Every muscle in her body seemed lax, but she somehow managed to pull herself fully into the bed again. Her eyes shut for a moment as she recovered from that bit of exertion before her head rolled on the pillow, a slow smile spreading across her face as she took in the view. It was a great view.

While normally she was partial to waking up with him wrapped around her, she had to admit that this wasn't bad. He was sprawled on his side with his back to her, his arm shoved under a bunched up pillow, and his head was buried deep into it. She ran her tongue along her dry lower lip as her eyes traced the wide expanse of his back that tapered down to his narrow hips, and the sheet that barely clung to him showed off the perfect curve of one of his best assets… Much like herself, his body language seemed to communicate the definition of languid. They'd had a night away from the Boy, and had totally taken advantage of it. She felt bad for the patrons in the neighbouring rooms.

Slowly edging over to him she pressed her front flush against his back molding them together. She began placing soft wet kisses against his neck and she felt his body tighten, letting her know he was now awake.

"Leave me alone. I'm worn out." He grumbled, driving his face further into the pillow, but not trying to move away from her. "You've broken me, Haley James Scott."

"Really?" She teased, her hand sliding over the ridges of his abs as they headed lower. "Hmm? You still seem to be fully functional to me…"

Smiling into the pillow where she wouldn't catch it, he tried to make his voice sound forlorn as his hand groped for the sheet, and he pulled it up to his neck. "You're just after my body. I feel so used!"

"Come on!" She chided as she nipped at his neck and began yanking the sheet away. "Don't play hard to get! Nobody likes a prude!"

Faster than she could catch her breath, Nathan flipped over pinning her beneath him, and interlocking their fingers. Once he was settled on top of her to his satisfaction, he leaned down, resting his forehead on hers, and bumped her nose with his.

"Good mornin'." He smiled down at her, and kissed her softly.

She looked up at him seductively. "I could make it a lot better if you'd let go of my hands…"

She was just about to stand by her words when her phone went off on the nightstand. Nathan would have preferred they ignore it, but Haley rolled out from under him, and grabbed her phone.

"It might be an emergency." She clarified. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Brooke yelled over the line, yelling in both agitation and necessity given that Raine could clearly be hear screaming blue murder in the background.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley asked frantically, already signing Nathan up to donate a kidney if their son needed it.

"Nothing! Everything!" Brooke elaborated. "He was fine last night, but this morning... Haley, your son has lost his tiny little mind."

"Mama?" Raine suddenly questioned in the background, and suddenly Haley heard a melee break out on the other end.

"Raine! Stop it! …Let go! Owwww! … Why you little…" The grunts of the two parties ended in a wail as Raine was finally triumphant.

"Maaaammmmaaaaa!!!" He bellowed into the phone, proving he'd inherited his father's strength in thwarting Brooke to get the cell, and his mother's voice by deafening her ears. "Waannnn Maaammmaaa!! You come now!!"

"Okay, baby, Mama will be there soon. I promise." Haley smiled into the phone.

"Now?" He pressed.

"Soon." Haley repeated. "Now go say sorry to Auntie Brooke."

"'Kay, Mama." He mumbled as he hung up the phone.

Haley was still smiling as she flopped back on the bed, and looked over at Nathan who was propped on an elbow beside her.

"I have the feeling you're leaving me for another guy." He smiled.

"What can I say… I'm a sucker for men who I gave birth to."

"You're also a tease… Promises, promises, Haley James…"

"Welllll…." She hedged as she got out of bed. "We are in a hurry… maybe it would be best if we only took one shower? You know… it would save some time…"

Nathan was out of bed, and hoisting her over his shoulder, headed towards the bathroom, before her first teals of laughter had echoed off the walls.

A while later they were down on the sidewalk as the doorman hailed a cab for them. Nathan held the door open for her, and she was just about to step in when she glanced over her shoulder and saw him. She froze as she felt Markus' eyes claw over her, and the entire city of New York seemed to fall into a mind numbing silence.

"Haley? Haley?" Nathan repeated to his wife who was frozen and looking at a grey haired man with a walker.

Snapping out of it, Haley looked up at her husband, confused. "What?"

"Do you know that guy?" He asked, indicating the man who was now scratching his back against a light post.

Seeing him clearly now, Haley shook her head. "No. Sorry, I just zoned out."

She cast him a quick smile before dashing a kiss on his cheek and leaping into the cab. Nathan wanted to question her, but the look she gave him when he followed her into the cab made him pause. She didn't want to talk about it that much was clear.

It wasn't until they were walking down the hall to Brooke's apartment that he grabbed her by the elbow and pressed her into the wall, cutting off any route of escape for her by bringing his arms up to lock her in. She didn't need to ask what he was doing since she could see the determined set of his jaw, so she focused on the spot of his chest that was directly at her eye level.

"What's going on with you?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"For someone who used to want me to let her all the way in, you're doing a great job at keeping me out right now."

"Nathan, I don't know what you're talking about."

He was about to say more, when Brooke's door was thrown open and their two year old was flying towards them on legs that looked like they were moving too fast for his body. Haley ducked out from under Nathan's arms and knelt down just in time for Raine to plow into her, knocking them both to the ground.

"Maaammmmaaaaa!"

"Baaabbbbbyyyyy!" She answered, laughing and kissing his face.

"Hi, son!" Nathan mocked jokingly as he was all but ignored by the child he had fathered. "Nice to see you to. Missed you!"

Finally Raine looked up and his brow creased. "Where you take Mama?"

Nathan's brows shot up at his words. "Dude, don't look at me. Your Mama pretty much kidnapped me last night… There were even restraints involved at one point…"

"Earmuffs!" Brooke yelled as she came out into the hall, and looked them up and down. "You know… I really don't get the sense that you two horn dogs booted it over here… I'm only four blocks from your hotel, and yet it took you over an hour to get here?"

"Traffic?" Haley offered as Nathan caught her under her arms and hauled up both her and Raine.

"Your first daughter better be named Brooke." She said through slitted eyes. "Now, lets go to breakfast. Raine and I are starving!"

As they hit the sidewalk, Nathan knew how to win over his son. "Hey, Buddy, wanna ride up top?"

Raine clamored to get into his father's outstretched arms, and then Nathan hoisted him onto his broad shoulders. Keeping his hands on Raine's ankles Nathan look back at Haley triumphantly.

"Enjoy!" She smiled with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Oh, and by the way… I think he needs a diaper change."

Nathan cringed catching a whiff of his son, which wasn't hard given the proximity of his head to his son's soiled diaper, but he wasn't going to give Haley the satisfaction of a response. Judging by the way she was giggling behind her hand, he didn't need to.

They headed down the street and were surprised to walk right into a parade. The sidewalks were jam-packed, and people instantly engulfed them. In the crush Brooke was separated from them, and Haley paused looking back for her friend. Not seeing her, Haley turned back to Nathan to ask if he could spot Brooke, but when she did, Nathan had disappeared into the throng as well. Haley's breath caught and she began looking around, and as she couldn't spot her family her breathing became quicker. She should be able to see a 6'2 man with a two year old on his shoulders, she should, but she couldn't. The push of the crowd kept her locked in and she couldn't seem to find enough space to take in cool air. She became frantic as the faces around her changed from strangers to that of someone that was terrifyingly familiar. She was surrounded my a million Markus' and suddenly she couldn't breath at all. In those last seconds, she finally spotted them and tried to call out, only no words would come.

Haley's head swam and she tried to keep her eyes trained on the backs of her husband and son, but her world faded to black, and as if she was caught in a riptide, she sank below the crowd.

TahDaH!! Okay, another question… this one goes out to all the people who read MOTH on fanfiction… I've been writing this for over two years now, and it will be two years since I started posting MOTH on the fanfic site. I've never changed the description… and it doesn't so much fit anymore. I'm thinking of updating it. Thoughts? To everyone on OTHforums… do you like my new signature? It's great, isn't it? I think so! Thanks to Lorna for making it for me! And especially thanks to Amber for the touching words and acknowledgement of my greatness!

PS-If this is the last chapter ever posted please assume that Amber has had me killed. She lives somewhere in New Zealand, so she can't be too hard to find.


	76. Chapter 76

Hello! Here's what I hate. I hate when I don't work for the eight months of the year that I am in school, then come home to work my little butt off, only to have my union put us all on strike… a strike that people keep saying is going to last weeks. I hate that I take care of all matters of hair removal so that I can at least lounge by my building's pool on these hot striking days to cool off and turn myself from pasty to slightly less pasty, only to have the building close the pool for maintenance. And do you know what "maintenance" usually means? Someone did something bad in the pool. Ew. However, I have come back to my apartment and am typing away. Here we go…

Brooke had just dug someone's umbrella out of her ribs, and was scanning the crowd for the Scotts when she saw a sight straight out of a nightmare. A couple of metres ahead of her she saw Haley's head dip, and then watched her collapse beneath the crowd.

"HALEY!"

Nathan barely heard Brooke over the crowd, but he heard the terror in her voice, and that was enough to have him turning around. He saw Brooke fighting her way through and her shoving at people. At first it didn't register until he saw some other people trying to help her clear a spot. Haley. Fighting against the tide of people, he made his way to the spot just as Haley was pulled up from the pavement. He didn't know how badly she was hurt, and that alone fueled his need to get her himself. Pulling Raine down, he passed him off to Brooke, and hefted Haley into his arms, managing a quick thank you to the people who had helped keep her from being trampled worse then she was. Not caring whom he knocked over, Nathan rammed his way out of the parade to a quiet street, and kept going till they'd crossed to the next block.

By the time he'd hailed a cab, Brooke had caught up with Raine clinging to her neck, and then they were speeding to the nearest hospital. Nathan didn't know if he should move her more than he already had, so he kept still, hoping she was alright, that she didn't have any internal damage, and trying not to think about why she hadn't woken up yet.

In the silence of the cab Raine cried softly for his Mama, and Brooke tried to comfort him. She hoped he believed her when she said his Mama was going to be fine. She hoped she wasn't lying to him.

They burst into the hospital, and an orderly quickly came forward with a gurney, and soon nurses were whisking Haley away, leaving Nathan standing stunned it the middle of the Emergency room. What the hell had happened, he thought bewildered.

A few minutes later he heard his name being called, but it didn't register till it was repeated. Turning he found Brooke had come in after paying the cab. Raine's arms reached out for his father, and Nathan pulled him into a tight embrace, both needing comfort. Spotting seats in the corner of the waiting room, they headed there to wait. After a while Raine fell asleep against Nathan's chest.

"What happened?" Nathan asked Brooke quietly, not wanting to wake his son. It was better he sleep through as much of this as possible.

"I don't know. It's like she fainted or something… She isn't… you know…" Brooke hinted.

"Anemic?"

"No, you idiot! Pregnant!"

"Oooohh!" Nathan thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so? She shot me down last week, so I figured it was that time of the month."

"That's the only time she turns you down?" Brooke mocked him sarcastically.

"That and when I eat curry… or have left the toilet seat up… or forgotten to buy diapers… or—"

"Okay, I'm beginning to think that if she is, it might not be yours."

"Ha. Ha. Not funny." Nathan said dryly.

They sat there for what seemed like forever. Brooke got coffee. Raine woke up, and then fell back asleep. Nathan lost about three years off is life in worry. Finally a doctor came out and called his name. The doctor told him Haley was bruised and shook up, but other than that she was fine.

"If she's fine… then why did she pass out?" Nathan asked him.

"All I can say is that there is no medical reason for Mrs. Scott to have lost consciousness… anything else, you might want to talk to her. She did seem distressed when she came to." The doctor finished, already looking at his clipboard and getting ready to see the next patient.

"She's awake? Can I see her?" Nathan asked anxiously.

The doctor nodded absently and waved him through. Nathan handed Raine to Brooke and went to see his wife. He walked into a room with several curtained off beds, and he tentatively called out her name.

"Hales…"

"Here." She called out, and he quickly followed her voice to her bed.

When he pulled back the curtain he found her sitting on the edge of the bed, and struggling to pull her shirt on over her head. He quickly came forward to help her, and his jaw tightened at the bruises he saw on her back and arms. She was lucky she hadn't been killed.

With her dressed now he looked down at her, and couldn't help but notice that she couldn't meet his eyes. He knelt down in front of her and took her small hands into his large ones. He rubbed her fingers until she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Hales," he began softly, but firmly. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm going crazy." She tried to laugh it off, but it ended on a choked sob.

One of Nathan's hands let go of hers, and reached up to wipe away the one tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"Tell me." He insisted.

Haley tried to pull away, but he held her tight. "Tell me."

Shaking her head, she spoke. "I see him. I see him everywhere!"

"Who?" Nathan asked confused, but knowing whomever it was he was going to kick the shit out of them for scaring his wife.

"Markus. I see Markus." She finally confessed, beginning to cry in earnest. "In the crowd, on the street, backstage…"

All her odd behaviours over the past few weeks suddenly made sense to Nathan. He now knew what was wrong but wasn't sure how to deal with it, so for now, he just let her talk.

"I was so scared…" She got caught up on her words and the fumbled out. "He wanted to… he tried to… I thought I was never going to…"

She was sobbing by the end and Nathan scooped her up into his arms as he moved to sit on the bed, pulling her tighter to him. For a while he just held her and let her cry; she needed to get it out. When she subsided in his arms, he pushed her hair back out of her face and looked into her watery, puffy beautiful eyes.

"My girl's a fighter, and you got away. Markus can't hurt you anymore, Haley."

"I know..." She said trying to pull herself together. "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Nothing's wrong with you. You went through a lot. You were traumatized… and I don't think you dealt with it… I don't think WE dealt with it."

Haley nodded and tucked her head back against his chest.

"I think you should talk to someone." Nathan said.

"I'm talking to you." She pointed out, deliberately misunderstanding him.

"A professional." He said, not letting her get away with it.

"I'll think about it." She said stubbornly.

Nathan let it go, happy to at least now know what he was dealing with. They left the hospital after Haley received much hugging from both Raine and Brooke. Haley had the feeling Brooke would have her peeing on a stick before they left New York, and she wasn't wrong.

Brooke saw them load onto their bus, and made Haley promise to take it easy. They said their goodbyes, which were always a hard thing to do, and the Scott family was off to their next city.

Late that night Nathan was only slightly surprised to wake up and find his wife not it their bed. Heading out into the living room he found her sitting under the lone-lit lamp, reading a book, and nodding as she did.

"Hales?"

"Nathan!" She said, jazzed up. "This is the greatest book I have ever read! Every woman should read it! Just wait till we have daughters!"

She held up the book so Nathan could read the cover. "Full Frontal Feminism: A Young Woman's Guide to Why Feminism Matters… by Jessica Valenti."

Nathan nodded, but didn't comment directly about the book as he sat down next to her. "So this is really why you're up this late. This book?"

"Yes! This book is amazing! It talks about feminism, but in a modern straight forward way!" She said enthusiastically. "You should read it! There's cursing… It talks about sex too…"

"I don't know if I'm a feminist Hales… I just don't think I'm ready to burn my bra…" He teased pulling her into his arms.

"Valenti says that's a myth. And you don't have to be a woman to be a feminist." She said, trying to go back to reading, but finding it hard as he kissed her neck. "In fact there should be more men active in the woman's movement… Especially good guys… like you…"

Giving up on her book for the moment, she turned in his arms and took his head between her hands to hold him still.

"You're a really good guy Nathan."

She'd grown so serious he knew she had more to say.

"I'm really lucky that you're my guy."

"True. But we're both lucky." He said truthfully. "Now can you please come back to bed?"

Pulling away she started rapidly flipping through her book again. "Just one more chapter!"

Nathan shrugged, got up and grabbed the book from her hands.

"Nathan!"

"You need to sleep." He said in the tone he used with Raine. "The book will still be here in the morning."

"You stole my line." She said, trying to sound huffy, but smiling at him using the same thing she said about Playstation.

The next morning, Haley sat happily curled on the couch on the bus, reading her book and listening to Nathan trying to get a squirmy Raine dressed in the other room. Her phone rang and she checked caller ID before answering.

"Peyton! I'm just reading a book you MUST read! It's called—"

Peyton cut her off before she could go on.

"Haley…" Peyton began, and hesitated not knowing were to begin. "You better sit down."

TahDaH! There is your new chapter… and you'll have to forgive me. I'm totally plugging Full Frontal Feminism by Jessica Valenti. It's brilliant, funny and dead on about gender, women and society. I think every young woman should read it. For some things you'll be like "I KNEW IT!" and other things will really open your eyes and make you think. Please check it out!


	77. Chapter 77

Hello everybody! How are you today? Ahh… I read spoilers. Many of you do not… but I read spoilers. Frak. Frak. Frak. Know what else? I have farmer tan. I try. I try so hard to get an even tan… and then I forget to wear sun block a couple of times, and I've got a permanent t-shirt on me till mid winter. Frak. Wow. Man, am I grumbly today or what? Here we go…

After listening to Peyton, Haley was exceedingly glad that she had been sitting before hearing Peyton's news. However, what Peyton had to say wasn't processing any different than if she had been standing, so all the information was having a hard time filtering in.

"He did what?"

Once again the ocean roared in her ears and she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"And people like it?"

Haley again tried to take in what Peyton was saying.

"F*ck." Was the only thing Haley said as it all sunk in.

"Wow… you swore… Hales… it's been so long… wait till I tell Brooke! Is it him? Does he bring out the F-bomb in you? It is, isn't it?"

"Listen Missy, you can gossip with your gal pal later. Right now you're going to send me a copy of the track and you're going to be quick about it. Do you understand me?" Haley commanded.

"You're mean. Maybe you're not the girl." Peyton grumbled.

A few minutes later, Haley sat still as stone, her fingers pressed to the ear buds as she listened to the song. She wanted more than anything for it to suck. She guessed you really can't always get what you want. She swore for the second time that night.

"Hales! You kiss our son with that potty mouth?" Nathan chuckled as he walked into the bus's living room.

"Hey, baby!" Haley said in her brightest voice. "Is Raine down for the night?"

"Yeah… why do you have that look?" He asked with a cocky raise of one eyebrow, as he came to sit next to her on the couch.

"What look?" She asked coyly, lifting her legs to rest across his thighs, and enjoying the way his hands started to gently knead her calves. She savoured it, knowing it might be her last massage for a while.

"The 'you don't wanna know, but I'm going to have to tell you look'. What's up?"

Haley took his hands into her and started playing with his fingers, keeping her eyes on their hands as she spoke. "I was just talking to Peyton…"

"And…"

"She sent me a song."

"Because she had so many she wanted to share?" He tried to tease.

"It's a new song by Chris Keller."

"Okay… Sorry you had to listen to it."

"It's called 'Wish You Were Mine (the one that got away)'." She said in a rush.

"So it's about you." He concluded.

"Well, he doesn't say my name or anything… but… Peyton thinks so."

"And you don't?"

"I don't know… I don't get why he'd write a song. I'm just me. We haven't even seen each other in years."

"Baby, that's why it's subtitled 'the one that got away'. Besides, he was in love with you. I don't blame him for that. I kinda like you myself…" He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. By the time he pulled away her eyes were clouded and her hands were now twisted into the hair at his nape.

"So… You're really not upset?" She had to blink a few times to gain back her focus, but she did and listened for his answer. As she looked into his eyes she didn't see any anger, only mild amusement. "Phew! Dodged a bullet on that one. I thought you were going to go all jealous and crazy."

"Hales, we've got a few years of marriage behind us now, as well as this amazing kid we made… I'm really not going to sweat Chris Keller singing a song about you." Nathan moved in, his arms slipping around her to pull her close, and his lips coming to hover just above hers. "Beside, he can sing all the songs he wants… You're still my girl."

"Always." Haley said with a smile just before his lips came down on hers.

He kissed her passionately for several moments before finally pulling away. "And forever."

"So can I listen to it?"

Haley sat next to him as he started listening to the song. Given his reaction to hearing about the song Haley flipped through a magazine as he listened, her fears put to rest. Her first clue that something was not right was how still he had gotten. The next was his rapid hits on the repeat button. Finally, he slowly took the ear buds out and placed them with exaggerated care on the side table, before resting his elbows on his knees, going as still as a statue and starring at the carpet between his feet.

Sensing something had shifted, she tried to fight it off by putting on her perkiest voice, as she ran her hand along his tense shoulders. "Baby? What's wrong? You think it sucks? Maybe they'll do a rap remix, and you'll like that one better?"

He cringed away from her and stood up, pacing the room.

"Three?" He looked at her with cold, accusing eyes.

"Three?"

"'You were mine, those three times, that your lips kissed mine'" Nathan quoted the song to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Damn it, Haley! When was the third?!" He demanded.

"The third what?" Haley managed, confused and trying to find her way out of a hell of a fight that she wasn't even sure what it was about.

"The bus station." Nathan held up one finger.

"The Masquerade." Nathan held up a second finger and then indicated his a third. "WHEN WAS THE THIRD KISS?!"

"Keep your voice down! You'll wake Raine." Haley snapped.

Haley's mother was right. If it seemed to good to be true, it usually was. This had blown up in her face… it had just been a delayed explosion. As she processed, she suddenly remembered the line from the song he was talking about. She'd been so worried about his reaction to the Chris doing the song; she hadn't focused on the lyrics.

"Nathan, it was a long time ago—" She began, trying to neutralize the situation.

"When?!"

"In the studio. The first time he asked me to go on tour with him." She blurted out quickly.

"I knew it!" He accused. "I knew you looked guilty when you came home! I can't believe you never told me!"

"Me what about you?" She hissed getting up to pace, and with the two of them both standing and moving, it looked like they were in a ring. Ready to do battle.

"What about me?"

"There have been plenty of things you've omitted! Also known as Brooke and my sister!"

"That was before I even knew you." He reminded her. "You're the one who was still exploring her options with my ring on your finger! What exactly does that make you?"

Without thinking Haley grabbed a book off the table and threw it at him. She missed by a mile.

"That was just sad Hales." He said, his anger breaking momentarily before it came back. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What was I supposed to do? Tell you when I came home to Tree Hill? I don't think so. I was doing everything I could think of to get you back. I couldn't tell you something I knew was going to push you further away!"

"What about later? Or ever?" He said, not relenting, and on some level knowing he was angry about more than this.

"Because it didn't matter! Not then and not now. You're the only one that I want! I don't even know why we're fighting?"

"Because you're a—"

Haley cut him off before she could even hear whatever the next word was.

"Nathan! I have never said the three words that could end our marriage! Don't you force my hand, Nathan Scott, don't you force my hand!" She practically yelled, now as angry at him, as he seemed to be at her.

"OooOooo, I'm really scared." He mocked.

"I HATE BASKETBALL!"

The bus went dead quiet after her words. Until Nathan jerked, looking around for an exit. "That's it. I need to get out of here!"

A look of triumph came over Haley's face as she realized that Mr. Walk-Away didn't have that option right now.

"Or really smart guy? Where are you gonna go? We're on a bus! Looks like you're actually going to have to stay here and deal with this. Try not to faint."

"I can go if I want to!" He told her irrationally.

"Oh, yeah? We're on a high way. In the middle of nowhere. In the middle of the night. You're not going anywhere."

Nathan stormed over to Lloyd, and Haley followed right behind him.

"Pull over."

Lloyd glanced at him before looking back at the road, as if seeing if he could do it.

"Don't do it, Lloyd!" Haley yelled, her hands on her hips.

"Lloyd, you let me off this bus!"

"Lloyd, don't you let him of this bus!"

"Would you two calm down." Lloyd bit out, trying to diffuse the situation. "I'm driving a 50 ton tin can down a dark high way."

"I can't believe you're doing this in front of Lloyd!" Haley flushed.

They both moved back into the living room and Haley looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm not speaking to you until you tell me what this is really about."

"It's about you kiss—" Nathan started, still angry.

"No," Haley interrupted, sounding defeated. "It's not."

She waited for him to say more, but he stubbornly set his jaw and looked out the window into the barely lit night. Haley's face set as well, and she turned around and walked into the bedroom. The snap of the lock sent the message that she was sleeping in there without him. Mumbling to himself about women, marriage and life in general, Nathan turned off the lights and tried to get comfortable on the couch that was about a foot and a half to short for him.

"Sorry, Lloyd." Nathan said loud enough for the driver to hear.

"No problem. I've been married four times. Nothin' I haven't heard before. You get better with the comebacks the more divorces you get."

"Unfortunately, I'm only going to have the one wife, so… No luck on the comebacks."

Nathan heard Lloyd chuckle, and the bus went silent. He was angry at her. Irrationally angry at her. He didn't know why, but he knew it wouldn't go away till they dealt with the real reason behind it. This fight was not over.

TahDAh!! Okay. Now, I should explain that I find it very hard to watch season two. Painful, even after all these years. But something I always kind of remembered was everyone, Nathan included, only referencing Haley's one kiss at the bus station with Chris. I always felt that Haley was a smart girl and since only she and Chris knew about it, she kept her mouth shut. This is that secret coming out to bite her on the ass. I'd like to thank Shannon for helping me out and agreeing that it didn't seem like Nathan knew about the first kiss. Maryam! Have fun in Jordan! I'll miss you! Would you all hate Maryam if I said I wouldn't write an UD till she got back? She'll be gone a month.


	78. Chapter 78

Hello! Okay? What are we? A month and a half away from season seven? I have decided to throw out all my expectations and go into this season with a clean slate. We'll see how long that lasts. Now I must offer a word of warning that comes from hard earned experience… When putting on sun block, please, PLEASE, remember to cover ALL areas that may get heavy sun exposure. Don't be like me and forget that sensitive little spot where your arm meets your shoulder. This is the second year I have done so, and I am PAYING for it. Clothes… bra straps… they all hit those poor, delicate patches of skin that were missed in the coating… Okay… Here we go…

After taking forever to fall asleep, it felt like Haley had barely shut her eyes before she heard "Mama?" whispered into her ear. Ignoring that, a few minutes later, she felt a small hand come to rest on her cheek and slightly shake her head. After the fourth "Mama?" she got the message that he wasn't giving up anytime soon, so Haley opened her eyes and was only mildly surprised to find a big pair of blue ones about two centimeters away.

"Hey, Baby." Haley mumbled as she leaned in and rubbed her nose against his.

"I awake." Stated Mr. Obvious.

"That's nice." She murmured as she let her heavy eyes shut again.

Not one to be discouraged, Raine took several minutes to clear his mother's heavy hair away from her ear so that he could very clearly tell her what she hadn't seemed to understand moments ago.

"Mama… I awake." He said directly into her ear, above a whisper but below a shout.

Haley was the youngest of six children and had long since learned how to ignore others in order to get some sleep. She stayed perfectly still, and waited for him to get bored and move on.

"Where Daddy?"

Jackpot. Let his father deal with him. "Good question, Baby. Why don't you go find him?"

With one eye cracked open, Haley watched Raine slide onto his belly and wriggle towards the end of the bed until his feet dangled just above the floor. With a little push he landed on his feet and then toddled to the door, his current lack of coordination further impeded by the movement of the bus. Haley smiled as she watched him fuss with the latch for a minute before getting it open and yelling for his Daddy. Haley pulled the covers over her head as the door shut behind Raine.

Nathan jerked at the sound of his son's voice calling for him. He'd barely gotten any sleep, and now there was a kink the size of a bowling ball at the base of his neck after lying on the too small couch all night. He kept his eyes closed as he felt Raine climb up on the couch and crawl up his body. He groaned involuntarily as his boy's knee landed a little too close to his groin.

"You up!" Raine declared after hearing his father's voice.

"Nope." Nathan said, as his hands came up to steady Raine in his precarious position on his father's chest. "You're imagining things. I'm sleeping."

Nathan proceeded to start to snore loudly, and Raine looked down his father skeptically.

"Daddy, you UP!" Raine told him yet again. "I 'ungry."

Twenty minutes later, Haley came out of the bedroom to find father and son seated at the small booth style table, both eating cereal while making bear noises. If she hadn't still been angry with her husband she would have found it adorable.

"Mama!" Raine shouted in greeting when he saw her. "We is bears!"

"So I hear." She drawled, coming over and placing a kiss on the top of his head, before making a beeline for the kitchen.

Walking over to the coffee pot she eagerly reached for it, needing her morning fix. She nearly fainted when she found in not only cold, but empty as well. She glanced over at her husband and just caught his hint of a smile. She scowled, guessing his game. Nathan was gearing up for practice to resume and so had cut out coffee. He did, however, make it for her every morning… unless, apparently, they were fighting, and then she was on her own. Starting the pot to brew, Haley kept her back to him, and got her own bowl of cereal. She stood eating at the counter as she watched the coffee drip into the pot at an unbelievably slow rate.

She listened to them talk, and answered Raine's questions when he addressed them to her, but other then that she made like her husband was invisible. Nathan wasn't any more inclined to talk with her, so it made for a long breakfast that stretched into a long morning.

Just after lunch, Haley put on a video for Raine and went into the cube style bathroom for a quick shower. She was just stepping out and reaching for her bathrobe that hung on a hook, when Nathan came in with a magazine, the door shutting behind him. Rolling her eyes with disgust, she wrapped the robe around herself and moved to pass him. However, the bathroom was VERY short on space, especially with two people in it, one of whom was over 6 feet tall, and as she made to slide by him their bodies ended up sandwiched together, his back against the wall, their fronts pressed tight to each other, and her butt wedged against the sink.

Raine sat in front of the TV, watching Rolly Polly Olie, which was hard to do given the noises coming from the bathroom. After several loud thuds and bangs, Raine got up and toddled over to the closed door, where he heard his mother moaning and his father grunting.

"Mama? Daddy?" He asked the door. "You 'kay?"

For a moment there was dead silence from the other side of the door.

"We're fine, baby… Go back and watch your video…" Haley managed with a strangled voice.

Raine shrugged and headed back to the screen. Several minutes later his parents came out of the bathroom, breathless and looking flushed. Raine didn't even look up. Nathan headed to the couch but walked backwards looking her up and down.

"Didn't think you'd be able to pull that off without talking to me. Well done." He said with a cocky air.

He was reward with a glare that would have brought a lesser man to his knees.

"What?" Nathan went on innocently. "There's usually more than a few 'Ohhh, Naaattthhannn's and at least a couple of 'Mmm, I'm co—"

"OKAY!" Haley said brightly but with evil for her husband in her eyes. "Raine! It's time for your nap!"

With Raine sleeping in the bedroom, and a lack of room to escape each other on the tour bus, they sat, side by side yet not touching, on the couch as they stared at the TV screen. Haley's legs were curled under her and her arms were folded across her chest as she continued to ignore her husband, who was slouched on his side of the sofa with his legs stretched almost completely across the width of the bus. The only movement from either of them was Nathan's finger on the converter he held in his hand. Haley held her breath, hating him for the moment, and hating the fact that he KNEW she hated rapid channel surfing. Nathan held his grin, KNOWING that she hated rapid channel surfing, but not really giving a rat's ass at the moment.

On about the millionth flick, they just so happened to land on a music video. Chris Keller's new music video. Both of them sat straight up on the couch with their eyes glued to the screen as they watch Chris look deeply into the camera from his seat in the audience of an empty theatre as he sang.

Haley bit her lip hard, trying to keep to her vow of not speaking to him till he apologized, but losing that battle.

"Turn it off."

Instead of turning it off, Nathan turned it up.

As they watched, Chris looked toward the stage and the camera followed his line of vision, to find a girl with long loosely curled blonde hair, sitting on the edge of the stage. Her big brown eyes looked up into the camera. Over the course of the rest of the video Chris got up from his seat, and proceeded to sing the song to the girl from various angles as they looked deeply into each other's eyes, until finally he was standing between her legs from her perch on the stage, and he passionately kissed her.

Haley's eyes were wide with horror, her hand was clamped over her mouth, and the only solace she could find was in the fact that it couldn't get any worse. She was wrong.

In the final shot of the video, he pulls away and the girl gets up as she sees a tall dark haired man holding a basketball waiting for her in the wings. She goes to him but as she does, Chris not so subtly mouths her name, and the girl turns her head and mouths over her shoulder "I love you" as she disappears out of the light.

For several minutes there was shocked silence on the bus.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Haley managed without exaggeration.

"You're telling me…" Nathan croaked, turning the set off.

They sat in silence a while longer, still trying to process. Suddenly all Haley wanted was for the fight to be over.

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

"It's not your fault Keller has lost his mind." Nathan said, misunderstanding her, still stunned.

"No." She said turning to look at him. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"There seem to be a lot of things you haven't told me…" Nathan said, turning to face her on the couch, and meeting her eyes.

They needed to talk, and it was time they had this out.

"What?" Haley asked, honestly.

"It's not the kiss," Nathan began with a sigh. "But that sure as hell wasn't a pleasant surprise…"

"Then what is it?"

"You're a pretty smart girl Haley James Scott, and you've always been right about a lot of things… One of the biggest ones is that I need to let you all the way in. It was hard, but I try, and I do, and you were right. But it works both ways, Hales."

Haley sat back a little, unsure about where he was going. "What do you mean?"

"Markus, Haley. You should have told me about everything that was going on in your head after Markus."

"There was nothing to tell." Haley said stubbornly.

"Really?" He challenged. "The Markus thing wasn't messing with you for weeks? Bullshit, Haley. I know you. I knew something was eating at you, and I tried to get you to tell me, but you locked me out and kept it to yourself. I was in the dark until you're literally losing it on the street."

"It was nothing."

"It was hurting you. And you not talking to be about it hurts me."

Her breathing that had picked up, now broke at the caring that was behind his last words. It had been hurting her, and in that last sentence she could hear how much they were both hurting over the incident.

"Even if I couldn't have done anything… I still should have known… should have been able to at least be there for you while you worked it out…" He said, hating to see her cry and wanting to reach out and drag her into his arms to reassure her, but they had to clear the air.

"I didn't want to think about it. It wasn't that I wasn't letting you in… it was about not letting it in…"

He watched helplessly as she continued to cry, her shoulders shaking and her eyes tightly shut.

"I didn't want it to have happened at all…" She sobbed.

He couldn't take it anymore, and pulled her to him, hugging her tight to his chest.

"I was so stupid!" She managed as she railed into his chest. "I let him in! I let him into our lives… into my life… and he wanted to take everything away from me!"

"He made me feel scared and dirty, and I hate him for that… I hate that I can't forget what he did and what he tried to do… and I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted it to have never happened."

Nathan's hand stroked her hair as he held her. "It did happen, baby, and it's not your fault. Markus was sick."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it… and I'm sorry… Sorry…"

"Hales… you don't have to be sorry." He smiled down into her watery eyes. "You just need to remember that we're in this together."

Pushing her hair off her face he leaned in to kiss her, but Haley pulled back wiping at her cheeks and nose.

"I'm a mess." She whispered.

"I've seen you look worse."

"Nathan!" She gasped, hitting him in the chest.

Nathan laughed, glad that their fight was coming to an end. He pulled her back into his arms. "I'll let you in, if you let me."

"Deal." She vowed back.

They lay there quietly for a long time, and finally Nathan had to ask. "You didn't mean that thing you said yesterday… did you?"

"What thing?"

"That crazy thing about you 'hating' basketball…" He tried to laugh.

"Of course not!" Haley said quickly, glad he couldn't see her face.

"Good!" He did laugh then, relieved.

Haley just smiled against his chest. Some things were best left unsaid… but some things weren't.

"I love you, Nathan Scott."

"I love you too, Haley James Scott."

TahDAH! Okay, so I hope that wraps up the Markus storyline for everyone… including me. I can't remember if I've mentioned this, but I've been planning a time jump for a while, and it's happening in the next chapter. I'm going to jump MOTH to after they've graduated… probably about a year after they've graduated university. They'll be a fully flushed out outline of everything you need to know in the beginning author's note of the next chapter. I'm looking forward to writing the next part and I hope you will all enjoy reading it! Some of you won't… because I'm planning a twist that a select group might riot over… but hey! It will at least be interesting! Promise! Well… I'll try to make it interesting.

PS- I was actually almost done this chapter when I went back and added the bathroom scene for the horn dogs (you know who you are). You're welcome. Oh, and I know some of you (**cough** Amber **cough**) are going to say "You could have taken it further." You got implied Naley angry bathroom sex, so take it and be happy.


	79. Chapter 79

Hello! Are you excited? I am! Time jump! Okay, so the time jump picks up with our Naley family about two years or so after university. Which would mean about… four years or so from the last chapter. Nathan made it to the NBA, no windows involved, and plays for the Bobcats. He's living the dream and still hot for his wife. Haley spent her university years, going to school and recording during the year, and touring with her family in the summers. She loved it, but she's done for now. She wants to pursue her other passions, which are teaching and her family. She's a teacher at Tree Hill High. Raine is now a little over six, pushing six and a half. I loved Jamie in the first season, but he's been wearing kinda thin over the 6th, so don't look for people to go to Raine for advice. He's the kid, they're the parents. Some of you might see it differently… but that's how I like it. Lastly… the Naley house. I hate their house in the show… It just doesn't scream Naley to me… SOoOOO, what I'm picturing is something along the lines of Haley's childhood home, only slightly bigger. Our other cores, like Brooke (gotta have Brooke), Lucas, Peyton and the rest, will come into it as we go. Other things will be explained in story and dialogue. Hope you like it! Here we go…

The clock on the microwave blinked to 7:24am in the Scott family kitchen. Sunlight streamed in beams through the eyelet curtains that hung it the windows. The fridge had long since given up trying to show off its stainless steel shine and had been masked by pictures drawn by Raine, and photos of family and friends. This was a family home and like many the kitchen was at the heart of it.

Nathan and Raine sat across from each other at the breakfast table, bowls of serial set out in front of them. Neither looked at the other as Nathan read the sports section and Raine looked at the comics. They didn't notice the way that they took heaping bites of their cereal at the same time, or that they were mirror images of each other as they took gulps from their milk glasses.

These mornings had become a ritual that Nathan loved. He loved just being a family. Actually he loved his family. There was only a couple of things missing… the first of which, at the moment, was his wife.

"UGGHHHH!!" She bellowed from somewhere upstairs.

Nathan and Raine froze. They knew that sound. That was not a happy Haley sound.

"Dude?" Nathan asked in a stern voice. "Did you leave the seat up again?"

Raine looked at his father with guilty eyes, but that all went away at her next scream.

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT!!"

"Ha! Ha!" Taunted Raine triumphantly, his eyes gleaming with the fun of Daddy being the one in trouble. You didn't mess with Mama.

"Watch it." Nathan warned, pointing his spoon at his son, and trying to manage a stern face.

Nathan's eyes went to the ceiling, as he thought about the angry woman above. She'd used his name. His full name. This could not be good. Nathan shifted uncomfortably in his chair when he heard her stomping footsteps coming down the stairs. He told himself not to be scared of the woman who would materialize in the doorframe any second. She was barely 5'4, and regularly got attacked by birds. He should not be scared of her. He also reminded himself that he could out run her. This however, did not stop him from breaking out into a cold sweat as she came through the doorway.

Her eyes flashed as they spotted him as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Mornin', baby." Nathan tried to smile. "Coffee?"

He hoped she didn't notice the way his voice cracked. Coffee made everything better for Haley, especially in the mornings.

"Don't you look at me with those innocent blue eyes of yours, Mister." She said waving a finger at him before starting to look through the drawers of the kitchen. "Where are they?"

She shot him a look over her shoulder as she charged to the fridge and started looking under bags of frozen peas and containers of her frozen lasagna.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He said, now knowing EXACTLY what she was talking about.

"Yeah, and I'm a virgin." She drawled.

"Man, then I've really been doing something wrong for eight years." He said, playing the straightman.

"Nathan!" She bellowed losing her patience, and also becoming aware of the fact that their son was sitting at the table and watching them with big blue eyes and his father's smirk plastered across his face.

"Haley!" He shot back, loving it when she got this worked up.

"You, with the ears." Haley spoke to their son, who had started to look like he wasn't listening but she knew he was glued to his parents every word. "Go watch something bad for you."

"Yes!" Raine pumped a fist in the air and took off.

Alone in the kitchen, Nathan stood up and faced off against his wife across the island.

"Hales…" Nathan began steadily.

"Nathan…" Haley mocked.

"You know… I was reading this article, and it said women should go off them every now and then. It's healthier. We could try something else… Rhythm… I'd be careful. Promise."

"I'm not sixteen anymore. I'm not falling for that line. You being a more active participant with contraception is what got us the six year old in the living room. Oh, and I'm so touched you're concerned about my health." She quipped, going in for the deathblow. "You know what else is a good method of birth control? Abstinence."

"They're in my gym bag." Nathan grumbled in defeat.

"Ewwwww! Nathan! I have to swallow those, and now they're in the most germ infested environment in our whole house!"

"You don't have to take them at all…"

"Keep this up, and you'll be naming your right hand Haley."

This was the third time this week Nathan had hidden her birth controls pills. Raine starting first grade had hit them both hard, but Nathan more so. Sometimes, crazy as it sounded, Raine would want to go over and play at a friend's house rather than watch basketball all day in their underwear while mama was out with Brooke. Nathan couldn't wait to watch his boy grow up, meet new people, and try new things, but he was also ready for them to add to their family. They'd always talked about having a big family, and Nathan thought it was time to get to work on expansion. His mate however… she seemed to have other ideas.

Haley's nose crinkled as she dug the pills out of the bag, one at the smell and two at the prospect of having to ingest anything that had been in that bag. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and didn't meet Nathan's eyes as she felt him watch her swallow her pill. She knew he'd give her the look that would melt her knees, and she'd be tempted to toss the pills all together, but Haley wasn't sure now was the right time for them to be adding a baby to the mix. She loved her husband, and was so proud of how well he was doing in the NBA, but it meant he was gone for half the year, and that left her with a full-time job and a growing six year old to tackle on her own a lot of the time. She also thought about how with Nathan having so little free time it might not be fair to Raine or the new baby to have it split right now.

Nathan came around the kitchen island and pulled her into his arms. As he pushed her red hair off her face, he rubbed the creases that had formed across her forehead, the ones that always came out when she was over thinking things.

"Hales, I know you're a planner, and you're thinking about all the pros and cons, but we didn't make that list when we found out about Raine. We jumped in. I just want you to think about jumping in with me again and having a baby." He said honestly.

"Ugh." She groaned, relaxing in his arms. "It's hard to argue with you when you make sense."

A huge smile broke out on his face and his eye crinkled with joy. "So you'll think about a baby?"

She couldn't help but smile back. "I'll think about it."

Nathan hugged her, lifting her off the ground, but it was cut short by somebody else who wanted to put his two cents in.

"If daddy gets a baby, I wanna puppy!" They heard bellowed from the other room.

TaHDah!! Okay, this was just a fluffy little chapter to get the jump started. Hopefully, you'll all have thought I got it started right. Should I warn you now that it will get darker in future chapters? Nah! That'll ruin the surprise!

Side note-I've just moved into my new apartment and I have no light bulbs. I have no idea where they went. I bought those environmentally friendly ones that last forever. Apparently not… if you can't remember where they are.


	80. Chapter 80

Hello! Here we are… pretty much on the eve of season seven. I'm still kinda in shock that we go here. When I think about season two, three, and four when we were like begging for it to be picked up… I never thought I'd be sitting on my couch for the season seven premier… Which I just realized I won't be, because I have class till 8:30 on Monday nights, but I'll PVR and be watching it after. Sorry, lost my train of thought… okay, I guess my gist is… I love it still. Season six was not my favourite, but I fell in love with OTH years and years ago, and I love it still. I'm here till the end. Now, in my version of a love letter to the show, here's the next MOTH chapter…

Haley walked to the door and rolled her suitcase up to it. Checking her watch she shook her head and marched to the bottom of the stairs.

"Raine Scott!!" Haley yelled up the stairs. "Get your patootie down here, or this train is leaving with out you… and that goes for your father as well!!"

She heard a multitude of grumbling, but ignored it as she ran through her travel checklist in her head. Nathan flew a lot because of his job, and they'd all logged significant hours on the tour bus, but over the past couple of years they'd become, as a family, homebodies. When Nathan wasn't on the road or playing, they were at home, hanging out, or going on easy day trips. Nobody had managed to talk them into leaving their nest in a while. Her parents vow renewal, his mom fortieth birthday, the birth of her sister's baby… nothing. Leave it to Lucas to get his way.

Luke's first novel had been made into a movie and they were all invited to the premier in LA. Given that their "characters" played a prominent role in the movie, and that Haley and Nathan had achieved a certain amount of fame in their own right, Lucas had begged them to not only attend but do some press for the movie as well. So, the Scott's were headed to Hollywood.

"Tell me again why we're leaving in the middle of the night?" Nathan asked a while later as he finished helping the cab driver load up the car.

"Well, Raine will sleep on the flight, we'll have less traffic both to the airport here and in LA… and I got a discounted fare."

"Baby, you have platinum records, and I play for the NBA… I think we can afford to fly full fare."

"Says the boy who grew up rich. Money doesn't grow on trees. I'm being thrifty so I can hire people to change our diapers when we're ninety."

"Good plan."

They got to the airport and only nearly lost Raine once before boarding. The boy had a tendency to wonder off. Up in the air, the seatbelt light on the plane went off and Nathan undid his and slid down more into his seat, shutting his eyes.

"Nathan." Haley said nudging him. "Put your seatbelt back on."

"The light is off." Nathan said not opening his eyes to have the 'discussion' they had every time they flew together.

"There could be turbulence. The cabin pressure could suddenly drop. A window could blow… You could be sucked out of the plane, and all because you took your seatbelt off."

"Will you let me put a baby inside you?" He asked conversationally.

"Been there, done that, he's drooling on my arm."

Nathan hid his smile at the image of their son, who seemed to have turned into Rip Van Winkle. "No baby, no seatbelt."

"Fine. I'll be more attractive as a widow with one child instead of two anyways…"

"You'd remarry?" Nathan said, cracking an eye open to look at her.

"Eventually." Haley said as she looked to be seriously considering the idea. "I've got a lot of good years left in me, and you never know who'll come knocking on my door with you gone. Ryan Gosling did hit on me one time after a concert…"

"Whatever." Nathan grumbled. "You know he's not really Noah, right? It's a character."

"I don't know, baby… for a few hours, that might not matter to me…"

Not looking at her, Nathan sat up and shoved his seatbelt back together. Haley just laughed, and grabbed his arm, snuggling into his side. Nathan couldn't help but smile and relax, putting his own arm around her and pulling her tight.

Landing in LA, they got off the plane, grabbed their baggage and a half-asleep Raine and headed out to meet Lucas. He wasn't to be found.

"He knows he's supposed to pick us up? You told him what time our flight was getting in, right?"

"Of course. And I made him send me a conformation email. He knows he should be here." Haley said, pulling out her cell and trying to reach her best friend.

Thirty minutes later a frazzled Luke came bursting through the sliding doors to find them sitting in the chairs with a sleeping Raine, and surrounded by all of their luggage.

"Sorry!" He said grabbing some of their bags as they started to stand up. "I'm sorry! Time got away from me. How was your flight?"

"On time." Nathan said with a hint of a hard edge.

Lucas stopped and raised a brow at Nathan for a moment, and then turned to hug Haley. "He'd be in a better mood if you'd let him knock you up again…" He whispered in her ear.

He grunted as Haley's fist landed right under his rib cage.

The next day, after making them a breakfast of frozen waffles and fruit, and a morning spent at the beach, all was forgiven… almost. Both Haley and Nathan were getting a weird vibe off of Lucas, but they didn't want to push him. It was a big week for him professionally and they were there to support him.

Haley and Lucas sat in the sand watching Nathan and Raine chase a ball up and down the beach.

"You're quiet." Haley stated.

"I'm brooding. Remember? It's my thing."

They laughed together for a moment, before falling silent again. Haley wiggled her feet in the sand, and tried to be more lighthearted with her friend.

"So? How's your boy?"

"Good." Lucas said. "Not as tall as yours but Raine has a year on him, so he'll catch up in time for the NBA."

"I wish he and Raine new each other better." Haley wished with a sigh. The distance kept the cousins from being nothing much more than names to each other.

"We can change that. How about I call Peyton and we get the boys together tonight. It's hers and Jake's week, but if I ask nicely I should be able to arrange something… You and Nathan have that interview with Jimmy Kimmel, so I'll watch the boys while you're there."

Haley smiled. "Sounds good."

Later that night, they sat in complete silence in the car. It wasn't until they were pulling into Luke's driveway that Nathan spoke, needing to vent while they could.

"Can you believe that he brought up that damn song again? It's been years… 'Modern classic' my ass."

"It was number one for 32 weeks." Haley needlessly reminded him.

"And when did it become common accepted knowledge that it was you he was singing about? There were no names! It could be about any girl!" Nathan questioned for the ten millionth time in frustration.

Haley changed the subject since as far as she was concerned, the song was as old a story as dirt, and people only kept bringing it up, because it was clear it still got a rise out of Nathan. She had other grievances with their joint interview. "I can't believe you asked me to have a baby in front of Jimmy… In front of America!"

"He asked about Raine… He asked about when we'd be adding to our family… I merely followed his lead." Nathan smiled, now remembering what he'd liked about their time on Kimmel.

"He polled the audience!"

"87% of them agreed… and you know how much you love math…" Nathan teased, his hands coming to tickle her sides.

"HE OFFERED US THE 'USE' OF THE GREENROOM!!" Haley half bellowed.

"I would never have accepted. There are cameras in there."

Haley rolled her eyes. "You're such a gentleman."

"87%, Hales… 87%."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

They let themselves into the house, and called out a greeting. Nobody answered. Walking into the living room, they found Raine alone and asleep on the couch. His face was covered in pizza and chocolate, and he shivered in his sleep.

Haley sat on the couch next to him, and gently rubbed his cheek. "Baby?"

He moaned, and his eyes opened. "Mama? My tummy hurts."

"I'll bet. Where's uncle Lucas?" She asked, her anger at the state her son was in directed solely at her friend.

"I don't know… Upstairs with aunt Peyton?"

Haley looked at Nathan and then back to their son. "Okay, buddy, we're going to go talk to him for a moment, so you just sit here for a bit, watch some TV and we'll be back."

"Why isn't your cousin with you?" Nathan asked.

"He's kinda a dick." Raine grumbled snuggling on his side and liking the way his Mama rubbed his back.

"Raine!" Haley admonished.

"Sorry." Raine mumbled and looked to his father who used the word often… especially while driving. Nathan cringed and smiled innocently at his wife. Luckily she had bigger fish to fry.

Nathan and Haley went upstairs and found their nephew playing playstation in his room. He ignored them when they walked in, so Haley turned off the screen and Nathan pulled the headphones off him.

"Where are your mom and dad?"

"Watching a movie in my dad's room." He answered with a rude edge to his voice.

A moan interrupted Haley's train of thought, and she and Nathan shared a look.

"Buddy, why don't you go downstairs and watch TV with Raine."

They watched him run off and down the stairs, before they both braced themselves for heading down the hallway.

"They're watching a movie." Haley reiterated not only to Nathan, but to herself as well.

Another heated moan broke the silence in the hall.

"A porn movie?" She said hopefully, with a raised eyebrow.

"One starring Peyton?" He pointed out in recognition.

Haley pinned him with a withering look. He rolled his eyes and cast his hands in the air. "You want to get jealous NOW?"

"Can I get five minutes later when we're alone?" She whispered seriously.

"Sure… as long as I get hot jealousy sex…"

"Deal." She smiled, now looking forward to their future conversation…

They were getting to the end of the hall, and there was very little left to do, other than open the bedroom door.

"I'm not going in there." Nathan declared.

"You have to! We're married. We're in this together."

"This?" He questioned incredulously. "We're in this together?"

"We can't NOT find out! And if I'm going to have what I think is going on in that room burned into my mind forever, than so do you!"

"Fine!" Nathan said harshly, and as they moved closer to the door, he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." Haley commented, not actually catching what he said, but knowing it had something to do with her.

They got to the door and they stopped dead, neither one of them making a move to open it. Haley gestured towards the knob, and Nathan looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ladies first." He smiled.

"I wish you'd make an offer like that for the bathroom in the morning…"

Just then they heard a crescendo of grunts and moans.

"Let's get out of here."

The two took off downstairs like the hounds of hell were chasing them.

TahDAH! Okay… seriously… I need to come up with a name for Peyton and Lucas' kid. Maybe by the next chapter? We'll see. Oh, and HAPPY OTH WATCHING!! Oh, and I keep forgetting… for all the people looking for spoilers there are a few places I go, but I get most of them from othforums dot com. I don't think fanfiction lets me post other web sites, so hopefully that came up for you guys.


	81. Chapter 81

Howdy. Alright… I have this to say… I hate the overuse of the femme fatal in plots. Personally, I think the repeated use of the femme fatal portrays women as mercenary and in a negative light. I still love OTH, but I'm not loving what it's saying about women. On a Naley note… I still love them. Always and forever. I hate their house. It seems very un-Naley like to me, but I'm hoping that's a plot for the future… like all the money doesn't really mean anything, it's them and their family that is important. Another thing… I'm loving Clay. I love his friendship with Nathan. With Lucas gone, Nathan needs a BFF, and he and Clay make me laugh. Now, there's a certain reader out there that shares a malicious wish with me about Clay and a certain other character… but it's not our fault! We blame Mark for us wishing for Clay to have a dirty hot affair with a certain favourite redhead… I digress… BUT we need a little Jealous Nathan. You know it. Here we go…

Nathan and Haley sat on Luke's sofa in silence, not touching, their eyes fixed on the clock on the mantel.

"What's taking them so long?" Haley asked, wanting to get the coming conversation over with as fast as possible.

Nathan shot his wife a look that conveyed the obvious.

"Ewww." Haley clued in, her nose crinkling.

More seconds ticked by.

"Do you think they'll at least shower?"

Nathan cringed, but said nothing, not really wanting to talk about his brother and their married friend's sex life.

"Oh, my gawd, do you think they're showering together?!" She jumped to.

Nathan was saved from having to comment on that, by a door upstairs opening. Nathan sat quietly, as Haley shifted straighter in her seat. The blonde couple came giggling down the stairs seconds later.

"Their hair is dry." Haley hissed to Nathan. "Not even the decency to shower…"

By this point Lucas and Peyton had frozen half way down the stairs, and continued at a slower pace, seeing who was waiting on the couch.

"Hey, guys… when did you get here?" Peyton asked attempting peppy, but coming off lame.

Nathan and Haley just stared at them.

"Okay… Where are the boys?"

"They're in the den watching a movie. That is if my son hasn't gone into a coma from the crap he ate tonight." Haley bit out, not cutting them any slack.

"Sorry about that…" Peyton hedged, wanting to get out of there. "Good catching up… I should take—"

"Yeah." Haley snapped, cutting her off.

Peyton quickly went into the den and left a few minutes later with her son. Reluctantly Lucas sat down on a chair across from them.

"Soooo… How'd the interview go?"

"What are you doing, Lucas?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned back, deliberately being evasive.

"You're right. I should be clearer… Who are you doing, Lucas?" Haley commented.

Lucas' eyes narrowed. "You see! This is why we've been keeping it a secret. We knew none of you would ever understand!"

"I can imagine Jake would have a hard time understanding…" Nathan said dryly.

"They've been having problems for a while." Lucas said defensively.

"Problems? Problems doesn't mean they're over. From what I know, there's no divorce. Are they even separated?" Haley asked.

"No… but they will be. I'm happy. I can't understand why you all aren't happy for me… for us!"

"Until she's not married to another man, Lucas, I really don't see how you and Peyton make an 'us'." Haley frowned.

Lucas got up and started pacing the room.

"Have you thought about the repercussions of this? What about Jake? Jenny? Your son?" Haley tried to stress, wanting to know if he'd really thought this through.

"Who are you to judge me?"

"We're your family." She insisted.

Some of the steam came out of him, but he shook his head. "Since you seem to have so little support for me in this avenue, maybe it would be best if you didn't come tomorrow night." Luke said harshly.

"We're not invited to your premier?" Nathan questioned with a raised brow.

"No, you're not. In fact I think you should leave." Lucas said quickly, but instantly looked like he wanted to take it back.

"Lucas…" Haley began, but Nathan touched her arm.

"I'll get Raine, and I'll meet you at the car."

Haley nodded, looked sadly at Lucas one last time and left. Lucas stood there alone for a few minutes, not moving. Nathan came out of the den with a sleeping Raine in his arms, his head resting against his father's strong shoulder. Nathan hadn't said much tonight and for a moment it looked like he was going to walk out without saying anything at all, but at the doorway he paused and looked back at his big brother.

"Luke… I know you… and you're lying to yourself if you think this makes you happy."

Later that night the Scotts were settled into their hotel, Raine sleeping on the couch across the room as his parents lay side by side in the big bed. They didn't speak, only stared up at the ceiling, until Nathan had to move. He sat on the edge of the bed, his shoulders slumping. He knew he had a tendency to put the people closest to him up on a pedestal, he did it with Haley, and he still thought her song was wrong. She did wear a halo. His brother? His brother was a good guy. He was better than this.

Watching the tension roll across her husband's shoulders, Haley got up and came to kneel behind him. Her arms slipped around his neck to hug him, as her body pressed into his back.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered in his ear, a second before she kissed it.

Sighing, his hands came up to squeeze her arms, loving the feel of her so near. Loving her. "This day has sucked ass."

"I bet I can make it better…" She promised.

"You always do." He smiled, grateful for his wife.

She smiled, knowing she was about to make her husband a very happy man. She let go of him to stand and come around in front of him. Taking his hand, she got down on one knee, and looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Nathan Scott, will you have a baby with me?"

"Seriously?" He asked, his eyes lit and hope in his voice.

She nodded happily. "I've been thinking about it… and after tonight… I just know that family is the most important thing… and I'm ready to add to ours."

With a happy laugh, Nathan scooped her up, turned, and tackled her back onto the bed. Haley's laughter joined his as nearly his full weight pressed her into the mattress, and he started to rain wet kisses down her neck. His hands slipping under her top and sliding up her rib cage had her giggling breathlessly.

"Ohhhh… so I take it you want to start trying now?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Hales, we've never actually TRIED to make a baby… This could take a lot of work, and I'm prepared to invest as much time as is needed…" Nathan said with dedication and a crooked smile, just before he swooped in to deeply kiss her mouth.

The next instant his hands were everywhere. His over exuberance had Haley giggling, and only half heartedly trying to slow him down.

"Are you guys having a tickle fight without me?" A disgruntled voice accused.

The couple on the bed froze, and their heads slowly turned to see their son standing in his pjs at the side of their bed.

"Hey, buddy." Haley smiled through her clenched teeth, not taking her eyes from Raine as she gritted to Nathan. "Take your hands out of my shirt."

Their son looked at them skeptically as Nathan slowly lifted himself off of Haley. Raine was clearly still waiting for an answer.

"I'll let you take this one." Nathan said, adjusting his pants, that had become to tight, and heading for the bathroom. "I need a cold shower."

Haley was still blushing furiously as she looked at her current baby with wide eyes, and tried not to think about how they'd nearly made her next baby with him in the room. Oops. Note to self, she thought, get a two room suit from now on, to avoid scarring her son for life. Sighing, and letting go of the embarrassment of the situation she sat up, and adjusted her clothes back into place.

"Come here, Little Man." She smiled pulling him into her arms and snuggling with him back against the headboard.

She tapped his nose with her index finger a couple of times and he looked up at her. Her smile faded a little as she saw the frown crease his small forehead.

"We weren't having a tickle fight without!" She assured him quickly, but ended up turning her husband over. "It was Daddy's idea!"

"I heard that!" Was shouted from the next room.

Haley shrugged for a second, knowing that it was pretty much, almost all, kinda, totally his idea for the "tickle fight".

"It's not that." Raine said quietly.

"Then what is it, Buddy?" She asked seriously, rubbing his arm gently.

"Are you guys and Uncle Lucas in a fight?"

"Oh… Baby… I don't know?" She said, trying to be honest with him. "I guess a little."

Raine looked concerned. "I think you guys should all say sorry… Uncle Lucas just seems… sad."

Haley bit her tongue to keep from commenting that he'd seemed pretty happy to her. Instead she hugged him tighter. "Don't worry, Raine. Sometimes grownups get into arguments, just like you and your friends. We'll work it out."

He nodded, looking relieved, and Haley took the chance to lighten the mood. "Now, Little Man… Can I give you ten bucks to go play in traffic for twenty minutes?"

TahDAH! So, Haley is on board the baby train with Nathan now! WHooot! What can I say? I love Naley babies. Even just the idea of them. I still don't have a name for Lucas and Peyton's kid, but thank you to everyone who offered suggestions. MY backup choice, I have been told, is so bad that people may boycott. Oh… and I have the urge to write Clay into MOTH. OH! And am I the only one who is TOTALLY grossed out by Dan and Rachel. I don't usually have that extreme a reaction when I don't like a couple… but they make me want to throw up in my mouth. Literally. I fast forward them.


	82. Chapter 82

Hello everyone! Did you see it? Did you see it there at the end?? The Naley Cheese! Frak, I miss the Naley Cheese. Luckily that last scene has inspired me to finish this chapter. I would hazard to say that it even improved the rather heinous mood I was/am in, but that was shot to hell by Gossip Girl. Damn you, Chuck Bass. But I digress… NALEY! I heart Naley! Okay, I guess since this is chapter 82 of my Naley fic, my love for Naley is obvious… but… I'm still happy with the episode… and the shot of James as he walked away from Haley sitting on the kitchen counter. Big thank you to the director on that one... and James commitment to the gym. This is also dedicated as an early Happy Birthday to one of my favourite Smut Hounds. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMBER! Here we go…

Haley lay against the pillows, her whole body lax, she only managed to summon enough strength in one hand to play with the soft hair at the nape of Nathan's neck. It wasn't that difficult a task given that he was laying low against her, his head resting against the soft skin of her belly. The sweat that had poured off them early usually would have dried by now, but the yellow early morning sun flooded through the windows and kept their skin warm. With the exception of her hand, they both lay still.

She loved times like these, the times when it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she couldn't stop looking at him. The breadth of his shoulders, the muscles of his back, how large his hand looked as it rested against her chest… Haley was a romantic when it came to her and Nathan. When she was growing up, she'd admit she could be jaded, but that changed when she fell in love with him. What they had was real; was special. And it was hot. Sometimes she thought he was perfectly made for her in every way. The things he'd do to her… the things she wanted to do and did to him…

She must have made a sound, most likely a purr, and Nathan's head lifted from her stomach. He smiled that cocky knowing smile of his, and raised one brow.

Just then her stomach gurgled.

"Was that a sign?"

"Yeah." Haley rolled her eyes. "A sign that I'm hungry."

"I don't know, Hales…" Nathan said with a straight face. "I did some of my best work last night… and this morning."

Haley's eyes would have rolled again, but the teacher in her had to give credit where credit was due; her husband had done some of his best work last night… and yes, yes again this morning. They'd started trying not too long ago when they'd gotten back from L.A., and when she'd told Nathan that her period had arrived on schedule he'd looked like she'd told him he'd been kicked out of the NBA. Since then the man had doubled, if not tripled his efforts to knock her up, and Haley was enjoying EVERY minute of it. The smile on her mouth turned into a gasp as the man in question started leaving hot wet kisses across her stomach, with every third kiss sliding his tongue in a tingle-inducing caress along her skin until he got to her belly button and circled it. Haley's head flung back onto the pillows and her toes curled into the sheets. Her hands had just crept into his hair, and his mouth had just reached the jut of her hipbone when their bedroom doorknob rattled. Nathan and Haley froze on the bed.

"Maybe he'll go away." Nathan whispered.

The doorknob rattled again, but more insistently this time, and it was accompanied by a demanding voice.

"HEY! How come your door is locked?!" Raine yelled, rattling the knob yet again.

Haley and Nathan still hadn't moved, but they had to do something, so Haley cringed as she went with. "We're… sleeping?"

Nathan looked at her with disbelief. "He hasn't fallen for that line since he was four."

Which was evident with the snarky voice that came from behind their closed door. "Then why are you talkin' to me? What am I? Four? You're not sleepin'."

"Okay, smarty pants, you busted us." Haley said with great drama. "We're wrapping your Christmas presents. Go back to bed so we can finish."

There was a sudden silence.

"Think it worked?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Nice try! It's JULY!" Their son bellowed, and now started knocking. "Let me in!"

"Why?" Haley called.

"Why not?" He countered.

Nathan flopped back on the bed away from his wife. His family was nuts. He loved it.

"It's early. Go back to bed!"

"I'm hungry. You have to feed me. It's your job."

"Says who?" Haley chirped, enjoying baiting her son.

"Barack Obama."

"Fine. Eat cereal."

"It's on the high shelf."

"Get a chair, climb up and get it."

"You told me I'm not allowed to do that. You said I could fall and crack my head open, and if that happened, I'd have to wear a hat for the rest of my life to keep my brains from sliding out and landing on my shoes."

Nathan looked at Haley with a raised brow.

"What?" She whispered defensively. "It could happen."

Chuckling Nathan got up from the bed and Haley grunted, knowing she'd lost.

"Buddy, we'll have pancakes. Go get the milk and eggs out, I'll shower and be down in a few minutes." Nathan said, as he stretched the lethargy out of his body.

Nathan was about to head into the bathroom when he noticed Haley pull herself up and swing her legs over the side of the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked walking back.

"Pancakes." Haley reminded him.

Nathan gave Haley her favourite half grin as he pushed her back down onto the bed. "I don't think so, Hales. We're not letting all my hard work go to waste."

Slipping an arm under her knees and lifting, he grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her butt.

Laughing she kicked her legs and tried to push him away. "Nathan! What are you doing?!"

"I am making sure my best swimmers don't have to fight gravity by you getting up and walking around. You are going to lie there and relax and think fertile thoughts." He teased.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Breakfast in bed?" He offered heading to the bathroom.

She'd propped herself up on her elbows, but fell back on the bed at his offer. She could get used to this. Pulling the covers over herself she snuggled back, and tried to figure out what exactly "fertile thoughts" were.

Fifteen minutes later Nathan came out of the bathroom to find her dead to the world. Tossing his wet towel over a hook, he pulled on a pair of track pants before walking over to the bed and looking down at her for a moment. He hoped their daughter looked just like her. Tucking the covers more securely around her, Nathan headed downstairs to feed the boy.

Nathan and Raine had just finished eating when his phone rang, and just as he was about to answer it someone else made their needs clear.

"Hey!" They heard Haley bellow from upstairs. "I'm STARVING up here!"

Nathan smiled and handed Raine a bowl full of freshly cut fruit. "Here, take this up to Mom for me."

Raine looked at him like he was nuts. "You know she's gonna want pancakes…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Nathan said answering the phone with a laugh as he watched his son take off with the fruit. "Hello?"

"It's over."

"Luke?"

"She left."

With a banging of footsteps, Raine ran back into the kitchen and yelled to his father. "She says fruit isn't pancakes!"

"Who?" Nathan asked distractedly.

"Mom." Raine spoke at the same time as his uncle.

"Peyton. She told Jake, they talked, and decided to move back to Georgia to work on their family. She left and she took my son with her."

"Hold on a second." Nathan said to Lucas before addressing his son. "Try to hold her off."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Raine mimicked the boss in their lives.

"Thanks, Haley." Nathan said sarcastically. "Ten minutes. Go."

Alone again, he concentrated on the phone.

"Luke, take it easy, what happened?"

"I can't believe she just left…"

"We'll figure it out…"

"What's to figure out? Things were fine until you guys came to LA. Then, suddenly there were 'issues' she said she had to work out."

"'Issues'?" Nathan mocked, not liking the tone Lucas was using, and it started to bring out his own temper. "You mean like her 'husband'? You and Peyton were playing a dangerous game, and it was just a matter of time."

"You wouldn't understand! You live in this world where everything just came so easy for you and Haley."

"Easy?" Nathan snapped. "Haley and I love each other, and yeah, do I think we're meant for each other, yes, but it isn't always easy. But, I'll let you in on a little secret about what does make it easier… There's only TWO of us in this marriage. The thing you have going on with Peyton? His name is Jake, and I guess he thinks three's a crowed."

Nathan didn't need to check the screen to know Lucas had hung up on him. He felt the weight settle on his shoulders, and tried to push it off as he made up a fresh batch of pancakes. Walking along the upstairs hallway with a breakfast tray in his hands, he heard Raine playing in his room, and found their bed empty when he walked into the master.

"Hales?" He asked a split second before he heard the toilet flush in the en suite.

"Just a second!" She called out from behind the closed door.

Nathan placed the tray on his nightstand and lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. A few minutes later the door swung open and Haley ran in and jumped on the bed… actually she jumped more on him than the bed judging by the grunt he made, but he caught her and pulled her tight against his chest. Haley was laying flat on top of him, and she lifted her head to look down on him. Her hair fell like a cascading tent around him, blocking out the outside world so that it was only the two of them. The brilliant smile on her face melted into a soft crease.

"Why so serious?" She asked, her fingers playing with the lobes of his ears.

"Lucas called."

"Uh, oh." Haley whispered, knowing it couldn't be good, especially given the silent treatment they'd received from him since they got back from LA.

Nathan gave her a quick run down of his conversation with his brother, and let his hands softly rub the small of her back.

"What are we going to do?" Nathan asked.

"We're going to let him know we're here for him… Whatever he needs." She promised. "I'm worried about him."

"Me too…" Nathan said before tucking her hair back behind her ears, and glancing over at the nightstand. "Your pancakes are getting cold."

They sat up, and flipped around on the bed so that they were sitting facing each other. They smiled at each other, and Nathan reached for the tray to place it over her lap.

"Brothers can be a pain in the ass." He teased as he stood beside the bed. "Maybe we should keep Raine an only child?"

The brilliant smile came back to her face, and a glint shone in her eyes as if she knew something he didn't. Reaching into the pocket of her robe, she pulled something out and held it up to him.

"I think it's a little too late to turn back now…"

As Nathan's eyes focused on the pregnancy test in her hand, he dropped the breakfast tray on the ground. He didn't have to see that the test was positive. He could see that in her face. She held out her arms to him, and he slid into them, covering her body with his, she laughed as the placed rapid kisses all over her face, but punctuated them with his words.

"I love you… I love you… I love you…"

They held each other tight, and seeing the shimmer of tears in his eyes, made her own well up.

"Are you ready for this Mr. Scott?"

He smiled back before kissing her deeply, then whispering against her lips. "I can't wait."

TahDAH!! I feel the need to warn you all… did you ever notice that when I like something… it tends to find its way into MOTH… After much avoidance because people kept telling me I'd love it… I've discovered The Office. I should be clearer… I am now OBSESSED with The Office. There were several times where, I'm not gonna lie to you all… little bit of pee. Be warned… I have a feeling Haley's gonna be hooked too. Oh, and did anybody read that interview with James? I think they asked him if Naley were going to have another baby, and I think he said he had no idea, but if would probably make the fans happy… Duh, James. Ya think? WE got ripped. With Haley's pregnancy, they'd go whole episodes where there was no mention of her being knocked up. No shower. No nothing. BUT with Peyton… on and on and on and on and on… Whatever. AND we only got like 3 shots of them even holding a baby. Deb held Jamie more than they did. Sorry. Seriously, I need to start sleeping soon.

Last thing, I swear… Is the actress that played Sarah that girl from that dancing movie? Centre Stage?


	83. Chapter 83

Howdy! Okay… I have some opinions of last week's episode… Do I think Naley were a little harsh… Maybe, but they have worked and sacrificed a lot for Nathan to get his dream, and to lose it over a contract… I can see why they'd be pissed. I get where Clay is coming from too. Also… My gawds… the big puppy eyes and the "you're the best friend I've ever had. I'll miss that more…" My heart… Awww… Clay! I can't stay made at you! I felt like yelling at Nathan to go give him a hug! I also think Clay is the best friend Nathan has never had. Tim was nice, but not really on the same intellectual and emotional level as Nathan. Clay is. I like their Bromance! BUT… Do you know who is annoying the hell out of me in all this? It rhymes with Pin. Other than the pot brownies… I don't enjoy the character. But since I do enjoy Clay… guess who's coming to MOTH?? Here we go…

Haley peeked under the lid of a pot as she bounced to Timbaland's beat, as she stirred another pot and tentatively tasted off the spoon her shoulders started rocking, a second later her hand had found her hip and the spoon was being swung in the air. Out of the corner she caught sight of her audience, as Raine was standing in the doorway to the dining room with one dark brow lifted as he watched her. Spinning to the Bose, she cranked the song up, and with exaggerated movements started dancing towards her son, who in turn, started backing away from his mother.

"Oh, no…" Raine gasped with eyes like saucers.

"Dance with your mother!"

With a sigh that turned into a gigantic smile, Raine started leaping in the air, and pumping his fists. Haley, following his freestyle, bounced towards him, and soon mother and son were in a full on dance off. With the music blasting and bodies swinging, they didn't hear the front door open, or the footsteps leading into the kitchen.

"Wow. I bet I could totally cut you a deal with Dancing With The Stars…"

Freezing with a laugh, both Raine and Haley looked over to see Clay and Nathan laughing in the doorway.

Looking at Raine, she raised an eyebrow. "They're jealous of our moves."

"Totally." Raine agreed, before running over and launching himself at his father. "Dad!"

Laughing, Nathan caught Raine and hugged him before looking at Haley. "Need a hand with dinner?"

Haley looked her sweaty husband, who'd come home fresh from practice, up and down. "Sure… but right now you're a health code violation."

Nodding, Nathan put Raine down, and headed upstairs to shower.

Glancing at Raine, Haley commented as she went and turned the music down. "Hey, you, Shorty. Start setting the table."

In the mean time Clay moved over to the stove and started peeking into pots. "Smells good, Hales… way better than the microwave dinner I'll be eating later…" He cast her his most bashful of expressions.

"Uh huh…" Haley eyed him knowingly. "Clay, would you care to join us?"

"Yes!" Clay grinned before putting on a faux look of sincerity. "I mean… If it's no trouble…"

Handing him the four plates she'd already taken out when she'd heard Clay was dropping by Nathan's practice, she drawled her response. "Just go help Raine set the table, Smooth Guy."

Later that night, Haley and Clay sat on the steps of the back porch as they watched Nathan and Raine play H.O.R.S.E, off the basketball net hanging over the garage.

"You know, Hales," Clay between bites of apple crumble. "After the next deal I land that talented husband of yours, you guys can start looking for a real house."

Scrapping her plate and setting it beside her, Haley just smiled at him. "This is a real house. "

"Oh, sure!" Clay quickly agreed, but continued. "I just meant, that you guys can really live the life, you know? This house is great, but it's only got four bedrooms… no pool… no basketball court… no recording studio…"

"Hmm… Well, neither of them seem to be complaining about their hoop," She said nodding over at Raine and Nathan. "We've got plenty of bedrooms, especially considering how much Nathan and I like to share ours. I can record in the studio I always have. And a pool can be dangerous with little tikes running all over the place."

"Little tikes? Raine knows how to swim, and he's not that little anymore… Wait… Haley… are you guys…" Clay looked at her expectantly.

"What? I don't know what you're talking…" Haley petered off. "You cannot tell him I told you!"

"Haley that's awesome!" Clay burst out, giving her a big hug.

Pulling back, Haley smiled at him. "Thank you. We think so… but we're not telling anyone yet… not even Raine, until we get a little further along, and know everything is okay."

"My lips are sealed… But I do see a family minivan add in your future… I'll give Ford a call." Clay teased, before his face became serious. "Seriously, Haley… this is amazing. I'm so happy for you guys. Nathan is a really lucky man."

Haley looked at him closely, knowing he meant it, but sensing some sadness in his tone. "Thanks, Uncle Clay."

Clay looked at her surprised, before smiling. "Uncle Clay? I like the sound of that."

Nathan stirred with a deep inhalation and reached his hand out across the bed. He came fully awake when he realized he was alone. Getting up, he dragged on a pair of track pants, and after checking on Raine, went looking for his wife. She wasn't hard to find. He could hear her the second he got downstairs. Walking into the family room he watched her for a minute as she lay, curled on the couch watching the Office. He started laughing too, but not at the show. Every time Haley started laughing, she'd shove her face into a pillow to muffle the sound.

"Hey, Chuckles." Nathan teased as he walked over to the couch. "People will ask me… How did she die? And I'll have to tell them… Self-asphyxiation. They're gonna think I killed you."

Haley lifted her feet so that Nathan could sit down, and then plunked them into his lap. Keeping her face she held up a finger to him, and counted off. "Bears! Beets! … Battlestar Galactica!"

As she dissolved into laugher, she shoved her head in a pillow again. By the time she'd recovered, Nathan had paused the episode.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Uh uh." She whispered, liking how he had started to rub her feet.

"Baby?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Baby, likes taking its pound of flesh in the morning."

"So you just needed some Jam time at 3am? Little obsessive don't you think?" He teased.

"This from the man that told me he couldn't pick our son up from school, because Claudia had kidnapped Carly and she was in labour?"

"Hey! She had a life threatening blood disorder!" Nathan said defensively. "When I'm on the road, I have practice in the morning, games at night, and not a lot to do in between. The people of Port Charles help me out with that."

"Sure… it's not that you actually really like the how…"

"It's about mobsters. Tough, violent mobsters."

"Uh huh."

"It's manly."

"It's okay, baby." She patted his arm. "You watch your Soap Opera!"

For that tone, he gripped her foot so she couldn't get away, and started mercilessly tickling the sole.

"Okay! Okay!" She managed between laughs. "No more teasing! No more!"

He squinted at her for a moment before letting her go.

"If you like Day Time, then I support you… You know, Clay could probably get you a beefcake guest spo—" She stopped teasing when he grabbed her ankle again.

The sat in comfortable silence for a while before Haley spoke again.

"I accidentally told Clay about the baby."

"I figured." Nathan smiled at her. "He got all teary eyed when I walked him out."

"I'm glad you've got Clay." Haley said honestly. "You've needed a best friend."

Nathan nodded, thinking about how Clay probably was his best friend, but then he heard the pitch in her voice, and knew. She missed her best friend.

"You okay?"

She nodded, and smiled at how well he knew her. Crawling over she tucked herself into his arms.

"Watch with me for a while?"

"Sure." He hugged her tighter as she started the show again.

Missing Lucas was something that was always with them, but more so for Haley. He knew that on nights when it got bad, she would get up and do something that would make her feel close to her best friend. Sometimes, he'd catch her reading his book, or looking at pictures, and sometimes, like tonight, she'd watch something the two of them had loved. Stroking her hair, he wondered how they were ever going to fix this.

TahDaH! This chapter is dedicated to Emmy, and I hope she feels better! Oh, and… I love tough Haley. At the end when she gives Quinn that last dig about her being lost… Well, done, Hales, well done. Oh, and did I mention I like Clay with his dead wife more than with living Quinn? No. Well I do.


	84. Chapter 84

Hello! How are all of you? I just spent 3 days decorating with my mom. We're the kitschiest Christmas atheists you'll ever meet. It's insane. I may have to post pictures if you're reading this on the forums. Okay, some of you are going to be disappointed. There's a jump in the middle of this chapter. I know, I know, some of you were looking forward to a lot of pregnant Haley stuff, and I'm jumping through a lot of it… but there's a story coming up, and well, you'll see… Here we go…

"You need to relax." Nathan smirked as he watched his wife pull a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"It's gonna be fine." He commented as he grabbed one before she could smack his hand away and shoved it into his mouth. He ignored the way she laughed at him as it burnt him and he cursed.

"These are for Raine." She said, waving a spatula at him. "They're his we're-having-another-baby-but-we-still-love-you cookies."

Nathan eyed her appreciatively up and down, taking in the slight bulge of her belly. "It's about time."

Glancing down she self-consciously pulled at her shirt. With a half smirk, Nathan slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and Haley instantly relaxed. Leaning in he whispered into her ear. "You're beautiful."

Turning in his arms, she let her hands roam up his chest to wrap around his neck and pull him into a deep kiss. She squealed into his mouth as he hoisted her up onto the counter and settled himself between her legs. Much to Nathan's delight, Haley deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips and locked her ankles to pull him even closer.

"EWWWW!"

They both paused and shared an "Of course" look at their son's timing. Without letting go of each other they looked over at their son smiling.

"This is where we keep the food." Raine pointed out with a shudder, used to his parents kissy facing all the time, but still grossed out by it.

Just then Haley remembered that their goal was to suck up to him today before shattering his perfect only child world.

"Guess who made cookies?!" Haley chirped, hopping off the counter.

"Uh oh." Raine groaned. "Do I have to go to Aunt Taylor's for the weekend again? Her couch makes my butt itchy. And why would you want to go anywhere without me anyways?"

"One, you're not going anywhere. Two, we've talked about this; mommy and daddy sometimes need 'alone time'. And three, how in the world would Taylor's couch make your butt itchy?" Haley looked at her son with a raised brow.

"Sometimes a man just likes to watch TV in his underwear." Raine announced with a proud look to his father.

"Let me take a wild guess about what you and your dad do while I'm away on Girl's weekends with Aunt Brooke…" Shaking her head she picked up the plate of cookies. "You. Couch. Now."

Sitting down on the couch, Raine eyed them suspiciously as they sat on either side of him.

"Buddy, you know how much we love you, right." Haley started.

"Okay…" Raine said as he took a big bite of a cookie.

"Your Mom and I were thinking it was time to make our family a little bigger…" Nathan added.

"Sure…" Another bite of the cookie.

"What your Dad and I are trying to tell you is… We're going to have a baby."

They both looked at him expectantly and watched his eyes get bigger and bigger, and a second later his mouth full of cookie went spitting across the living room carpet. Raine jumped up and started bouncing around.

"YES! YES! YES!"

Haley and Nathan were surprised by his reaction and couldn't help but laugh.

"When can we go get him? Can we go now?!" Raine yelled, jumping up onto the couch and bouncing around.

"Easy, Tom Cruise." Nathan said pulling Raine into his lap.

"Sweetie, we don't know if it's going to be a boy or not yet, and also, remember how we talked about how babies grow in their mama's tummies? That takes time. Your little sister or brother won't be ready to be born for a few months yet." Haley explained gently.

Raine looked at her with a curled lip and a crinkled brow. "Oooookkkaaayy… No brother or sister for a few months… but can we go get my puppy today?"

"What?" His parents asked at once.

"My puppy." Raine reminded them. "If Daddy got a baby, I could get a puppy. So can we go today, or do I gotta wait a few months till Daddy gets his baby?"

Nathan and Haley looked to each other over their son's head.

"He has a point…" Nathan said.

Haley started to rub the sharp pain that had suddenly started to throb between her eyes.

"Raine, right now, the FAMILY is getting a baby. It's for all of us."

Raine looked highly unimpressed and like he was about to shoot that down, but Nathan's hand suddenly slipped over his son's mouth. Nathan could read that Haley look.

"How about we just be happy for the one new addition to the Scott house, and table the puppy debate for another time?"

Raine nodded under his father's hand, and Nathan let go. Grabbing another cookie, Raine slouched back into the couch, his forehead creasing.

"Baby, do you have anything you'd like to ask us?" Haley asked.

"Well… I get how it's your baby, Mama, because it's growing in your tummy… But how is it Daddy's baby? And how did it get in there anyways?"

"Okay!" Haley chirped, and slapped Nathan twice on the knee. "I'm gonna leave this one up to you!"

With that Haley hopped off the couch and left Nathan uncomfortably avoiding his son's waiting eyes.

Three months later…

The house was dark as Haley made her way downstairs by memory. She'd been lying awake for about fifteen minutes thinking about the left over lasagna sitting in the fridge and how good it would taste with a layer of honey over it. Finally caving, she'd lifted Nathan's hand off her ever-growing belly, and slid out of bed. She was just about to turn on the kitchen light when her bare foot stepped in something cold and wet.

"Ewwww!"

Her upper lip crinkling, she flicked on the light, and was unsurprised to find herself standing in the centre of a puddle of pee.

"Chester." She sighed, cursing all the males in the house, and especially the ones who had talked her into getting a puppy three weeks ago, knowing that she'd been on a high from getting a clean bill of health at her seven month ultrasound. Why couldn't they have just gotten the rabbit she'd wanted?

Attempting to walk on the side of her foot, so as not to spread the pee across the kitchen floor, Haley limped to the sink, wet some paper towel and the proceeded to attempt to reach her foot. It wasn't pretty.

And this is when her husband walked into the kitchen.

For a split second there were two things she hated about him. The first being that he somehow managed to walk into the kitchen and not step in the pee, and the second was that he was just so damn sexy. He was wearing nothing put a pair of plaid boxers that hung off his hip bones and hugged his butt, leaving most of his perfect athlete's chest exposed, and they cut just about his knees. He had great knees. And calves. And ankles. And…

Haley's scowl deepened. She was seven and a half months pregnant, and apparently the size of a doublewide given the fact that people kept asking if she was due soon. And she was bent over, her ankle propped on her knee as she tried to reach her foot. She was not having much success.

"Chester?" Nathan asked with an indulgent smile, ignoring her scowl.

"Chester." She confirmed tightly.

Walking over to her, he hoisted her into his arms, ignoring her protests, and set her down on a chair at the breakfast table. Squatting in front of her he finished cleaning her foot, threw the paper towel away, passed her some wet naps to clean her hands, and then cleaned up pee, before pulling the lasagna out of the fridge.

In a slightly better mood, Haley smiled at him. "How did you know?"

"You were talking in your sleep. I figured it was just a matter of time." Nathan teased as he set the tray in front of her, and went to grab two forks.

"Honey."

"Yeah?"

"No," Haley chuckled. "Honey. Can you grab it?"

Nathan smiled, grabbing it from the cupboard and bringing it over. Sitting next to each other, they tucked into the food, eating in a comfortable silence. Nathan, being a smart husband, did not stop eating until Haley had put her fork down first.

"You ready to go back to bed?" Nathan asked softly, his hand coming up to slide along her knee, up her leg, and then rest on the tight swell of her stomach. He smiled as he felt a hard kick under his palm. Haley smiled at his smile. Her hands came to rest over his, and she nodded.

"You should probably let the little monster out first." Haley commented as he helped her up, and she carried the tray back to the fridge.

"Hales, if we call him a monster he'll end up with a complex. His name is Raine, remember?" Nathan chuckled at his own joke.

"Ha. Ha." She rolled her eyes.

Nathan ran upstairs to grab Chester from his spot at the end of Raine's bed, and a second later he was taking the little puppy out into the backyard. Haley had washed up the forks, and was just waiting for Nathan, when the phone started ringing. Glancing at the clock, Haley's heart jumped in her chest. It was after three in the morning. No phone call was ever good at three in the morning.

She tentatively picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Haley." A broken familiar voice greeted.

"Karen?" Haley asked, part of her breaking already. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident.

TaHDAH!! Come on! If you all have been reading this story, you KNOW I LOVE a cliffhanger! Gotta love me! Do you know what I love? Candy Cane Fudge Crackle Ice Cream. It's only on sale for another couple of weeks, and that's a good thing. My butt is getting WAY too big this Holiday Season! Sooooo, if I don't get a chance to write another chapter till January, I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Joyous Kwanza, and a Rockin' Eid! My butt and I are going to invest more time at the gym VERY soon.


	85. Chapter 85

Hello! Now, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to a very good friend and reader who fell off the MOTH wagon, but has returned… but I have a feeling she'll kill me for dedicating THIS particular chapter to her given what is going to happen to a character she loves… Oh, well… Kirstie, this chapter is for you! Here we go…

Haley braced herself against the unseasonably cool wind that blew around her and ruffled her black dress around her knees. She sat in her chair at times watching the people as they moved away from the gravesite. Raine didn't fully understand what was going on, but he'd stood silent by his parents the whole day, clutching one or the other of their hands through out the long day. Cold and exhausted Nathan had taken him to the car to wait. She'd watched a broken Brooke lean heavily on her new boyfriend's arm, and even though they'd only been dating a short time, Julian had stepped up to be her rock. In the shelter of his arms, he led her away. Mouth and the other Rivercourt kids walked slowly together towards their cars. Now it was just Haley and the rigid body standing before the grave.

Shaking her hair from her face she realized that wasn't quite true.

Jake had been the first to leave, pulling a reluctant Jenny along with him. She had clutched the hand of the boy who had been her brother his whole life until her father had shaken his head and dragged her away. Not knowing what to do the little curly haired blonde boy had sat tucked away against a headstone. Lost.

Shivering Haley shook her head. How had this happened?

She stood up, her hands going to the small of her back as she walked to stand beside him.

"Lucas…" She said softly, her hand coming to rest on his back.

"This isn't real." He whispered brokenly. "I've loved her almost half my life… What do I do now? I don't know what to do now…"

Haley's head dropped. It had been months since she'd seen him, but when Karen called with the news that Peyton had fallen off a scaffold while painting a mural she'd rushed to his side. Peyton had lapsed into a coma, and she had never regained consciousness. They turned off the machines three days later. At first she hadn't even recognized him. She guessed devastation did that to a person. Her grief for Peyton was nothing compared to what she saw in his eyes. She did however have an answer to his question.

She nodded her head towards the boy who watched them with frightened eyes. "Your son needs you. He doesn't understand what's going on… He needs his Daddy."

For the first time, Lucas looked away from the grave and at the boy. He nodded to her once before walking over and holding out his hand to his son, who tentatively took it. She watched them walk towards the line of cars. Haley now stood alone by Peyton's grave. She looked down at the side-by-side headstones, finding comfort in Peyton resting next to her mother.

"I'll look out for them." Haley promised before she to quietly walked away.

That night Haley lay in Raine's bed with him till he finally fell asleep. He had wanted to hear story after story about how they all had been friends when they were younger, and Haley only had to slightly edit some of the tales. With him asleep she went looking for her other guy. Making her way down stairs, she peeked out a window and saw him sitting on the steps of the front porch. Haley made a detour into the kitchen to grab him a beer, before joining him outside. With a couple of grunts she managed to settle herself down next to him, and he gave her a slight smile in thanks.

"Are you okay?" She asked after a while.

"I can't believe we're living in a world without Peyton Sawyer in it…"

"I know." She agreed. "It feels like I could just pick up the phone and call her…"

"Then there's Lucas… I don't know how he's going to recover from this…" Nathan had been leaning his elbows on his knees, and he looked back at her over his shoulder now. "If anything ever happened to you… I don't think I could recover."

Haley could hear the fear in his voice and she ran her hand up and down his back in the same comforting way she'd touched her son's back. "You would. You'd have to be strong for Raine and our new baby. They'd need you to be their dad. But you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere, remember?"

She could no longer lean in to kiss him because her belly wouldn't allow it, so she winked at him. Luckily her husband was an astute man, and quickly kissed her.

Two weeks later there was still a sadness that hung in the air, but life was beginning to move on. The baby would be here before the end of the month and the Scotts went into crazy prep mode. Okay, so maybe Haley went into crazy prep mode and drove her husband and first born with her. Nathan painted the nursery and arranged the new furniture where Haley wanted it to go. Raine helped set up the change table and picked out the toys for the shelves. A life had ended, but they were welcoming a new one into the world, and Nathan guessed that was the way it should be.

Late one night Nathan lay spread out on their bed, his hands propped behind his head, as he watched Haley brush her hair out sitting at her vanity.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're kinda pretty, Haley James Scott?" He smiled.

Haley looked over at him and scoffed. "In your dreams."

"What?"

"I'm not falling for that line tonight. If I'm getting into that bed with you it's to sleep."

A wolfish grin came over his face, and he sat up and crawled off the bed. "Fine. I'll come to you…"

Coming to stand behind her, he lifted the fall of her chair and started kissing a path up her neck to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked breathlessly as her eyes drifted shut.

His hand slipped over her belly and he whispered in her ear. "Hales, judging by the look of you… you know exactly what I'm doing."

"Nathan Scott, you can talk me into anything." She said a heartbeat before she turned in her hair and pulled his mouth to hers.

A wicked grin broke out across his face as he pulled away a little. "Does that mean you're finally going to let me—"

"No!" She gasped, slapping him in the arm. "I said no to that at seventeen, twenty, and twenty-four. I wouldn't hold your breath, big guy."

Laughing, he was just about to kiss her again when the doorbell rang.

Glancing at the clock, Haley raised a brow at Nathan. "It's eleven o'clock."

Pulling on his shirt, Nathan headed downstairs, turning lights on as he went. When he pulled the door open he was shocked to find his nephew standing there alone. He took only a second to glance around because he could tell the boy was upset, and in that second he saw a car pull away from the curb and head down the street.

"Hey, buddy." Nathan greeted gently as he lifted the boy into his arms. "What are you doing out here?"

Hearing footsteps, he turned around to see a distraught Haley making her way towards them.

"My dad said I'm gonna live here with you guys for a while…" He sniffed, pulling a paper from his pocket. "My dad told me to give you this note."

Seeing the tears hovering in his nephew's eyes, he pulled him close for a hug, and tucked his head onto his shoulder. Nathan handed the letter to Haley, and she quickly tore it open to read.

_Hales,_

_ I know this isn't right to do to my son, but I honestly feel it's what is best for him right now. These past two weeks I have made mistake after mistake with him, and he deserves better. I don't know when I'll be back, but I know he will be safe and loved with you and your family._

_ Forgive me,_

_ Lucas_

Haley felt like she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do, until she heard a small voice ask, "Is it okay if I stay with you?"

She came over and took the boy's face into her hands.

"Of course it's okay. We love you. Welcome home, Leyton Alexander."

TahDaH! Okay… How many of you hate me for killing Peyton off? Not the Brucases I'd wager, but I'm sure some of you aren't happy either. I had to do it for the story! This is the 85th chapter. It's not always easy to keep it fresh! Oh, and to everyone who hates Leyton Alexander's name, they'll be calling him Lex. Don't hate me. I love all of you.

PS-I didn't proof read this so forgive the typos.


	86. Chapter 86

Howdy! Okay, seriously, am I the only one tired of having Quinn and Clay shoved down our throats? Too much. They want us to love them RIGHT off the bat. Ahhh… remember the early days of Naley? So cute! They built it up from the tutoring, to checking each other out, to a connection, to dating, so that, I don't know about the rest of you, but I was ON BOARD with the marriage. Little did I know like, six years ago, that I would be HOOKED to this show for this long… Oh, Naley, I love you still. OH, and… I didn't proof read this because it was crazy long for one of my chapters. Sorry for typos, but enjoy the length! Did I mention I blew off reading Machiavelli to write this? Here we go…

"I said no!" Haley said sharply as Raine tried for the third time to slip a bag of Oreos into their overflowing cart.

The grocery store wasn't that crowded, but Haley still got a disapproving look from an old man as he passed them. Haley ignored him, and vowed to call her mother to apologize for ever fight she and her sisters ever got into in the middle of a store. The times Taylor would push the cart, running down an aisle with Haley sitting in the basket, only to let go and send it and Haley into a toilet paper display, the games of Hide and Go Seek where they wouldn't come out from behind a row of cereal boxes no matter how loud they heard Lydia call for them. Hell, at this point Haley would even cop to the fact that it was her that shoved Quinn into the freezer that one time.

Raine shook the cart, and looked at his mother with big blue eyes. "Please, mom! PLEASE!"

Haley shut her eyes and counted to ten before looking down at her son and his cousin. Lex stood quietly beside Raine and gave her his own set of big blues. Damn Scott boys and their eyes. Just then her phone started ringing, digging it out she saw it was her other Scott boy.

"Fine." Haley bit out trying to put on her 'good mother' voice. "One bag of Oreos, but you both need to help me so we can get out of the store before the dinner rush."

Haley quickly snapped open her phone. "Hey, Baby, hold on a second." She said to Nathan before he could speak. She placed the phone in the basket of the cart and fumbled with her purse. Taking the list she'd made she ripped off the bottom, and handed the couple of items on it to Raine. "You two can be my helpers. Hold hands. Stay together. Go get those items and bring them back."

She watched the two scamper away and slightly question her parental decision, before shaking it off and starting down the aisle again. She wasn't moving too fast given that she was only two weeks away from her due date, and roughly the size of a whale. Haley had forgotten many of the tougher aspects of pregnancy, but it was all coming back to her now. Also the last time she hadn't had two other kids to take care of as well. And the last time she'd had Nathan… NATHAN!

"Oh, crap!" Haley gasped as she remembered her husband.

She snatched up the phone. "Sorry!"

Given that this wasn't the first time she'd put the phone down and forgotten it, Nathan was prepared, and he was quick to mention it was fine. It had been over a month since Lex had moved in, and it had been over a week since Nathan had been home. The basketball season had started up again at the worst time, and Nathan felt like the last place he was supposed to be was a hotel room in Toronto.

"What's going on?" He asked, truly wanting to know.

"Umm…" Haley started distractedly as she paused, rubbed the aching small of her back, and wondered if the boys had been kidnapped by carnies. "I picked the boys up from school, and I thought feeding them was a good idea so we're picking up groceries… Maybe not my best idea, but there was no food in the house, so here we are. I have to get everyone home and fed before Whitey gets there… and I should probably give them a bath, because of what happened the last time…"

Nathan smiled. "Hey, he had a point. Clean is clean, whether from a bathtub or a hose in the front yard…"

Haley laughed as she grabbed a carton of yogurt. "Very true. I guess I'll just worry about dinner, and let the boys fend for themselves with grooming."

"What time is Clay picking you up?" Nathan asked with a hint of jealousy.

Haley missed the tone, as she reached for a jar of pickles on a high shelf. "Umm… Class is at seven… so he'll probably be at the house for five… I just realized I'm going to have to feed Clay too. I better get more burgers."

Nathan couldn't help the frustrated scowl that creased his forehead. This would be the second birthing class he'd missed, and it was killing him. Clay had stepped in to be Haley's backup partner, and Nathan was grateful, but he'd be lying if it said it wasn't killing him. He wanted to go to the class with her and rub her belly. He wanted to chase his son around the yard and tuck him in at night. He wanted to get to know his quiet nephew who had been through so much. He wanted to be there. He wanted to be home.

Haley tucked the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she grabbed a box of cereal off the shelf and tossed it into the cart.

"Nathan?" She asked at his silence.

"It's fine. It's just—"

"Moooooooommmmmm!" Raine screeched, as he tore around the corner with Lex hot on his heals.

"What is this?!" Haley asked as both boys came to a stumbling stop in front of her, each loaded down with two dozen eggs.

"It's what you told us to get." Raine explained, as if his mother had lost her mind.

"Why would I tell you to get four dozen eggs? Do you think we're trying to figure out who came first?"

"I dunno. You wrote it." Raine said handing her the list."

She was in the middle of lecturing him on working on his reading comprehension when she realized what had happened. She had written down four dozen eggs. Pregnancy brain rears its ugly head, she thought. Haley heaved a huge sigh and that was all Raine needed to hear.

"You made a mistake! You made mistake!" He sang, so giddy that for once she's slipped up and he'd caught her.

"It wasn't a mistake." Haley said defensively. "It was a typo."

"More like a mistako." Raine giggled.

"Alright, Smart Guy." Haley said rolling her eyes and taking one dozen eggs from him. "Go put those back."

"Race ya!" Raine yelled.

They boys took off in a sprint before Haley could tell them to stop. Before she could tell them to slow down… it happened. Raine stepped on one of Lex's untied shoelaces. The boxes of eggs flew out of his hands as his body jerked. The boxes popped open as they hit the ground, splattering across the floor. The boys' bodies continued to hurtle forward, heading towards the ground, and landing with a thud. As their bodies hit the goo of broken egg, the momentum caused them to slide across the floor and skid to the end of the aisle, only stopping when they hit apple counter, sending dozens toppling down on them.

"BOYS!" Haley slammed the phone down, running as best she could to the end of the aisle, and coming down on her knees beside them.

Both boys looked up at her, and Raine managed. "What happened?"

Haley was just about to fire off a comeback at her child when the most wonderful thing happened. Lex laughed. In the passed month he'd become Raine's shadow. He'd slept between Nathan and Haley in their bed the first night, but the next morning when Raine had seen his cousin and heard he would be staying with them for a while, he'd announced that Lex could bunk with him. So, Haley and Nathan had bought a second single bed and the boys had become roommates. They were like night and day. Raine had his mother's mouth and energy. He wanted to see, do, try everything, and he never stopped talking. Lex, on the other hand, liked to look at books, and sit against his family, listening to them talk. He rarely spoke himself, and he never laughed. Tears filled Haley's eyes, Lex was laughing, and then Haley was laughing too. Raine looked at them like they were nuts, but then he was laughing too.

Lying on the bed in his hotel, Nathan hung up the phone after the line went dead. He got up and walked over to the window, looking at skyline and the CN Tower that stood over Toronto, and then past that and out onto Lake Ontario. It was a nice view. It wasn't home. None of these cities were. Nathan dropped into a chair and buried his face in his hands.

Later that night Haley walked next to Clay across the community centre parking lot after the birthing class. She was a million miles away though as she though about her nephew. Lex had laughed. It made Haley smile just thinking about it. It was time to heal, and in that laugh, Haley saw it starting.

"Hales?" Clay asked with a smile as he held the passenger door open for her.

"Sorry." Haley smiled as she let him help her into the seat.

When he got in the driver's seat he started talking animatedly about the contract he was working on for Nathan. It was going to be even better than the last. He went on, but all Haley heard was blah, blah, money, money, blah, until his tone changed to one of curiosity. "Hales, I keep forgetting to mention this to you… With the new contract it's probably a good idea if you update your pre-nup. It's just a legal thing. I could take care of if so you guys don't have to worry."

Haley looked at him for a second before she realized he was being sincere. Then she burst out laughing.

"Clay, you do know we were sixteen when we got married, right." She managed through bouts of giggles. "When I said yes, he had a one bedroom apartment, no car, no money, and a minimum wage job at Hot and Twisted."

"Oh, god." Clay said, the colour washing from his face. "Nate was a stripper? If the press gets a hold of that news…"

"No!" Haley laughed hitting his arm. "He wasn't a stripper! … Except that one time… But no, he worked at a pretzel stand in the mall. There's no pre-nup."

Haley leaned towards Clay and narrowed her eyes. "If he tries to get away, I'm cleaning him out."

She laughed again at the look on Clay's face.

"Kidding!" She chuckled. "… Sort of. But you don't have to worry about our boy. Nathan and I are forever. That's kind of the idea."

Clay smiled again. It amazed him how much he loved the Scott family. He was half tempted to ask them to adopt him.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight, Clay." Haley smiled.

"Whatever you guys need." Clay smiled back, glancing over at her as he drove. As he did, he saw the touch of sadness in Haley's eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I just miss my husband." She waved her hands. "It's fine. He's healthy, happy, and doing what he loves. That's what matters."

Clay was about to say more, but they pulled into her driveway and got a surprise. Whitey was sitting on the porch steps, but the surprise was that Nathan was sitting next to him. Clay called out to them as he got out of the car, waving and coming around to help Haley out. This gave Haley a couple of seconds to read the look on her husband's face. Something was up, but as Haley got out of the car, and Nathan stood up and hurried to her, all that mattered was that he was back in her arms again. She hugged him tight and looked at him questioningly. He just smiled down at her, and she got the message to wait. The boys were already sleeping, and soon Clay and Whitey took off, leaving the couple sitting alone on the porch swing.

"Okay, not that I'm not glad to see you… but what's going on?"

"Hales…" Nathan started, turning to her and looking deep into her eyes. "I want to talk to you about something…"

Haley nodded, listening.

"I've been thinking about this for a while… and with my contract up…" He took a deep breath. "I want to leave the NBA."

Haley looked stunned, but Nathan continued. "I love basketball, but I haven't loved the NBA in a while. I'm gone most of the year, and I feel like I'm missing what I love the most… my family."

"Nathan… You don't have to pick one or the other. We love you, and we're not going anywhere… You don't have to quit the NBA." Haley looked at him, slightly scared, but wanting to be honest.

Nathan bit his lip and nodded, emotions running through him as he tried to figure out how to explain himself. "When I was growing up… My mom was always away… and my dad was… well, my dad was my dad. What I wanted was a family. Dinner at a table. Talking. Spending time together. That's what I wanted then, and that's what I want now. I feel like I blink and Raine gets bigger. I want to know this baby like I know Raine." Nathan said, his hand coming to rest on her belly. "I want to be there for Lex when his parents can't be."

He saw the tears welling in her big brown eyes, and he leaned in to kiss her brow. "I want to get into be with you every night, and wake up with you in my arms. These are the things that will make me happy." He looked at her trying to make her understand that this isn't a decision he took lightly, and that he'd put a lot of thought into it. "The house is paid off, and I know if I stayed with the NBA we could get a bigger one, but—"

"I don't need a bigger house. I love our home." She whispered.

"And I wouldn't be a bum. I talked to Whitey… he said they're looking for a basketball coach at Tree Hill High…"

"You'd be a Raven again." Haley smiled.

Nathan nodded, smiling back. Haley's hands came up to squeeze his collar, and she took a big breath smiling. "I want you to be happy. And if I'm being honest… I want you home. I love you, and I miss you!"

She pulled him down kissing him soundly, and she tasted tears in this kiss. Since Peyton had died, she knew they'd been thinking a lot and talking about how important their family was, but she'd never dreamed of this. She could feel that this was right for him, her, and their whole family.

Pulling away she looked up at him. "Welcome home."

TAhDAH! Frak, that was a long chapter! I had to give a shout out to my home city. What's up Toronto! I am freakishly looking forward to tomorrow's episode! There was something else I wanted to say… but I think I've forgotten. Man, this chapter was long! My brian is mush. See. Brain. Mush.


	87. Chapter 87

Howdy! I can't get over last week's OTH. It was classic OTH. I bawled. It was one of the brief breaks I've taken from watch the Olympics. GO CANADA! Vancouver, you're doing a great job! SO proud! And that, my friends, is a hint of what you can expect to be reading in a few seconds. You've noticed it, right? When I like/LOVE something… it finds its way into MOTH… I have no idea how that happens. Oh, and my favourite thing? When we were watching Snowboard Cross, my mom looks over at me and says "I think I could do that." If I'd had water in my mouth, it would have sprayed the cat. Instead, I told her to, "Just try not to kill yourself on your Wii Fit, and we'll see about snowboarding." I love her so much. Here we go…

"Stop pouting. Your face might freeze like that."

"I'm not pouting." Nathan grumbled, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Uh huh." Haley smiled as she popped a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

It was just past eleven and they were curled together on the couch watching the Vancouver Olympics. Haley loved the Winter Games… and she loved her some speed skaters. This love had not gone unnoticed by her husband.

"Honey, they're athletes." She pointed out, knowing what reaction she was going to get, but playing dumb.

"I'm an ATHLETE!" He practically bellowed indignantly.

"SHHHH!" Haley hissed back, slapping his knee. "The boys!"

"Sorry… But I am."

"I know, I know… but, baby… you play a game. These athletes strap blades or boards to their feet and hurl themselves towards a finish line. They have like one shot, and that's it. It's ice and metal, and flesh and muscle… It's pure adrenaline."

"Don't act like it's not all about the speed skater's thighs for you." He said rolling his eyes.

"Pshaw! I barely look." Haley smiled as she felt Nathan flexing his arm that was wrapped around her. "I love you just the way you are."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He said sternly, but kissed the top of her head where it rested against his shoulder.

The room was dark with just the light from the TV washing over them. Nathan's hand lay against her belly and the baby that was due any day now. He smiled, because he couldn't wait… then he chuckled because he had a strong feeling that over the years he had forgotten how hard it was to have a new baby, which led him to remember their first days with Raine and how crazy they got. They'd figure out how to shower this time. He hoped. Haley was just about to ask what he thought was so funny, when the phone rang. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Clay." Haley said, disappointed.

"Don't answer it!"

Haley rolled her eyes, but let it go to voicemail. Since telling Clay he was leaving the Bobcats, Clay had been a tad… clingy with Nathan. Okay, totally clingy.

"He's just worried that now that he's not representing you, you guys won't be friends anymore. He doesn't want to lose his BFF."

"Men don't say BFF, Hales."

"They do when they give Build-A-Bear as a gift." Haley managed to get out before bursting out laughing. The look on Nathan's face when Clay had brought over a fruit basket and the bear… for that alone she would love Clay forever. Then Haley sobered.

"At least your friend isn't avoiding you." She mumbled with a furrowed brow.

"Luc—"

"Not Lucas." She cut him off, not wanting to talk about her best friend. "Brooke."

Nathan nodded.

"I'm worried… and kinda pissed off. I haven't heard much from her since the funeral… We need each other right now, and she's not here."

"Baby, I'm sure she's just busy… thrown herself into her work. You know how she is."

"I'm busy too! But you don't see me not returning phone calls… or missing baby showers…"

"I'll bet—"

"Without Brooke I couldn't hold my mom off from letting one of my sisters do it." Haley snapped. "Taylor!"

"Was it really so ba—"

"There was a stripper!"

"Nice."

"HE," Haley emphasized. "Was dressed like a baby, and kept asking who wanted to change his diaper."

"Please don't tell me any more."

They got quiet again watching the men race around the track.

"I still wish I knew why they all had those patches on the inside of their right upper thigh…"

"Busted!"

"What?!" Haley blushed.

"You're looking at their thighs… and what's between there thighs!"

"I love you."

The next day the boys were buckled into car, and Haley waddled out to the driveway to say goodbye. Nathan was taking the boys to school, and Haley was staying home to enjoy the first day of her mat leave… and watch more Olympic coverage. Neither of them talked about how it might also be because she couldn't fit behind the wheel anymore.

"You know… I could call Whitey, or Mouth to come and take the boys to school?" Nathan offered for the millionth time that morning.

"Nathan, you still have to finish off this season, so you'll be gone a lot soon. We'll need to call in those favours then."

"Okay… I'm just going to drop the boys at school, hit the gym for a workout, and then I'll be straight home." He promised nervously. "My cell will be on the whole time. Call me if you need me… or anything happens."

Haley glanced into the back of the car and saw Raine make a crazy sign to Lex and then point at Nathan. Haley laughed as she pulled Nathan close for a kiss. "I'll be fine."

Haley waved them goodbye and headed back into the house. Sighing she relaxed. Nathan was getting that vibe again. She'd forgotten how tense he got. Moving into the kitchen she grabbed a cookie from the jar, and went to her phone, scrolling through the numbers. Getting to Brooke's, she paused, and then pressed. Listening to it ring she held her breath until it went to voicemail. She was ready to leave a kind, supportive message… but then her hormones kicked in.

"Brooke Davis… How dare you!" And then she hung up.

Two minutes later her phone rang.

"What are you yelling at me?!"

"I said, how dare you!" And she hung up again.

A minute later her phone rang.

"Hello?" Haley said in her sweetest voice.

"Haley—" Brooke started, but was cut off as Haley hung up again.

Thirty seconds later her phone rang again, and this time she hit answer… and then immediately hung up. Brooke called four more times in the next five minutes before Haley answered again.

"Haley James Scott, I swear if you hang up on me again I'll plaster your mug shot all over the Internet."

"You can't threaten me! And besides, I bet if I went through the beach house I could turn up a Brooke Davis Sex Tape or twelve!"

"UH!" Brooke's voice shrilled. "What is the matter with you?!"

"What is the matter with me? What is the matter with YOU?!"

"Nothing is the matter with ME!"

"REALLY?!" Haley managed to yell with sarcasm.

"My best friend died!" Brooke broke. She'd tried so hard to push that away, keep it locked away, keep everything away, but it was there, always there.

And just like that, Brooke was crying, and Haley was right there with her.

"I know Brooke." Haley whispered.

"Peyton is just gone… and nothing makes sense anymore. I broke up with Julian… Victoria is a heartbeat away from having me committed… and I may have driven my assistant, Millie, to drugs… I don't know what I'm doing…"

"Come home." Haley said instantly.

"Hales… I have an empire to run…" Brooke said, but the need to return to Tree Hill was beginning to feel as important as her next breath.

"Come home." Haley repeated, her heart in her voice. "We need you. I need you."

Brooke's eyes closed, and when they opened again she felt better than she had in months. "I'll be on the next flight."

Haley smiled as she hung up the phone a couple of minutes later. Brooke was coming home. She felt good, like a piece of the world was coming right again. There was a sense of normality to the day that hadn't been there. Haley heaved a sigh of relief… five seconds before her water broke all over the kitchen floor.

TahDAH! There we go. I never get over how little Joy has changed. With that hair colour and minimal makeup… she looks SO much like season one. Beautiful. And I also thought it was the most classic OTH I'd seen in a while. Very season three. Loved it. Sometimes Jamie can grate on me, but I really loved when he said he was crying for Haley because her mom was going to die. I loved that he was sad for her. I still don't get the point of Quinn.


	88. Chapter 88

Hello! Okay, new resolution. I promise to stop taking digs at Quinn… Unless I forget, which I am prone to do, and accidentally slip. Forgive me. Now, in the coming chapters you will all have to hear the affect of me spending the past week with a ten month old. In total she slept roughly 14 hours a day. In the 10 that she was conscious… she kicked my ass. I had no idea how tired a tiny, smiley, amazing baby could make you… Love you, Stelly, but you nearly killed me. BIGGEST tip… when they sleep, YOU sleep. I loved me some naptime. Oh, and this puppy is kinda long, so I didn't proof read it. Forgive me? Here we go…

Haley looked down at the pool of fluid at her feet and for a second she was slightly confused as to what had happened. Then it hit her.

"Holy crap!" She suddenly had the fear that the baby was going to fall out of her at any second, and she clamped her legs together. Then she realized that she might be slightly insane.

"Pull it together, Haley." She said to herself. "This isn't your first trip to the circus."

She thought she'd been giving herself a pep talk, but the reference to the circus made her think of clowns, and then she was slightly freaking out again. She started picturing giving birth on her kitchen floor with no Brooke Davis to help her this time.

She looked down at her hard belly. "No. YOU are being born in a hospital, and I am having lots of drugs. Do we understand each other?"

Wetly waddling over towards her phone, Haley's first goal was to call the man who had gotten her into this situation.

Nathan pulled into the drive-thru of the McDonald's and glanced back at the boys strapped into their seats in the back.

"Okay, remember our deal. We don't tell mom we don't like pickles and cereal for breakfast, and we all get Egg McMuffins and hash browns for breakfast. Deal?"

"Deal." Raine said at the same time Lex nodded.

Nathan smiled in relief. Man, he was hungry. Haley being pregnant was great. Haley insisting they all still eat as a family while cooking, not so much. But… it was all moot, because the baby would be here any day now. Nathan smiled again thinking about it. The only part he hated was that he was going to have to be away for some of the time because he still had to fulfill his contract with the Bobcats. Just then their turn came up and he pulled closer to the mic to place their order. Raine huffed in the back, partly hungry, but mostly bored. Unhooking his seatbelt he reached forward and grabbed his dad's phone from the centre consol, hopped back in his seat, and started playing a game.

Lex leaned over and the boys' eyes were glued to the screen. Nathan was collecting their food and paying when Haley's call rang in. Seeing it, Raine looked over at Lex, shrugged and hit ignore. Seconds later she called again, interrupting their game for a second time, and causing Raine to switch the phone to silent. He was going for a high score after all.

Back at home; Haley frowned at her phone, and her inability to get a hold of Nathan.

"'Call if you need me…'" Haley mocked. "'My cell will be on the whole time…' Jerk."

Haley padded back to the puddle and threw some paper towel down on it. She was feeling like she had time to formulate how she was going to yell at her husband for not picking up the phone, when the first contraction ripped from her back and spread across her belly. She pain caught her off guard and she could barely stifle her scream. She tried Nathan again.

Nathan pulled up in front of the school and let the boys out of the back, not noticing how Raine tossed his cell phone back into the consol in the front of the car. Squatting down, he did up the zipper of Raine's jacket and then helped Lex on with his coat. He didn't realized the position he'd put himself in until he heard the voice.

"Any time now right, Dad?" Nathan cringed, as if he could suddenly feel their eyes glued to him, and it took him a moment before looking over his shoulder at the group of moms huddled behind him. He had no idea which one of the horn dog moms who always looked at his ass had called out. Standing up he turned to face them. They all had the same light in their eyes. The one that said they wanted to eat him alive… or worse.

"Yep. Any minute now my WIFE and I should be adding on to the family." He smiled nervously, hoping they didn't smell fear.

Just in time the bell rang, he gave each boy a quick hug and then watched them run into school. He awkwardly waved at the women and tried to ignore the way they craned their heads to watch him walk around the car. Getting back into the car he drove to the gym, remembering to grab his cell when he got there.

Haley sat on the edge of the bed panting. She'd taken a shower and changed her clothes, which seemed important but now pointless since sweat poured off her body. She doubled over as another contraction hit, and she cursed her husband, she called him again.

"Where the hell is he? It's not even raining this time!" She practically yelled at the phone.

In desperation and wanting to avoid another accidental home birth, she called Clay.

"Yello!" He chirped as he answered.

"Clay..." Haley broke off as another contraction hit.

"Hales?" He questioned. "You sound funny? Did Nathan tell you about the Playgirl shoot? It's not even fully nude, and he keeps saying no. No need to stress."

"Clay!" She yelled. "I'm in LABOUR!"

"Oh, man… Whatever you guys need. I'm there. I'll get the ice chips… cut the cord… hand out cigars… can I please just hand out cigars and get the ice chips? The other one seems pretty gross."

"CLAY!!"

"Yes, Hales?"

"I need you to find my husband. Now."

"Isn't that just typical. Men are always there for the fun stuff, but when the placenta hits the fan you can't find them anywhere…"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7—" Haley said through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing? Counting contractions?"

"I'm counting to ten so that I can calm down before I reach through this phone and strangle you by your tie less neck."

"Gotcha. Find Nathan… any idea where I should start looking?"

"He was going to drop the boys at school and then go to the gym."

"I'm on it. But Hales… did you ever consider just calling him on his cell? Hello? Hales? Hello?" He commented to the dead phone. "Geeze. That was kinda rude."

Minutes later he pulled up in front of the school, but the yard was empty except for a group of women standing together and taking swigs out of an aluminum water bottle that Clay suspected wasn't packing water. As he jogged up to them, he felt their eyes eat up his body, and it made him smile bigger knowing exactly what approach to take.

"Hello, ladies! Good looking mornin' isn't it?"

"It is now…" One of the women smiled lifting a shoulder and letting her top slope off of it.

"I was wondering if you could help me? I'm looking for someone." He said with charm.

"Aren't we all…" Another women cooed.

"I hear ya. My guy is 6'2, dark hair, answers to Nathan Scott."

"You just missed Tall, Dark and Handsome." One of the women told him through batting eyelashes. "He dropped the boys off a few minutes ago."

"Thank you, ladies. Have a nice day!" He smiled again, and let them enjoy the view as he jogged back to the car. He had to remember to volunteer to drop the boys off at school more often.

Haley stood at the top of the stairs with her heavy bag, trying to figure out how to get it down while it felt like each contraction was taking a sledgehammer to her body. Finally she put it down and with one foot, gave it a solid kick that sent it tumbling down the stairs.

"Done." She grunted with satisfaction, only slightly wishing that the bag was her missing husband.

Nathan strained under the weight of the heavy bar he pressed up and down in a slow steady rhythm. He felt his muscles strain and bulge under the pressure, but it felt good. Finally locking the bar in place, he sat up and ran a towel over his glistening chest, wiping the sweat from his body. He was just about to head to the next machine when Clay came running in.

"Dude! Let's go!" He gasped out of breath from running from the parking lot.

"You want to work out?" Nathan questioned eyeing his friend's dress pants and partially buttoned up shirt. "You might want to change."

"No!" Clay took a deep breath. "Haley called. She's in labour!"

"What?!" Nathan questioned, grabbing his phone from the floor where he'd left it. "Why didn't she call me? Why did she call you?"

"Because she has a thing for blondes." Clay said sarcastically, before shrugging. "Who cares? Let's go!"

Nathan saw the 17 missed calls on his silenced phone and started running to his car. He made it home in record time, and burst through his front door.

"Haley!" He yelled.

He spotted her bag where it had fallen at the bottom of the stairs, and his heart jumped into his throat.

"HALEY!" He yelled again.

"I'm in here!" He heard her call out from the living room, and he ran to her.

She was sitting braced on the couch, and she had been about to read him the riot act for not answering his phone, but when she saw him her eyes filled with tears.

"It's time." She managed with a watery smile.

He rushed to Haley, sitting down by her side and taking her face in between his large hands. He rained kisses over her face while whispering to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone. The ringer was off. I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay. You're here now." She said in a tiny relieved voice.

Nathan pressed his forehead against hers for a moment, and then placed a gentle kiss there. "Let's go to the hospital and get you some drugs."

Clay drove them to the hospital and talked the whole way there. The couple in the back held hands, and nervously smiled at each other at times, and comforted each other at other times. It seemed things were moving very fast to Haley, faster than they had the last time, and she really didn't want to give birth in the back of a car.

Luckily the got to the hospital, and were settled in the room when the contractions really started to pick up. A short time later the anesthesiologist came in with Haley's epidural and administered it to her.

"I love you. I love you so much!" She said with total gratitude.

"I get that a lot." The doctor smiled before leaving.

Glancing over at Nathan, she caught him giving her an odd look.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shrugged with a small smile. "I never thought I'd be okay with my wife telling another man that she loved him."

"Good, because at this moment I want to name the baby Doctor Mazochelski." She said deadpan.

"That could be cool. When we brought it home we could be like 'The Doctor is in the hou-se!" Nathan chuckled.

Haley laughed but less because of the joke and more because of the rapper's voice he'd used. Her hot husband could sure be lame sometimes.

"But… what if he's a she?" Nathan folded his arms on the side of her bed and leaned in to rest his chin. He smiled up at her as her hand slid into his hair and down to massage his neck.

"Boy or girl, I'm sticking with Doctor Mazochelski."

Over the next few hours the contractions picked up, and soon Haley was being pressed to push. Nathan sat beside her, his arm around her shoulder, as he supported her through the birth. It seemed to go on forever, and yet happen all at once.

"Here comes the head!" The doctor told them.

"You're almost there, Hales! You can do this!" Nathan said squeezing her tighter.

With a last scream of exhaustion, Haley pushed their baby out of her body, and a tiny angry scream filled the room.

"It's a boy!"

Nathan came up by the doctor and cut the cord, before quickly coming back to Haley's side, and kissing the top of her head.

"We have a son! Another son!" He said, choking up.

"I want to see him." Haley said through happy tears.

Soon the tired little bundle was in her arm, and Nathan perched on the bed next to her, his arms coming around both of them. Haley gently touched a miniature hand, and etched this moment into her memory forever. She smiled with joy down on their new son.

"Welcome to the world, James Lucas Scott!"

TahDAH! Alright! Whoo Hooo! At least I know I'm not going to catch hell for this name! I know, I know, some of you/a lot of you wanted a girl for the Scotts, but I have a plan. I sometimes have general scenes sketched in my head and I write chapters leading up to them. I will say this… There's something to Scott Brothers. I think it's a core element of the show, Dan and Keith, Lucas and Nathan. I wanted that for Raine, like a repeating of history. Now… something a little scarier. One, why don't we know about next season yet? Two, if this year is the end… we better get an actual final episode. I hate when a show gets cancelled and it didn't know it. You get cliffhangers and not a lot of closure to the series. The show deserves a good ending, and we as fans, many of us here for YEARS, deserve a good ending. We deserve a proper goodbye.

PS- I'm not going to name who I based the Horn Dog moms on. You all know who you are.


	89. Chapter 89

Hello! I have just finished my last paper of the semester! WHOOOHOOO! And now I have five exams to get ready for. Do you have a teacher or professor that you totally look up to, and they opened you up to thinking about the world? I've got one, but I've hit the vegan wall with her. I was with her on SO many issues, but I cannot go without meat, and I sure as hell don't want to go without dairy! Ice cream? I love you. We've had so many good times… We're getting through the Chuck/Blair, and Casey/Cappie breakups together. Okay, I'm not proof reading this puppy, so please be forgiving. Here we go…

Haley walked down the aisles of beds and bedding and wanted nothing more than to lie down on one of the displays for the next ten hours. It felt like the past three months had been the most hectic of her life. They'd barely gotten the baby home when Nathan had to go on the road, and was away most of the time since. When he was home he was amazing, but the majority of the time Haley was basically the single mother of three. Haley rubbed her temples and tried to rub the fatigue away along with the pain, but it wasn't working.

"You okay?"

Haley let out a happier sigh at the caring she heard in the soft question. Turning her head she managed a smile for him. Nathan had wrapped up his last season as a professional basketball player six days ago, and he was worried about her. She had been slightly concerned that he was giving everything up just because she needed him, but she saw the look in his eyes all the time, the look that told her he was where he wanted to be. She also had to smile at how cute he looked with Joss strapped to his chest in a snuggly. That was the other thing. When Haley had been in the hospital and Whitey had brought the boys to see Haley and meet the baby for the first time, Lex had taken one look at him and called him Joss. It stuck.

"Yeah. Headache."

"Then lets pick a new comforter and get out of here." Nathan smiled, ready to agree to whatever on she wanted just so they could get out of the store before the baby woke up or the boys killed each other.

Haley smiled and moved down the rows, she ignored the way Raine and Lex chased each other through the aisles and let Nathan deal with trying to stop them and getting them to do the un-believable task of behaving like human beings. Haley stopped in front of one bedding display, and a huge grin came over her face.

"This one." She pronounced.

"This one?" Nathan asked as he struggled to make it over to her with a wiggling boy's hand in each of his. He let go when he got a good look at her choice. "THIS one?"

The boys scrambled to two single display beds, climbed up and started bouncing.

Haley smiled, not being able to take her eyes from the duvet, and loving everything about it. "It's perfect."

Nathan wracked he brain. He knew Haley was worn out lately. He knew the boys had given her a run for her money. He knew he should just say yes to the comforter, but…

"Hales…" He began, knowing he was treading on hostile ground. "It's kind of girly…"

"What?!" She pinned him with her eyes. "Nathan. It's shades of blue!"

Nathan shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and focused on the top of Joss' head as he whispered. "It has daisies on it…"

"Nathan Royal Scott!"

The boys paused in their jumping to snicker at Nathan. Moms using full names always equaled trouble. Then they began leaping from one boy's bed to the other.

"It is a VERY nice duvet! It matches our bedroom, which, if you haven't noticed is shades of blue and brown!" Out of the corner of her eye she caught the boys highfiving as they flew past each other in the air. "BOYS!"

They stopped for all of three seconds till they saw she was focused on Nathan again, and the restarted their game.

Nathan nudged the edge of the duvet with the toe of his shoe. "But, Hales… daisies?"

Out of nowhere… Haley burst into sobbing floods of tears.

"Hales!" Nathan burst out concerned.

"Yes! Yes there are daisies on it! But is that so bad! I just need SOMETHING a little girly! I'm surrounded by penises! Penises that don't put the seat down, or leave their socks on the living room floor, or pee in my vegetable garden! I just need something!"

With that she flopped down on the display bed and buried her face in her hands. Nathan carefully sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. He just didn't say anything, just held her till she'd cried it all out. Then she looked up at him with watery eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me… We can get that checked one over there."

"Don't worry about it. I like when you freak out… It's kinda hot." She laughed and elbowed him in the ribs, and he smiled glad whatever it was had passed. "We're getting the daisy one."

Haley rubbed her hand across her face, clearing away the tears. "No. It's okay…"

"We're getting this one." He insisted. "I'm Nathan Scott. I'm more than man enough to sleep under a daisy comforter. Especially when I'm under there with you."

She smiled up at him and had stretched up to kiss him just when Raine and Lex collided in mid air landing in a crying heap on the floor. The couple sighed, thwarted again, and rested their foreheads against each other's for a brief second before going to check out the damage with the boys.

A couple of weeks later Nathan awoke under the daisy comforter to the sounds of Joss fussing in his crib in the nursery. Nathan glanced down at Haley who was tucked against his chest, and reached over and switched the monitor off. Slipping out from her arms, he got out of bed and headed to his baby boy's room to get him before he reached full wailing mode and woke his mom up. Opening the door Nathan walked over to the crib and Joss looked up at him… and cried louder.

"Okay, okay…" Nathan soothed as he quickly picked Joss up and cradled him close.

Nathan did a quick diaper change before heading downstairs and grabbing a bottle from the fridge. As he waited for it to warm up in the bottle warmer, he tried not to think about where it came from. The breast pump still freaked him out. By the tame it was ready and they Nathan was settled in a chair in the living room, Joss was screaming loud enough to wake the neighbours. Luckily Nathan knew his girl could sleep through a lot. He got the bottle into his son's mouth, and the boy clamped down, suckling like he hadn't been fed in days, rather then at his 3am feeding where Nathan had brought Joss into their bed for Haley to nurse him before Nathan took him back.

As a now content Joss finished his bottle, Nathan managed a jawbone-cracking yawn as he glanced over at the clock. 6:37am. The boys seemed to follow Haley's lead and probably wouldn't be up for another hour, but now with a fully belly Joss wasn't looking like he was going to fall asleep again any time soon.

"You me and coffee?" Not feeling like making a pot, since he was the only one that drank it while Haley was still breastfeeding, Nathan headed out to a shop that opened early.

Less than an hour later the other two Scott boys woke up. Climbing out of their beds, one scratched his butt, and the rubbed his nose as they wondered into Nathan and Haley's room.

"Where'd they go? Aliens?" Raine asked his cousin and best friend.

Lex shrugged and pointed at the closed bathroom door.

Raine walked over and jiggled the handle, and was surprised to find it locked.

"Mama?" Raine called.

"I'm here, baby." Haley croaked.

"The door's locked." He pointed out indignantly as he rattled the handle again to prove his point.

"Yes." Haley only confirmed.

"We're hungry." Raine told her, speaking for Lex as usual.

"Then go downstairs, find your father and have some cereal."

"But it's Pancake Day…" Raine said looking back at his cousin who nodded in support at the obvious statement of what breakfast was supposed to be this morning.

"Well, it's just going to have to be cereal with milk day, so scoot!" Haley said with some frustration.

Raine and Lex went downstairs, but when they couldn't find Nathan they got their own cereal with milk, and then went back upstairs to sit on the edge of Nathan and Haley's bed and stare at the bathroom door, waiting for her to come out. And that's exactly how Nathan found them when he came home a little while later.

"What's going on?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Mom's in the bathroom a loooonnnng time." Raine said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Okay…" Nathan said cautiously. "How bout we give her some privacy?"

"Maybe her butt exploded like Lex's did after we had chili fries at that road stand?"

Nathan cringed remembering the mess, and how he'd had to scrub the seat over about twelve times to get it clean.

"I'm sure your mom's butt is fine." He said, starting to shoo them off the bed. "Go downstairs and watch TV, but be quiet. Joss is napping in his crib."

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure I heard her pukin' in there…"

This news was the first thing that had Nathan a little concerned. With the boys gone, he moved closer to the bathroom and listened.

"Haley…" He called tentatively through the door. "Are you okay? Was it the stew from last night…"

Nathan broke off as he heard her throw up. Maybe he shouldn't ask so many questions right now.

He put the tea he had brought her on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, much like his son and nephew, to wait for her. He didn't have to wait long. When she opened the door, she looks wiped out, but upon seeing him anger snapped into her eyes.

"This is all your fault!" She huffed as she sat on the bed next to him, and plopped backwards.

Nathan lay down beside her and asked good-naturedly. "My fault?"

"Yes. All of it. Your fault!" Haley snapped. "It was that time you were going to be on the road for three weeks and…"

A big grin spread across Nathan's face, and his eyes clouded over at the memory. "Joss was asleep, and the boys were watching a movie… As I recall you're the one that pulled me into the laundry room…"

"I wanted you to help me fold." She said defensively, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, you folded all right…"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Okay…" He said, trying not to laugh. "But how does that make anything my fault now? That was like… two months ago…"

Nathan faded out as an inkling of what she could be blaming him for came to mind…

He sat straight up in the bed and looked down at her. "You're pregnant!"

"Bingo, Mr. Sperm."

TahDAH! Okay, first… the duvet… I LOVE that Naley have daisies on their duvet. So much so that I had to write that in. Two, I get the name confusion because Raine is most people's head is Jamie, so… James Lucas Scott aka the new baby, will be called Joss in MOTH. Hopefully that will go. Three, yep! She's knocked up. We're heading into the end of MOTH so I'm trying to pull in all the elements I've been planning for… well, years. Four… LOVE the new preview for OTH. Joy is a BRILLIANT actress and I can't wait to see her do this story.


	90. Chapter 90

Hello! You know what sucks? Usually when I write my last exam of the semester, I have like a happy glow, but when you have a summer class that starts like 4 days after? No glow. My class? Politics in the United States. I have in the past taken Politics in the Middle East and Arab world… show of hands… which one do we think is going to be more complex? Now, here is what is brilliant about Joy as an actress… you know she going to hit it out of the park with this story. I'm one of those people who always wish the core got more attention and this looks GOOD! Already it looks as if everything Haley is saying and doing is because she thinks she should, and the second that no one is looking the façade drops and we see she's devastated. Can't wait to see what happens! Now for MOTH, here we go…

"Let's GO! You're all going to be late!" Haley bellowed as she bounced Joss on one hip, and loaded lunch bags with sandwiches, fruit, carrot sticks, and water bottles.

With that done, she set out the bowls at the breakfast table, put out the milk and glasses, and filled each bowl with cereal so all they had to do was add the milk. She was just about to set out the spoons when Joss grabbed a fist full of her hair and shoved it into his mouth.

"Eww! Baby, no." Pulling it out of his mouth and hand, she strode to the bottom of the stairs and yelled louder. "Don't make me come up there! 1… 2…"

There was flurry of feet as the tree eldest Scott males in the house hurried down to breakfast. There wasn't time for talking as food was shoved into mouths, and chased down by gulps of milk. Then in a flash Haley was standing by the door kissing heads as she tried to get some order to their hair. Lex and Raine ran out to the car and Nathan came up behind her for his turn at a goodbye. He kissed Joss on the top of the head and then pulled Haley close, Haley met him half way for the kiss, but what started as what she expected to be a quick goodbye kiss turned much more heated. She pulled back suddenly and glared up at him

"Did you just try to slip me the tongue?"

"What? You usually like that!" He laughed.

"Uh, uh, buddy, you keep your cooties away from me!" She teased, pushing at his chest to move him away.

"I already knocked you up, Hales. I can't do it again… at least not for another six months or so." Nathan smile grew at the fact that they had another baby on the way and he hadn't even had to talk her into it this time.

"Believe me, I don't need any reminders that I'm going to have two babies within about a year of each other. I'm practically a Duggard."

"But you're much hotter… and don't even get me started about how you win in the hair department." Nathan snuck a last quick kiss, making sure to use as much tongue as possible and then jogged across the porch.

"Laugh it up. We'll see if you're still laughing when we don't have sex for another five years." Haley called from the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"As if you could keep your hands off me that long!" Nathan laughed as he walked backward across the lawn, still looking at her. "You know I'm sexy, Haley. Don't lie!"

Laughing she watched the car pull out of the driveway, waved to the boys and then shut the door. She tided up the kitchen, threw the dishes in the machine and went to the couch to watch Ellen. She had it perfectly timed to when it was time to nurse Joss. She fed him as he watched, and she hoped laughing didn't give her boy a milkshake. He usually fell asleep just as the show was ending, and the star that he was, he did it today. Haley slipped him into his crib and went back downstairs. Throwing a load of laundry on, Haley then lay down on the couch to get a morning nap of her own, when the doorbell rang. Rolling her eyes, Haley dragged herself up off the couch and mumbled something about swearing not to convert to any religion that interrupted naptime. Pulling the door open her mood instantly changed at the sight of who was standing on her doorstep.

"Brooke!"

"Tutor Mom!"

The girls grabbed each other in a tight hug. Over the past few months Brooke had been in the process of redesigning her empire, and delegating so that she could work from Tree Hill. It had taken some time, but she had finally done it.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked pulling away to smile at her friend. "I thought you weren't moving into that house by the water until next month?"

"I got tired of waiting. I wanted to be home, and now I am." Brooke smiled walking into the house and looking around. "Now, where is my littlest godson?"

"Sleeping." Haley laughed at Brooke's disgruntled expression.

Getting iced tea from the fridge, Haley grabbed the baby monitor and she and Brooke sat at the table on the back porch looking out over the yard.

"We need to go out! Have a girl's night to celebrate my return! I'll get you drunk, and send you home to Nathan, just like the good old days!"

"Girl's night, yes, but I'm going to have to bow out of the drunk part…"

"Why? So, Joss gets a little shot of spiked milk for a day or so. What's the harm?" Brooke teased.

"It wouldn't just be him taking the shot…" Haley said before she realized the slip. She fervently hoped that Brooke missed the tip. She should have known better.

"You're pregnant!"

"Shhhh!" Haley hissed.

Brooke looked around, looked back at Haley and then whispered to her. "Nobody's here!"

"Okay!" Haley whispered back.

Brooke looked at Haley for a second. "Seriously Hales, you two really do need the birth control speech again!"

They talked about the move, about Brooke's new store, about how Brooke wanted to set her assistant Millie up with Mouth. Haley talked about all the Scott boys, about maternity leave, about how she worried about certain parts of her anatomy changing forever no matter how much she didn't want them to. They talked about the easy stuff, because they were glad to see each other, but eventually they fell the harder stuff bubble up towards the surface.

"Have you heard from him?" Brooke asked quietly.

Haley ran a finger around the rim of her glass, her eyes locked on the motion. "He calls sometimes… to talk to Lex, but other than that he's pretty quiet. So, much has changed… and is changing… and he's missing it. I just wish…"

"Wish what?"

"That he knew he's not alone. We're all hurting. All he sees is what he's lost… and I think it must be hard for him to be in life… at least I think he wants more for Lex. I think that's why he chose to leave him here…"

It had been a sore spot that the two women had come upon. That Lucas had chosen to leave Lex with Nathan and Haley instead of with Brooke. There had been a long conversation that stretched into the night when Brooke had come to meet Joss, which had started with Brooke suggesting that Lex live with her when she moved back to town, and Haley saying no, because Lex was settled and they loved him and he needed the stability. This had led to Brooke saying that implied that Haley didn't think she loved Lex or that she could give him a stable home. They had gone round and round, but in the end they agreed they both loved and wanted what was best for Lex, and that was staying where he was right now. He had had so many changes in his young life, and the Scott house was the best place for him. Brooke had to agree that despite occasional drama and psychopath, their lives were the most stable.

"You know… with all these kids running around… Nathan and I are going to need Aunt Brooke…"

As if on cue a wail came across the monitor. Brooke smiled at Haley, and stood up.

"I'll get him."

When she was just at the door, Haley stopped her. "Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too."

Six months later Brooke skidded along the hospital floors with a thirteen-month-old Joss on her hip, and Lex's hand clasped tightly in hers. Lex's hand held Raine's, and all the boys wore t-shirts that said "Bros of clothes" on the front, and "I'm a big brother" on the back. They got to the elevator bays and before the fight over who got to press the button could start, Brooke hit it with her elbow, earning scowls from the two older boys. In the elevator Brooke started talking in a stream.

"I can't believe they wouldn't tell us what they had! Who's got mean parents? Everybody in a t-shirt raise your hand! I bet it's a boy! NO! A girl! It has to be a girl! Unless, of course it's a boy… Because your dad doesn't know how to shoot out an X chromosome! EEEEEEEE! But I hope it's a girl! A little Scott girl! Perfect! I know it!"

Raine said. "Grandma said it would be a boy because he was low in Mom's belly, and girls usually ride high…" Raine shrugged.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! As if a penis weighs SOOOOO much that it drags the baby boy to the bottom of the womb!"

"I know something that sounds crazy…" Raine whispered to Lex who giggled.

"I heard that." Brooke tried to sound stern, but smiled at the boys.

The elevator doors opened and they headed down the hall to Haley's room.

"It's a girl. NO doubt about it! GIRL!"

The door to Haley's room was open and she lay in bed with Nathan in there with her. The baby was tucked in her arms, and the blanket was a non-gendered white.

"Knock! Knock!" Brooke called out softly. "Can we come in?"

Haley's already radiant face lit up even more. "Yes! Get in here!"

That was all any of them needed to hear. They ran over to the bed, and Joss reached out for his Dad, and Nathan took him into his arms. Lex climbed up and tucked in at Haley's side, and Brooke jumped on the end of the bed, with Raine in her arms.

"Soooo?" Brooke asked expectantly.

Nathan smiled at Haley and then looked at their eager audience. "This is Sawyer."

Brooke's eyes filled with tears at the name. "It's perfect."

Lex and Raine looked at each other, confused. "Okay… but what kind of baby is it?"

Haley laughed, loving keeping them in suspense. "I guess if we told you the full name, that might help… This is Sawyer Brian Clayton Scott."

The boys started hooting and declaring their team the winner, and Brooke looked at Haley with a happy tear filled smile, before turning to Nathan.

"Seriously, Nathan what is wrong with you? Can't you make a girl?!"

TaHDAH!! Okay, I know I'm moving fast and jumping time. This is chapter 90 of MOTH. If all goes according to my plan, the last chapter will be chapter 100, and so I'm starting to wrap things up. Forgive me if you wanted it to move slower, but we're heading into a specific story, and I need to get it going.

PS-I don't remember if I've mentioned that crazy myth about how you carry tell you what your having on here before… But I still think it's BS.


	91. Chapter 91

Hello! Okay, how GREAT was that episode… how PERFECT were our Naley? SOOO perfect! The pool was brilliant… also, was it just me or did the two of them look shockingly close to their season one youth? SO young! I also thought it was nice that most of the flashbacks came from before the jump, like from the foundation of their love story. I'd also like to thank Shannon for looking up the fact that I'd at some point given Naley a dog, especially impressive since several people I asked had forgotten all about Chester, making me think that I had complete lost my mind. Here we go…

"Crap." Haley swore as she struggled to pick toys up off the lawn with her youngest son strapped to her chest. She looks down at her drooling two month old and raises a brow at him. "Have you put on weight?"

Sawyer just looks up at her and another long stream of drool rolls down his chin. Rolling her eyes at her baby boy, she thinks to herself that some of her best sarcasm is wasted on the non-verbal. Getting back to the task at hand she moves to pick up a ball left on the yard, when out of nowhere Chester runs up, snatching the ball.

Haley holds out her hand and commands. "Ball!" The dog just wags his tail, mocking her with the ball between his teeth, holding it just out of her reach. Haley makes a quick grab for it, but misses and then watches Chester take off across the lawn.

"I knew we should have just gotten a rabbit."

Haley is about to give up when the car pulls up in the driveway. She thought when they all got home this afternoon; it would be a nice quiet time. She must have lost her mind somewhere around the third kid. The car had barely stopped before Raine and Lex jumped out and started chasing each other around the yard, kicking and knocking over every toy Haley had just gotten into a pile, and Chester returned to bark and join in the "fun". The open car door made it easy for Haley to hear Joss screaming at the top of his lungs to be taken out of his car seat. A haggard looking Nathan got out and went to do his tiny Master's bidding, and he cast his wife a look that told her it had been a LONG morning. Haley was soon surrounded by the two oldest boys and a jumping dog, and were now yelling requests at her.

"Moooooommmmm! Can we ride our bikes?" Raine bellowed. "With helmets! We'll stay together! Just around the block! Please!"

Haley cringed, thinking she was going to lose hearing in her left ear. "First, Lex, how was soccer practice?"

"Good." He said, fidgeting because he couldn't stand still.

"Raine, how was piano?"

"Awesome! I'm the best piano player ever!" He said hopping from foot to foot. "Can we ride our bikes now?"

"Pianist." Haley corrected, ignored how both boys giggled at her use of the word 'pianist', and looked at them as if considering before letting them off the hook. "Help Dad bring in the groceries, then I want toys off the yard, and then you boys can ride."

Like a tornado the were off, getting their requirements done, and then racing to get their bikes out of the garage. As Nathan finished bringing in the groceries, Haley kept both little boys busy until her husband came out, piled them into the double stroller, and took off to circle the block, loosely following the older boys. This gave Haley time to give the lawn a much-needed mow. By the time she was done Nathan had left the sleeping babies in the stroller under one of the large trees on their front lawn, and was sitting on the porch steps with a beer for himself and an ice tea for her. Haley was tired and dripping with sweat as she walked over, she took a sip from the glass Nathan held out to her before picking up the hose to water the flowerbeds that lined the porch front.

"Can we just pay Joey from down the street to do it?" Nathan asked, stretching his legs out. 

"No. He's an extortionist."

"He's eleven."

"You know, if we both took responsibility for the yard work, we wouldn't have this problem."

"I don't like spinning blades, Haley! You know that!" Nathan sat up defensively.

"I can't believe I married such a chicken…" Haley mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Nathan questioned, knowing full well what she had said.

"I said, I believe tonight we're having chicken…" She smiled innocently.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

At his cocky tone, Haley aimed the hose at him, a wicked grin on her face.

"Don't do it, Haley James…" Nathan said, slowly standing with his hands up.

"Don't do what, Nathan Scott? This?" And she pulled the trigger sending a spray of cold water at him, and soaking his shirt.

Haley was laughing too hard to get better aim, but she sobered as Nathan changed his stance and charged her. "You're dead."

Haley squealed as she sprayed him again for a half a minute before he got to her, catching her in his arms, and they struggled to get the hose, each getting wetter and wetter. Nathan finally got the hose and he aimed it at an already very damp Haley. She started backing away.

"Nathan… I'm the mother of your children…"

"And I'm very happy about that." He said sweetly, before tightening his voice. "But, Hales… payback's a bi—"

"What are you guys doing?" Raine yelled from the sidewalk.

Nathan glanced over at Haley and she gave him a conspirator's nod, and he hid the hose behind his back. "Not much. Why don't you boys come here for a second?"

Like lambs to the slaughter the boys climbed off their bikes and walked over to the very trustworthy looking adults on the lawn. Big mistakeo. As soon as they were in range, Nathan opened up the hose on them, chasing them as they tried to run, and spraying them when Haley grabbed on and held a boy in front of her.

They were all dripping wet in minutes, and had lost all sense of place, which is why Raine didn't see the loose stone as he ran away from his father, tripped on it and tumbled into the yard. His scream broke the fun of the afternoon, and in minutes and very wet Nathan was rushing his crying boy to the hospital.

Eight hours later the Scott parents finally collapsed onto their bed. They lay, side by side, not touching at staring up at the ceiling.

"Is it possible for hair to be tired? Because I really think even my hair is tired…"

Nathan had spent the rest of the afternoon and evening at the emergency room with Raine and his broken arm. Haley had spent that time taking care of all the other children. When Raine had finally gotten home, the place had turned into more of a zoo than usual with the cast being signed, and decorated, dinner being ordered instead of made, fights breaking out over what movie they were all going to watch, and on top of that it had been bath night.

"Are we sure there are only four of them… it seems like there are more sometimes…"

Haley smiled, and then cringed thinking of her biggest baby boy. "I can't believe he has to have that cast on for six weeks."

"I can't believe he told everyone in the emergency room that he broke his arm when his Dad was chasing him!" Nathan said gruffly.

Haley giggled, despite her exhaustion, and then the nagging worry that she'd had for the past few hours reared its head.

"Nathan?"

"Haley?" Nathan responded. He could tell she wanted something, but he couldn't quite believe she wanted what he thought she wanted. He could barely move.

"Nathan?" Haley started again, trying to think about how she was going to put this, and knowing her brain wasn't fully functioning at the moment.

"Haley… okay, but it's not going to be my best work." He warned in advance, rolling over and happily putting her body underneath his.

Haley laughed and slapped his shoulder, but made no move to push him off of her, partly because she was too tired to try, and partly because she liked his weight on her. "NO! Not that! I've just been thinking…"

"Dangerous, very dangerous…" Nathan smiled, playing with a lock of her hair.

"I'm being serious." She said with a soft smile.

"Sorry." Nathan smiled back, clearing his throat. "What's up?"

Haley's hands came up to play with the collar of Nathan's t-shirt, and she watched them while she spoke. "It's about Lex…"

"What about him?" Nathan asked, getting as serious as she was.

"I was just thinking… what if it was him that got hurt today? What if it had been worse? Nathan, he's not even covered under our insurance… We can't even sign his permission forms for school… Every time he has a fieldtrip one of us has to go, because the school won't let him go without a form signed by his parent or guardian."

"What are you saying, Hales?"

"I'm saying… It's been over a year…he's one of our boys, but we can't take care of him the way we do the others… we can't protect him… I think we should see about having a legal guardianship drawn up…" Haley finished and looked up at him with large, earnest brown eyes.

Nathan let out a long breath. "Haley, I think it's a good idea… but what about Lucas?"

"This isn't about Lucas. It's about what's best for Lex, and I think this is it."

Nathan nodded his agreement. If there should be any emergency with Lex, they needed to act quickly. A legal guardianship would allow that. "I'll talk to our lawyer in the morning and see what we need to do."

Haley nodded, hating that this had to be done, but it was for Lex's sake. Hitting him in the shoulder again to break the tension, and then she shoved at him. "Now get off of me before we fall asleep like this, and I end up pregnant."

Nathan laughed, rolled off her, but pulled her across his chest. "Night, Hales. I love you."

Haley smiled into his chest. "Night. Love you too."

TahDAH! Another thing about the finale… the Wakey! Wakey! song Light Outside, have you listened to the lyrics? They're just an exact representation of what Naley have been going through the past few episodes, as if Mark wrote Haley's depression and Nathan's total support of her to this song. Like, "We'll do our best, and I'll love you all the while." Or "I think I always knew you would be, I think I always knew you would be, the greatest, the greatest." That's our couple. I said this to Maryam and I'll say it here… I think there's a grace to the Naley love story, something that makes it special and beautiful. I am grateful for the past seven years of Naley, and I am grateful for another season of Naley.


	92. Chapter 92

Hello! First off… about this chapter… in my defense… In over three years and 90 plus chapters, I've never had to do this before. I have to throw in a background chapter. I thought about doing it in a flashback… But I think I'm just going to tell all of you wonderful readers to open up your minds, and stick this chapter back before Haley had the last baby, Sawyer. There was a chapter I meant to do… and I have no idea why I didn't do it and now we have to do this. To be clear… this chapter is NOT following the last. It is set back a few chapters, and Haley is pregnant with Sawyer. Okay, this thing is kind of long and I wrote it in one sitting… and I really, REALLY didn't feel like proof reading it. Here we go…

Haley sat on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table as she tried to watch Parks and Recreation and listen to what sounded like her husband and/or children being murdered upstairs.

"Do you need any help?" Haley yelled up to him for the millionth time.

"No! You just stay where you are and… gestate. I swear it will be a girl this time!"

"Yeah, yeah… I've heard that before." Haley mumbled to herself.

Haley had hit that point in her pregnancy where she felt like Violet Beauregarde. Completely round. The twisted part was she wasn't even due for month and a half. There was more of a commotion from upstairs, followed by a bang and then the loud wail of a previously sleeping Joss that let everyone know he wasn't anymore.

Running her hands over her swollen belly, she looked down at it. "You are by far my favourite child at the moment."

The baby monitor crackled as she heard Nathan go into the nursery. "Shhhh! Buddy, it's okay… UAAGH! What is that? Dude, what did you eat?"

Haley knew what was coming and quickly turned up the volume of the TV.

"Haley! Your son exploded!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Haley yelled up to him.

"We're getting separate beds." She heard him mumble.

"Yeah, right." Haley laughed.

Haley loved this. She loved her husband. She loved her children. She even loved the chaos. She'd grown up with it, and while her child self would tell her she was nuts, she loved her childhood now. Just like when she was little her home was filled with love and chaos. She wouldn't trade it for anything. With Nathan it was almost the opposite. He'd grown up in a big house that when it wasn't full of silence, it was full of anger and hostility. He'd told her more than once that what they had now is what he'd always dreamed of. He'd thank her for it, but she'd tell him they'd built this family and this life together. They both got the credit… and whey chaos took over they jokingly gave the other the blame. Tonight seemed to be one of those nights.

"Raine! Pajamas! Please! And, Lex, stop putting your arms through the bottoms! The butt does not go on your head!"

Haley and the boys laughed at that one. She turned her attention back to the screen as the show came back from commercial.

"Leslie Knope, you rock."

Doubling over at Amy Poehler, she was wiping tears from her eyes when the doorbell rang.

"Do you want me to get it? Cause I can—"

Haley was already rolling onto her side so that she could push herself up off the couch. "No, it's fine!"

As she started waddling to the door, there was another flurry of feet overhead.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Dad!"

Haley rolled her eyes at the chorus of giggles that followed that statement. He wasn't so hot at the Bad Cop and they all knew it.

"Pajamas! Teeth! NOW!" Haley bellowed. "Or I'm coming up there!"

Haley paused and a second later heard a new flurry of activity. She started moving towards the door again, with a self-satisfied smile on her face. She rocked. It was with that smile on her face that she opened the door and froze.

"Geeze, Hales… didn't you look exactly like that the last time I saw you. Time to cut the cord, don't you think?" He teased.

"LUCAS!"

Haley launched herself into his arms, and he caught her with an oomph. She hit him in the arm for the implication that she was heavy and the two were almost instantly nine years old again.

At the sound of their laughter there was suddenly a loud migration down the stairs. Raine and Lex appeared, both half dressed and with dripping hair from their baths. Nathan was right behind them with a naked Joss in his arms.

"DAD!" Lex shouted before leaping the stairs down to his father.

Luke caught him in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you!" Lex said.

Lucas smiled at his son. "I missed you too."

Nathan and Raine filed down to greet him, and the boys were then jumping excited circles around Lucas.

"They're never going to sleep now." Nathan groaned… a half second before Joss peed on him.

Luke had called in pretty regularly from all over the world, telling them about what he had seen, and the people he'd met. Tonight, sitting in their living room, he told them about New York. He'd landed there a few weeks ago, and had stayed. He had taken an apartment in the West Village, and he was working on a new book. They all smiled and nodded, glad that maybe he wasn't running anymore. Hours later with Luke bunking in the guest/soon to be nursery, and the boys down for the night, the Scott house was finally quiet. Nathan woke up. At first he wasn't sure what had disturbed him, but then he heard the telltale stiff. Haley was crying.

"Hales?"

She didn't say anything, and he could tell that she was trying to stop crying now that she knew he was awake, but that only made her cry harder.

"Haley, are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No." She sniffed. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's going to happen. What's wrong?"

With great difficulty Haley managed to roll over to face him. Nathan frowned at the misery he saw etched on her face. His hands came up to cup her face, and he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"He's going to take him." She choked.

"Who?"

"Lucas." She said, her voice cracking. "He's settled down. He has an apartment. Focus. He's going to want Lex to be with him now…"

"Hales… He's his father…" He reminded her gently. Nathan hadn't even thought of losing Lex, but now he saw Haley was right. Lucas would want his son home with him now. Nathan felt his chest constrict at the thought of Lex moving away.

"I know, he's Lex's Dad, and they should be together… but I just love him, and I'm going to miss him… Raine is going to MISS him…"

Nathan nodded, and bit his lip.

"Now I'm going to cry…" He tried to tease.

Haley managed a laugh and leaned in to rub her forehead against his. Nathan lifted her chin and kissed her gently before pulling her more fully into his arms.

"It's going to be okay." He promised.

Haley nodded, but it was a restless night for both of them.

The next morning Lucas took the boys to school. He visited Whitey. He hung out on the Rivercourt. After a few days it was clear he picked up his life in Tree Hill like he had never left it. Nathan and Haley knew he'd be heading back to New York soon, and were steeling themselves for the coming conversation… that didn't seem to be coming anytime soon. They waited to hear his plans for Lex, even hinted at it, but it never seemed to come.

As he was closing in on having been there a week, they were at dinner that night, and in between asking Nathan to pass him the carrots, and taking a sip of water, he told everyone around the table that he would be leaving first thing tomorrow. There was silence, and then the rush of thoughts about it seemed like he had just gotten there, and they couldn't believe he was going so soon.

After the boys were asleep the adults sat in the living room so Haley could drill Luke with some important questions. As she started asking about his room, the schools, the neighbourhood, Lucas interrupted her.

"I have no idea, Hales…"

"Well…" She looked around as if searching for what the hell he WAS thinking about. "Have you made any plans for Lex? You can't just drop him into New York without plans. Have you watched Law and Order?"

"Or Law and Order: SVU?"

"Or CSI: New York?"

"Or Gossip Girl?"

Luke raised a brow at his brother. "Gossip Girl? Seriously, Nate?"

"Whatever." Nathan grumbled, looking slightly embarrassed. "We're just saying it's a tough city."

Lucas smiled. "I know it is. That's why I'm not taking him there."

"Wait? What?" Haley asked, growing more confused with the conversation rather than less.

"I'm saying… I just came to see him, and make sure he's okay, which he is. I can't bring him with me. Not now."

"Luke… Have you talked to Lex? Because I think he thinks—"

"We haven't talked about it, but will before I go. I think it's best for him to stay here. Unless that's a problem…"

"NO!" Haley said quickly. "It's fine!"

It was another sleepless night for Haley and Nathan.

The next morning a frantic Raine ran into their room, rubbing tears from his eyes he jumped into bed with his parents.

"Lex is gone, so's his stuff." He said as he buried his face in his mother's neck.

Haley and Nathan exchanged worried looks, both thinking there was no way Lucas would have changed his mind and taken Lex without even letting them say goodbye. A groggy Lucas stumbled into the room with Joss in his arms.

"What's going on?"

Nathan jumped out of bed, and went downstairs in a near run. Lucas and Raine were quick on his heel, and Haley moved about as fast as a snail in a too large shell, but went after all of them. They all stumbled to a halt together in the doorway of the living room, staring at Lex who was kneeling by the couch and colouring a picture.

"Lex!"

Lex looked up rather somberly, but than managed a smile at Lucas. "I'm ready to go, Dad."

It was then that they all noticed the bag he had sitting next to him. Haley took Raine's hand and signaled Nathan to take Joss from Lucas.

"Why don't we give them a chance to talk?"

Nathan and Haley sat with Raine and Joss for a very tense breakfast. Giving up, Haley went to the hall and strained to listen. Finally, she saw a stooped Lex carry his bag upstairs, his feet seeming to drag on every step. Lucas came in and said he'd handled it. Then he went upstairs, gathered his things and started loading them into his car. Nathan plunked the boys down in front of the TV and he and Haley spoke quietly together.

Going upstairs, Nathan tapped on the boy's closed door. He opened it even though he didn't hear a response. Lex was curled on his bed, and he didn't look up when Nathan came in, sat next to him, and gently rubbed his back, trying to offer comfort.

"Why doesn't he want me? What did I do wrong?" Lex finally asked, looking up at Nathan with red-rimmed eyes.

Nathan looked down, and he felt his nephew's pain. "Nothing, Buddy. You did nothing wrong. Your Dad just needs a little more time."

"I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?"

"That you guys are stuck with me."

"Lex… Come here." Nathan said and lifted the little boy into his arms to hug him tight. "We are not 'stuck' with you. We WANT you here. It was killing us when we thought you were leaving. Haley, Raine, Joss and me… we love you so much.

"But…" Lex sniffed, still crying, but hugging his uncle back. "You guys are having another baby… there's not going to be any room for me…"

Pulling back he looked Lex dead in the eye and said with an honest certainty. "There is always room for you." Then he hugged him again, kissing the top of small head. "Lex, we need you. You're our family."

Nathan had grown up hard, and often unloved. He didn't want that for any of his kids. He didn't want that for the nephew that felt more like a son. It must have shown in his eyes, because he smiled up at Nathan.

"I love you guys too."

Out on the lawn, there was not a lot of love happening.

"What are you thinking, Luke?" Haley hissed at her best friend. "You haven't been home since you left him here. You had to know he'd think you had come for him?"

"Haley, stop!" He said, feeling guilty, but not wanting to own it. "I get it! I screwed up… again! That's exactly why he shouldn't be with me! I'm still not together enough to be the parent he needs."

"You keep saying that like there's a choice!" She stormed, trying to keep her voice to a moderate bellow to avoid a show for the neighbours. "You think it's EVER easy? You think Nathan and I had it together when we were eighteen? Of course not, but you step up! You GROW up!"

"You two had each other." He said mutinously.

"Yes, Nathan and I had each other, and I am grateful that he's the man that he is, but it's not excuse for you not being the man you should be."

"I don't know what to tell you, Haley." Lucas said stubbornly, stung by her words.

"I don't know either, Luke, but you're scaring me. I know you're better than this."

Lucas nodded, and for a second Haley wanted to hug him, but then she realized she wanted to hug someone else more. Leaving him to finish loading his car, she went into the house. Nathan and Lex were just coming down the stairs, and wordlessly she dropped to her knees, and the little boy fell into her arms. Neither said anything. Neither needed to. Together they said their goodbyes to Lucas, and together they watched him drive away, Lex's hand held tightly in hers, Raine standing by his side. Then the Scott family went inside for lunch.

TahDah! I know, I know, my Lucas is a bit more of a jerk than the OTH Lucas… but forgive me. It's all in service of the story.

I am so hot. Like sickly hot. And I know some of you are from genuinely, regularly hot places, but my little Canadian body just can't take it. It's like high 20s here! Blah. I've eaten so many freezies, I think I'm going to puke rainbows.


	93. Chapter 93

Hello! So, I'm in a class. A class that I read the course description for, and it looked pretty cool. However, I was misled. Or I'm an idiot, but I think that's open to interpretation. I thought the class was about the portrayal of women in pop culture. Wrong. It's a horror movie class. I am a BIG chicken. I will have to watch SIX full-length horror movies in class. I have spent a lifetime avoiding the Dawn of the Dead, and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and NOW I will have to watch them! I'm a dead chicken. FYI, just a reminder that this is chapter 93 and it picks up after 91 in terms of continuity, 92 being an add in chapter. Here we go…

Haley stood in the shower and shut her eyes as she let the hot water beat down on her face. She knew she was wasting precious bathing moments indulging in this, but she couldn't help it, and she also couldn't help remembering the days when she would take half hour long showers, and think nothing of it.

"MOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

That was a long time ago.

Sighing she grabbed her bottle of shampoo and started to lather her hair. "I'm in the shower! Is anyone dead?"

She heard the thunder of footsteps before the door to the bathroom was thrown open, sending cold air into a room made warm by the steam.

"Mom! You have GOT to come an see this."

"No, Raine, I have got to wash my hair so that I don't look like a homeless person."

"You can't look like a homeless person. You live here." Raine pointed out, slightly confused.

Before she could say anything else Nathan walked into the bathroom.

"Hales, have you seen that thing I put down in the living room that time? I want to show it to Clay when I see him tomorrow, and I can't find it."

There was babbling and giggles as her youngest boys, one trying to master running and the other trying to master walking, stumbled into the room. Joss, immediately tried to climb into the tub with her, and Haley planted a hand on his head to keep him out. Raine told his dad that he was talking to her first, and he had to wait his turn. Nathan, being in a mature mood, told his son that he had known Haley longer, so that put him ahead in line. Sawyer got a hold of the edge of the toilet paper and was tugging it into an unraveled mess on the floor. And Haley now used her foot to push Joss out as she tried desperately to rinse the soap out of her hair. A wail broke into the already chaotic bathroom as Lex ran in screaming about how a spider looked at him funny and wanted to cocoon him and save him for his spider lunch tomorrow. Haley fully regretted her habit of turning everyday experiences, like seeing a spider catch a fly in its web, into opportunities for learning. They had a tendency of coming back to bite her in the ass, which is what had led to Lex developing a case of arachnophobia.

"ENOUGH!" Haley bellowed as she poked her head around the curtain. "Out!"

All her guys started to protest, but she just yelled louder. "OUUUUTTT!"

A half hour later, Haley was out of the shower, had looked at Raine's puzzle, dried off Joss, re-rolled the toilet paper roll, found that thing Nathan had put down in that place, and caught the spider and released it in the yard. She'd then but a basketball game on, ordered them to watch it, grabbed the phone and plunked herself down on her bed.

She lay there for a minute before dialing. She spoke before she even heard hello.

"I have got to get out of here."

"MMMMooooooMMMMMM!" She heard screamed from downstairs.

"Now." Haley declared.

An hour later Haley sat on Brooke's deck, sipping a glass of wine and looking out on the water with her friend right next to her.

"Do you think Julian will survive all my boys?" Haley asked, not really caring.

Brooke shrugged. "Who knows? Besides, I think it will be good for him. If the Scott boys don't chase him back to LA, nothing will."

Haley smiled behind her sunglasses at her friend. Brooke had been back in Tree Hill for months, and like the storm she was she was bringing her magic touch to her business in her hometown. A couple months ago Julian had shown up and refused to leave till they worked things out. Haley gave Julian points for his dedication, and she was also rooting for them because it was clear the two really loved each other. She giggled to herself, because she knew Nathan wasn't yet Julian's biggest fan. It drove her husband crazy when Julian would quote movie lines to him.

"Hales, I don't know how you do it…" Brooke commented thinking about the chaos that had erupted when Haley had tried to leave the house.

Raine and Lex had fired questions at her, reminding her about alleged promises and plans, Joss had wrapped himself around her leg and she'd dragged him with her half way to the car before Julian had managed to pry the little boy off his mother, and Sawyer had wailed in his father's arms as Nathan asked her "Seriously… you are coming back, right?"

Haley smiled thinking of her big crazy family. "It's not that hard. Most of the time you just have to laugh at the crazy. I just wanted a break and some adult conversation."

"Ouch. Burn on Nathan." Brooke smiled.

Haley chuckled. "You know what I mean. Nathan and I can get caught up in kid talk, and work talk and house talk… It's nice to talk to you about… everything that exists outside of Scott world."

"I think you two should try to get away for a weekend just the two of you."

Haley sighed dreamily just picturing it. "That would be perfect…"

"Then do it, Super Mom!" Brooke chirped.

"The babysitters live in fear of our house… You know, one gets locked out on the roof, and suddenly you're blacklisted by the lot… chickens."

"I was thinking more along familiar lines…"

"Well, my parents are down in the gulf scrubbing pelicans, and Taylor is the only one of my siblings on this continent right now, and I just think the boys are too young to learn about the pole."

"Hales! Me, I'm talking about me!" Brooke shot out.

"You?" Haley looked over at her. "Brooke… that sounds great, but… are you sure you can handle all of them? I love you, and I'd hate for you to never speak to me again."

"Haley… they're little kids. How hard can that be?"

"I'm scared for you right now."

"Please, Haley! Julian will help me!" Brooke begged, grabbing her friend's hands and shaking them.

"Okay!" Haley laughed, and grabbed her phone, aiming it at Brooke and snapping her picture.

Brooke came out of the cute pose she'd thrown the moment she saw Haley pick up the phone, and looked at her. "What was that for?"

Haley sent an evil smile to her friend. "The Before shot."

A week later Nathan and Haley were in a limo headed to a romantic resort down the coast. Haley leaned back against the plush seats and watched Nathan pop the cork on the champagne and pour two glasses for them. He handed her one and leaned back beside her, toasting their escape and the chance for two days and two nights of being childfree. After clinking their glasses, they each took sips and felt a little like the runaways they were, especially after they'd nearly had to stage a jailbreak to get away from their favourite rug rats. The scene they'd left on their lawn was like something out of a horror movie and the people who were being left behind. Naley had decided not to dwell on the look of fear that they'd seen in Brooke and Julian's eyes as the limo pulled away with Lex and Raine chasing it, and the two little boys rolling and crying on the front lawn.

"Do you think there's going to be anything left of them by the time we get home, or will there be nothing left but facial scruff and dimples?"

"Don't be silly, baby, you have to be smiling to have dimples… we'll be lucky if we can identify their bodies." Haley teased, the champagne chasing her worries away, and she idly ran her hand up and down her husband's strong muscular thigh. She loved the way it rippled and tensed under her touch.

"Is it wrong that I don't care?" Nathan smiled, taking a drink from his glass before setting it down, and leaning in to kiss Haley's neck. His hands slipped over her waist to run up her back, and 'accidentally' unhook her bra.

Haley shut her eyes, smiling, and tilting her head to give his lips greater access to the rapidly heating skin of her neck. "Mmm… Nope…"

Over an hour later, the doorman opened the limo and let the flushed, half drunk and giggling couple out of the back. They were led to a suite that looked out over the ocean, and Haley turned in a circle, taking it all in. Nathan finished tipping the person who had helped them with their bags, and then shut and locked the door after them. He leaned against it, watching her, eyes narrowing and taking on a slow burn.

Haley finished her spin and stopped, catching the hot look in her husband's eyes. She widened her eyes innocently, and ran her index finger along her collarbone. "So… what do you feel like doing now?"

Nathan lifted himself away from the door, saying nothing, but not taking his eyes off her. He pulled his shirt over his head, and tossed it aside

"We could go for a swim?" Haley suggested and nonchalantly let her hair down, shaking it out. She was proud that her voice hadn't caught, because the sight on Nathan's perfectly chiseled chest was liquefying her insides.

Nathan took another step towards her, and she, in response, took an equal step away. They so rarely got a chance to play Cat and Mouse… with the constant threat of interruption they'd learned that much of the time, the mouse had to give it up quickly or face the very real risk on not being caught at all. Who would want that?

"Dinner in the main dining room is supposed to be spectacular by sunset…" She whispered seductively, loving the way her husband was now stalking her across the room, every move he made being countered by her. Even as she moved though, her hand slipped behind her to pull down the zipper of her dress. Her mouth went dry as Nathan roughly unbuckled his belt.

"Or… we could just go to sleep? I'm really quite tired…" Her eyes burned as she looked at him, and she bent seductively to pull her shoes off her feet.

Before they had even hit the floor Nathan charged her, catching her and hoisting her over his shoulder, and carried her into the bedroom, Haley's laughter trailing after them.

"What a waste." Haley sighed before burying her face deeper into the warm skin of her husband's shoulder.

Nathan chuckled, not at all unhappy that they had come to this romantic couples retreat and had not partaken of the horseback riding, the couple's spa, walks on the beach, or ocean sail at dawn. Nathan was perfectly satisfied, that in their entire two days of being childfree, they hadn't left the room once. In fact, Nathan had thoroughly enjoyed the bed, the Jacuzzi bath for two, the couch, the floor, the table, the shower, the balcony… and several of those places he'd enjoyed so much he'd enjoyed them again… and repeatedly.

"You know, we were also supposed to use this time to engage in some non-kid conversation." Haley tried to chastise, but failed horribly given that she too had greatly enjoyed their hermitted weekend.

"Hales… some of the things that were coming out of your mouth this weekend were definitely non-kid conversation… Unless you count, 'Oh, baby!'?" He teased, laughing when she swatted his arm. "Okay, Mrs. Scott, what do you want to talk about? We have a whole two hours until checkout."

Haley suddenly had nothing to say. Hers eyes grew smoky as her hand ran a trail down her husband's chest, and her other hand slipped behind Nathan's head to pull his lips to hers. "A whole two hours, you say?"

"Haley James, I'm beginning to suspect you love me just for my body!" He gasped, pulling the sheet high on his chest.

"Oh, no… I love your mind too… and all the wicked things it tells your body to do to me… Penny for your thoughts?"

Ripping the sheet away, Nathan grabbed her tightly in his arms and kissing her with a hot, wet passion that nearly boiled her blood.

They were a half hour late for checkout.

A few hours later the limo pulled up outside their house, and Haley groaned. "I can't move… Correction. I don't want to move! Lets just change our names and move into that resort."

"Liar." Nathan teased, kissing her quickly, a second before the driver opened the door for them. "You know you can't wait to see our little monsters again."

"True." Haley smiled happily. This weekend with Nathan had been just what she needed, what they both needed. It was just enough time away that she could recharge and step back into mom mode refreshed and happy. She was going to have to give Brooke one of her kidneys… whether she needed it or not.

Nathan got out of the car, and held his hand out to her, helping her alight. He tipped the driver and they stood on the sidewalk looking at their home.

"It's still standing." Nathan commented.

"And they're all still alive. That's all I asked." Haley said back, before smiling at him. "I texted Brooke on the way here, and she said she and Julian had taken them all for pizza and then a movie. They should be home by seven."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Seven? That's plenty of time for us to… engage in some more conversation…"

They ran up to their front door like they were sixteen again, and had just spent a long day in school trying not to think about spending the evening and night honeymooning in their tiny apartment. As they stumbled into the front hall, Haley was trying to keep her arms wrapped around his neck and undo his pants at the same time, while Nathan was attempting to kick the door shut, pull up her skirt, and keep his mouth locked to hers. Their efforts brought them tumbling to the floor, but that wasn't what slowed them down.

"Whoa!" A voice chided them teasingly from the entranceway to the living room. "Seriously, guys… You're about to hit the ten year mark… haven't you worked the horny out of your systems yet?"

Breathless, Nathan looked over his shoulder, and Haley peeked out from under him. "Lucas!"

TahDAH! So… could you sense my guilt? The guilt that comes from the fact that I have once again written a million Chuck and Blair chapters and neglected my big baby MOTH? I made it smutty to repent! I even wrote the thing and went back to add more smut to make the Horndogs happy! Forgive me! I'm a slave to Chair, and it is a torture on my soul right now that I haven't experienced since season two of our beloved OTH! Forgive me? I'm smiling my CUTEST smile at you right now!


	94. Chapter 94

Hello! Can you believe it? We're nearly at the start of season eight. EIGHT! I know some of you have come late to the OTH party and that's cool… but there are a ton of us who have been here since the beginning, myself being one of them, and it feels surreal that we're sitting at the beginning of season eight. This show is in my heart and it will be a sad day when it actually ends. As for this chapter… SORRY for the delay. I suck, but you've go to love me. Here we go…

Mr. and Mrs. Scott quickly picked themselves up off the floor, trying not to betray their shock at Luke's sudden return.

"Lucas!" Haley managed, coming forward to give him a hug.

When Nathan stepped towards him a moment later to do the same, Lucas stepped back.

"Whoa." Lucas chuckled indicating Nathan's lowered fly.

Nathan quickly turned away to pull it up, before turning back and giving his brother a hug.

"I can't believe you're here! Brooke didn't say anything!" Haley said as she led them all into the living room.

"Brooke?"

"She and Julian took on all the boys. I think pizza and a movie was their bribe to silence whatever happened while we were away for the weekend." Haley smiled.

It had been so long since they'd seen Lucas that it seemed to weird to both Nathan and Haley that he was sitting on their couch like it was old times. While Haley tried to make small talk to fill the awkward silence that kept threatening, Nathan sat wordlessly. He didn't like what he was reading off of Lucas. He had a bad feeling about this whole appearance.

"Well, Lex is going to be over the moon to see you. He loved the last book you sent him. We read the whole thing in, like what?" She looked to her husband. "A week?"

"We?"

"Lex likes Haley to read to the big boys at night in our bed before he and Raine go to sleep." Nathan clarified.

"That's great." Lucas smiled. "I'm glad things are going so well here. I know it can't be easy with another boy running around—"

"It's nothing! Lex is family and we all love him."

"Yeah, but you guys have a house full… which is why I have some good news…"

Nathan felt his stomach clench.

"I've met this really great girl. She's my editor. She's amazing. We're moving in together. I've told her all about Lex, and she can't wait to meet him."

"Luke… that's great. If you're crazy about her, then you know we will be too. I can't wait to meet her. When is she coming?"

"Well… she's not… at least for a while. Her job keeps her pretty busy in New York."

"But I thought she wanted to meet Lex?" Haley asked confused.

"She does! She'll meet him when he gets there."

"Gets there?"

"To New York?" Haley stumbled, not really slow on the uptake, but hoping she was wrong.

Haley looked at Nathan and then back at Lucas. "Umm… What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about taking Lex home… to New York."

Just then a house full of Scott boys ran in and chaos ensued.

Hours later Nathan woke up in bed and wasn't surprised to find the place beside him was empty. When Brooke and Julian had brought the boys home there had been a massive fight of whom they were happier to see; their returning parents or the returning Lucas. In the end it had just turned into a giant ball of loud. By the time the dust settled, all the boys were in bed, Brooke and Julian had made a run for the hills, and Lucas had bid them goodnight to return to his hotel with a promise of breakfast the next morning.

When Haley and Nathan had finally crawled into bed together, Haley had been freakishly quiet. Nathan read her well, and knew she was deep in thought over what Lucas had said, and knew they had a long conversation ahead of them. For now he just wanted to comfort her, and so he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

While she had fallen asleep in his arms, he should have known she wouldn't have stayed that way. Getting up he first went into the young boys rooms, stroking Sawyer's head, and pulling the covers back over Joss. He then walked into the older boy's room, and couldn't help but smile. They'd made a fort. Kneeling down he peeked under the sheets that had been stretched between the two single beds, and looked over his son and nephew. They weren't just cousins, or even best friends. They were like brothers. It would devastate them both when Lex was gone. With a sad last look, Nathan got up and went searching for his wife. He found her on the first try.

Haley stood in the kitchen with every drawer pulled from its slot. By this point she'd emptied, and scrubbed out everyone, and was now starting to reorganize with quick hands and a focused brain.

"So… I guess I'm not going to be able to find the barbeque tongs for a while…" He tried to tease.

She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile at the man she loved. "Please. The day you actually NEED to use the BBQ tongs is the day I can shoot a three pointer. My husband, you have many talents… the grill has never been one of them."

"It gets so hot!" He said defensively.

He came over to her and slipped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay."

"You always say that." She whispered as her own hands came up to squeeze his wrists.

"And I'm always right. You should know that by now." He smiled softly kissing the top of her head.

"What are we going to do?" She asked leaning back into his chest and trying to steal his strength.

"I'll put on a pot of coffee and we can talk about it, but I think we both know what we have to do, and we're not going to like it. Lucas really isn't going to like it…"

After many sleepless hours and pots of coffee, the very tired couple knocked on Lucas' door early the next morning.

"Morning!" Lucas said smiling and welcoming them inside. "I was just getting ready to head over to your place… No offence, but you guys look awful. Did the kids escape or did you 'lose' them?"

Nathan and Haley tried to laugh at his joke, but it fell flat.

"Whitey is watching them. He probably had them running suicides… or crawling suicides in Sawyer's case." Haley explained with a nervous smile.

"Okay… what's going on?" Luke asked not liking the energy he read off of them.

"Luke… we have to talk…" Nathan started.

"Oh, man. You're breaking up with me?" Lucas teased.

Nathan and Haley sat down on the small loveseat in the room and Lucas took a seat on the bed across from them.

"Luke… it's just that… we have concerns… about Lex moving to New York with you." Haley began.

"Hales, it's cool. I knew you would, so whatever questions you've got, fire away." He smiled. "Lindsay, that's my girlfriend, has an in at a big time private school, so he's a shoe in for a spot. He'll have his own room. I'm working freelance and still have to travel, but Lindsay is based there full-time, and we're already looking into a nanny."

He looked at them like it was all set. They glanced at each other with worried eyes, at the confirmation that their fears were justified, and the rocky conversation that was about to happen.

"Luke, we think it's great that everything is coming together for you… but don't you think it's kind of fast?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "We've been apart too long as it is."

"Exactly!" Haley jumped in, trying to sound positive. "You've been apart so long… maybe there needs to be a warming up period?"

"I'm his father. It will all work out. You'll see." Luke smiled.

Haley sighed, and Nathan's hand came to rest on her thigh as a show of support.

"Lucas… please try to understand… Nathan and I have legal custody of Lex… and we can't… I mean we don't think… Lex isn't going to New York."

TahDAH! Okay this chapter was the setup for the drama to come. I will try not to go so long between chapters… I blame Gossip Girl… and out of them, mostly Chuck and Blair. They are the only ship that can even try to pull my focus from Naley!

So, enjoy the premiere! Enjoy our Naley! Enjoy… I'm out of enjoys. I'm still messed up about a destroyed Chuck and Blair.


	95. Chapter 95

Hello! How much do we love Nathan Scott? SO much! I LOVE my best friend, and I totally got where he was coming from with the kidney donation… but even I might try to find another donor before offering up my own. I'm having a love/hate relationship with the opening song. Sometimes I love it, like the first one and the one that I think was Joy. Beautiful. The last one? I think it made my ears bleed. I still like the sentiment behind it, and if these are the last 13, than I'm glad they brought back the song. Here we go…

"UGGHH!"

Nathan was sitting on the edge of the bed and flinched as he watched his wife flip backwards on the bed trying to button up a pair of dress pants. He didn't have the heart or the guts to point out that she hadn't worn those pants since two babies ago.

With a final grunt of success Haley got the button through the hole and relaxed back into the mattress. She turned her head to look at Nathan.

"Not one word."

Nathan shrugged trying not to laugh and lay down beside her, his shoulder touching hers. "I wouldn't dream of it."

They were in week three of the family court mediation and it was not going well. Actually to be more accurate it was going well for Nathan and Haley, but Lucas was being raked over the coals.

So far both Nathan and Haley had testified, as well as Brooke, Lex's teacher, and the court ordered therapist. It had all come down to Nathan, Haley and Tree Hill being the optimum environment for Lex to be in right now. Everyone tried to soften their remarks by insisting that they knew Lucas could be a good father… he just hadn't been in the place to do so in the past, and many insisted that Lex and Lucas just needed to take it slow in a place that was safe and familiar to the boy.

Lucas had sat sullenly through most of the testimony, and while it broke Haley's heart it just pissed Nathan off. Since Nathan had first held his son, hell, since he'd first know he was going to have a child, being a good father had been prominent in his mind. He didn't just want to love his children, he wanted to be the best Dad he could be so that they always knew they were loved and appreciated in a way he hadn't felt till Haley. Nathan had cut Lucas a lot of slack in the past because he had been able to empathize with the idea of losing the love of your life. He couldn't imagine what he would do without Haley.

But this? This was too much. Nathan was disgusted with the lack of regard Lucas was showing Lex, and until he pulled his act together Nate felt it was for the best that Lex stay in a place and with people he knew, and who he knew loved him. So Nathan kept his distance. Haley, on the other hand, tried again and again to reach out to Luke only to be shot down.

Today was going to be a hard day. Today Lex spoke to the judge.

So Haley had gotten him ready. Tied his tie and helped him comb his hair. Now he was waiting downstairs… and Haley couldn't get her pants on.

Sighing she got up and threw a camisole and jacket over the pants, and hoped the button didn't pop off during the proceedings. Then Nathan followed her to the door of their room, but before she could open in he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"We're doing what's best for Lex."

"I know…" She smiled up at him. "I just wish Lucas could see that."

With a last hug they went downstairs.

At the courthouse, Lex and his court appointed social worker went in to speak to the judge alone, leaving the many grownups out in the hall. They took up positions on benches that lined the hallway, and there were very little glances let alone words exchanged. They all knew that Lex's choice would count a great deal with the judge, and because of that the environment in the hall was a tense one.

It seemed like forever until the doors finally opened up. A bailiff came out and informed them that Lex had been taken to a playroom while the judge deliberated, and they were to wait here till she'd made her decision. Two hours later Lucas, Nathan and Haley were called into the room. An hour after that Lucas burst out of its doors.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled chasing after him and getting him to stop and face her.

Nathan came up behind her, he hadn't come out there to try to talk to Lucas, and he had come out there to support Haley like he knew she was going to need.

Lucas threw his arms wide. "What? Aren't you happy now? You stole my son. Congratulations!"

"Lucas, it's not like that! You heard what the judge said; you just need to work on rebuilding your relationship with Lex. He's still your son."

"But you get full guardianship of him, right? You get him in your home, in your family? Yeah, that seems like he's my son."

"Lucas…" Haley beseeched, her eyes swelling with unshed tears.

"I will never forgive you for this." Lucas vowed to his best friend before walking away.

Haley's head dropped and her shoulders shook. Nathan's strong arms came around her and he kissed the top of her hair.

"He didn't mean it."

"Yes, he did." Haley told him sadly. "But I can't change my mind. We didn't do what was best for Lucas, but we did what was best for Lex. That's what's important… maybe Luke will see that one day."

Nathan nodded and took her hand. "Let's go get Lex and go home."

"That sounds perfect." Haley sighed and leaned into his side.

**Six months later…**

"Be careful!" Haley yelled after her boys as they all scampered over to the playground. "Watch out for each other! Raine, Lex, take care of Joss! Sawyer, don't eat the sand!"

Even though he was sturdy as a rock, Haley still worried over her baby. She shook her head at her thought, because her "baby" was potty trained and ready for college… okay, maybe a slight exaggeration on the last point. She smiled, and she felt that urge inside of her, the one that kicked up as she saw a woman walk by her pushing a stroller with a small, fresh little life in it.

"What are you smiling over?" Nathan grinned as he sat down beside her on the bench and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Nothing…"

Nathan's brow furrowed for a second and then he put the pieces together and started chuckling. "You know, Baby, whenever you're ready I'm good to go."

Haley shook her head in denial, and laughed him off. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Nathan looked at her knowingly. "You've got the baby itch. I can see it in your eyes, Haley James Scott."

"Nah uh." Haley shook her head adamantly at him.

"You do!" Nathan teased back. "You totally do! You want me to put a baby inside you! Don't lie, Hales!"

Haley laughed and shoved him in the shoulder. "Easy, Daddy. Keep your man-juice to yourself for now! I'm just… thinking about it."

"First off, you've never had a problem with my man-juice before." Nathan smiled widely, but changed his tone to let her know he was serious. "But second… when you're ready I'll be too."

Haley smiled at him. "I know. I just don't know if now is the right time…"

Nathan looked at her carefully. "Because of Lucas?"

"I hate that he hates me… and maybe this is really shallow, but I really hate that he just hates me, and he still talks to you. Looooovvveees YOU." She huffed a little.

"Hales…" Nathan rolled his eyes. "He says, 'hey, thanks for dropping him off.' And he asked me once if I'd caught the game the night before. It's not exactly brother of the year bonding going on."

"I know… but it's more than he's said to me in forever."

Over the last few months'… things had been normal and yet different all at the same time. The kids were great, healthy, crazy, and full of life. Haley and Nathan were as in love as ever, and their biggest issue was making sure they had enough time as a couple. Haley worked part time at the High School and Nathan was now head coach of the Ravens. They had great friends and an amazing life… she just still missed her best friend.

Things with Lucas and Lex were better than they had been in a long time, maybe even ever. Lucas came down every other weekend for his court approved custody dates, and called regularly. He was making an effort to get to know his son in a way he had taken for granted for so many years. And the positives affects on Lex warmed Haley's heart. However, any home of Luke and herself mending fences was continuously dashed. When he would call and she'd answer the phone, he'd coolly ask to speak to Lex. Lucas had stipulated that Nathan be the one to drop Lex off at the scheduled meeting spot rather then her. He was freezing her out and she wanted to kick him in the shin for it, but instead she knew she'd have to wait, and believe Nathan when he said time would fix it.

Nathan wrapped his arm tight around her and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "He'll come around. You're kind of irresistible, Hales…"

She was about to flirt back when Haley broke off, stood up and started running towards the sandbox. "HEY! I said NO eating sand!"

"So hot…" Nathan mused to himself as he rubbed his partially deafened ear.

TahDAH! Okay, who is ready for another of my famous/infamous grooming stories? I know, you cannot WAIT! So… I'm a waxer. Loves it. And I waxed something that I've never waxed before… Minds out of the gutter! I waxed my forearms. I'm pretty fair, but I wanted to see what they'd look like bare. They look great. Not that different than my before waxing arms, but I like it. Know what I love? My arms feel like a baby's bottom. SO soft. That is my over-share of the day. You. Are. Welcome!

And to all my forum readers and the people who voted for me, THANK YOU SOOOO much for the award! I greatly appreciate you voting me Best Fanfic Writer. Thanks again!


	96. Chapter 96

Hello! Seriously? This could be the last season and I feel like… we're getting short changed on the Naley. It's happened before, but… IF this is the end, I'd rather they beat us over the head with Naley love and cheese that the little sips. Also… SERIOUSLY? I was so OVER pregnant Peytong. The girl cried ALL that season. She rubbed her belly ALL the time. She referenced the baby or called herself Mama in the third person. And when Haley is pregnant? We get next to nothing. Yes, I get it, she was doing yoga. But she was just a woman doing yoga. I want more. I'm greedy. More stuff like "It's just the four of us for dinner… well, four and a half with the baby." COME ON OTH! The Naleys are hungry! Here we go…

It was a day just like a million others. But it was the last day Haley would feel like herself for quite sometime. The worst part about days like these… you never really saw them coming.

The house was freezing. That was the biggest thought in Haley's mind that morning, and she ignored the groans that several of her sons emitted as she once again adjusted the air-conditioning. In her current mood, if they hadn't been children, she probably would have flipped them off. Instead she padded back to the kitchen and left them fanning themselves in front of the TV. Hot-blooded showoffs.

Haley flinched at the sharp pain that dug into her side. She glanced around and was grateful that for once in the past seven months it didn't seem that Nathan had been watching her. She couldn't blame him though, she seemed to be giving him cause to worry… or rather this baby seemed to be giving them cause to worry.

Nearly a year ago Haley's baby itch had turned into full on Naley fun time to try for that next baby. Much to Nathan's chagrin, they hadn't had to try long, and the next Scott was on the way. Telling their other boys had even been easier with The Talk having been had with the older boys a whole year earlier. The only awkward moment was when Raine had looked at her and shuddered, only commenting that he couldn't believe she'd let Dad do that to her again. Haley's quick comeback had been that Nathan had tricked her again, and Nathan's response had been to buy everyone ice cream. If only everything with this baby had been that easy.

From the very beginning everything about this pregnancy had felt different, and she'd had issues from the start. Spotting, blood pressure, and even bed-rest had been staples. Haley kept waiting for things to even out, but something about this pregnancy had her scared.

However, since she had hit her third trimester, Mrs. Scott had started to relax into the home stretch. Mr. Scott? Not so much. She'd lost track of how many time she'd woken up to find him staring at her in the middle of the night. She'd taken leave from work when she'd had to do three weeks of bed rest in her fifth month, and Nathan had taken some leave at the same time to care for her. Even when they'd been given the all clear and he'd gone back to work, he still come home every lunch hour and the minute he was finished work. He'd also had an endless stream of people checkup on her during the day. Brooke, Mouth, Julian, Skills, Fergie, Junk, but when a couple of his players started "dropping" by because he'd "forgotten" something at home, she drew the line. Actually he drew the line because after his players showed up she always ended up feeding them lunch.

But yesterday had been a great day, and she had every hope that it was the first of a string. That was until her water broke.

It was like he'd heard her calling him even before she'd screamed his name, and Nathan was catching her up in his arms before her weak knees buckled. Her eyes rolled back in her head and his heart hit his gut. Brooke had gotten there just as they loaded an unconscious Haley into the back of an ambulance, and she was left to comfort the boys as Nathan took off to the hospital with his wife.

Once there, Nathan had thought that he'd feel safer, especially after Haley regained consciousness, but it seemed like things kept getting worse. Haley was adamant that it was too soon, that they had to give her drugs, stitch her up, shove a cork up there if they had to, but keep the baby in until it was done cooking. The baby had other ideas, and no matter what the doctors tried, it was on its way now.

A devastated Haley looked at Nathan and whispered, "It's too soon…" And he did the only thing he could think of at the moment and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead just before they took her to delivery.

Nathan held her hand as she screamed and cried, and fought against pushing their baby into the world. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do and he felt utterly helpless in the face of what was unfolding. He had a sinking feeling that the dye had already been cast and there was nothing for them to do but ride this out.

First the baby's and then Haley's heartbeats started dropping and it seemed to Nathan like they were chasing each other down a drain. He'd never seen Haley look so sick and tortured and it was killing him. As the tiny baby slipped from her body it was whisked away by the doctors, and Haley fell back against the pillows sobbing "Please", Nathan's hand locked around hers. They heard the doctor say it was a boy, but they didn't hear the crying they were desperate for.

"I'm so sorry!" She managed, her heartbreaking.

Nathan climbed closer beside her and tugged her tightly into his arms. "You've got nothing to be sorry for!"

After that it was like neither one of them breathed, as if they wouldn't until their son did. It was like a crashing wave of relief when they heard the doctor yell they had a pulse and he was breathing.

It didn't last long. He was so small and so delicate. He was taken immediately to the NICU and he battled for his life like a true Scott for the next three days. His mother and father stayed by his side, his brothers stood outside a window to meet their tiniest new member, and his Aunt Brooke made a whole wardrobe for his slight frame. He was only three days old but he was completely loved. Which is why the fourth day came and broke his family's hearts as an infection came and took his fragile health away.

Three days after that, Nathan and Haley buried their youngest son next to his great uncle. They let go of their baby, but sent him off with their names. They said goodbye to Nathan Hales Scott.

TahDAH! I didn't know if I should warn you about this chapter? It's a little darker for our couple, but I hope you'll understand.

PS-I would dedicate this to Shannon, but it's probably not the best welcome home chapter.


	97. Chapter 97

Hello! Did you think I was dead? Did you think, after 96 chapters that I'd forgotten about my big baby MOTH? Nope. I put a little not on the OTH forums about my reason for taking so long, but I'll say it again… ish. I started this storyline a while ago and then some things happened to people close to me, and I didn't have the heart to write about this storyline. Life moves on and things are good again. It's time to get back to MOTH, especially since there are only a handful of chapters left. Thank you for your patience. Here we go…

Haley lay still in her bed. At first it had felt like she couldn't bare the pain of her small son's death. Losing him hurt so much she had curled into a ball and shut everything and everyone out. She couldn't stop herself from imaging how it would have been if she had just kept him inside of her a little longer, if she'd just done her job as his mother and carried him to term. He would have been strong enough to survive. Nathan and she would have brought him home to his brothers. They would have given him his first bath. They would have been up every two hours feeding him. She would be watching him sleep, watching his tiny chest rise and fall, just like she had with his brothers, and she'd get lost in wonder over the miracle.

But there was no miracle. Her tiny, precious son was gone. She had failed him and he'd been born too soon. The weight of that failure and pain threatened to crush her until a part of her just shut down… and then she didn't feel anything at all.

As she rolled over to further burrow into the bedclothes, she heard her sons outside her door. They were whispering in that way that children did, that wasn't really whispering at all. Joss wanted to come in and see her. Raine wouldn't let him. Lex argued that maybe it would be okay. Sawyer bit Raine's leg. The ensuing brawl was loud enough to wake the dead, but Haley didn't move to stop it. She knew that's what she was supposed to do, what she would have done a month ago, but she didn't move. What seemed like eons, but was probably only seconds, went by and suddenly there were footsteps on the stairs.

Haley heard her husbands strong, deep voice chastise the boys and send them all downstairs. She heard the small footsteps retreat below. When she didn't hear anything else she knew what was coming. There was a light tap on the door before it creaked open. He had taken to knocking on their bedroom door. He had taken to handling her like she was glass. It was pointless. She was already broken.

"Hales…" He said softly, walking in and perching gently on the side of their bed.

She didn't move. She couldn't look at him.

"I'm going to take the boys to school… Then pickup some groceries… I'll be back in a couple of hours…"

She could tell he was waiting for her to say something. Anything.

"Fine." She bit out. She knew she sounded annoyed with him for disturbing her, and maybe she was. He was always there, being so supportive, and she didn't care. She couldn't feel anything. He was such a good husband and she was an awful wife. A horrible mother.

And still he spoke to her with nothing but kindness and love. "Okay… if you need anything… just call me…"

This time she didn't respond at all. Finally he left.

A few minutes later, out in the driveway, Nathan had just finished loading the boys into the SUV when Brooke's car pulled up. She got out and smiled at him with her heart in her eyes.

"Hey, Nate—" She broke off as he flinched. She knew Haley, who never called Nathan Nate, had take to calling the baby Nate. Brooke knew when Nathan heard it now he thought of their lost son. He thought of his lost Haley. "Nathan."

Nathan smiled at her in that stoic way he had. Over the years Brooke had come to admire the man Nathan had grown up to be, but she had never respected him more. He had taken compassionate leave from work, and he spent all his time caring for Haley and their sons.

"How are you doing?" Brooke asked sincerely.

"I'm fine."

She smiled at his standard answer. She wished he take Julian up on his offers to hangout, but with the exception of Haley and his close family and friends, Nathan was still a bit of a loner. And besides, she knew he was way too worried about Haley to go anywhere too far. Still, Brooke hoped he knew he wasn't alone in all of this either.

"You lost a son too." Brooke said softly and with a gentle smile.

"I know… and it kills me. It just… I don't want to lose a wife too. I don't know how to reach her…"

"You're doing a great job. She'll come back to us. She'll come back to you." Brooke promised, knowing deep in her heart that she was right.

Nathan nodded, biting his lip. Both of them jumped as a ruckus erupted in the SUV and two small faces smushed against the glass.

Nathan even chuckled. "I better get going…"

She nodded. "I'm just going to pop in to see Hales."

"She'd like that… even if she hates it right now. You're a good friend, Brooke Davis." Nathan smiled.

"You're a good husband."

They said their goodbyes and Nathan took off, promising to be home in a couple of hours, and she could hear in his voice that he'd like her to stay with Haley until he returned. Brooke nodded knowing she would.

Heading into the house she walked through and noticed it was crazier than usual. It was a house missing its captain and the Scott men, try as they might, were running to pot. Brooke walked upstairs and into the master bedroom with out knocking. She didn't stop there. She climbed right in and under the covers with Haley, and didn't stop till she was hugging her distant friend in her arms like they were six and scared of the dark.

Brooke was one of the few people Haley would let get this close and they lay like that for an hour until Haley was deeply asleep. Brooke wished her friend would cry, yell, anything other than this deep depression that took away everything else. Stroking her head one last time, Brooke headed downstairs and got to work. She slightly regretted not just calling a maid. After she had started a load of laundry she folded the pink whites Nathan had attempted earlier. She moved on to the living room, dusting and re-setting the dozens of family photos that lined the bookcase, mantle and walls.

When Nathan returned they put the groceries away together, not really talking, but that was okay. They both looked up in surprise when they heard the doorbell ring. They were even more surprised when Nathan answered it.

"Lucas!"

The brothers hugged, and there was a moment between them. Lucas had flown into Tree Hill as soon as he heard about little Nate, and he had come to the funeral and tried to help out with the boys as much as he could. There was one problem. Haley seemed to hate the sight of him. At first it hadn't been so obvious, with just Nathan picking up on it, but soon she was so harsh towards Lucas, that everyone had known.

"What are you doing here?"

Three heads snapped to the stairs as they saw Haley standing there. She looked like hell. Dark circles under her eyes, hair a messy cloud, but the worst was the pinched pain that never seemed to leave her face.

"I came to—" Lucas started.

"To see Lex? He's at school and this isn't your pickup place." She commented harshly.

"No, actually… I came to see you."

"Well, I don't want you here." She snapped.

Lucas knew Haley. He knew he needed to push her. Nathan knew she needed this too, but he didn't know if he could let it happen. He didn't know if he was strong enough to watch her fall apart.

"Too bad." Lucas said easily, walking into the living room and flopping onto the couch.

"Lucas, get out." She said as she stormed in after them.

"No." He said leaning further back on the cushions.

"I mean it, Lucas. Get out of my house!"

Nathan and Brooke stood silently in the doorway.

"Why?"

"You know why! You know this is my fault! You're here to gloat!" She panted, starting to loose control. She was feeling again and she wasn't feeling anything other than bad.

"I'm not here to gloat, Haley." Lucas said softy, still pushing her.

"Does this make us even?"

"What?"

"You think I stole your son, and now I've lost one." She managed, her voice cracking and breaking. "Does this make us even?"

"Hales…"

"What? Why are you here? Are you here to take Lex?"

"Why don't you take all of them? I'm clearly unfit. I'm a horrible mother." She said, her voice picking up. "Take them! Take all of them!"

As she started to yell, all the pain and shame she had bottled up over the past month began to break loose. Snatching pictures off the wall she began to hurl them at Lucas.

"I shouldn't be a mother! I couldn't even save Nate!" More pictures were ripped and thrown. Rage behind every movement, but they were no longer directed at Lucas.

She didn't see Brooke wrap her arms around her own stomach so tight it cut off her breath, silent tears coursing down her face.

Haley screamed and curse and raged until he collapsed on the floor. For Nathan, it had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his life, to stand back and watch his wife fall apart, but he knew she need to get it out. She needed to vent all the horror of losing their son. Once it was out, he carefully approached her, sank to the floor and gently pulled her into his lap. She threw herself into his arms like he was lifeline.

With the rage out, she began to sob, uncontrollably. "I'm sorry! I… I'm so sorry! It's my fault! It's my fault! It's my fault that Nate died!"

"NO!" Nathan said firmly, pulling her back so he could look at her. He pushed the sweat-matted hair off her face and looked straight into her guilt filled eyes. "Haley, it was NOT your fault. It was just something that happened. You couldn't have stopped it. You couldn't have prevented it. It was just something really bad that happened…"

Nathan was now crying as hard as Haley. The couple held each other tightly, letting go of the pain, and mourning their lost son together.

TahDAH! There it is. Originally there was going to be more Lucas, but with all the Baley greatness in the past couple of episodes, I had to put Brooke in. Seriously, I LOVE their friendship. Love. And I love how they're best friends now and there for each other. SO beautiful.

I'm trying to finish MOTH by the end of March, and with three chapters to go, that kind of tells you a timeline for updates. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay, and I hope there are still people out there enjoying reading MOTH as much as I enjoy writing it.


	98. Chapter 98

Hello! Okay this is going to be hard. After all these years… I feel like it's time to end MOTH. I was going to try to take it to a full 100 chapters, but that's not really happening. It's time I start closing up shop as a fanfic writer. It's like an end of an era for me and it breaks my heart a little to end my Baby MOTH. I'm going to do a longer author's note to come later. There's a time jump from the last chapter to this one. Here we go…

_Two Years Later…_

"PUSH, HALEY! PUSH!"

"SHUT UP! I AM PUSHING!" Haley shouted back at her husband as she nearly broke his hand.

She screamed as her body contorted and after 11 hours of labour she pushed their baby into the world.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced happily over the wailing of Nathan and Haley's new daughter.

Haley fell back against the bed panting and crying and feeling like she'd just been beaten by a stick but so happy. Nathan's arms came quickly around her and hugged her tight before he got up when the doctor asked him if he wanted to cut the cord. His eyes swam with tears as he lined up the scissors and he paused for a moment.

"Come on, Dad." Haley teased, still crying herself. "This is not the first cord you've cut…"

He laughed and cut the cord. The doctor placed the baby on Haley's chest and covered it with a blanket. Nathan sat down beside her and they both stared at their new baby. She was perfect. After having lost little Nate it had taken them time to recover. They leaned on each other, their sons and their family and friends, and in time they'd healed. They would love and miss the little boy they'd had for so short a time, but they had reconciled to his loss. A little less than a year ago they'd started talking about trying again. It had been scary and tense, but they both felt like their family wasn't finished yet. So they'd tried again, and forty-one weeks ago their last child had started on her way. Now she lay in her mother's arms, and Nathan and Haley knew their family was complete.

"You finally gave me my girl." Haley smiled at him, finally able to look away from her daughter.

Nathan rolled his eyes at her, but looked back at the baby. "She's beautiful."

Haley nodded and smiled down at the baby. "Welcome to the world Lydia Bob Scott."

The rest of the day was filled with Lydia's brothers and family pouring into the hospital room to see her. Brooke and Julian came in with their three-month-old son, Davie. Lucas came in with his fiancé Lindsay, who were beat after taking on the care of all the Scott boys. Lucas and Lindsay had moved to Tree Hill almost two years ago, bought a house two blocks from Nathan and Haley, and now Lex moved from both houses freely.

It was night by the time they were alone with her. Haley lay in the bed and smiled as she heard her husband grumble to himself as he changed Lydia's first poopy diaper.

"What's going on over there?" She teased trying not to laugh. "I though I heard you tell Lucas and Julian that you were the diaper changing King?"

With his hand securely on Lydia, Nathan looked over his shoulder to scowl at her. "I am. I've changed hundreds of diapers. Landfills full…" He grumbled looking back down at his task.

"That was something. I knew what I was in for… this? This is…"

"A girl's diaper?"

"Yes!" Nathan gasped quickly. "She's got all these creases…"

Haley laughed at her husband's disgruntlement and called out with a giggly. "Front to back, baby. Just remember it's always front to back."

"Front to back." Nathan mocked Haley's voice and finished the diaper. He picked Lydia up and cradled her in his arms while he started talking to her. "See? Tell Mama we did just fine."

Haley smiled as she reached out for the baby, and Nathan passed her over before he slipped into bed with Haley. Lydia fussed a little in Haley's arms and Haley opened her top up to nurse.

As they both lay there watching Lydia they felt a closure seeing their healthy baby safe in her mother's arms. It was a time of love.

_Fifteen Years Later…_

The stands were packed as what seemed like half the town cheered on the Ravens as they went for the game that would have them in the playoffs. The star player moved like magic down the court, headed for that last basket that would bring the game home. No other sound could be heard over the deafening chant of "SCOTT! SCOTT! SCOTT!" And as Scott leaned back and landed a perfect three pointer at the buzzer the crowd, which seemed like every other member was named Scott, erupted and went crazy.

"RAVENS WIN!" Davie Baker the announcer yelled into the mic. "RAVEN'S WIN!"

The papers had already written numerous articles about the Scott Basketball legacy being alive and well, and tomorrow's paper would cinch it.

Without a shadow of a doubt Lydia Scott was the best basketball player Tree Hill had seen in years.

Nathan was hoarse from barking orders and praise as the Coach of the Tree Hill Raven's Girls Varsity Basketball team, but as Haley rushed down from the stands and threw herself into her husband's arms, he managed to get out. "That's my girl!"

Chaos took over, and Nathan and Haley were a part of it as they watched Lydia get lifted up on shoulders and carried around the court. It took over an hour to let up, and the couple found themselves standing in the parking lot waiting for their chance to congratulate their little girl.

"Great game, Coach!" Lucas laughed as he and Lindsay crossed the parking lot to talk to them. "Careful Nathan, if you get any prouder I think your head will explode."

"Did you see my little girl?" Nathan rushed out, as always more proud of his children's accomplishments than anything he'd ever done… with the exception of being Haley's husband.

"You little girl? Isn't she like 5'8 and still growing?" Lindsay teased.

"Don't remind me." Haley groaned. "She was late coming home last week and I had to ground her… Do you know what it's like to ground someone who's looking down at you? Literally."

"My wife's a shorty." Nathan shrugged and acted like it was the saddest thing in the world… until Haley elbowed him in the gut and he started to laugh.

Lucas laughed too before giving both of them a hug. "We better take off. We promised the babysitter we'd be in right after the game."

"Ahh, yes. I've heard Julie does like to charge double if you're late."

"She gets her business sense from her mother." Brooke's voice broke in as Julian and she joined the other couples. Julie was her second child and for some reason at only 13 had decided she was going to be the next Donald Trump… but with better hair… and a democrat.

"Right!" Lucas shivered as he put an arm around Lindsay and started heading towards their car. "Night guys! See you at Lunch on Sunday! Tell Lydia we said congratulations!"

The remaining couples laughed and chatted for a few minutes until Haley and Nathan's youngest and Brooke and Julian's oldest trotted up to them.

Lydia was immediately enveloped in a tight group hug from her parents, and she hugged them back for all of ten seconds before pushing them away and looking embarrassed.

Haley didn't care and she planted a big kiss on her daughter's cheek. "You played a great game, sweetie!"

Lydia smiled as she frantically rubbed her cheek. "Thanks, mom."

She glanced over at Davie who was signaling her as he finished talking to his parents.

"Umm… Mom, Dad…"

"Here it comes…" Nathan teased.

"There are a bunch of people going down to the Rivercourt to celebrate… and I know I'm grounded… but I was wondering—"

"Be home by midnight." Haley rolled her eyes as she gave in.

"THANKS MOM! You guys are the best parents ever!" Lydia jumped.

"Yeah, yeah… We'll remind you of that the next time we tell you to mow the lawn."

Lydia and Davie started backing away from their parents and it was almost like you could see them count backwards from ten before they took off running. "Oh! And call your brothers! They've each called me three times to complain you're not answering your phone!"

The adults shook their head but laughed at the two teenagers, who had been inseparable since they were in diapers.

"Awww!" Brooke gushed with tears in her eyes. "They're like a little Haley and Lucas!"

"Yeah," Julian laughed. "Except they make out."

Julian chocked on his laughter and flinched at the scowl Nathan threw at him, which just made all of them laugh harder. After years of being best friends, the adults had somehow been surprised when they'd come home early and found Davie and Lydia making out on Brooke's couch a few months ago. Haley and Julian thought it was sweet, Nathan not so much, and Brooke was already planning the wedding.

Nathan and Haley had carpooled with Brooke and Julian, but as she looked up at the clear warm night sky, Haley smiled at her husband.

"Hey, Scott? Wanna walk me home?"

Nathan nodded, smiling at Haley and threading his fingers through hers. They said goodbye to Brooke and Julian and started to make their way along the tree-lined streets they'd lived on their whole lives.

Sighing deeply Haley rested her head lightly against Nathan's shoulder as they walked. She loved nights like this. It still seemed strange to her that after years of having a full house, Lydia was their last baby. Raine had proved to have her musical aptitude and had gotten into Juilliard, and was now playing piano in a band in New York. He'd met a girl with dyed black hair and a million piercings and fallen head over heals in love with her. Haley didn't blame him. Sky was warm and funny and madly in love with him as well. They were set to get married in a wicken ceremony on Halloween. Haley still didn't know how she was going to talk Nathan into wearing the robes that the couple had declared mandatory.

Lex was their brainiac, and had gone to Harvard, and had worked his way up to his PHD in English. He'd written a book couple of years back about how family wasn't just about who your parents are, but about who loves you. He'd dedicated it to all his parents; Peyton, Lucas, Haley and Nathan.

Sawyer was at Carolina State and studying to be a teacher. He loved Tree Hill and had vowed never to leave it. He came home nearly every weekend, but Haley and Nathan thought that had less to do with them and more to do with a young student teacher he'd met over the summer and who was now doing her placement at Tree Hill High.

Joss… Joss was the most like a Scott. He was a little bit wilder. Had a little bit more of a temper… but was also one of the most loyal guys on the planet. After years of Nathan and Haley talking to him about his temper he seemed to finally be settling down… in some respects. He still came home with a different girl every time he visited from college.

Lydia, their only girl, had also been the only one who showed any aptitude for sports. The other's enjoyed watching sports, but none of them had the skill and competitive spirit Lydia had. Nathan had told the story a million times, but he still loved remembering the first time he took Lydia out on the court and put a basketball in her hands. She sunk it on the first try. She'd been two.

Snuggling Nathan a little tighter she thought about how great her children were… and she thought about little Nate. She still wondered what he'd be like and what he'd be doing now. It's what she missed the most. Never getting a chance to know him.

Nathan glanced down and like always, he could tell when she was thinking about the little boy they'd lost, and he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

They house they'd raised their children in rose up in front of them and they walked up the path and onto the porch. With the night still warm, Haley led Nathan over to the porch swing and they sat down, wrapping their arms around each other.

They'd had a great life, they loved their past, present, and they'd started making plans for their future. In a couple of years, when Lydia had flown the coop, and it was just the two of them… they wanted to see the world together. Sometimes at night they'd just sit and talk about the places they were going to go and what they were going to see. Sometimes the things were right in their backyard like playoff games and time spent in the ocean, and others were far off places where they could learn and help. They both had agreed that in addition to just exploring they'd also join an aid organization and help where they could. In the end they wanted to do everything and nothing… as long as they were together.

Through everything in their lives, their love had remained constant and strong. It was the greatest thing that they had ever experienced in their lives. At sixteen they had fallen in love. That love had grown and spread. It had passed to their children and friends. It had built them a family and a life that they were proud of.

"I love you, Haley James Scott." Nathan whispered as he leaned in to kiss her deeply on her parted lips.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott." She whispered back.

"Always."

"And forever."

The End.


	99. Author's NoteThank You

Hey everyone. This is just my little author's note of thanks. I posted the first chapter of this story on oth forums in February of 2007. I posted the last chapter today in April of 2011. So many things have changed in my life since I posted that first time, and if you've been reading my author's notes, you've probably heard a lot about my journey.

I have LOVED writing ManOfTheHour. It gave me the idea that maybe I could write. Maybe I could express myself. When I finish the book I'm now writing it will be thanks in part to my experience with MOTH.

What I have to say I have loved the most are the people I have met. I have met so many wonderful readers, and I have been lucky enough to now count some of them as friends. There are so many, but just to name a few, Kirstie, Maryam, Emmy, Shannon, and Amber! I have adored you all so much and your comments, support and humour have brought so much to me. THANK YOU!

Finally I just want to thank you. I want to thank everyone who had messaged me or talked to me or become my friend over the past four years. I want to thank everyone who has left a review. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my work, and I hope you've enjoyed it.

Thank you all SO much.

Always and Forever.


End file.
